Falling for the Criminal (Levi x reader)
by SMichaelis1997
Summary: After joing the Scouts, you embark on a mission to apprehend three criminals. After they join the Scouts, you continue to help Erwin gather evidence against a noble criminal, will your relationship with Levi flourish or sink? Lemon in later chapters. Original story line owned by Hajime Isayama, any alterations/added storylines owned by me.
1. The Survey Corps

Chapter one ~ The Survey Corps

My eyes watched in disappointment as all of my cadet class mates left the large dirt field. A cloud of dust fluttered around the ground like a eerie mist from under their retreating boots, the pale glow of the moonlight simmering through the dust particles. Low murmurs and curses carried through the humid air as they pushed past each other, some panicking as they made their escape.

My feet stayed rooted to the spot. I wouldn't let fear of the unknown stop me from accomplishing my sworn duty. The most honourable duty in this god-forsaken world we live in. A world where we were caged in behind the walls like animals, just waiting for the day that they break down the walls and consume every last life and exterminate our pitiful race. No longer did I want to cower in fear, praying that the walls would hold. I wanted to rid their disgusting flesh, send them into oblivion. Pry their cold dead hands off the remaining population of humanity. I want to explore the outside world, experience the wonders that I could only dream where out there.

Three gruelling years of training had brought me to this moment. Three years of torture, beatings, punishments and now I was one step closer to achieving my goal.

But _how_ could I be the only one? How could I be the only one to want to make a difference? How could I be the only one to want to see a world free of the Titans?

Once the dust settled, my eyes focused straight ahead of me where the Commander of the Scouting Regiment stepped forward. He was taller than me by well over a foot, his thin dark hair receding which made his wrinkled forehead seem bigger. His tired amber eyes, deep set in his face, focused down on my figure. His thin lips pressed into a grim line as he rested his hands behind his back. His belts across his chest pulling his shirt tight against his abdomen.

"What is your name cadet?" He called out in a baritone voice.

I thumped my fist over my heart in a salute, clicking my heels together, "Cadet (F/N) (L/N) sir!" I replied, my voice strong as I held the gaze of my superior.

He seemed to study me for a moment, analysing every inch of my form. I started to feel uncomfortable when his eyes lingered a second too long at my chest before he continued moving up to my face. His wrinkled features softened slightly as he placed his own fist over his chest.

"Cadet (L/N), you are the only one of your entire class to step up and join the Scouting Regiment. You have shown more courage and bravery than any of your comrades. With joining the Scouts, there is never any guarantees that you will survive through the battle that is the fight for humanity. But with your help we come one step closer to the eradication of the Titans that roam this earth.

"This is a genuine salute and you have my highest respects."

I felt my mouth curve into a slight smile through the Commander's speech. His words reflecting my outlook on the life that I planned to lead here in the Scouts. As much as I would love to see the outside world, if I was to die in the hands of a Titan at least I would have helped the cause.

The Commander dropped his hands and signalled for one of his subordinates to join us. A blonde Section Commander with azure eyes stepped forward, a slight smile etched on his full lips. His golden hair styled in an undercut, parting to the right so the tips of his hair flowed over his forehead. His eyebrows full and untamed as he pulled them together slightly. He was very tall, taller than the Commander and he was a very muscular man. His brown jacket straining over the muscles of his biceps and pectorals. A emerald bolo tie sat neatly at the hollow of his throat.

"This is Section Commander Erwin Smith," Commander Shardis introduced as the Section Commander saluted me, "I know you have only just joined the Scouts but with the Regiment being severely under-staffed, I am going to have to ask you to accompany him on a very important mission tomorrow."

My eyes trained on the two men before me. _Now this is what I am talking about! Being thrown straight into action, this is what it means to be a Scout,_ I thought.

"What's the mission sir?" I asked. The two men both glanced at each other in surprise before bringing their eyes back to me. The blonde's smile spread across his face, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Eager aren't we?" The blonde said in his thunder-like voice, "Well I applaud your enthusiasm. We should continue this conversation in my office."

Commander Shardis nodded, his eyes fixing on me. His small smile had been replaced with the grim line that was there before, "Section Commander Erwin will run through the mission details with you. Welcome to the Scouting Regiment," He stated before sauntering off into the direction of what I assumed were the Commanding barracks.

Once he was out of sight and earshot, the blonde sighed. His large, broad shoulders relaxing as he pulled me into a swift bear hug. _Seriously, hugging this guy was like hugging a bear with the amount of force he puts behind it._

"Congratulations! You are officially now a member of the Scouting Regiment," He murmured, resting his chin on top of my head. His strong arms tightened around me as I hugged his waist. My head resting just under his pectoral muscles.

"Thank you, Section Commander Erwin," I giggled, nuzzling into his chest.

Erwin Smith has been like a big brother to me since my father died. He has worked alongside him for years until his demise beyond the walls on an expedition. From what I can remember, I had ran to the gates of Shiganshina district, expecting to see my father. To be pulled into his warm embrace and for him to whisper that he was back and that he would never break his promise. However my father didn't come back. Erwin had stood before me, a broken man. Instead he had taken my small hands in his and explained how my father had fought valiantly til the very end. Erwin found my mother shortly after and explained the terrible news to her. But he promised her that he would do what he could to look after the family (since Erwin had greatly admired my father). I was sixteen when my father died, and my mother passed just after my eighteenth birthday. Erwin was more than thrilled when I had written to him to tell him that I had joined the Cadet Corps with hopes of joining the Scouting Regiment.

I pulled away from his warm embrace and smiled gently up at him.

"Follow me. I have a lot to brief you on before tomorrow's mission," he explained, turning toward the large castle-like structure just beyond the dirt field.

Ivy wound its way up the stone building, spider webbing its way up through the bricks, the green leaves a sharp contrast of colour on the dull grey. A large draw bridge sat on the ground, black wrought iron chains on either side. The wood creaked under the weight of the supply carts and soldiers passing over the moat that surrounded the Scouting Regiment's head quarters... my new home.

We passed through two heavy wooden doors, stepping into the dimly lit foyer, which split off into many corridors.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was where I truly belonged. I felt like I belonged in the Scouting Regiment. That it was my intended destiny to become a soldier, not to work in Shiganshina district like my mother before me. I inhaled the smell of stone and polish, allowing the sent to take over my sense. It was definitely better than the smell of blood, sweat and tears from the female barracks back at the training facility.

Erwin continued to lead me deeper into the castle, through many corridors and doors before climbing a steep spiral staircase. The heels of our boots echoed and bounced off the stone walls as we climbed. Before long we came to the end of the staircase and stood before a small carved door. The blonde gripped the golden handle and stepping to the side as he waved me through the open door.

The office was lit by a roaring fire, sending shadows dancing along the bookcase clad walls. The amber glow rippled along the leather spines of the books. A huge oak desk sat in front of a sizeable window, large enough that you could see the training fields just below. Behind the desk was a blue winged leather chair, which looked a little over stuffed but by any means comfortable looking. Two smaller leather chairs were placed side by side, facing the desk. To my left there was another door which I would only assume was the entrance to his personal sleeping quarters.

Erwin stepped into the office behind me, shedding his bottle green cloak and placing it over a coat rack before gliding behind his desk. He lowered himself into his chair and gestured for me to take one of the two in front of him.

I perched myself on the soft leather, my (E/C) eyes taking in the splendour of Erwin's powerful position. All the higher ups must have luxurious offices like this one.

Erwin stayed quiet for a long while, interlocking his fingers together and resting his chin on them. His bolo tie clinking against the wooden surface. I glanced at the powerful man, nearly jumping out of my seat when the door opened and another tall, very broad, muscular man thundered in.

"Sorry I'm late, had to discipline some of the recruits from last year," the man said, cracking his large knuckles.

"(F/N), this is Section Commander Mike Zacharius. He will be joining us on the mission," Erwin said, breaking his silence as he glanced over to the goliath.

Zacharius' loud footsteps stopped just behind me, inhaling the air around me. His deep voice hummed in his throat as a smile spread across his face.

 _Is he sniffing me?_ I thought as I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Narrowing my eyes, I brought my focus back to the blonde sitting in front of me, "What does the mission entail?"

Erwin's electric eyes flashed as he waved Mike away, his smile creeping back across his lips, "Give over Mike." The dirty blonde's head retreated from my shoulder, his nose only inches from the fabric of my uniform. He smiled and took a step back, leaning against one of the bookshelves. His features twisted up in a smug smile.

"The mission will entail five of us, heading to the Underground district under Wall Sina," Mike clarified, the bookshelf creaking under the added weight.

My eyes widened slightly at the mention of the Underground. I'd heard of the Underground when I was a child. I remember being told if I wasn't good, people come in the night to throw naughty children down there. Now being an adult I knew it was nothing more than an underground city stricken with poverty and good-for-nothing thugs. I also had learnt the terrible truth that sometimes when the population of Wall Sina becomes too great, the taxes will rise and those who cannot afford those taxes would be thrown down into the abyss, never to see the land above again.

"Five of us?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, "Surely if there are to be five of us going then the other two should be here too."

"The other two have already been briefed, although I still do not understand how bringing a rookie is going to help us in any way," Mike continued, his nasally voice ringing in my ears. I could already tell I wasn't going to particularly like this man.

I raised my eyebrow at Mike, before turning back to the Section Commander before me. His lips pulled into a smirk as his eyes darted between me and the other Section Commander.

"What's the mission sir?"

Mike threw his head back, roaring with his annoying nasally laugh," She is exactly like you Erwin, I'll give her that. Far more focused on the mission than the fact that the mission takes place in the most netorious gang territories in the Walls."

Erwin chuckled lightly, his eyes sparkling in the glow of the fire, "Yes she is," he said clearing his throat before continuing, "Now there are rumours of a small band of thugs in the Underground. I want to recruit them and use their unique skills for the Scouting Regiment."

I sat back in my chair, crossing my leg over the other. Tucking one of my (H/C) strands behind my ear as I eyed the Section Commander carefully.

"With all due respect sir, but what does the Regiment want with a bunch of low-life criminals?"

The blonde stroked his lips with the side of his index finger, his eyes suddenly becoming interested in a thick brown file which laid on his desk, "This is to stay between us, since I have still to gain more evidence, but I have reasons to believe they are tied to a noble and a criminal by the name of Nicholas Lovof," he stated.

"At this time I only have circumstantial evidence that he is embezzling money from the Scouting Regiment expedition funds to line his pockets and continue his control over the Underground gates. If my sources are correct and these criminals are involved with Lovof, I would like to bring them here so I can watch their movements and continue my investigation."

Mike pushed off the bookcase, the leather spines rattling lightly at the force that had left them, "They are also well knows due to their use of ODM gear. They are apparently very skilled with the gear which could make them a formidable asset to the Regiment," He said, his voice sounding bored.

 _Interesting. How did a bunch of low-lives get their hands of ODM gear, let alone know how to use it?_

I nodded, pursing my lips before I asked, "If you don't mind me asking sir, Why me? I am sure there are many more able-bodied soldiers that have been with the Scouts longer than me to entrust with such a mission." My voice monotone as my gaze never left the two blonde men.

Mike circled me until he rested the back of his thick thighs against Erwin's desk, his arms crossed over his broad shoulders. His dull eyes boring down into my own.

"Well as much as I hate to say it rookie, you finished top of your class. Outstanding marks in ODM training as were your marks in hand-to-hand combat as well as everything else," He paused, peering at Erwin's reclining form, "Hey you could even rival me for Humanity's Strongest, however that would need to be proven on the battle field."

I narrowed my eyes at him, watching his lips as they twisted into a smug smile, _Anytime, any place buddy. I will bring you down!_

Erwin cleared his throat, waving Mike's comments off, "What he is trying to say is that there is no one in the Regiment more capable of this mission than you. And quite frankly there is no one else I would trust with such a tender mission such as this," his azure eyes flickered in the amber light as he explained.

"One slip up and we could stand to fail the mission," Mike continued, stroking his goatee. He eyed me carefully, an emotion flickered across his eyes however I couldn't pin it down to identify it. Whatever it was, my spine stiffened in response. I didn't like the way Mike made me feel uncomfortable, whether it was with rivalry or something more sinister.

"We only want the best on this mission and so this is why we are asking you to join us," Erwin stated, sliding the file across the desk with the tips of his fingers.

I nodded, taking the file and tucking it under my arm. Standing and saluting the two men before me, "You can count on me sir! I will not let you down," I announced in a raised voice, ignoring the scoff from Mike.

A smirk twitched at Erwin's lips as he stood from his chair, the blonde only a few inches shorter than Mike, but the other held none of the commanding respect and power Erwin carried when he walked over to me.

"Brilliant. We leave at first light. I trust you know where the individual sleeping quarters are?" he questioned.

I nodded. I had made sure to secure myself a room before the choosing ceremony.

"Alright then, I will bid you goodnight," He said softly, his eyes calm and focused on me. He placed a large hand on my shoulder and patted it lightly, despite the fact that Mike was standing there. I didn't mind the affection that Erwin would show towards me. I know he wouldn't let it slip with his commanding officers above him, but with a friend such as Mike, he could afford to look less imposing than usual.

"Have a pleasant evening Section Commanders." They both nodded, dismissing me.

I turned on my heel and began to head to the individual sleeping quarters. Breathing a sigh of relief as I was glad to be out of that stuffy office. Had it been just Erwin I think I would have been fine. But something about Zacharius pushed my buttons, and definitely put me on edge. _And what was up with sniffing me? Did I smell that bad?_ I brought my nose to my shoulder and inhaled my uniform. _Nope, I smell fine._

* * *

Once I had showered, I pulled a soft white towel around my shivering form and headed back to my room. The file Erwin had given me was sitting on my small desk, just in the corner of the room. I sighed and sat in the wooden chair, wrapping my arms around myself to hold up the towel. I flipped open the file. There was only one photograph and pages of notes that held Erwin's neat scrawl. I held the picture between my finger tips and studied the image.

The picture was dark but I could clearly make out three figures standing next to a building. The first, a tall but muscular male with unruly brown hair that was kept short. He was wearing a dark waistcoat over a white shirt and black trousers, his shoulder leaning against a wall with his leg resting against the other. He was standing next to a female dressed in an orange shirt with flaming red hair held in bunches on either side of her skull, her form slender and petite against the first man. The two had their backs facing me so I couldn't pick out any other distinguishable features. The third figure was facing me, his eyes locked onto mine as if he had moved just at the right moment to see they were being surveyed. He was the shortest out of the three, his back flush against the wall, he was also wearing a brown waistcoat over a perfect white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal toned arms. His trousers looked far too baggy for him however he managed to pull them off with a pair of knee-length black boots. In his hands were a long slender blade, glinting in the dim light, along with a white cloth which he was using to clean the blade. His skin like porcelain which made his short ebony locks which framed his face stand out vividly. His features were slightly blurred but I could make out full lips, a chiselled angular jaw, perfectly straight nose and a pair of feline, sharp blue steel eyes. His expression seemed bored as if he had no clue as to why he was there.

My breath hitched as I stroked the picture of the raven haired man with my finger tip, _hmm... had you not been a criminal, I would have said you were marginally good_ _looking._ I placed the picture aside and began to read through Erwin's notes. As my eyes scanned over the recordings of the criminals' movements I began to recall a story my father once told me, about a man who would steal from those who had plenty and give to those who had nothing, with the help of his merry band of men. These criminals seemed no different, I mean yes they had killed rival gang members before but they mostly steal from merchants even if they looked as if they had plenty to live off themselves.

As I continued to read, I once again found myself questioning Erwin's motives for wanting these criminals. They seemed totally harmless despite the look of the raven haired man, frozen in the threatening pose of cleaning a knife.

My eyes flickered to the photograph, instantly landing on his steely eyes. They held no emotion. Just cold and hard, like a dead man's eyes. My heart thumped against my ribcage as I nervously scratched the nape of my neck, before standing and making my way to my dresser where I changed into my night clothes and brushed through my (H/L) (H/C) hair.

Once I was ready for lights out, I found myself staring at the picture once more. Tomorrow I will be able to gaze into those eyes for real. I climbed into the cool sheets of my bed. Slowly drifting off into a deep sleep, dreaming about a wondrous vigilante with ebony locks and steel blue eyes flying through a darkened sky.


	2. The Three Criminals

Chapter two ~ The Three Criminals

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of the birds singing their beautiful melodic morning song. The sky outside still pitch black as I willed the damn animals to shut up and let me sleep. I groaned, my internal body clock still tuned to the training regiment schedule. I rolled lazily out of my nest of blankets and sheets and padded over to my dresser. I got dressed into a beige shirt and normal uniform trousers, my mind wandering to the up coming mission as I buckled my belts around my legs. I hated having to wear the harness, granted it was a wonderful thing for the ODM gear since the canisters were heavy duty shit but really? Why so many damn belts? And why did they have to be leather? The belts always caused chafing and nasty sores, not to mention the strategically placed belt along the chest which had the tendency to emphasize my breasts. Which was definitely not helpful when most of my comrades happened to be of the male gender. Once I had finished my battle with the harness, I grabbed my jacket and slung it over my shoulders, my new wings on my back.

I walked over to my desk and perched on my chair, lighting my solitary candle. The flame exploded, engulfing the darkness into an illuminating amber glow. The file still laid open on my desk, the photograph balancing over the stack of papers. I reached over for the details that Erwin had gathered on Lovof and began rereading them. This Lovof character seemed like a real piece of work. In recent years he had been charged on multiple occasions, smuggling goods, embezzling, even attempted murder. However every time it would make it to a trial, the evidence would either be missing or tampered with and therefore completely useless. Concern for Erwin's safety brewed in the back of my mind. I knew the man could take care of himself but this Lovof seemed really dangerous. People who would be appointed to testify against the noble would often find themselves mysteriously vanished or turn up in a mangled mess of body parts shortly before the trial. Erwin couldn't be allowed to continue investigating this man on his own. It would be too dangerous. A shiver rippled down my spine as I thought of finding Erwin in a pile of limbs. There would be no say in the matter, no matter how much he would plead. I needed to keep this man away from Erwin, we will bring him down together. Whatever it takes.

* * *

The sun peaked its face out from behind the light pink clouds, setting the world ablaze with its brilliant warmth. Birds soared playfully in the pale blue sky, their wings carrying them effortlessly through the crisp morning air. My (H/C) hair fluttered in the light breeze as I stepped out of HQ. I welcomed the warmth, allowing it to rouse me from my sleep-deprived state. I spent the night in fitful bouts of sleep, never seeming to get more than two hours at a time. I soaked up the rays like a lizard trying to thermoregulate, in order to function properly. I felt the warmth subside as a dark shadow loomed over me, cracking my eyes open to see the blonde Section Commander's icy eyes assessing my calm demeanour.

"You will need to wear this," He commanded, thrusting a neatly folded cloak into my waiting hands. The silky bottle green material flowed through my fingers as I unclasped the button, throwing the 'Wings of Freedom' around my shoulders. As I adjusted my cloak, Mike brought forward three stallions, fully geared for the mission.

The first, pure white like freshly fallen snow, his eyes a deep mahogany. The second a caramel bay with a light chocolate mane and tail. A white star upon his forehead that travelled down the length of his face to a pink muzzle. Lastly a black stallion. No white or even grey was present on his gleaming coat. His thick, wavy mane flowed down his muscular neck, his forelock trailed down to his velvety muzzle and he had the most beautiful dark blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of the ebony haired criminal we were to catch today, even if the horse seemed to hold more emotion than the man.

Mike stopped in front of us, handing me the reins of the black stallion before hoisting himself onto the bay's back. I stroked the muscular neck of my horse, his soft coat gliding beneath my fingers. I heard him snort as if to day he didn't appreciate being fussed over, which made me smile and shake my head. I quickly tied my hair into a pony tail, since my hair was long enough that if I wasn't careful with my ODM, I would end up having a pretty nasty accident, and hopped into the saddle. I guided the stallion so he came to stand next to Mike's horse, smirking as the two seemed to nicker and nip at each other.

"You nervous?" Mike asked, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his tight lips. His normally neat dirty blonde hair was now all dishevelled and falling in his face from the breeze.

I glanced up, his dull yet playful eyes staring into my own. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that seemed to set my teeth on edge, "Definitely not," I deadpanned, slipping on my emotionless mask. Even in the training corps, trail missions were dangerous and I'd learnt the hard way to never show my enemy my emotions lest they use them against me.

Erwin mounted his horse as the two others joined Mike, his hand raised in the air, "MOVE OUT!" He cried, kicking his horse's sides. I squeezed the black stallion's sides, sitting into the saddle as he reared and surged forward, beginning our journey to the Underground District.

* * *

After a long day of riding, we finally made it to the opening of the Underground. Two Military Police guided us to the staircase from the gates of Stohess District. I never liked the Military Police. How could you find honour in wanting to work for the King? Yes I can understand that the King would need protecting, but why did the Military Police have to steal the best soldiers to guard one person. What was the point of training so hard and besting skills at fighting titans, only to hide behind some wall. It was pointless and I saw no honour in becoming part of the smallest Regiment, which was full of slackers in my opinion.

The two soldiers lead us down the staircase, our footsteps echoing around the chamber as we descended into the depths of the abyss. It was worse than I could have ever imagined. The dark light made it next to impossible to make out any intricate detail of the surrounding buildings. Low burning torches outlined the walls, casting an ominous flickering glow. The air was dank and heavy, the smell of waste hung in a thick miasma, making it hard to breathe without wanting to choke or vomit. Poverty evident as we passed through the filthy streets, rubbish and waste piled to the sides of the walkways. Men, women and children slumped against walls, hidden in dark tunnels, their pale faces gaunt and corpse-like. Cries, shouts, screams all begging for our attention. I tugged my hood further down my face. _How can these poor people be forced to live in such disgusting conditions?_ I thought, my face contorted in disgust.

Mike seemed to notice my discomfort, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he placed his hand to the small of my back and began steering me away from where I had stopped. The corpses of a starved mother and a small baby tucked in her arms. Her dead eyes boring into mine.

"We can't help everyone," He comforted, his voice pained.

I wrinkled my nose and began to walk faster to get away from his hand, "They do not deserve to live like this," I growled, my eyebrows kitting together in a deep scowl.

Erwin, who has been walking silently in front of us, turned his head slightly so I could see his emotionless eyes, "You're right. They don't deserve to live this way," he said, his features nonchalant. I glanced up at him, my mouth held open slightly as he continued, "They are born into darkness, only to live a life of pain, hunger and suffering before they waste away into nothing. To be remembered and mourned by no one. It's a cruel existence really."

My breath hitches as a solid lump forms in the back of my throat. He spoke as if all of this was an everyday normal. That all this pain was to just be ignored.

"Can't the Military Police or the nobles do something to elevate their troubles?" I spat, "To at least feed the starving and help the sick?"

My teeth clenched together, a muscle in my jaw twitched under the force. One of the MPs who was walking in front, stopped dead in his tracks. He leered at me over his shoulder, his sparse brown eyebrows pulled into a tight frown. His forehead marred under the effort.

"Even if we could help them, why should we? These rats would become greedy and start an uprising." He turned to face me, he was short. His dark brown hair laid flatly on his head, his muddy eyes looked as if they were too close together, his mouth pinched into a sneer. His dark blue shirt straining around his pot belly. _Tch... clearly been to busy fattening yourself up, pig!_

"What you see here, ain't the full picture sweetheart. Most of who live down here are low life criminals and we would rather not help such degenerate pieces of scum."

My eyes widened at his cold-hearted reply. My lips pressed into a grim line, fists shaking ever-so-slightly at my sides.

"Tch..." I glowered after the man as he retreated around a corner. _No you don't want to help them because you want to stay nice and cosy away from the filth, the criminals and the titans and keep yourself fat and happy,_ I thought, feeling my eyebrow twitch.

Erwin placed a large hand on my shoulder, patting it gently as we followed the sad excuses for MPs. In the middle of the street was a large stack of boxes in a large cart. Four rough looking merchants were standing guard, surrounding the cart. I walked over to Erwin under the cover of a small, unsteady looking balcony, "So what's the plan?" I asked, eyeing him from the corners of my eyes.

"The merchants have set up the bait, all we need to do is wait for them to appear," Erwin explained, taking a seat on a small stool that the MPs had provided. I leaned against the wall, picking at my cuticles.

And so it begins...

* * *

I couldn't be sure how much time has passed before I saw Mike straighten his back from his slumped position. I was still leaning against the wall, my legs crossed at the ankles. Thanks to the canisters at my thighs and the compressor on my back, the gear made it very hard to find a comfortable position to stand or sit. My eyes flitted to Mike, who's nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"Mike, what is it?" Erwin questioned, staring up at the dark rock ceiling.

The broad blonde straightened up, pulling his triggers from their holsters and attaching the long thin blades, "It's them!"

"How can you be so sure?" One of the MPs interjected, crossing her arms over her small chest. Her short grey hair brushing her jawline as she sneered at the goliath.

"I can smell them," Mike clarified, throwing them a hard glare.

 _Wait, I knew the guy has a fetish with smelling people, but did he seriously just say he could smell them? Who the hell is this guy?_ I grasped the handles of my own gear, my eyebrow arched as I glanced at Erwin. We sprinted to the front of the small alley we had ducked into as three agile bodies flew elegantly through the dank air above us.

The three went straight for the boxes, knocking the merchandise over. People ran out from the sides of the streets, grabbing what little they could from the spilt goods as the two MPs began to give chase to the criminals.

Erwin shot his hooks into the ceiling and began the pursuit behind the MPs, hoping they would give us sufficient cover until we needed to apprehend them. Mike, myself and the other two, of which I still hadn't learnt their names, flew up behind Erwin. Even just hundreds of metres away, I could hear hushed voices carrying over the sound of the metallic wires and the rush of the wind. I couldn't decipher what was being said but I know it wasn't good. The MPs just in front kept the pursuit until two of the criminals shot their hooks into the buildings opposite, causing the MPs to crash into the ground with a loud thud. I heard laughter as they joined back up with the ebony haired criminal.

"(L/N), You will go after the short one. Mike and I will go after the other male. You two will go after the female," Erwin yelled, glancing at us as he gave the orders.

"Whatever you do, do not lose him!" Mike growled, his eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded once, turning my attention back onto the three in front. They propelled through the air, rounding a massive stalactite that hung down from the ceiling like an icicle. I caught sight of my target as he looked up at me. His eyes connecting with mine, a crackle of electricity shot through me as I surged forward, retracting my triggers and blasting the gas so I was just a little way behind him. The other two seemed to be talking to him, the only words I could make out were, "...Of freedom...the scouts...lets do this!" I watched carefully as the brown haired man and the fiery female both separated from the other, the other scouts behind me taking the same routes as their intended targets. I locked onto my target, his ebony locks danced as the breeze brushed through them, his eyes forward as he soared through the air. His movements graceful, elegant like a dancer. His body agile and sleek, definitely build for speed rather than strength. He turned his head slightly, sharp cold eyes raked over my figure. He whipped his head back round and stepped on the gas, making his escape to an alley. From above I could see the alley only had one point of exit, it was completely closed off. He would have to vault over the wall in order to get away from me. I fired my triggers up into the ceiling and flew silently above him, watching as he glanced back. His eyes nonchalant as he noted that I was no longer tailing him. He landed gracefully on the wall, bending his knees slightly as he brushed a hand through his hair and glanced around him, "Tch... I hope she didn't crash," He said in a deep monotone voice.

As he turned on his heel, I propelled myself into a nose dive, raising my elbow up, not only to shield my face but to give myself a more streamline attack. The air whipped around me as I fell through the air. I heard a crack as my elbow came into contact with the ravenette's back. I quickly threw my other arm around his waist, ready to push him into the dirt when he turned in my grip. My (E/C) eyes meeting his. Cold, steel eyes bored into my own as he gripped my arm and threw me over his head. He landed on his feet, his hands splayed on the ground as he crouched. His gaze never leaving my form as I arched my back and flipped in the air, the heels of my long brown leather boots skidding along the dirt covered ground.

 _Hm... Nice move._ He crouched down lower, like a tiger about to pounce on his prey. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me. He sprinted forward, sending his hooks flying through the alley and hoisted himself effortlessly into the air. I growled and soared after him, drawing my blades. The dim torch light glinting off the silver metal. I was directly above him, my compressor spluttered as it signalled that it was running on fumes. I plunged into a dive, spinning to gain momentum as I slashed his wires. The heavy sound of metal slicing through metal ricocheted off the buildings. Before he could comprehend what happened, I swiftly kicked him in the small of his back. Smirking as he plummeted to the ground landing heavily on his shoulders.

I touched down in front of him, my blades still drawn as I studied him. He skidded across the dirt, the dust flying up between us. He tucked his head to his chest and pushed at the ground with his hands, using the skid the leverage himself up enough to flip over and land onto unsteady feet. His knees buckled slightly as he tried to balance himself. Two figures approached from the corner of my eye, my blades now drawn at them. Erwin and Mike were walking forward with the brown haired male just in front of them. Behind I could see the struggling female, her legs kicking wildly into the air as she screeched for the other scouts to let her go. My eyes returned to the slumped figure of the ebony haired man. His breathing has normalised, his shoulders rising and falling lightly.

 _Not so tough after all eh?_ I thought. As if he heard my unspoken thoughts, he sprang up to his feet. Charging at me with his hands clutching a small blade to his side. He thrusted his arms up, his blade coming into sharp contact with mine. I pushed him back but he launched at me again, this time Erwin grabbed hold of his wrists, holding them high above his head. My eyes still locked on the enraged elf as his teeth gnashed together. His eyes fierce as he glared back at me.

"Stop! Look around you!" Erwin said calmly, his voice halting the ravenette's struggles. His eyes darted to his comrades who were held tightly in Mike and the other scout's grip, once he caught sight of them his breath hitched, the blade fell through his fingers, his eyes now locked onto Erwin's.

I sighed and sheathed my blades, taking a pair of metal cuffs from my cloak pocket. I walked behind the ravenette and forced his arms behind his back as I cuffed him. He was taller than me by a mere inch, his lean body clad with muscles that I could clearly make out even through his clothing. His hair styled in an undercut, however his was more neatly kept than what Erwin's was. His toned arms pale and cool against my fingers. His skin smooth and untouched. He didn't resist or put up any hesitation as I pushed him down into the dirt, kicking him in the backs of his knees to make him kneel before the Section Commander. I stepped to the side as the other two were brought forward as well, Mike making his way over to me. I snickered at him as I noticed him clutching his side.

"Was he too rough on you?" I chuckled. Mike huffed a 'no' before standing next to me behind the three criminals.

Erwin took centre stage in front of the criminals. The low flickering of the torch light illuminating his features, his eyes trained on the small ebony haired man as he held up the triggers to their ODM gear.

"Where did you acquire the ODM gear?" he questioned, his voice carrying over the thick air like a thunder clap.

No answer.

The three just kneeled with their heads bowed. The only sounds to be heard were their breathing and the occasional civilian in the distance.

"Your vertical manoeuvring skills are excellent. Who trained you?" Erwin continued, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 _Tch... flattery will get no answer from them._ I huffed, wincing as I placed my hand on my hip, _that little bastard had some good moves. I will definitely be nursing some bruises in the morning._

Still no answer.

Erwin towered over the ravenette. Glaring at him with his electrifying blue eyes, "You're the leader, aren't you?"

Nothing. Not even a glance of acknowledgement.

"Have you received any kind of military training?" Erwin persisted, a muscle in his jaw twitched.

I could tell his patience was wearing thin with his tone. The ravenette raised his head slightly. His emotionless features gave nothing away as he threw a challenging stare at Erwin. The Section Commander sighed, shaking his head as he backed off. He glanced over at Mike and nodded once. Mike rushed at the ebony haired criminal, yanking his hair and throwing his face down into the cold, hard, wet ground. His face landing in a murky puddle, the water sloshing around his face as he struggled against Mike's brute strength. I pinched the bridge of my nose, silence would only bring more pain upon them.

The man groaned as he turned his head, his skin scraping across the gravel so he wouldn't inhale the disgusting water. The Section Commander sighed, rubbing his temples, "I'll ask again. How did you come to learn vertical manoeuvring? His eyebrows almost touching with the force of his scowl.

The ravenette remained silent, however the other two seemed to perk up at the sight of their leader's discomfort.

"We taught ourselves!" The taller criminal spat, his eyes glaring daggers toward the blonde.

The female glanced at her leader, screwing her face up and trying to move. I stepped forward, gripping her shoulder in a vice-like grip.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You'll only inflict more pain on him," I said in a low voice, hoping she would take my advice. As much as we needed them to cooperate, I didn't want to see them get hurt. Mike pulled on the ravenette's hair, earning a loud grunt of pain.

The female turned her head to look at me dead in the eyes, "You think I am going to let a soldier push me around!" She screamed, her shrill voice echoed in my ears.

The male who had been watching me in confusion, glared back up at Erwin. He shook his head, his caramel hair flopping around his head, "We taught ourselves in order to survive. Anyone who walks in sunlight and doesn't know what sewer water tastes like wouldn't understand!" He growled between clenched teeth as he bowed his head again.

Electric blue eyes landed on my form, his blonde head nodding once as I removed my hand from the female's shoulder. I eyed Mike from the corners of my eyes. He still held the man's head in the puddle. His arm shaking with the effort. _Damn the little midget must be tougher than I thought._

"My name is Erwin Smith," The blonde continued, stepping towards Mike and the ebony haired criminal. His tone sharp and very stern.

Mike grunted, gripping the man's hair tighter in his fist, threatening to rip it from his scalp. The man coughed, gurgling in the back of his throat as he inhaled the water.

"What is your name?" Erwin sighed, stepping closer to the pair.

No answer.

Erwin gestured to Mike to raise the man up. Mike tore the ravenette's head up with a sharp tug on his hair.

"GAK...URGHHH..." The man gasped, grimy water streaming down the left side of his face. The dirty water turning a murky red as it slid over the abrasions on his cheek, forehead and jaw.

"Your determination to keep silent is impressive, but I am losing my patience..." Erwin growled as he pointed to myself and Mike.

We both drew our blades and pressed them against the necks of the ravenette's subordinates. As much as I hated threatening human life, I could understand the Section Commander's motives.

"Talk or I will not hesitate to make you regret your silence," Erwin warned, his eyes ablaze with annoyance.

The ravenette lifted his head to the blonde, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you're going to kill us then get on with it, you bastard," he spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

I grimaced at the thought of him gambling with their lives just to up hold their silence. I wouldn't kill another human being. That would make humanity no better than the titans themselves.

"What is your name?" Erwin barked.

The criminal sighed, his face breaking its emotionless mask to form a murderous scowl, "It's Levi."

Erwin's lips twitched into a smirk as he stepped forward, leaning down to the ravenette. His chocolate leather boots touching the disgusting water as he knelt down to eye level with the criminal. His blue eyes holding the cold steely glare Levi was throwing at him.

"I'll make a deal with you Levi."

Levi's thin eyebrows pulled together even tighter, confusion hinted in the back of his eyes as he straightened his back so he was exactly eye level with the towering Section Commander. The blonde smiled smugly at the man, "You have two choices. The first being you join the Scouting Regiment. Lend us your strength and skill in the fight to reclaim our world from the titans," he said proudly.

I groaned inwardly. Erwin always made good ultimatums, sugar coating one of the options so he could always get his way.

"Or we can hand you over to the Military Police. No doubt the magnitude of your crimes will speak for themselves in granting you an unwelcomed stay and a one way ticket to your execution."

The stoic blonde rose to his feet, giving Levi and the others his back, "Make your choice wisely."

Levi hung his head, his features settling back into their emotionless state, "Deal. I will join the Scouting Regiment."

I could practically hear the smile in Erwin's voice as he instructed Mike and the other two to release to the subordinates from their binds. Mike working on the male, his large hands fumbling with the small set of keys. I sauntered over to Levi, who was now standing on unsteady legs. Carefully, I unlocked his cuffs and studied him as he rubbed his raw wrists. My eyes explored his form, my eyes travelled to his perplexed eyes. His left cheek was raw with tiny cuts and abrasions. The blood stained water still trickled gently down his cheek and dripped onto his white shirt. I reached into my pocket and held out a white handkerchief towards him. He stared at it blankly, "Why would I want this?"

I groaned, ignoring him and closing the distance between us and began to wipe the cloth over his cheek. He winced slightly as the cloth mopped up the bloody water and pressed into his raw skin. Once he was clean I let my hand fall to my side, feeling the blush creeping up my neck.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned, raising a thin eyebrow and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Well I can only imagine the amount of germs and crap that resided in that water. And you do not seem like the type to enjoy disgusting sewer water," I chastised, glaring at him.

Amusement flashed through his steel blue eyes as he unfolded his arms and held out his hand, asking for the cloth that was held limply at my side. I handed it over and observed as he scrubbed at his face and the locks of his hair that had fallen prey to the murky puddle, his face now a light red from the force of his scrubbing. I rolled my eyes and trudged over to Erwin who leant against the wall of a shop. His eyes following my movements as I came to stand beside him, "I hope you know what you're doing," I mumbled.

Erwin smirked and placed a large hand to the small of my back, leaning his head in so he could speak into my ear, "I know exactly what I am doing," he said as we lead the criminals our of their underground lair and up to the surface.


	3. Pleasantries

Chapter Three ~ Pleasantries

Reader's prov.

The ride back to the Scouting Regiment HQ from Stohess was a long one. Since there weren't enough horses to transport the three criminals back home, the Military Police had to reluctantly loan a carriage. They grunted as the pulled up outside the opening to the Underground stair well, disgust weighing heavily on their features. The three criminals were standing just outside the stair well, marvelling the Surface that laid before them. All three of them shielding their eyes from the vicious onslaught of the low setting sun.

 _If they think this is impressive, wait until they see outside the Stohess wall,_ I sighed, rubbing my temples. It's sad to think that these three are the only ones in years to see the surface. It would be horrible if they had to return back into the dark, dank depths of the Underground district.

Once the carriage arrived, Erwin came towering over me, shielding me from the unforgiving rays of sunlight, "(L/N), you will accompany the three in the carriage. It seems one of the horses got loose while we were in the Underground and Mike now needs to borrow yours."

I groaned inwardly, "Sir, with all due respect. Placing me alone in that carriage with three criminals is rather idiotic. They could easily over power me. Would it not be wiser to put Mike in the carriage?"

Erwin smiled lightly even as his large eyebrows pulled downward, "I highly doubt that. I saw with my very own eyes how you and Levi fought. And lets say I am more than impressed," He praised, slapping my shoulder in a friendly manner, "Besides, I think Mike needs to nurse his ego. I don't think he realised how strong a woman can be when desperate to get out of his hands."

I pressed my palm against my mouth to stifle the giggle threatening to escape my lips, _Ha, humanity's strongest my arse._ Mike walked past, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, his eyes narrowed at the blonde Section Commander.

As much as Erwin's approval and praise felt good, I was still uneasy about sitting in close proximity to those three, who no doubt, would love nothing more than to see me dead along with the Section Commanders who brought them down.

I climbed in after them and took the seat opposite, nearest the window. The tension thick in the air, so thick you could slice it with a knife. I could feel three pairs of eyes glaring at me, whispers were being exchanged amongst them, low enough that all I could hear was the low rumbles of their voices. I couldn't even make out a clear sentence that actually made sense.

I groaned, leaning my elbow against the window ledge and placed my head against my fist. Watching the retreating form of Wall Sina as we made our way back to Wall Rose.

Their whispers continued, gradually getting louder. The female snickered as she eyes me, clearly they were talking about the events of today.

"Honestly, if you have anything to say, make sure everyone can hear you," I sighed in an exasperated tone, momentarily closing my eyes.

Wait...

My eyes snapped back open, I inwardly winced, realising that I had just said that out loud. _Jeez, way to go brain to mouth filter. Way to go!_ I scolded myself.

"What's it to you? What do you care what we talk about?" The female spoke, her emerald eyes glaring into my own. Her bright red hair catching fire in the remaining rays of the setting sun.

 _Shit, if I wasn't dead before, I certainly am now!_

I glanced over at the three. The ravenette was also sitting by the window, his eyes staring out at the outside world that quickly passes us by. The other two had given him some room and sat as far away from me as possible. It appears that it was only the other two that were talking since the ravenette seems as though he will fall asleep given enough time and quiet.

"I couldn't care less about what you're talking about. I just think it's rude to whisper," I scolded, returning my gaze back to the outside. The pair glared back at me, however it was the female who broke first. Her face smoothed out and her features shifted into an emotionless mask much like the ravenette's.

"Sorry," was all she could say. There was no emotion in her voice as she turned back to the male, who continued to stare at me. Levi regarded them carefully out of the corners of his eyes, his thin eyebrows slightly furrowed. He sighed lightly and his eyes settled on me for the briefest of moments before going back to the fleeting surroundings.

I brushed the half-assed apology off, choosing silence over any sort of conversation. _Could this get anymore awkward?_

"I'm Isabel, what's you name?" she asked, her features turning up slightly as she introduced herself. I blinked at her, not able to find the words. Her mood has completely shifted as both she and the male both smile gently at me.

"My name is (F/N)," I nodded at them, not wanting to let them lull me into a false sense of security.

"Well despite the situation, it's nice to meet you," Isabel continued, flashing me a megawatt smile. She lent on her forearms and scooted a little closer to Levi so she was facing me properly. She seemed enthusiastic to try and get to know me. I stole a glance at Levi, he hasn't moved nor has he tried to butt in to try and tell her to shut her mouth so I guess its okay. But it still feels awkward and I couldn't put my finger on whether she was being genuine or not.

"This is Furlan, and I guess you've already met Levi." At the mention of his name Levi turns his head slightly, his emotionless features not betraying any hint of what he was thinking or feeling. His cold emotionless steel eyes burned into my own as he leant his hand on his cheek, grunting before staring back out the window. His full pale lips held in a tight line as he clicked his tongue against the inside of his cheek. I took in his smooth pale features, how his ebony hair fell lightly to frame his face, his undercut blending in a black gradient from his collar up to his skull. If it wasn't for the cold stare and no emotion, I would have to admit him being very handsome. I tore my gaze away from the nonchalant ravenette to glance at Furlan.

He held my eyes in a warm embrace, his dull blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. His mouth twisted into a tight smile. Rugged, brown hair fell into an untidy mop on his head however unlike Levi, his features weren't as smooth, but he was still what I would regard as handsome. Just in a different form.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I peered back at Levi, "I guess I should apologise for cutting your wires," I offered gently, not wanting to anger the man.

His eyes flickered to me, sliding over my form as if he were assessing my sincerity. He didn't speak, he just allowed me to take a quick breath before continuing, my eyes staring at my fingers that were twisting together, "I'm sorry about trying to kill you."

"Well I guess if you didn't, we wouldn't be out of that dump and we'd still be drinking sewer water," Furlan spoke up, his voice higher than what I was expecting.

"Tch... shut it Furlan," Levi spat harshly, snapping his head to glare at Furlan, who shrunk back into his seat, "She didn't help us out of the kindness of her heart. The Scouts clearly knew what they were looking for and they got it. No need to thank this damn brat!"

I winced at his insult, _Jeez, give the guy some happy pills. Put a girl in his lap, anything to cheer him the fuck up._ I swallowed past the lump that had formed in my throat as the carriage came to a halt.

 _Thank-fucking-goodness!_ I breathed as I scrambled out of the carriage, barrelling my way over to the blonde Section Commander.

"You owe me for that!" I hissed, glaring at him.

He stared at me, dumbfounded before shifting his gaze over to the three criminals who were exiting the carriage, stretching their muscles. I huffed and turned on my heel, snatching my stallion's reins from Mike and began to lead him to the stables. I heard the footfalls behind me, "What happened?" He asked, running to catch up to me. My horse shaking his head is disapproval as the blonde man stepped beside him. I lead the stallion into his stable and began to unbuckle his saddle and take his bridle off. Patting him once on his neck before moving out of the stable. Erwin regarded my movements carefully as I threw a feed together and chucked the bowl over the door and watched the stallion's head disappear.

"Nothing," I replied, wanting for this day to be over.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing..." Erwin continued, his azure eyes meeting my irritated glare. He towered over me and placed a hand on my shoulder. The warmth of his hand seeped through my clothes.

"Just don't leave me alone with the three of them again," I huffed, my eyebrows knitting together as my eyes fell to the stallion who was practically inhaling his food.

Erwin grunted and scrubbed his face with his hand, his mouth pulling open at the sides as he exhaled loudly, "Unfortunately I cannot do that (F/N)."

I glared up at the tall man, my eyes fixed on his. If looks could kill, my Section Commander would have been reduced to a pile of ashes.

"What are you talking about?" I spat, my fists shaking at my sides. Anger bubbling in my stomach, anyone who knew me, knew I was easily angered and to stay away. I blinked up at him, taking a few deep breaths, I really didn't want to punch the man who's been like a brother to me.

The Section Commander returned my glare, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Because they are apart of your squad," He explained.

My eyes widened as I gawked at him, _Shit! Now I really am dead._

"You can't expect me to trust them!" I hissed, my voice rising a few octaves. To my left, I felt three pairs of eyes bore into my head. I could feel my skull being burnt into by the force of their stares.

"No but I expect you to be civil towards them," Erwin continued, "You will be bunking with them until further notice."

I gaped at him, "What? All of us bunking together?" I questioned, running my hand through my (H/C) long hair. An exasperated groan escaped my throat as I tried to wrap my head around this.

Erwin ran his hand through his dishevelled hair, his eyes burning with irritation as he tapped his foot lightly, "How else do you expect to keep an eye on them all?" He glanced over to the three bodies who were talking amongst themselves. Occasionally throwing a glance in our direction. Furlan's brows knitted together in concern as he looked from me to the Section Commander and kept talking to the other two. Levi didn't look like he could give two shits as he leant against the wall, crossing his ankles, his arms folded over his chest as he glanced up at the opal sky.

I also cast my eyes in their direction, feeling my face heat with rage as my eyes were met by those steel orbs. Erwin grasped my arm in his tight grip and towed me behind the stables. He glanced around before leaning down, his face inches away from my own. My breath quickened as I surveyed the situation, feeling like a caged animal, "I need you to be my eyes and ears. I want to know what they are up to."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my hip to the side and rested my hand in the crook of my waist, "What do you mean?"

Erwin smirked, noting how compliant I was being, "The leader, Levi agreed all to quickly. I believe his mind was already made up when we caught them that the best thing would be to comply with any offers we would give them. I believe they have an ulterior motive..."

"...So basically you want me to befriend them, find out their dirty little secrets and come running to you?" I sneered.

"You would be correct. By any means necessary."

* * *

Levi's prov.

I watched as the tall blonde grabbed the (H/C) haired female by the arm and practically dragged her away. Her hair flowing behind her as she disappeared around the corner. _Tch... probably for a quick make-up session,_ I thought, noticing his haste. I shook my head at the thought and glanced at Furlan. He, too, was looking after her, but his features resembled more of that of a rejected man. Like he had a damn chance with the woman.

"Tch... please tell me that in the short time of knowing her, that you haven't acquired a liking to that bitch?" I chastised, furrowing my brows as I glared at him.

Furlan snapped his head toward me, his eyes heating as a flush dusted across his cheeks, "No. W...why would you think that?"

"Because you look like I just beat the shit out of a puppy right in front of you. That's why," My eyes boring into his as the corners of my mouth twitched. His bland blue eyes widened, a film setting over his eyes, his guard now set back up into place as his features hardened.

"Fuck you Levi. Let's just get this mission over and done with!" He cursed, walking over to the abnormally large dirty blonde, who was feeding his horse out of a bucket. I absentmindedly rubbed my head, remembering his hands that gripped my hair when he tried to scalp me.

Isabel glanced at me with a stupid grin on her face, her hair flickering in the torch light. I sighed as she bounded over to me, her excitement bubbling into over drive.

"What's your problem?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

"I think bro has a crush," she boldly stated, pointing back to the female who has reappeared. Her hair slightly dishevelled and falling around her shoulders, stopping just shy of her breasts. A small smirk etched on her full lips, her eyes slipping over me and Isabel. Her hips swayed as she walked over to the arse who stood next to Furlan. She turned her back to me, which is when I caught a glimpse of her posterior. I had to admit, she's definitely attractive, her looks clearly not giving away her strength.

"Hello? Levi! Earth to Levi!" Isabel chuckled, waving her small hand in front of my face. As she tried to grab my cheek, I turned and bit her fingers hard. I instantly regretted the decision, the taste of earth and sewer water coating my tongue.

"OWWW! What the hell Levi!" Isabel hollered, yanking her hand away from my face. I spat, the taste repeating in my mouth, churning my stomach. _Well shit, if I had something in there I knew damn well I would have been violently ill on the steps of this damn filthy looking hideout,_ I thought as the corners of my mouth twitched at Isabel's reaction, but instantly became frozen again once I saw a pair of (E/C) eyes glare at me.

"No I don't. I was actually thinking that the Scouting Regiment has clearly lowered their standards to allow brats like her in."

(E/C) eyes ignited with rage, her plump lips formed a tight white line and her jaw muscle ticked.

"Now you've done it," Isabel whispered, backing away from me as the female approached. She stood before me, an inch or so shorter than me, her eyes piercing into mine. Her carefully shaped eyebrows pulled down in a frown which marred her pretty features.

"What was that?" she asked in a false sweet voice. Her voice smooth, no evidence of intimidation. _Hm... is this really the same timid woman I insulted in the carriage a mere twenty minutes ago?_ I thought.

I glared down (yes down) at her, not saying a word.

"Have we got a problem?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Not at all brat," I said venomously.

She smirked, her eyes flashing with irritation, "Good, I would hate to have to rearrange that angel face of yours," She bit back. My frown deepened, I pushed off from the wall I was leaning on and straightened my back, towering over her smaller form.

"I would much rather we not kill each other since it seems you are on my squad."

 _WHAT! There has to be some sort of mistake, I cannot work with this brat!_ I thought as I chew the inside of my cheek, my features not betraying my thoughts at all.

She leant in, reaching up on her toes so she could whisper in my ear, "That means, unfortunately for you, we are bunking together. So you best behave yourself." Her warm breath tickled my ear as I took in the information she just provided. She rocked back and walked back to the tall Section Commander, swaying her hips. He smiled at her, placing his arm around her shoulder as he lead her away. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and cast a quick glance at my dumbstruck face before heading inside the building.

* * *

Reader's prov.

I smiled to myself as I followed the Section Commander inside. I felt a light triumph, standing up for myself against the ravenette, his shocked expression etched onto my brain as we walked away. That will teach him to mess with me, I thought. I stared at Erwin, his blonde hair like a ray of sunshine, bounced lightly on top of his head as he marched toward the mess hall. His broad back rippled as the muscles worked and his powerful legs taking long strides, long enough to have me quickening my own strides in order to keep up with him. His gear rattling at his sides.

"Will you be wanting weekly reports, Sir?" I asked, flipping my hair out of my eyes.

Erwin turned his head slightly, his eyes holding my own, "Please. But I would also like a behaviour report on the leader as well."

"No problem, who's squad are we joining?"

Erwin stopped abruptly, turning to face me, "You're not joining any squad. You've been in my squad the moment I set eyes on you," he explained, his eyes warming as he placed a hand gently on my cheek, "However you are under orders to go under cover in Flagon's squad."

I nodded my head, regarding the information intently.

"Sir, I am a new recruit. Why would you want me on your squad?"

Erwin smiled, removing his hand from my cheek and placing it on his hip, "Because I trust no one else like I trust you. After all, you are family to me."

I smiled back as we proceeded to the mess halls to get something to eat.

* * *

Commander Shardis loaded my arms with the uniforms for the criminals. The soft fabric brushing on my arms lightly as I took hold of the clothes. His tired gaze trained on me as he placed the last jacket into my arms and stared at me with his assessing amber eyes, "They should fit, if not then they will have to make do until we can get some made," he spoke, his voice gruff as he ran his calloused hand through his thin hair. To my understanding, he had spent the day with Darius Zackley, making sure the higher ups understood the actions of the Scouting Regiment that was taking place. His tired eyes focused on mine as I turned to leave.

"Oh and if they try anything, just crack their skulls against the walls," he chuckled as he waved me off. I smiled lightly, nodding as I made my way to the shared barracks.

I stopped in front of the door, listening to the faint murmurs, my ear pressed up against the cool, smooth wood.

" Just don't let the bratty bitch distract you from the job, Furlan," the disembodied voice of Levi spoke, his voice monotone.

"She won't! Maybe you should reel in your tongue, you were the one drooling all over her after she stood up to you," Furlan retaliated, anger evident in his voice as it rose a few octaves.

"Why you little..."

I knocked on the door, hearing Levi stop mid shout. I heard a pair of feet shuffle towards the door. Stepping back as the door swung open and a pair of bleak blue eyes stared down at me.

"Furlan," I acknowledged, smiling politely over the heap of clothes in my arms.

"Urh... H...Hi," Furlan stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His features tensed as an erratic, excited voice sounded behind him, "Well let (F/N) in, Furlan. Jeez, don't be rude."

"O...Oh, O...Of course," Furlan pushed the door open more and stepped to the side, and allowed me to pass under his arm into the room. The room was much larger compared to the one I previously inhabited. Erwin had ensured me it would be kept vacant for me to use if I needed to use it.

The wooden floor boards creaked under my weight as I shifted on my feet. The shutters were open, dim light passing through the murky windows. The beds were neatly made, however much like the other barracks, the beds were bunk beds.

Isabel sat on one and Levi was perched on a stool in the middle of the room, a tray of tea, bread and empty bowls of broth sat in the middle on a small table next to him. Furlan took a seat next to Isabel and gestured for me to sit next to him. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm here to give you your uniforms."

Furlan's face fell slightly as Levi rose from his chair gracefully and stood over by the wall, glancing out of the murky window. He put as much distance away from me as he possibly could without physically jumping out of the window.

I handed Furlan and Isabel their uniforms and glanced at Levi, then back to Furlan. He pointed to the top bunk near the window and I dropped the uniform onto the soft sheets.

"Well unfortunately for you guys, I have to stay in the same room, since I am in your squad," I paused, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. Isabel's eyes lit up, Furlan's face split into a full-on grin, Levi 'tched' behind me but I paid him no attention.

"So which bunk can I have?"

Furlan looked at Isabel, "Oh, we've already chosen. The only bunk left is the one under Levi's."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. _Of course it's the only bunk left. Now I have to sleep under Mr I'm-the-biggest-arsehole-known-to-humanity,_ I thought grumpily.

"B...But I can move if you want?" Furlan stood up, making his way to the bed under Levi's. I side-stepped in front of him, placing my hand on his solid chest.

"No it's okay. I don't mind," I chuckled, hearing Furlan's breath hitch as a bright red flush crept onto his cheeks.

"You better not snore!" Levi snapped, turning his burning steel glare onto me. His mouth set in a harsh line as he takes me in. I glanced around the bed post at the short ravenette, my eyes sliding over his impressive physique. Swinging my arms in the air, I walked over to stand behind him, "Can I talk to you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I was feeling anything but calm, my earlier triumph at standing up for myself had been beaten down and I was now feeling self conscious next to the harsh man before me.

Levi turned, his eyes glared over me and settled to hold my gaze in his cold one, "Fine, get on with it!" he huffed.

"In private," I hissed, trying to match my tone to his.

Levi sighed, turning on his heel and walked out of the room, telling the other two to stay put until he got back. I followed him out, falling in step with him as we began the accent up to the roof of the building. _How does he know where to go? He's only been here five seconds._

The night was cloudy, the sky dark and ominous. The atmosphere was heavy and thick, much like the heavy air of the Underground. Levi took a seat on the edge of the roof, hanging one leg off the edge while resting an arm on his bent knee. He turned around, his eyebrows pulling down in a frown as his eyes narrowed, "Well spit it out then, brat."

My eyes widen at his bluntness, but I ignore the insult I was willing to throw at him. Instead I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Why the roof?"

His eyes flashed with annoyance as his lips curled into a sneer, "You wanted privacy, now you have it."

I shifted my foot to kick at the ground, all of a sudden I was feeling nervous about being alone with him, "Well yeah, but the corridor would have suited just fine," I grumbled, sitting a little way from him. His steel blue eyes narrowed further, creasing his perfect porcelain forehead. His thin eyebrows curved slightly over his feline like eyes.

"Furlan and Isabel have a tendency to eavesdrop, so I thought it wise to take this elsewhere," He clarified, his voice softening slightly. I tore my gaze away from him and glanced out toward the forest that surrounded the base. The trees swayed in the light wind, my hair fluttering like a butterfly against my cheeks, gentle and light.

"Fair enough," I sighed, placing my chin on top of my knees as I hugged myself tightly.

"Look brat, if you're not going to talk then I am leaving," he huffed, bracing himself as he got to his feet.

I stared out at the forest, hypnotised by the swaying leaves as I spoke, "What have I done?" my voice no more than a whisper, I wasn't even sure he heard me.

He sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, "What do you mean brat?"

"Do you always treat people like this? Like they are nothing but scum for you to look down upon?" I questioned, still not meeting his eyes. I could feel my blush creeping up my neck, making me feel warm and uncomfortable.

He stayed silent, probably still didn't hear me. Or maybe he's already left. I turned to check but he was still there, standing still as he eyed me. His posture calm and in control.

"You don't even know me, and you are treating me as if I..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue. I sighed, brushing the thought off as I stood and brushed the dust off my backside, "You know what, forget I said anything. But call me a bratty bitch again and I will break your face. Bullying me will not work, and it's not something I tolerate."

I glared at him as I brushed past him, his face completely void of emotion yet his eyes were sad. _Well shit, he actually has feelings. Let me do a little happy dance to show how much I care,_ I thought sarcastically as I continued toward the door. I was about to descend down the stairs before his voice stopped me.

"...Sorry."

My step faltered, I didn't turn around, I just stood there, trying to comprehend whether I heard correctly or whether I imagined the apology. I heard footsteps approach me and move past to stand in front of me. I didn't look into his eyes, in case my own betrayed how hurt I actually was, so I just stared at his black boots. They are immaculate. Not a spec of dirt or dust on them, and incredibly shiny too. _Wow he must spend hours shining these bad boys._

"You could at least accept the apology bra..." Levi caught himself, before he could finish the insult, sighing as he ran his hand through his undercut, "Look, don't take it personally. I insult everyone."

I deadpanned as I peered up at him through my lashes, "I meant what I said in the carriage. I didn't want to hurt anyone," I murmured, twisting my hands behind my back.

Levi's expressionless face didn't give any indication as to whether he would accept of dismiss my words. However he surprised me as he shrugged, his face still emotionless, "You were doing you're job."

I took that as acceptance, shitty way of putting it but acceptance all the same. I smirked, gently thrusting my hand out between us, "Start over, I'm (proffered F/N I.e. Suzanne =Suzie)."

Levi raised an eyebrow at my hand, "I thought it was (Full F/N)."

I shook my head and smiled lightly at him, "Only my friends call me (proffered F/N)."

"Oh so now I am your friend?" Levi sighed, although his amused voice betrayed his emotionless face.

I smirked and shrugged, "Eh... you seem sadistic enough so yeah I guess," I chuckled. Levi didn't smile but the corners of his mouth twitched and his eyebrows unfurrowed. He inspected my hand lightly before taking it in his own. His flesh warm, sending a jolt through my veins as he squeezed gently.

"Levi," Was all he said as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the barracks. Before he was out of sight he turned and glanced up at me, his eyes highly amused as he stared at me, "Since you are now sharing bunks with us, I hope you know how to clean. Because none of us are going to bed until that room is damn spotless."

I mouth dropped open at the thought of cleaning, and at such a late hour... _Oh I think I am going to come to regret being friends with you Levi. Yep Definitely going to regret it,_ I thought as he chuckled and continued descending down the stairs.


	4. Training

Chapter Four ~ Training

A week had passed before the higher-ups officially agreed to allow Levi, Furlan and Isabel to start training and become fully instated members of the Scouting Regiment. It was a long process of debate, constantly rehashing whether having three criminals would be worth the trouble, especially with the 23rd expedition coming around the corner. Erwin argued that they would be a valuable asset to the Regiment and even brought me in to reassure them of the three's skill. One morning it was called to our attention that Commander Shardis wanted all of the Scouting Regiment squad leaders present in the training grounds. The sun high in the afternoon sky, wispy clouds glided over the horizon. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees, twirling the leaves on their branches. It was a beautiful day, perfect conditions for an outside meeting.

I glanced around me, surrounded by the squad leaders, wondering why I was even here. I leant into Erwin who was standing beside me, "Why does Shardis want me here?" I asked, my tone hushed as I saw the three standing next to the Commander.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Erwin replied, focusing his eyes forward as the Commander called us all to attention.

"Alright, now you may be wondering why you are all here. Well as some of you are aware, a week ago Section Commander Erwin Smith, Section Commander Mike Zacharius and scout (F/N) (L/N) apprehended these three to join our ranks. They have exceptional skill and with the right training, we can mould them into the perfect soldiers," The Commander announced, his voice carrying over the air like a crashing wave. The three stood there, Levi looking nonchalant while the other two simply smiled casually.

"Introduce yourselves."

Levi stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest. A white cravat settled neatly around his neck, the collar of his brown jacket a sharp contrast against the snowy white silk. His features emotionless as he spoke, "Name's Levi."

Commander Shardis' face scrunched up as if he had taken a bite out of a sour lemon, "You rookie, need to learn some respect! Now continue."

Levi didn't react to the Commander's harsh words, he just sighed lightly and stepped back as Furlan took the stage, giving the squad leaders a sloppy salute. Isabel then followed with a wide smile on her face, however I tuned them out and kept my gaze trained on Levi. My heart skipping a beat when his cold steel blue eyes met mine. The Commander continued his speech as I turned my gaze away from the ravenette, a blush creeping up my neck.

I had made quick friends with Furlan and Isabel, Levi was still an arsehole. Always insisting that every night we clean the barracks from top to bottom, making sure that there was no speck of dust to be seen anywhere. It was hard, back breaking work, but anything to keep the angry elf happy. He still insulted me on a daily basis but at least he kept to his word in not calling me a bratty bitch again. It was a little awkward at first, staying in the same barracks as two men. Definitely a challenge to keep Furlan away from me when I was trying to get dressed, always insisting on helping me tighten my belts. Both Levi and Isabel would tell him to leave me be, reassuring him that I was a grown woman and could quite easily get dressed by myself, to which Levi would make some sort of snide comment. However Levi was honest, always giving his opinion whether it's wanted or not, and at least there was one thing we had in common. We both have a liking for tea, so at least that was one ice breaker right there.

The Commander finished his speech, welcoming the three into the Regiment officially before announcing that they would be joining Flagon squad, along with me. I gave a sideways glance to Erwin, who smirked at me. His electrifying blue eyes burning into me. Flagon of course argued this issue until the Commander waved it off and dismissed the company, asking the three, Flagon and I to stay behind.

Flagon was a tall man, around the same height as Furlan, with ratty brown hair and muddy brown eyes. His mouth pulled downwards in the corners and his eyebrows always in a constant frown, marring in the space between them with two deep wrinkles. He was lean, nowhere near as muscular as Erwin or Mike and he looked like the wind could snap him in half.

"Flagon, you will start training with your squad tomorrow. I trust you will run through all the basics and make sure that you inform them to the best of your ability on how to skilfully take down a titan?," The Commander asked, his voice stern as he glowered down at the younger male. Flagon stroked his goatee thoughtfully and nodded, his eyes glaring at the three as the Commander bid us farewell and dismissed us.

Levi glowered after the man as Flagon ran through our training schedule for the morning. His thoughts clearly elsewhere as his eyebrows knitted together in a tight frown. I ignored it, hoping whatever had put him in a sour mood will pass by nightfall. I really don't think I could take another verbal attack because my cleaning isn't up to 'his-royal-pain-in-the-arse' standards.

* * *

I slowly cracked open one eye as I heard the bed above me creak in protest as Levi shifted. I knew the man was an early riser but come on, it was still dark out. Levi hopped down quietly off his bed, and walked over toward the now clear window. His expressionless face glowed against the darkness, like a beacon of light. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he unbuttoned his night shirt and peeled it off his shoulders, folding it neatly over his arm before placing it over the back of his wooden chair. He reached up onto his toes, stretching his arms above his head into the air. I could hear his back popping from my bed. Both eyes were now staring hungrily at his half naked form.

I was correct in my earlier assessment of his physique. He was rock solid muscle. Every inch of him clad in lean but well defined muscles. His arms bulged with impressive biceps, which on his lean agile figure, could easily put Mike's to shame. The muscles on his back rippled as he continued to stretch, rolling his broad shoulders before he turned to give me an eyeful of his impressive abdominals. However unlike his smooth features, his body was marred with the raw marks of the ODM belts. On his side, a large, ugly, jagged scar. My eyes widened at the scenarios that popped into my mind in how he acquired such a scar, causing me to shudder under my bed sheets. The faint rustling sound was enough to draw attention to myself as I heard Levi sigh, "Enjoying the show brat?" his voice nothing but a quiet whisper.

I froze, noticing how he was staring directly at me. _Oh god, please don't kill me! I'm sorry!_ I screamed internally as Levi took a step closer, his hair ruffled over his features, his face calm.

I gulped as I threw my bed covers off my form and stood, walking over to him. Completely ignoring the fact that I was only wearing my night shirt and underwear.

"Where did you get that scar from?" I asked, pointing at the ugly raised skin on his side. Levi's eyes travelled down to the scar, moving his arm slightly so he could see it better. As he twisted, the scar elongated, revealing it's faded colouration, however it still looked so alien against his smooth porcelain complexion.

"Got stabbed trying to help some kid get away from a disgusting pig!" Levi stated, running his fingers gently across the scar. His eyes hooded with disgust, his lips curling into a sneer at the memory.

"Why?" I whispered, leaning against the bed post, crossing my ankle over the other. His fingers stilled over the scar and his eyes raised up to meet my own, "No one deserves to be abused like that. Whether it be man, woman or child."

I understood then what he meant, feeling disgusted that someone would abuse a child in that way. But then again in the Underground, I could only imagine that it was a regular occurrence.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, folding my hands under my arms, trying not to look as awkward as what I felt.

Levi didn't say anything at first. His eyes just pierced through my (E/C) eyes, burning into my soul as he searched through them. An awkward silence settled between us, the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the soft snores of Isabel and Furlan on the other side of the room.

"Not at first," He said, his voice barely a whisper, "I only noticed it when I started feeling dizzy as I was coming home. Once I got there, Furlan ran for the doctor. But by the time he'd gotten back, I'd already stitched myself up."

I smiled sadly, even injured he was a tough bastard. Levi just shrugged and continued to look out of the window.

"May I?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Part of me hoping that he didn't hear me. But of course he did, sighing gently he moved his arm out of the way from his scar. His eyes flashed with worry as I gently raised my shaky fingers to his side and traced the scar. It's raised edges felt abnormal against his smooth skin. The scar felt rough and hard, as if it didn't heal properly. My fingers skated the jagged lines of the scar, occasionally sliding onto normal flesh. His skin was so soft and smooth beneath my fingers, his warmth flowing through me. I could have spent hours exploring his torso with my hands. I glanced up at Levi through my lashes, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth chewing furiously on his bottom lip. His raven black hair falling over his closed eyes. Seeing this look of clear discomfort, I removed my hands from his body and shoved them under my arms. The residual warmth from his body now leaving my hands cold and tingling.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing my head, my messy hair falling over my eyes.

Levi opened his eyes, steel blue eyes burned into my own as they considered my apology. Momentarily his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth twitched, "Don't be. You were just curious," he mumbled as he turned to the window again. He seemed as though he was lost in thought, minutes passing by without us saying a word. His eyes tracing the environment visible, like if he were to look away it would change into something horrid.

"Why do you keep staring out of the window?" I asked in a confused tone, cocking my head to the side and a small smile etched on my mouth. Levi took a moment before answering, his eyes still focused outside, his chest rising and falling gently with his even breathing.

Levi groaned quietly, rubbing his temples with his long fingers, "You sure ask a lot of questions brat! Especially this early in the morning."

My smile widened and I shrugged. I wanted nothing more than to get into that head of his, find out why Levi is the way he is. If it means asking questions at goodness knows what time in the morning then so be it. Maybe it will help me understand why he is so nonchalant with everyone, why he always looks like he is bored, annoyed or just completely blank and zoned out.

"I want to commit all the sights of the surface to memory," Levi offered, wiping his forehead with the palm of his hand. His eyebrows curved over his feline eyes in irritation.

I frowned, stroking my lip with my fingers, "Why would you need to do that? It's not like you are going back to the underground."

Levi's eyes fell on mine, anger swept through them. His lips pressed into a tight white line, "Nothing is set in stone. We do not have a citizenship up here. Anything could happen," he muttered.

"You're not going back to that awful place," I stated in a stern tone. I crossed my arms over my chest and pushed away from the bed post, standing directly in front of him. My eyes just level with his, "Nothing is going to happen. You will never have to return to that horrible place."

Levi shook his head, his hair flopping over his forehead "You don't know that. One slip up and we'll be shipped back down there or worse," Levi said in a matter-of-fact tone, which indicated that the conversation was over. He folded his arms over his pectorals, his biceps bulging, his eyes softening as they stared down at me. _Shit, how am I supposed to concentrate on arguing with you when you stare at me like that...so...damn...distracting...damn it._

I blushed, tearing my eyes away from his and moved over to the trunk at the end of my bed. I was thankful for the low light, at least this way the man wouldn't be able to see what that smouldering stare does to me, and now he has the body to match the stare. I picked out a tan shirt and the rest of my uniform before artfully putting my bra on without removing my shirt.

I heard Levi's iconic 'tch' from behind me and I giggled lightly, "What did you expect a show?" I asked in an overly sweet voice. Levi came up beside me, his footsteps virtually making no sound as he pulled on his white trousers and then sat to tug on his boots.

"No. But my little show wasn't for free brat," He grunted as he tugged on his other boot, before reaching over me to grab his shirt and cravat.

My head whipped up and my eyes stared back at him in alarm, "What do you mean?"

Levi chuckled darkly and glanced down at my startled expression, "Don't worry, I will seek my payment soon enough."

I gaped at him, I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard a loud thud right by the side of me. I turned to find Furlan sprawled on the floor, his eyes glancing up at my backside.

"Um...shit...I...I'm gunna g...go..." He stuttered, scrambling to his feet and running out of the room, his face beetroot red. I burst into a gentle laughter, humming as I slid into my trousers and began the agonising task of the ODM belts.

* * *

After a rushed breakfast in the mess hall, due to Isabel being late for waking up, all four of us made our way to the training grounds. Giant trees encompassed the area, rustling gently in the breeze. The baking sun beating down on us, today was going to be a hot one. _Perfect conditions for ODM training and getting hot and sweaty, my favourite._ I smiled at the thought. It had been a while since I broke out the ODM, last time being the showdown between me and Levi in the Underground. And let's be honest, ODM isn't made for being used underground, what's the point of feeling like you can fly when you have no endless sky above you to marvel at.

I rubbed my hands together as I glanced eagerly up at the trees, my gear clanking at my sides. Flagon was running through the basics of titan physiology and how to effectively kill them. His small eyes glowering at the three beside me.

"(L/N)!" He shouted, turning his calculating gaze onto me. I stepped forward, thrusting my fist to my chest in a salute. My eyes making contact with his muddy brown eyes, regarding him shrewdly.

"Show these _idiots_ how it's done," he insulted, putting clear emphasis on the word 'idiot' as he stared directly at Levi. Levi stared back, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth curling up in a sneer. His jaw clenched and ticking furiously. _Oh Flagon, you have done it now. He looks furious._

I thumped my fist against my chest, "Yes sir." I took my triggers out from their holsters at my waist and fixed the blades on the ends. Isabel and Furlan watching me intently as I launched a grapple into a nearby tree and took flight. My body soaring through the air, the wind whipping my hair behind me, allowing loose tendrils from my pony tail to fall and whip around my face. I felt one with my gear as I soared effortlessly through the trees, gracefully dodging the branches and a flock of geese that were heading straight for me. Never breaking their formation as they stared up at me, not batting an eyelash at the sight of a human within their air space. I chuckled lightly to myself, glancing down at the rest of the squad. I could make out one figure jumping up and down, I'd bet my lunch that was Isabel. Furlan just watched along with Levi as I travelled through the air, Flagon and his second in command staring them down, not bothering to pay any attention to me.

I rounded a large tree, spotting a training titan dummy. The wooden cut out of a ten metre titan twisting forward, a large padded area around where the nape of the neck would be. I smiled a menacing smile as I launched for it. Soaring up above the dummy, retracting my grapples before holding my blades out and began to spin, slashing through the material. A large chunk of the padding flew up into the air and plummeted to the ground. I flipped back away from the dummy, assessing my work before I flew forward on a stream of gas. I had cut deeper than the intended mark, but in my book, the deeper you go, the better. The more guarantee that you actually kill the titan. My eyes soon catching onto another dummy as I sling shot myself at the hunk of wood, smiling like a maniac. _This is so much fun!_

* * *

Levi's prov.

I watched nonchalantly as she flew through the air. An aerial huntress, seeking her next victim. Even if her victims happened to be giant planks of poorly shaped humans. The arse of a squad leader explained her movements. Stating the only way to ensure death in a titan is to slash its vital region which happened to be the nape of the neck. Honestly, why have a vital region that is so exposed? It's just asking to be cut into if it is just openly displayed like that. The second in command then proceeded to explain the different classifications of titans, how they can range from 3 metres tall to well over 15 metres, from regular to abnormal.

"Seems like a load of bullshit to me," I whispered to Furlan as the pair of them continued to watch (F/N) as she attacked another dummy.

Furlan shrugged, his eyes also on the woman flying above us. He's got it bad, hasn't been able to take his eyes off her since he caught sight of her posterior earlier that morning. Oh how I envy him in ways, able to show his emotions so clearly. My gaze returned to her, watching her technique. It was impressive to say the least. But she could do more damage if she held her blades differently. I always found holding any blade from the side in a looser grip always increased the depth of the cut.

"Maybe you should give her a private lesson bro," Isabel winked at me. I blinked at her, raising my eyebrows. Isabel burst out laughing, buckling over and slapping her knees. I scowled at her, "What the hell are you on about idiot?"

Furlan stepped in, his gaze harsh and cold as he spoke, "Well you seem to be admiring her technique, but your hand keeps twitching."

I sighed, deadpanning, "Your point being?" Rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes in frustration.

"You think she is holding her blades wrong. So Isabel was saying maybe you should teach her to hold them how you would. If you think it would help her improve her technique," Furlan grumbled, crossing his arms harshly over his chest. Isabel glanced between us, her fiery hair bouncing in their bunches, a massive smile splitting her face.

"As much as I would _love_ to jump at the opportunity, we need to stay focused," I growled, my eyebrows narrowing further at the tall love-struck boy, "We have a job to do."

We all turned back to watch the demonstration, enjoying the morning breeze. The sun warming our backs as we appreciated her graceful approach. (F/N) flew through the air like it was no effort, like there was no pain from the tensing muscles as they fought against the ODM belts. It was as if she was dancing through the air, like a graceful ballerina.

Before long (F/N) landed beside me, her breathing slightly accelerated. The apples of her cheeks dusted with a light flush as she tore her eyes away from mine. It seems that her face only bursts with that rosy hue when I look at her. A fuzzy feeling spreading in my stomach, making me feel nauseous at the thought of me developing feelings for her.

"Fantastic... you are amazing!" A brunette woman with large eye glasses said, practically hopping up and down with excitement. _Hmm... Isabel and... oh I will just call her shitty glasses, would make a fantastic team together._ I sighed at the thought of two erratic women running around the base, constantly giggling and laughing, _Maybe not then._

"Thank you squad leader Hanje," (F/N) smiled, her eyes sparkling as she met the gaze of the excited woman.

Flagon glared at me, his muddy eyes flashing dangerously, "Your turn Levi," he spat, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest. I stepped forward, equipping my gear. I twisted the blades in my hands so I held them to the side and behind me, my fingers loose on the triggers.

"What do you think you are doing!" Flagon shouted, his face turning red at the effort.

I glanced at him, raising one eyebrow, not uttering a single word. _I bet if I look hard enough, maybe there will be steam coming out of his ears. Maybe it will fry his brain, the stupid oaf._

"The blades aren't designed to be held like that!" Flagon continued to scold me.

"Tch... all I have to do is slice at the neck, correct?"

The oaf stared dumbfounded at me, "Yes, but holding your blades like that will get you killed."

I clenched my jaw and glared at the man out of the corners of my eyes, "You maybe. I will do whatever I feel like." With that, I flicked a switch and on a puff of gas, flew into the sky at incredible speed. I guess being the height I am has its advantages. I remembered being told by my uncle that being small has its advantages with speed and agility. Being able to slip through smaller gaps and run faster than others. I guess I never really knew what he meant until I started using the ODM gear that Furlan and I had stolen.

I stole a glance at the (H/C) haired woman. She smiled as the shithead got himself worked up, shouting after me. Ordering me to get my arse back to the ground so he could teach me a lesson. _Tch... like the little shit could lay a finger on me,_ I grumbled at the thought. I smirked and retracted my grapples, twisting and weaving in and out of the trees. Out of nowhere a titan dummy appeared, almost causing me to lose control as I slipped through the gap where its neck was.

"Tch, you'll have to do better than that," I growled, my eyes finding the little man as he stamped his foot, probably hoping I would have crashed into the dummy. Twisting, I landed on a tree and launched myself above the dummy, spinning through the air to gain a faster momentum. Rotating my blades as I sliced through my target and swung over to the next wooden bastard. I smiled inwardly as the (H/C) haired female cheered along with Furlan and Isabel, not paying any mind to the arse as he shouted for them to start running laps.

* * *

Reader's prov.

After our eventful ODM training session, we made our way to the sparring field for hand-to-hand combat. The dirt field was a large expanse of terrain which could easily hold the whole of the Scouting Regiment at least three times over. Granted there were not many soldiers in the Scouts, but there were sure as hell more of us than there were Military Police, which easily brought a smile to my face.

I was paired with Isabel, Levi with another scout from another squad, Furlan paired with the second in command of Flagon's squad.

"I hope you're ready for this Magnolia," I announced, resuming my fighting stance.

Isabel smiled and cracked her neck, her knuckles and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Yeah! Bring it!"

Smiling at her, I toyed with her as I raised my hand and asked her to start. She charged at me, her fist held high as she swung back. I ducked under her arm, elbowing her sharply in the back. Isabel stumbled, grunting as I kicked her knees out from under her. I backed up, my fists high to protect my face as she sprawled on the ground. Her hair ablaze in the afternoon sun, sweat glistening on her forehead and soaking into the back of her shirt.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" I asked, my brow furrowed as I stared in disappointment at the woman.

Again she charged at me, I kneeled down as she came at me and swung my fist, connecting with her jaw in an uppercut. She fell and landed on her back, her feet sticking up in the air.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I hadn't even broken a sweat as we had sparred. Hanje helped Isabel off the ground and took her over to a bench where she handed her a flask of water.

Flagon looked up from his notebook and pointed his pencil at Furlan who was staring intently at me, "Furlan, your up next."

Furlan approached, swinging his arms in a carefree manner, "You know I am not going to take it easy on you," He smiled, flashing his white teeth, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Famous last words," I smirked.

Within two minutes, Furlan was on the floor coughing and wheezing from a kick to the chest, asking for someone to replace him. I glanced up, noting the appearance of the two Section Commanders. Erwin watching Levi and Mike seemed to be lazing back, glancing occasionally at his notes.

"How about you Section Commander?" I asked, smiling sweetly at the goliath. He smirked and handed his notes over to Erwin as he jumped to his feet, brushing off his white trousers. He took off his jacket, letting it fall to the dusty floor and came to tower over me. He was 6ft 5in and 102kg of pure solid muscle. He could easily beat me with his brute strength, but even I knew that brawn is not all you need to win a fight. I knew for a fact that he doesn't think, he just lets his fist do all the talking for him.

I was rather measly in comparison to the brutish Section Commander, standing at only 5ft 2in and weighing in at only 70kg. The rational part of my mind questioning me, asking me if this was really a good idea.

"You sure you want to do this little lady," He asked in his nasally tone, his mouth twisted into a crooked sneer. He flexed his muscles, his pectorals straining against his tight blue shirt. The second in command of Flagon squad swooned, her eyes fluttering all over the dirty blonde male as he continued his primal display.

"Bring it on!" I challenged, resuming my fighting stance, my fists raised.

Mike shrugged and began to circle me, his back arched and his thick legs crossing over one another as he sidestepped. The blonde smiled menacingly as he prowled around me, his eyebrows raised, a spark flashing in his eyes. His smile widened as he launched at me, his fist elevated. I smirked, shitty move dumbass. I quickly used his knee to elevate myself, jumping and swinging around him so I was hanging off his back like some sort of primate. Gripping his strong shoulders, I kicked both his knees out from under him. Mike fell, trying to make a failed grab for me as I flipped over his flailing arm and landed lightly in front of him. Before he could get up and attack me, I twirled on the spot, roundhouse kicking him in the face. A large smile spread across my face as he grunted, saliva flying out of his mouth as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Give up, Section Commander?" I asked venomously, putting my hands on my hips. I glanced quickly around, Levi had now stopped sparring with the other soldier, leaning against a tree as he observed my sparing session nonchalantly.

Mike coughed and spat up the blood that formed in his mouth before hoisting himself up. His face etched with fury, "Fuck no, princess!"

I could hear voices as the other squads rushed over to watch. Erwin was regarding me intently, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Hanje by his side, tugging on his arm as she pointed at me like an excited child at a sweet stand.

I raised my fists again, Mike didn't miss this time. He punched at me, missing my face as I used my arm to block, sending my other fist into his hard abdominals. I heard a satisfying crunch as I felt some of his ribs bend under the force of my fist. His face twisted in pain and I punched at him again, sending him hopping back to avoid another onslaught. While he was stunned, I kneed him in the crotch. I wanted to laugh as he stumbled back, falling onto his back, rolling around on the floor, clutching his wounded pride.

I stood up proudly as many of the scouts surrounded me, clapping and cheering. I walked past them and towered over Mike, thrusting my hand to him.

"Thanks," He wheezed as I helped him up. He hobbled over to Erwin who was laughing lightly. His eyes sparkling as his electric blue gaze found mine, smile lines evident around his proud eyes. Mike batted him away and continued to make his way over to the infirmary tent which was pitched up just a little way from the sparring field, his back hunched over and one hand still clutching his manhood.

Furlan and Isabel came barrelling over to me, both cheering as they surrounded me, patting me on the back. Furlan boldly threw his arms around me, crushing me in a bear hug.

"How about you spar with me?" a monotone voice came up from behind me.

I turned slightly, despite Isabel shaking her head vigorously. Furlan sliced the air in an 'X' motion but I took no notice. I faced the ravenette, staring into his cold steel eyes. His face emotionless as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and regarded me intently. A line of sweat over the middle of his pectorals, however his face seemed cool and sweat free.

"I wouldn't want to break that angel face of yours," I said lightly, smirking.

"Tch... I'll worry about my face brat! You worry about yourself," Levi chastised, taking off his jacket and cravat, folding it up and giving it to Furlan before getting into his fighting stance.

The pair backed off as I shrugged, a smile etched onto my mouth as I prepared myself, "Suit yourself."

 _Oh fuck! Am I really going to do this?_ I thought, _I'm still smarting from the kick in the arse he gave me when I missed a speck, yes a speck, of dust during cleaning a few days prior._

I heard Erwin mutter something to Flagon but I couldn't make out what he said over the pounding in my ears. Mike stopped making his way to the infirmary and hobbled back to join the blonde Section Commander, a oh-shit-you're-in-for-it-now smile flashing across his features.

I got into my stance. My mind running through all sorts of scenarios of which I could come out of this alive. But at least I will learn something from this, whether or not I can beat him or not.

 _Come on shortass, show me what you've got!_

As if he read my mind, he launched himself at me, his fist punching at my side. He had lightning quick reactions, barely giving me enough time to comprehend what was happening before he kicked me in the shin. He swung his leg back for another swipe, but I dodged his kick and punched him square in the jaw. He grunted, stepping back slightly, catching my fist as I punched at him again, twisting my arm. It would have been painful had I not moved with my twisted arm so I was behind him, with his own arm cutting off his airway. I jumped up and kicked his back with both feet. He moved slightly, completely dumbfounding me as he caught his breath and swung around to glare at me.

 _Fuck, I'm dealing with a machine._ My brain going into overdrive as I ran that move in my mind again. Mike had collapsed where as this guy barely moved an inch. Levi straightened, still holding my fist in his own. My eyes widened as he elbowed my in the face, causing me to fall on the floor. My back landing on the floor, knocking the air out of my lungs. I gasped for air as Levi came to stand over me, his body eclipsing the sun as he held out his hand. But I wasn't done, I wasn't ready to give up just yet. As I was about to grab his hand, I thrusted my foot into the air and kicked him in the crotch, hoping to god that he was human and he would just lie down and take the fall.

His face didn't move from its nonchalant expression, however his eyes contorted with pain as he dropped to his knees and rolled onto his back. His mouth pressed into a grim line, a red flush dusting his pale cheeks. I rolled onto him, straddling him, holding his hands above his head and squeezing his legs together with my thighs. I examined his face where I had punched him, a small purple bruise starting to bloom on his jaw. While I was distracted, Levi took his chance, freeing one of his hands so he could push up and press his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

My eyes widened as I released his other hand, my mind flitting with all sorts of feelings. Instantly I regretted my decision as he pulled away and used his arms to throw me over his head. I fell onto my shoulders, rolling over quickly to get up onto my knees. I glared up at the ravenette, seeing a smirk tug up on his lips. Cat calls and wolf whistles sounded through the air.

"You motherfucker!" I growled, silencing all sound as I catapulted myself at him. I punched at him furiously, hitting him in the jaw, chest, arms, nose and eye socket. My face bright red with fury as he mirrored my actions, blocking as many of the punches and kicks I threw at him. A fire burning in his nonchalant steel blue eyes as he sidestepped me, making me overbalance before roundhouse kicking me in the back. I shrieked as I fell to the floor, my back aching like hell. A strong hand held mine to my chest as he straddled me, his cold eyes claiming victory has I threw my head back and sighed. Levi stood, the same smirk playing with his lips as he headed over to the other two.

I flung my arm over my eyes, allowing my breathing to come back to normal. My thoughts still reeling that he had the audacity to kiss me, for what. Just to damn distract me enough so he could put me on my arse. A boot gently nudged my shoulder, lifting my arm and squinting I could make out the large tall form of Erwin as he bent over me. His large hand extended to me. I took it gratefully and allowed him to pull me up and set me on my unsteady feet.

"Maybe you and Levi should be dubbed humanity's strongest soldiers," He chuckled lightly as I rubbed my back and side from where the bastard had landed his blows.

I ignored him, wiping my face from the sweat that dripped from my hair. Erwin sighed, a small smile creeping across his face again as he rubbed my back, "I think you did very well. Even if he did use a rather dirty move, in my opinion, to get the advantage." I quickly glanced at him, his blue eyes warm and soothing as his long fingers dug into the aching spot on my back. I pushed his hand away, a scowl appearing across my face at the thought of the kiss.

"Tch...whatever Erwin," I grumbled, stumbling as I stalked my way back to the barracks. A Pair of concerned steel eyes following my retreating form.


	5. Misunderstandings and Making up

Chapter Five ~ Misunderstandings and Making up

Levi's prov.

I stood outside in the corridor outside Erwin Smith's personal office, keeping watch. Furlan was inside, looking for a document that Lovof needed in order to stay out of the Military Police's hands. He didn't give us any indication as to why he wanted the document or wanted Erwin Smith dead, but from what I could tell it was just to keep him out of prison, or worse, from the noose. My thoughts going back to the first meeting with Lovof...

 _I stared up at the man nestled in his jewel encrusted carriage. His small squinty eyes regarding us with malice as he stared down at us. His expression nonchalant. You could quite clearly tell he was rich, with the overstuffed gut protruding over the belt of his trousers. His thick meaty hand resting on the handle of the door._

 _"You got my deposit then?" He said in a deep voice, thick and raspy._

 _I raised my hand to shield my eyes, this was the first time I had been anywhere near the surface. My eyes still trying to adjust to the bright sunshine as it pelted its onslaughting rays down on us. Furlan and Isabel frowned at the man, their expressions marring their young features._

 _"Yes but where we come from, it's called kidnapping," I hissed, my voice carrying over my annoyance at the audacity of this man. How dare he request a job with such an offer. Using our disabled friend as leverage to make sure that we accept the job._

 _"Just think of it as insurance. You don't do the job asked of you and he will die. Along with you," The beefy man threatened, his sparse eyebrows narrowing over his eyes._

 _I sighed, glancing quickly at Furlan who nodded once. I casted my eyes down to the ground, eyeing my boots as I said, "We're listening." My eyes returning to the man in the carriage as a smile grew on his broad face. A smile that etched itself onto my brain. It wasn't a calm smile but one that held malice and definitely sent an ice cold chill down my spine. This was definitely not a man to cross._

 _"Very good. If you complete this job then not only will you get more money than you'll know what to do with, but I will also grant you citizenship on the surface," He said slyly, his eyes twinkled in a menacing fashion._

 _Isabel and Furlan exchanged small whispers as I considered the option. No one would offer this if they couldn't back it up. I groaned inwardly as I stared up a the man, "What's the job?" all the while, the only thought playing through my mind was, What have I got us into...?_

* * *

From there Lovof proceeded to tell us about how he wanted some documents from the Scouting Regiment, informing us that they would most certainly come for us. That our activities hadn't gone unnoticed and it was only a matter of time. I shuddered at the thought of the man. Although there was no way in hell that I was scared of him, I couldn't get that man's threatening words out of my mind. All the information he provided us with was the documentation that he wanted destroyed, although had strict orders for us not to look at or even read it, and that he wanted Section Commander Erwin Smith out of the picture.

It was proving hard to do our job since they bunked the brat with us, however since the sparring session two weeks ago, she's been nowhere to be found. I was curious as to her whereabouts. Her bed was always made in the mornings and she was never there when we would all go to bed in the evenings. I never heard her come in the room so my only guess was that she was staying somewhere else. Probably with her bastard boyfriend Erwin. I remembered checking if she was in the infirmary but there was no sign of her, and when we turned up for our daily training sessions, Furlan would question Flagon about her. But he would either avoid the subject or get annoyed and ask us to run laps.

...

 _"Tch... maybe the brat has left then," I had said to the other two. It was the morning after the sparring session and (F/N) was nowhere in sight. I remember her coming this way but there was no evidence of her actually being in here other than the chair being on the floor that night._

 _Isabel shook her head and went over to the trunk beside (F/N)'s bed, opening it up to reveal her clothes and personal items in. I glanced inside, noticing a small braided bracelet, it had no emblems or pendants. I stooped down and ran my fingers along the brown braided jewellery, my eyes furrowing as I glanced at the small insignificant thing. Surely she knew how ugly this thing looked, so why keep it?_

 _"She wouldn't leave personal affects behind if she had left," Isabel stated, shutting the lid._

 _"How would you know idiot?" I growled, straightening up and staring at the fiery girl._

 _Isabel stood up next to me, squaring up to me. She was only a fraction taller than me, but she only ever used her height to intimidate me when she knew she was right. However I never gave her the satisfaction of letting her win. She couldn't even intimidate a damn flower._

 _"Because, unlike you, I have actually made an effort to be her friend," she hissed, her emerald eyes glinting with anger, "We might be here on a job, but I like her and have always made friends easily. She is a good person and I know she wouldn't leave those things behind if she was to leave. So maybe the reason she isn't here is because you, being an arrogant shithead, embarrassed her by messing with her feelings!"_

 _I didn't say anything. I just sighed loudly and walked away, slamming the door behind me._

 _..._

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I do miss her. I miss her witty comments and insults. I miss her laugh and her smile. I even miss her damn poor excuse for cleaning. I don't like her, but she seems nice enough to call a friend. And what I did was wrong, it felt wrong from the moment my lips touched hers. Because in that moment I thought the feelings that had stemmed for her would go away, but no they have been flowering within me since that day. I don't trust people easily, I know that because when Furlan found me and asked me to join him, I spent weeks trying to figure out why I should trust him. And that was years ago, but since the first few days, I felt I could trust her almost instantly.

A shrill whistle which came from Isabel, who was in the next corridor, sounded and broke me out of my thoughts. I brought my hands to my mouth and mimicked the sound in my throat, before pushing myself off the wall and walked in the opposite direction. As I rounded the corner, the familiar blonde Section Commander rounded the corner down the end of the hall. I cursed and darted back around the corner and pressed myself into a small crevice, hoping that the man hadn't seen me.

I could hear his voice, low and murmuring to someone who was behind him. As the tall man passed me, I caught a glimpse of his companion. Her (H/C) hair flickered in the firelight. She had pulled her long wavy mane into a high ponytail, small tendrils escaping to frame her face. Her eyes narrowed and tired looking, even slightly puffy as if she had spent a great deal of time crying. Her features were set into a hard grimace, making her look older. A small shadow of a healing bruise could be seen on her jaw. I could actually make out the shape of my knuckles on her face.

I wanted to step out and confront her about where the hell she had been, but that would then compromise the job. My mind briefly travelling back to the threat that Lovof had given us as we had parted ways. I wouldn't want to bring her into all of this crap. So I waited until I heard her footsteps disappear before I made my escape to the supply room.

The supply room was a massive room at the basement of the HQ building, filled to the brim with boxes of food and other supplies. The air musty and dank, and the area just looked generally dirty and unkempt. By now the Scouts have learnt that I am a very clean person, so naturally Furlan came up with a place that I wouldn't be caught dead in. I was rather nervous to be in such a dirty place as I stepped into the room, my hands twitching with the need to want to clean the place from top to bottom.

Furlan and Isabel were sitting on top of some boxes. Isabel fiddling with the hem of her shirt while Furlan was polishing a blade that he kept with him at all times.

"Levi-bro!" Isabel shouted, leaping down from her seat and threw her arms around my neck.

"Where were you? We were worried that you had got caught," Furlan questioned, his brows furrowing as he stowed the blade down into his boot.

I groaned as I pried myself away from Isabel's death grip, "Will you shut your damn mouth or we will get caught! I had to hide from Erwin and the brat," I explained.

Furlan's eyes narrowed, his mouth twitching into a sneer as his whole demeanour changing into a cold, hard shell. "What is she doing with that bastard?" He asked, his voice pained and angry.

I leant against the wall, crossing my arms and ankles, my back slightly bent as I regarded the love-stuck boy, "How the fuck should I know, idiot? Maybe next time I should compromise everything to find out!" I shot back, my brows furrowing.

Furlan flinched at my harsh tone, his body submitting to my authoritative glare, "I just don't like the thought of her with him. There is something off about that guy."

I sighed a deep sigh, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I had to agree with him on that count, "I agree with you, however I am definitely sure that (F/N) can take care of herself."

A tense silence settled between us as we stared at the floor, not a single on of us breaking the deafening silence between us. Isabel was the first to break the silence, her emerald eyes settling on to Furlan as she climbed back up onto the box and sat down, "So did you find anything?"

He shook his head, rubbing his tired blue eyes, "No, there wasn't any form of documentation of Lovof in his office. A few behaviour reports and some training notes but other than that, there was nothing. And I tore that office apart."

"I hope you cleaned up after yourself!" I chastised, shaking my head. My hair stroking my cheeks softly with the gentle movement.

Furlan smirked at me. He didn't need to answer my question as I already knew he would never leave any evidence behind.

Isabel sighed heavily, throwing her hands up in the air, "So where is he hiding the damn things then?"

Furlan and I shrugged, our eyes both on the red head, "Where would you keep something like that?" He asked, staring at her with curious eyes.

She laughed and swung her legs like a child, "Stomach strap. Safest place," She chortled, patting her abdomen.

I deadpanned, my eyes glancing at the female as if she were a complete and utter idiot. It was plausible that Erwin would keep something that important on his person. I sighed and pushed off the wall, glaring at the two in front of me, "Then tomorrow on the expedition, I will go after Erwin," I paused, my mind travelling back to the Underground. I didn't want them to get hurt. Furlan and Isabel are the closest thing I have to a family, and I would protect them fiercely. I couldn't lose them. Not when something like our freedom was solely riding on this one job.

"I will kill Erwin on the mission. But I will do it alone," I stated, watching as their eyes widened, "You just need to come up with an excuse to not participate in the mission." Furlan jumped down from his seat in anger, his face marred in confusion, "No Levi, we do this together!"

My frown deepened as I lowered the tone of my angered voice, "I am not taking you with me," I growled.

Furlan took a step back, his eyes sparkling in the firelight. Isabel seemed to come to the same conclusion as they both whispered in unison, "You don't trust us..."

I turned away from them both, "No I don't. Not out there where you can be eaten by titans. If this was in the Underground then sure, I would let you come with me. But I will not allow you to come when I know there is a high chance that you will get killed." I turned on my heel and pushed past the pair, both of them calling my name, trying to make me see reason. But I refused to listen. I wouldn't let them die.

* * *

Reader's prov.

I took a seat in front of Erwin's massive desk, my eyes casually flying around the room as I took in all the details. Nothing had really changed except the fire wasn't roaring in the fireplace. The only form of light was from a few candles at the corner of his desk, throwing a rather ominous look to the room. I knew that this meeting was about how I hadn't been watching over the three carefully enough. But if Erwin was angry with me, he clearly didn't show it. His features calm and cool as he sat down in his winged leather chair, lacing his fingers together as he sat back into the creaking leather.

"Look Sir, I am tired and would like to rest before the expedition tomorrow..." I trailed off when he raised his hand, silencing me.

"I'm not going to scold you, (F/N). Quite the opposite actually," He said, a small triumphant smile forming on his lips, "The information you have provided from the three was sufficient as well as the evidence I had previously compiled. The documents are already on their way to Darius Zackley as we speak."

I stared blankly at the man, "That is fantastic news Sir," I smiled back, although I could feel that it didn't quite reach my eyes. We both beamed at each other as he placed two glasses on the desk from a drawer and filled them with an amber liquid. He pushed the glass across his desk and sat back, taking a small swig out of the glass. His eyes closing euphorically as he savoured the taste. I grasped the glass with shaky hands and took a long pull of the alcohol. The liquid slipped silkily down my throat and warmed my throat as it trailed down to my stomach. It tasted vile but I couldn't bring myself to gag, I just took another sip and placed the glass back down in front of him.

"Even so, you know they will try and kill you," I mused, the thought of one of the three killing the man who's been like a brother to me is a sobering thought. I cringed as I pictured Levi thrusting his blades into Erwin's chest, my whole body shuddering at the image.

"Perhaps," He murmured, his chin now resting on his hand as he twirled the glass in his hands. His eyes fixated on the amber liquid as it sloshed around the sides of the carved crystal.

"So what am I to do? Do I continue with my cover or not?" I questioned, tensing at the thought of being anywhere near the raven haired elf that I had been avoiding for nearly two weeks. He played me, fair enough. But I couldn't forgive him for using my feelings against me. Even though it had been a short amount of time, I've developed feelings for the ravenette and I believe he knows it. So much so that he thought he could use them against me, all to get the upper hand in a damn sparring match.

"Yes, we wouldn't want them getting suspicious. They've already questioned your absence for the past couple of weeks," He said, raising one of his large eyebrows as he glanced at me over his glass, taking a sip, "We could only use the excuse that you were being debriefed for a few days before they started questioning it further."

I winced, remembering the long debriefing of the expedition. The mission is to solely try out a formation plan that Erwin, himself, had come up with. But it was confusing as to why they had to include me into the squad leader's meeting since I wasn't a squad leader. But according to Erwin, Commander Shardis had asked for me personally, explaining that he felt something was definitely going to go down in the mission, and he wanted to make sure that I knew exactly how to deal with the situation if it actually arose. I remembered him pulling me aside on the final debriefing session, asking me to keep a well trained eye on the three criminals as he had a funny feeling about them. To which I agreed without hesitation.

"You know why I was absent. He toyed with me and I don't appreciate it. I never asked you to cover for me," I hissed, a frown forming over my eyes.

"I know you didn't. But I would rather you didn't get found out."

I hummed in response, my eyes flickered to the candle as it burned low in its holder, "Just be careful tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about this."

Erwin smiled gently, tossing back the last of his drink before placing the glass back onto the desk, "Trust your gut. I know I do."

I rose my eyebrows at him, noticing how he didn't answer me. He laughed lightly and held his hands up as if he were surrendering, "And I promise I will be careful."

A small smile spread across my face as I nodded, saluting him and dismissing myself from his office. As I stepped out of the room, I could smell the familiar sent of the ravenette. His clean, lemony sent wafting to me, a smell that intoxicated me. I hoped he wasn't around as I began to walk through the halls and up the barrack stairs to the roof. My new favourite place to clear my head.

The sky was dark and dull, no sign of the twinkling stars or the bright moon. Dark heavy clouds sifted through the sky, the sounds of the night animals scurrying around, loud hoots of owls calling to each other in their late night chorus.

I sat near the tower at the other end of the barracks. The shadow engulfing me in its cool embrace as I stared out at the scenery. The quiet night was broken by the sound of footsteps. I shrunk away behind the tower, pressing my back flush against the cold bricks. As I turned to glance at who had come up the stairs, I heard Furlan and Isabel calling out, charging up the stairs, "Levi, we are not going to budge on this, let us come with you!" They said in unison. Their voices shrill and angry.

I, quietly, peaked around the corner, seeing their forms as they disappeared behind the roof separation. Probably to sit next to Levi. I couldn't see him but I definitely knew he was there, not just because they were speaking to him, but because I could feel him there. He was probably sat there staring up at the sky which I have noticed he seems to do a lot when he cannot sleep. Many times over the past few weeks when I have come up here, I have stopped because he was up here, always grumbling up at the cloudy night sky.

"It's all the same..." he said in his monotone voice.

I held my breath. I know I had eavesdropped on them before, to find out the information that Erwin had so desperately needed, but this time it felt wrong. They weren't taking about the job, or at least it didn't sound like it. It sounded more like they were talking about something more personal. I didn't want to be here. I thought about making a quick getaway but I knew that they would see me and catch me before I'd even made it down the first flight of stairs. My heart crashed against my ribcage, his voice alone was enough to get me flustered. My emotions and feelings that I tried to bury for weeks, resurfacing with full force.

"I thought it would be different, but it all looks the same. It's the same sky as the Underground."

I heard Furlan sigh deeply, they both went out of my view, so I slid down the bricks. Silently listening to them as they talked. Isabel chuckled and Furlan reassured Levi to let them join him tomorrow, whatever that means. After a while I heard them leave. I left it a few more minutes before I deemed it safe to move from my spot. I sat back at the tower, glancing up at the cloudy sky. He was right it was the same, but in many ways it was completely different.

I didn't know if he was still there, but I decided I couldn't hide anymore. I needed to confront him about his actions. I rose from my spot and walked over to where Furlan and Isabel were standing minutes before.

He was there. His head craned up to look up at the dull sky. His arm resting on his knee and the other supporting him. I shuffled my feet, trying to work up some of my courage.

"Can't sleep?" was all I could come up with. My voice sounding hoarse.

His breath hitched as he turned around, his cold eyes glowering at me, instantly making me feel uncomfortable and unwanted.

He sighed and glanced back up at the sky, "Something like that."

I tentatively stepped towards him, hoping that he wouldn't turn me down for company, "Can I sit?" I asked politely.

"Tch... you can do whatever you like. I'm not going to stop you," He grumbled, not taking his cold stare off the foreboding sky. I sat down next to him, drawing my knees up to my chest, encircling my arms around them, and hugging them close to my chest.

"You're wrong you know," I said absentmindedly, not even thinking to engage my brain-to-mouth filter.

"Is that so? And what exactly am I wrong about?" Levi hissed, his voice low and threatening.

I turned my face to look at his. His eyebrows knitted together in arched thin lines, his eyes shadowed by the dim light. I could make out the very faint outlines of the almost healed bruises on around his eye socket and jaw from where I took my anger out on him two weeks prior.

"The sky," I stated, gesturing to the open air, "It's nothing like the Underground. This sky may not look like it, but this one is endless." Levi's breathing caught in his throat as I explained, his eyes never once leaving my form.

"Look for yourself," I told him, noticing the clouds beginning to break up. He glanced up, watching in awe as the sky began to brighten up as the moon made its presence known. Its soft glow casting a beautiful hue on the ground below. The trees shimmered in the distance, the leaves dancing with sparkles as the light hit the small dew droplets. His eyes sparkling like the thousands of twinkling stars that were nestled in the dark sky.

"I bet the Underground couldn't do that even if it tried," I smiled shyly, glancing at the ravenette who was bathed in the moon's halo of light. Levi casted his eyes back to mine, a small genuine smile appearing on his lips. My heart sped up, watching him as the smile spread to his eyes, warming them instantly from their usual cold state.

"No, I suppose not," he said in a gentle voice. He shifted so he sat closer to me, lifting one hand to graze along my cheek. Turning my head gently as his iconic glare returned to his features as he stared at the bruise shadowing my jawline. His warm fingers skated the bruise, leaving my skin sensitive and tingling in their wake.

"I'm sorry about the other week. I shouldn't have kissed you like that..." He said, guilt evident in his voice as he let his hand drop back to his side. His eyes now guarded and expressionless.

I shook my head, my hair falling limply around my shoulders with the movement, "I shouldn't have let myself get distracted. It's fine," I waved it off. I wanted to say so much more, completely bash him around the head with how he made me feel, but the look in his eyes and the guilt in his voice made me stop. I may have not been ready to forgive him a few weeks ago but now, it seems like such a small trivial thing.

Levi sighed, his voice barely a whisper, "Maybe after the mission, I could teach you how to keep your guard up." It sounded like an empty offer. Like he wasn't planning on returning from the mission.

I bit my lip as I tried to order my thoughts, trying to find someway of reassuring him. I sighed, hoping my shitty words would work, "Levi...you will come back. You're the strongest soldier I know. I know nothing is guaranteed out there, but I have a feeling you will return." I placed my hand on his, the electrifying warmth from his skin instantly warming mine as it sent a jolt through my arm. I felt his thumb rub small circles against the palm of my hand.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he whispered, "But could you do something for me?"

I frowned at him, lifting his hand to hold it properly. His thumb running over my knuckles as I swallowed past the growing lump in my throat.

"(F/N)?"

My (E/C) orbs met his. His guarded eyes now vulnerable, no longer in their usual cold, stoic form. I nodded, listening. Unable to speak.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I need you to promise me that you will watch over Furlan and Isabel..."

I recoiled my hand, yanking it from his grasp abruptly. There was no way I would agree to that.

"You're talking as if you're saying goodbye," I whimpered. I had to frown and really concentrate to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

Levi turned his whole body to face me, his knees bumping my thighs as he did so, "That's not what I meant, idiot."

"What did you mean then?" I sighed an exasperated sigh, hiding my face in my hands. I just hoped my reply didn't sound as harsh as what I thought it did.

The raven haired man ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck, deep in thought. "I meant, could you watch out for them. Make sure they don't get into any sort of trouble, please?" He pleaded, his eyes casting down to his brown leather boots.

I ran my fingers over my lips, my forehead creasing as I thought up a response, "I will only promise, if you promise to come back," I stated, placing my hand onto his cheek. He froze at the sudden contact, his eyes wide with fear. Slowly, ever so slowly, he relaxed into my touch as I explored the bruises I had left him. They were healing quicker than mine, already at the fading yellow stage. Clearly my punches weren't as strong as I thought. He leant into my hand, accepting my warm touch against his cool face. His eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, a light blush creeping up behind his ears and dusting lightly on the apples of his cheeks.

Oh how I wanted to kiss those lips, but I shoved that thought into the back of my mind.

"I promise I will try," He whispered, his eyes slowly opening.

"Well then, I guess that is all I can ask. I promise I will watch out for Furlan and Isabel tomorrow."

Levi smiled gently again, carefully lifting my hand off his cheek, to hold it. Inspecting the sore red marks from sparring alone with nothing but Hanje and a punch bag.

"You really put your all into your training," He mused, his face returning to his nonchalant expression, however his eyes remained warm and soft.

I laughed, watching as his features twisted into a mocking glare, "Only way to get better is to work hard and practise. Otherwise what is the point."

He chuckled lightly. I smiled gently back at him, enjoying basking in his seemingly good mood, something I had never seen before, "I guess you're right about that."

I slapped him lightly on the arm, giggling back at him, "Sorry I punched you in the face," touching his right cheek, just under his eye.

"I think you may have punched me more than once," Levi stated, his features deadpanning, "However I accept your apology, even if it was a shitty one."

I gaped at him, trying not to smile, "How was it shitty?"

"Because you are still laughing."

I giggled and turned my face back to the sky, marvelling the bright light of the moon as it cascaded down upon the earth. We were both silent for a while before I spoke, "It's beautiful."

Levi shifted beside me, however I didn't notice that the ravenette was staring at me. His eyes shining as he drank in my features, a small private smile spreading across his full lips, "It sure is."

* * *

We spoke for sometime, about little trivial things. We avoided painful subjects like our pasts, such as our childhoods and families. We enquired about childish little things like how I twirl my hair when I am nervous, or why every time he is pissed off or stressed, why the only thing that comes out of his mouth is 'Tch' to which I got a ridiculous answer to. Which happened to be that it's the only sound he could make without sounding like some sort of dying animal, which made me burst out laughing. He however found it not funny at all.

I sighed, standing up and stretching my stiff limbs, "We should go and get some sleep."

Levi stood beside me also stretching, his arms high above his head. I could hear the disks in his back popping as he reached up higher with his hands, "Wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow, now would we brat!"

I smiled impishly, "That wouldn't be a very good idea, shorty," I giggled, seeing his face contort with annoyance. He grabbed me b the arm and flicked me in the head, "You cannot call me that!"

I cocked my head and placed my free hand on my hip, "Oh? and why is that?"

Levi took another step closer to me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Because I am taller than you."

I huffed and pulled my arm out of his grasp, "Yeah by like, an inch," I replied, pinching my fingers together in front of his face. Stifling a giggle as he went cross-eyed trying to focus in on the gap between my fingers.

"You are still short," I laughed, as his face twisted again, this time his eyes amused rather than annoyed. I backed away from him as he stalked closer to me. I held my hands out in front of me in surrender, the look he was giving me was dangerous and send a shiver of fear down my spine. Levi slowly stepped toward me, waiting until my back was flush against the stone wall of the tower. He caged me with his arms, ensuring there would be no way of escape before bringing his head closer to mine. His lustful eyes on my lips as my breathing came out in short gasps. I couldn't take waiting anymore, placing my hands either side of his face and brought his lips crashing down to mine.

His smooth lips caressed mine gently as I melted into the kiss, his strong arms banding around my waist as he dominated me. I ran my hands through his black hair, loving the silky feeling of his locks slipping through my fingers. His undercut feeling soft, not as rough as what I thought it would feel like. His teeth bit down on my lip lightly as I ran my other hand down his broad chest, loosening his cravat so my greedy fingers could explore the thick column of his neck. His spare hand splayed against the wall as he leant his body into mine, his knee in between my thighs, pushing my body further into the wall. His hypnotising lips teased me as he moved from my lips, trailing down my jaw line to my earlobe. I gasped as I felt his teeth nibble lightly on my ear, biting into my flesh. Then he trailed scorching kisses down to my pulse point, sucking on the flesh, occasionally grazing his teeth along my sensitive skin, only to soothe my moans with more gentle sucking. Once he was satisfied, he began to kiss his way back up to my lips. I sealed my swollen lips over his, feeling his velvety skin, feverishly hot against my own.

He traced my lower lip with his teeth, enticing a moan out of me. He opened his eyes, gazing drunkenly into my own, asking for permission. I obliged as he placed his mouth back on mine, opening my mouth and feeling his warm wet muscle slither into my cavern. His tongue dominating my own, sensually licking against my mouth as he memorised the territory. His eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned into my mouth, his fingers teasing through my hair, yanking down on my ponytail, pulling the hairtie out of my hair hand flung it on the ground. I teased his midnight locks, pulling gently on them, rewarded by a growl. Levi gently tugged me away from the wall and pushed me down onto the ground, blanketing my body in his. His heavy, solid body covering mine as he placed his knee between my thighs, rolling it gently against my womanhood. The friction caused me to gasp and bite down harshly on his lower lip as we both toed off our boots. My hands hungrily undoing his buttons and pushing his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. The cool air meeting with his steaming hot skin as he tossed my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra expertly. I moaned into his mouth as he caressed my breasts, teasing the mounds of flesh with his long fingers.

 _Two can play at that game_ , I thought as I grabbed his waistband of his trousers and yanked them down so he was only left with his boxers on. I teased him as I skated my hand down through his hair before disappearing into the clothing and teased his growing erection. My hands fluttering around it as he groaned loudly, placing his forehead in the crook of my neck. Levi's expert hands left my breasts and whipped my trousers and underwear off, his mouth reunited back with mine as I continued squeezing his velvety flesh. My other hand banded around his shoulders as his body pressed into mine, his hot skin transferring its warmth to me. He wriggled out of his boxers and lined himself up before gently nudging my thighs apart. His smouldering eyes on me at all times as he slipped inside me. He waited patiently as I adjusted to his sheer size. What he lacks in height was surely made up for in the size department, _if you know what I am saying ladies._ His mouth continuing to dominate mine as his tongue continued to lick against mine, occasionally grazing my teeth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he was panting, his chest heaving up and down with the effort. I nodded, unable to speak as he gently eased himself back out and slowly re-entered. Oh it was so sweet, as he continued to slowly ease himself in and out until I got used to the foreign rhythm. I tilted my pelvis as he sped up, meeting his thrusts as he raced towards his climax. I felt my own climax building in my groin as I bucked underneath him. We both groaned loudly as we came around each other. His warm seed spilling into me as I shuddered around him. His body thudded onto my own body, our panting breaths mingling with each other as he kissed my lips sweetly. Then my eyes, followed by my nose and jaw line before making his way back to my lips.

He pulled out slowly and retrieved our clothes, carefully dressing me, tapping my ankles as he shimmied my trousers up my legs and pulled my shirt over my head. A smile on both of our lips as we stared back at each other. He was still shirtless when I heard a gasp from behind him, Levi stiffened as his lips froze against my forehead. I turned to look at the shocked face of Furlan, shit! H _ow long had he been standing there?_

Furlan's face shattered, his eyes holding no emotion as he stared at us. His eyes flitted from me to Levi. As soon as his gaze turned on Levi, his jaw clenched, his eyes turned stone cold as he threw the man a glare. He turned on his heel and stomped down the stairs, leaving both me and Levi shocked. Levi ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"I better make sure he is okay," He said emotionlessly as he gathered up his shirt and boots.

I stood there dumbfounded, unsure how I was supposed to answer as I watched Levi leave, tears forming in my eyes. His emotionless stare and nonchalant eyes wounding me, all the progress of tonight, flushed down the toilet. I sank to the floor and cried, refusing to head down to the barracks. I didn't want to have to face Furlan, or worse yet Levi himself. What was I to him? Just some sort of play thing that he could continue to toy with? Just some stupid girl who he could fuck around with her feelings? I wept until I couldn't cry anymore, until my tears had stopped falling and I was sobbing. Until I fell asleep on the cold floor of the roof top with nothing but the moon casting its gentle glow over my body.


	6. Let the 23rd Recon Mission Commense

Chapter Six ~ Let the 23rd Recon mission commence!

Reader's prov.

I cracked my eyes open gingerly, the low rising sun attacking my eyes with a vicious onslaught of bright rays. I tried to move my body gently but everything felt very sore and stiff from the combination of my evening activities with Levi and spending all night on the cold, hard roof floor. I sat up, my fingers tracing my lips, my jawline, my neck as I remembered those warm full lips pressing their scorching kisses into my skin. I smiled gently at the memory, a blush rising up from my neck over my cheeks as I remembered his body blanketing mine with his warmth. But even through all that good, Furlan's heartbroken, wounded features flashed across my mind, slashing through my reverie. My heart seized as I recalled Levi leaving me for him. To go and see if the mousy brown haired man was okay. Not bothering to check if I was okay before he left, not allowing his cold hard glare to change as his eyes had slid over to me and regarded me as if I were nothing to him. In my subconscious mind, I reprimanded myself for being so selfish, after all Furlan was his friend and he deserved attention as well as me. But another part of me was deeply wounded and hurt. I felt like I had been used. I needed to find Levi, to ask him what the hell all of this meant. But first I needed to talk to Furlan, explain to him what happened.

Standing up on wobbly legs, my joints popped loudly. My body incredibly stiff, my groin feeling raw and sore, however it was a good kind of sore. I couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity to a man like Levi. It wasn't a bad thing, but I expected that I would lose my purity to someone who I would love to spend the rest of my life with. And I don't know if I could have that kind of life with him, or if he would want that kind of life with me. I chuckled lightly at the thought of tying Levi down to me, marrying him and having children. But that just made my heart break even more. I know it had only been a few weeks, but after last night my feelings were now crystal clear. I was in love with Levi Ackerman.

My eyes fell to the ground where Levi's silk cravat laid. It was still completely clean and pristine so I knelt down and picked up the fabric. I let the snowy white material trail through my fingers as I held it up to my nose. It smelt like him, of cleaning supplies and lemon, with a hind of his natural sent. It smelt like Levi. I sighed, breathing deeply before wrapping the cravat around my neck, not to take the piss, but to hide the bruise that was surely present on my neck from where he had attacked my pulse point. I then proceeded to button up my collar so it covered my neck completely before dusting myself off and making my way down to the barracks.

...

It was like the first day all over again, whispers from the other side of the door. Again I pressed my ear to the door, hearing the hushed voices of Furlan and Isabel.

"I'm sure you are just overreacting," her disembodied voice reassured.

"No Isabel! I am not overreacting, he was taking advantage of her. He needs to know what he's done is wrong!" Furlan's strong voice warned.

I sighed and knocked quietly on the door before opening it gingerly. Furlan was sitting on his bed next to Isabel, her hand over his shoulders while his head rested in his hands.

"Hey," I smiled a small, shy smile. I self consciously walked into the room, removing my jacket before sliding my shirt off, leaving the cravat in place.

"Are you okay?" A voice said behind me. I slipped into a grey shirt, buttoning it all the way up to cover my neck once more before turning to meet Furlan's concerned gaze. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, one hand behind his back as his eyes swept up and down me, checking me over.

"I should be asking you that," I said flatly.

Furlan sighed heavily, scrubbing his face with his hand, his bleak eyes worried, "I'm fine. Did he hurt you?" He questioned, stepping closer to me and running his large hands down my arms. I flinched at the touch, sending the hairs on the nape of my neck up on high alert. This was the first time Furlan had ever touched me besides the hug at the training grounds, and I didn't like it one bit. His icy hands sending a shiver up my spine.

"No he didn't," I mumbled, not wanting to bring the subject up, "Look Furlan, I am sorry. I don't know what to say to you," I tried to explain. The words I wanted to say to him stumbling over each other, never making it past my tongue.

Furlan smiled a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. His pale blue eyes crinkled lightly at the corners, his jaw tense and his brows raised far too much as he tried to smile naturally, "It's okay. You don't need to justify your actions. He tried to take advantage of you."

My eyes widened, that's the second time he had mentioned that Levi was just taking advantage of me. _Is that really what he thought?_ That I would let a man, like Levi, take advantage of me? Surely he didn't know me very well. My subconscious perked up, a nasty thought creeping up into my mind. _Maybe he did take advantage of me. Maybe all he wanted from me was the sex. Maybe he doesn't care about me at all and he just wanted to get his fix of a woman before the likely hood of him getting killed by a lumbering great big humanoid the next day._ I shoved that thought to the back of my mind, refusing to believe that someone could be that heartless and cruel. However my chest felt like it was being stabbed at with a shard of ice, pain searing across my upper region at the terrifying thought.

Before I could say anything, Furlan pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest. I tried to break free, struggling against him but he just tensed his arms and held me tighter, "You know I would never do that to you," He whispered in my hair, "I would never take advantage of you."

I gave up, leaving my hands by my sides as I didn't want to partake in his embrace, "Furlan, there is nothing between us. You and I do not exist. There will never be anything between us."

As I said the final sentence I heard the door slam against the wall, almost coming off its hinges. The walls quaked at the force of the door slamming into it, as thundering footsteps entered the room. The weak floorboards creaked and groaned as the footsteps were thrown down hard onto the aged wood. I tried to crane my neck over to see who had entered but it didn't take a rocket scientist to work it out.

Levi thundered past Furlan, snatching his clean, pressed uniform from his bed. Stopping just shy of the taller man to regard him, not once glancing at my terrified frame. He looked as handsome as ever, however his face was completely marred with a deep scowl, he was very, _very,_ angry. His eyebrows pulled down deeply over his dark pain stricken eyes. Even in his enraged state he was still devastating, sending my heart crashing against my ribcage. I wanted to throw myself at him and cuddle up to him, wanted for him to reassure me that he at least liked me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. My heart sinking to my stomach as he paused for a moment. His face contorting as he thought for the right words to say, "If I mean so little to you, then consider your promise revoked bitch!" He seethed, his tone harsh and venomous as he stalked back out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

 _Oh shit!_ He thought I was talking about him. My heart shattering as the dam that was holding back my tears burst. The tears breaking free as I pulled on Furlan's clothing, not caring that he obviously knew Levi was there. I sobbed, Levi had well and truly smashed and stomped all over my heart as I rested my forehead against his chest. Furlan's hand rubbing my back softly as I wrenched the cravat away from my neck and threw it down on the floor. I knew whatever we had was over, Levi took that misunderstanding and completely bashed me around the head with it. My chest felt like a hole had been punched through it, leaving nothing but a raw, empty, broken pain. I felt the pain continue to crash over me in waves as I replayed the words over in my head. _Shit, what have I done?_

* * *

Levi's prov.

I stood against the other side of the wall, hearing her strangled cries behind the door. My heart clattered against my ribs in a painful fashion as her words replayed in my mind over and over again, _There is nothing between us. There will never be anything between us._ How could she after last night? How could she think that there wouldn't be anything between us? Since that day in the Underground there has been nothing but tension between us, drawing us together. So why would she say that to Furlan? Did she enjoy playing with a man's feelings? Or was this to get back at me for what I did in the sparring session weeks before hand?

I growled as I ripped my hand through my hair and stomped down the corridor, finding the next empty room before slamming the door shut and sitting down on the bed. My breathing coming in heavy gasps as I tried to comprehend what the hell I was going to do. I could still hear her cries, even half way down the damn corridor, haunting me. I instantly regretted revoking my promise, my words tearing at the already open wound on my heart as her face came into mind. Although I didn't look at her directly, I could visibly see from the corner of my eye how I broke her heart completely. I groaned and tugged at my hair, pulling it until I felt the roots scream at me to stop, a single tear trickling out of the corner of my eye. _Shit, what have I done?_

...

Minutes passed, although they felt like hours. Time seemed to stand still in the event of heart break and betrayal. I thought Furlan understood that I had feelings for her, despite the fact that I would dispute it every time either one of them brought the subject up. I've changed in the mere short month that I have been here. I've become soft, not taking heed of my old methods. _Well that's what you get for letting them in. You get hurt like last time._ I snarled at myself.

I sighed, standing and ripping the shirt over my head. I walked over to my neat pile of clothes and rifled through them until I found my pale blue/grey shirt and pulled it over my shoulders, my fingers quickly fastening the buttons as my mind wandered to last night. Remembering a certain (H/C) haired woman undoing these buttons. Remembering how her fingertips glided over the flesh of my abdominal muscles. I shivered lightly at the memory, _Oh for fuck sakes, get a damn grip!_ I chastised. My fingers slipped through the pile, tossing them over my shoulder, throwing the belts to the floor as I frantically searched for my cravat.

"Where the hell is it?" I cursed, not hearing faint steps behind me.

"Here it is bro."

I turned sharply to find Isabel, holding my snowy white cravat in her hands. Her emerald eyes casted downwards, her features sorrowful. She straightened up, looking me dead in the eye, "I know you didn't hurt her physically..." She trailed off, wrapping the silk around my neck, standing on her tip toes to smooth out any creases, "But whatever that promise was...whatever that whole conversation was about, you have completely shattered her heart."

I stopped her, throwing my arms up in the air with frustration. I didn't need this, not right now, "I don't give a flying fuck what I have done to her," My voice harsh and completely unrecognisable, "Let's just get this one fact straight. We are here to get a job done, so let's finish it so we can start out lives on the surface," I spat, tying the cravat neatly around my neck. Thing was, I did care about what I had done. My words a complete lie, a rancid taste rising up the back of my throat. How could I say something like that when the truth is, if I didn't care, why was I so angry about the whole situation?

"But..."

"No buts Isabel. I didn't come here to fall in love with a bratty bitch. The sooner we finish the mission, the sooner we can forget about her and get as far away from here as possible!" I roared, pointing at the door for her to get out, "END OF!"

* * *

I shifted my leather saddle back slightly, the horse snorting as I tightened the girth and adjusted the reins in my hands as I hoisted myself over the horse's back. The saddle was comfy enough, but I couldn't imagine having to stay in the damn thing for hours on end. My eyes fixated on her back, begging her to at least look at me. I was feeling awful for the pain I had caused her, making me feel sick to my stomach, even if I didn't look like it. She hadn't spoken a word to me, not even as she had handed me my horse.

My horse, Dynamite, was near enough exactly like hers apart from mine had dark (your E/C) instead of the stormy blue of hers. I had tried to speak to her, but before I could get the words out of my mouth, she was already in the saddle and trotting over to join the formation. I scowled, Furlan and Isabel flanking her, leaving me behind them. They had both told me to leave her alone and give her some space, even though I knew it was just so I couldn't cause her anymore pain. I just wanted her to at least acknowledge my existence. But now I just wanted to complete the job so I could drown my sorrows away from the Scouting Regiment.

The Commander began shouting, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't give two shits what he was saying. I just wanted him to shut his damn mouth and hurry up. God only knows how long it would be before I could actually break away from the formation to kill Erwin. Before long he thrust one of his pairing blades in the air and shouted, "FORWARD!"

 _Finally, stupid bastard_. I squeezed Dynamite's sides gently and he surged forward, his strong legs carrying him with ease through the cobbled streets. In the corner of my eye I caught a glance at a small boy of around nine, his wide teal green eyes stared through me, wide with hope and excitement. His mouth held open wide in a massive grin. I threw a scowl towards the boy, relishing the image of him shrinking back in submission. _Tch... stupid fool._ I focused my eyes back onto her back, covered by her bottle green cloak and wings.

 _Just do me a favour and don't die brat!_

* * *

Reader's prov.

The large stone gates lifted lazily, dirt and rock falling from the spikes and fell to the ground below as it was hoisted into the air. The Commander leant forward, thrusting one of his blades high into the air. Many of the squad leaders and soldiers thrusting their own blades in the air, hollering and giving off battle cries as they surged forward on their horses. I nudged my horse into gear, leaning forward slightly as I sat into his rear as he threw himself towards the open gateway. Although it wasn't my first mission, it would be my first time outside the walls, and I knew of three others who would be amazed by the sight that awaited us.

I shielded my face from the bright rays as I galloped out from the gate, leaving the Shiganshina district behind. The azure sky cloudless, birds soared through the air, diving on each other as their wings fluttered. Small animals ran between the stampede of horse hooves. Rabbits, foxes and in the distance, I could make out a sizable herd of deer. The stag lifting his magnificent head, an impressive rack of antlers upon his head as he stared directly at us. The ground below sprinkled with dustings of flowers of all colours and types. The air smelt so pure, clean and completely untouched. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in the marvellous sight.

"It's beautiful."

I heard three voices behind me. I casually glanced back, my (H/C) hair whipping around my shoulders, my cloak fluttering in the wind. Furlan had a smile from ear-to-ear on his face, his eyes brightening as the sunlight hit his features. Enhancing his rugged features, his gaze flitting all around him as he took in the outside world. His smile only growing as he glanced over at me. I shifted my gaze onto the fiery redhead. Her emerald eyes were open wide and her mouth held agape. I stifled a laugh as Furlan slapped her mouth shut and she grumbled, rubbing her chin furiously. I kicked myself as I stole a glance at Levi. His eyes staring up at the sky, his features completely emotionless as his eyebrows pulled back down. His mouth set in a grim line, "Not bad," he whispered.

I groaned and turned back, squeezing my horse's sides, asking him to gallop faster. However basking and admiring the beauty of the terrain around us was short lived as the formation broke up into the Long Range Scouting Formation, aptly named by Erwin himself. The purpose of the Long Range Scouting Formation was to spot titans quickly and shift the whole formation accordingly without having to engage in any attack against titans. However this was all just a theory, which was why we were out here, testing the formation out in the field. Each soldier equipped with flares. I stared at the pack at my side, memorizing the colours. _Red for titan spotted, green for formation shift, yellow for mission complete, purple for urgent aid needed, blue for withdrawal and finally black._ The one flare that every soldier hopes that they will never have to use. _Black, for abnormal titan spotted._

It wasn't long before a plume of red smoke rose into the air, however it was too late to shift the formation to dodge the fast approaching humanoids. Three large figures came into view, my stomach dropping out of my body as I observed soldiers using their ODM against the large forms. Soldier after soldier perished against the hands of these titans, one even flew straight into the giant's mouth. I growled, readying my blades in case I would have to use them. Flagon, the idiot, was leading us straight at them.

"Are those titans?" Furlan asked, startling me as he rode up next to me. I turned my head to see his once rosy features had now paled, the blood draining out of his face completely as he stared at the giant monsters.

"Yes," I said in a hoarse voice.

Flagon tugged on his reins so we caught up with him quickly, the thuds of the titan's footfalls getting closer. Their giant naked forms towering over us, as they eyed us with dead eyes and massive face-splitting smiles.

"(L/N), you think you can cut it down? It's blocking the path to where the other squads had passed through!" he shouted over the wind, that was gradually picking up. Large dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, threatening us with the promise of a fast approaching storm.

I stood up in my stirrups, releasing the reins and sending a grapple into the tree just above the titan's head. I clicked the trigger for the gas and propelled myself out of the saddle. I heard a faint voice asking what I was doing. I turned my head briefly to see Levi's cold, hard glare staring after my retreating form. The titan sneered at me, it's ear-to-ear smile spreading across it's face, sending icy chills down my spine. It made a grab for me, it's large hand inches from snatching me out of the air as I twisted and slipped through the gap of it's massive fingers. I turned sharply, aiming a grapple into the beast's neck. I clicked the gas, twirling as the hook retracted itself, pulling me closer and closer to the titan's nape. I held my blades high as I spiralled for it, slicing open it's vital region. The titan let out a dying cry as it fell to the ground. Hot, bright crimson blood spurting out of it's wound. The ground shuddered violently as it collided with the parched earth. Steam ejecting out of the fallen body.

I landed lightly on my feet as Flagon rode up beside me, handing me my horse. The majestic creature tossed its head, whinnying as it eyed the degrading titan corpse nervously.

"Very well executed, now get on and let's join up with the rest of the formation," He praised, his ever present frown disappearing momentarily as he cantered off. I heaved myself back into the saddle, placing my boots in the stirrup irons before detaching my blades back into the metal canisters at my thighs. I replaced my triggers back into their holsters before grabbing hold of the reins and steering my horse into the direction where Flagon's horse had galloped off in.

"That was so cool (F/N)!" Furlan and Isabel shouted, cheering behind me as we galloped off. Our horses tossing their heads, nickering at each other. Mine placing his ears forward and gave a playful buck at Isabel's horse who retaliated in a mock nip to the shoulder. I tapped the horse with the irons and he snapped back into focus, my eyes travelling behind me to where Levi was gently galloping. His horse as well behaved as its master. Levi didn't say anything or even look at me. He just kept all of his energy on focusing on what was going on ahead of him.

The tree line beside us threw an ominous shadow over us as the sky grew darker, low rumbles of thunder sounding gently in the distance. I pulled my hood up to protect myself from the howling wind...wait...where was the lightning?

I glanced up at the sky, the thunder continuing to rumble above us. My brows furrowed as I stared at the dark clouds, hoping for a flash of lightning that would never come. Warily, I peaked behind me, spotting instantly where the supposed 'thunder' was coming from. Two large fifteen metre titans both running straight for us. One with it's arms crossed over its chest, gripping its sides while the other ran normally, its hands wiggling awkwardly at its side as its head moved from side to side. Their combined grins making me grimace as my hand dipped into my saddle back and pulled out a red flare shell, loading it into the flare gun before placing my hand over one ear as I sent the flare sparking into the sky as a plume rose up.

"Flagon! Two fifteen metres are flanking us!" I shouted over the wind. Flagon glanced behind us, his frown deepening as he scowled at the running beasts.

"Keep going, at this rate the dumb animals will tire before they catch us."

I nodded but out of the corner of my eye I saw a large black shape and a flutter of green race past me and into the direction of the two titans. My heart jumped into my mouth as I realised who it was.

"LEVI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Flagon yelled, turning his horse around to watch the ravenette gallop off, "GET BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

But Levi didn't pay any attention, his iconic 'tch' carried over the wind as he continued to gallop towards the lumbering beasts.

"Well let's go get some!" Furlan cheered to Isabel as they skidded to a halt and turned their horses around, heading for them as well.

Terror seeped into my veins as I yanked on my reins, my horse twisting into a rear as it faced them. My lungs didn't have enough room to expand in my chest. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the three as they surged forward, Flagon having a temper tantrum beside me. His hands flying in the air and his face turning bright red with fury, muttering something about incapable soldiers.

Levi shot his gear into a small unstable tree behind the titan of his choice, swinging up high behind the titan before gouging out the whole nape in one fell swoop. The beast had no time to react as it dropped to the ground with a thud, my eyes stunned at the sheer speed of which he took the titan down.

Furlan and Isabel weren't having as much luck as Levi. Isabel misplaced her shot and zoomed straight past the titan into its awaiting hand. I chewed on my lip, making it bleed with anticipation and horror. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Was the only thought going through my stunned mind. Isabel remained calm, shouting something at the titan before slicing the fingers that held her off, freeing herself. Blood soaked into her cloak, near enough the same fiery colour as her short bunched up hair. Once she was free and out of the way, Furlan swooped down on the titan's neck, ripping the nape open before stumbling onto the ground.

I sighed in relief as the titan fell dead with a tremendous crash, kicking my horse into a trot as Flagon and I descended upon them. Levi just slowing his horse down as we approached the other two who were clambering onto their steeds.

"Are you guys complete idiots?" I questioned, my voice shrill as my eyes darted between the three.

"What's wrong with you?" Furlan asked, concern flitting through his eyes as he wandered up to me, my horse flattening his ears against his head as he approached.

"Yeah, we took it down. No biggie!" Isabel retorted, her eyebrows furrowing over her sludgy emerald eyes.

"You may have killed them, but next time follow damn orders!" Flagon scolded, his eyes narrowed on Levi as he stared him out.

Levi 'tched' and steered his horse next to Isabel so he was in between the two. His raven hair slightly dishevelled, his cravat swaying gently at the base of his neck. My eyes flying over his features, searching for any injuries, "You could have been killed," I growled, my eyes never leaving the ravenette.

His cold eyes narrowed at me, his voice a harsh low sound, "Like you would have cared either way, bitch!"

I gaped at him, ready to fly off my horse and punch his lights out.

"You would have loved it if we had died wouldn't you?" his voice venomous and dripping with spite.

"How dare you!" I shouted, Levi recoiled slightly. Furlan flinched at my tone, Isabel throwing a death glare at the ravenette.

I was about to continue thrashing the man but was cut off by the sound of horses approaching. Erwin's blonde hair bouncing lightly on his head as his horse slowed into a steady trot before stopping in front of us.

"Impressive, but you used too much gas. And that is a luxury we do not have out here," He scolded the three, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Erwin's electrifying blue hues pinning Levi to the spot as he stared him down into submission. Levi however just threw the stare straight back at him, his mouth set into a grim line. I swallowed as the Section Commander turned to me, his eyes instantly softening and a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, "An excellent display of skill (L/N). These three could learn a great deal from you." At this I heard the three scoff, I just sighed, bowing my head and nodded.

Erwin noting my deflated mood, turned his attention to Flagon, "I need to borrow (L/N). I will return her before the end of the day," He said, taking my horse's reins and steered me away from them as fat rain drops fell from the sky. Flagon shouted at Erwin, yelling at him to return me now but Erwin just pinned him with a sharp scowl and continued away from the squad.

I gazed over my shoulder at Levi's pained face. _Have a taste of your own medicine_ , I thought venomously, snapping my head back to the Section Commander. I nodded at him and gave him a weak smile before I pulled my hood closer to my face, galloping away from the shocked ravenette.

* * *

We rode in silence for a long while. The fog began to role off the trees, standing the hairs on the back of my neck up in fear. The rain was falling heavily now, churning the once parched ground into a sticky, muddy mess. The brown gloop splashed up the sides of the horses' legs and up their barrels. My boots and stirrup irons caked in the horrible stuff. _Oh if Levi were here I bet he would make me clean this mess_ , I sighed.

"Sir, we can't see anything!" I shouted over the pelting rain.

"I know," the blonde shouted back, sending up a green flare. The coloured smoke washed and blown out of the thunderous grey sky with in a few minutes of it rising into the clouds, "Not an ideal situation. It won't be long before we won't be able to see the flares at all."

I grumbled, my eyes staring down at my hands. _Something is wrong_. Grunts and growls could be heard in the distance however the owners of the sounds could not be seen through the opaque fog. The wind howled through the trees, causing the branches to thrash violently, slanting the rain so it scalded my face. _Something was seriously wrong!_ I glanced back in the direction we had raced from. I squinted through the pelting rain. Two plumes of purple and black smoke rose into the air. My eyes widened in horror, _Flagon squad is in that direction!_

I yanked on my horse's reins, causing him to skid through the slippery mud. He turned his head so he could see me, his blue eyes furious as he whinnied at me.

"(L/N), what are you doing?!" Erwin shouted, pulling his horse up. The snowy white animal now had dark brown mud plastered up its sides.

"My squad is back there! They need my help!" I yelled, pointing at the fading flares.

Erwin glanced at the flares, his eyebrows furrowed and a dark smirk appeared on his lips, "There is nothing we can do. We push forward."

I snapped my neck around to look at him, not believing my ears, "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE THEM TO DIE!"

A dark shadow appeared under Erwin's eyes, the electrifying blue hues practically glowing in the dark light, "What did you just say?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS TO DIE OUT HERE!" I screamed, throwing my hand in the air to point at the smoke again. My horse stamping and pawing at the sodden ground, his breath clouding in the icy air.

Erwin's jaw clenched, his eyebrows twitching furiously, "We push forward! THAT IS AN ORDER!" his stern voice deadly quiet.

"THEN RUN ME THROUGH FOR FUCKING TREASON AND DISOBEDIANCE! BECAUSE I AM GOING BACK FOR THEM!"

With that said, I kicked my horse, grunting as I flew back into the saddle and galloped off in the direction of the smoke. My breathing harsh as I swiped my hot angry tears away from my face. My heart leaping and performing somersaults in the pit of my stomach as I pelted back. I heard the faint sound of hoof beats to my right, but I couldn't see anything through the shrouded fog.

As I passed through I saw bloodied arms, legs, half eaten torsos. Even the odd head. Blood soaked into the muddy ground. Intestines, hearts and lungs strewn across the field. _What happened here?_ I thought as my eyes widened. I prayed to the three goddesses that none of those body parts belonged to Levi or the others. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to race toward the now disappearing flare.

I jumped off my horse and skidded on the ground, seeing a massive body hunched over. Grunts and growls coming from its huge chest as it crunched on a soldier. My teeth bared at the creature, securing my blades to my triggers. Ready to shoot my grapples into the bastard. As I stepped forward I saw a flicker of red hair...

Her lifeless emerald eyes frozen in fear, stared back into mine.

 _No, please. No. Not her._

My mouth pressed into a thin white line as I launched a grapple into the bastard titan.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! ISN'T IT?" I shouted at it, as I spun into the air. My eyes widened as I caught sight of a giant hand heading straight for me.

 _Fuck!_

I tried to move out of the way but it was useless. I was frozen into place. Frozen by fear.

"(F/N)!" I heard him shout.

I didn't see him, but I felt his boot kick into my side, sending my plummeting away from the giant abnormal's hand. Pain seared through my chest as I glanced back, the titan grabbing hold of Furlan, leering at him with menacing blood red eyes. Black straw like hair sprouted from its head like a giant mane.

"NO! FURLAN!" I screamed, thrusting my hand out to him. He just smiled sadly and waved, tears forming in his bleak blue eyes. I tried to shoot my triggers but they wouldn't co-operate. They were stuck! I couldn't use them!

 _Fuck!_

I braced myself as I collided with a tree, feeling my ribs snap as my side connected with the trunk. My eyes heavy and fluttered shut. The last thing I heard was Furlan's choking screams as the titan shoved him inside its mouth...


	7. The Loss

Chapter Seven ~ The Loss

Levi's Prov.

The rain quickly fell from the dark, foreboding sky, scalding my face as I watched her leave with Erwin by her side. My stomach churning like the sodden, muddy ground. My face contorted in pain as she looked back as us. Her cold glare like a knife to the chest as her (E/C) eyes lost all the sparkle of life. Her eyes now as dead and cold as the titans we had just faced. What was I to expect? I revoked my promise to her, and carelessly threw it in her face as I chased down a titan that we could have easily avoided. There was no longer anything binding her to her promise anymore.

I felt a pang in my chest as my heart fell. Her form now disappearing into the fog that was rolling off the trees. Furlan and Isabel both threw glares at me but I couldn't give a damn.

"Why did you say that?!" Isabel hissed, her emerald eyes practically glowing with anger as she steered her horse so she could face me head on.

I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes trained on the place where she had been. There was no way of knowing now if she would stay alive or not. And now, how was I supposed to kill Erwin? Would I just have to leave it until the end of the day? Or would I have to kill him while she's with him?

"Come on, we need to join up with the rest of the squad," Flagon sighed, turning his harsh frown back onto us, "And this time, try and follow orders."

I squeezed my horse's sides and galloped off after the ratty brown haired squad leader, my eyes still wandering to the space she had occupied.

...

As we rode forward the rain fell harder, the fog grew thicker, making it harder for us to see what lay ahead of us. I could hear grunts and growls coming from all directions. I was tense in the saddle, my clothes soaked, my hood sticking to my face as I rode forward. Thick mud caked up the sides of my boots, my hands twitching with the need to clean it off, _Well that is going to be a hard job later_.

I glanced around me, Furlan and Isabel silent. The fog rolled in faster, shrouding the path, however I could still see what direction Erwin and (F/N) had ridden off into.

"I'm going after them, stay here!" I ordered over the howling wind.

Furlan and Isabel glanced back, their eyes wide as the pulled their horses to gallop alongside mine, "I thought we talked about this, we need to do this together."

I sighed and pointed to Flagon who was just out of earshot, "It would be too suspicious if we all broke formation at the same time," I growled, my eyebrows furrowing at the two of them, "Besides, I can use the bad weather to my advantage, I'll be in and out before anyone can see me."

Furlan considered this, his brows furrowing as he looked at the ground between us, "What about (F/N)?"

"What about her?" I snapped, my voice venomous, making Furlan jump and recoil back.

"What if she tries to stop you?"

He had a point. _What if she did try and stop me?_ I sighed, scrubbing the rain water off my face as I stared at the bleak eyed man, "I will just have to lure her away, try and get her to go back to you guys."

Isabel sighed on the other side of me, her hair whipping around her, "I don't think that will work, she seemed pretty upset by what you said to her," she scowled, her eyes piercing through me. I groaned inwardly, you would think I had actually meant any of those things by the way she goes on at me. She's like a dog with a bone once she sinks her teeth into you.

"Look right now I don't care how I do it. I will lure her away, then I will _kill_ that bastard!" I declared, shooting the pair of them with a sneer, my voice calling over the wind, "Now do as you're told and stay here!"

Furlan nodded and smiled, tilting his hand in a wave as I broke away from them, "We're with you Levi!" He agreed, cheering alongside Isabel. _Tch... damn fools. The titans will easily know where to go with those two buffoons shouting their heads off._

"GO GET US THAT CITIZENSHIP BRO!" Isabel hollered, throwing her head back into a cackling laugh. It made me smile inwardly as they stayed on course, seeing them smile before they were swooped away by the shrouding fog.

* * *

My mind kept drawing back to (F/N). I just couldn't get her out of my head. _How would she react when I killed Erwin? Would she scream out for me to stop? Would she try and fight me off? Would she try and kill me herself? Or would she be paralysed with fear and run away from me?_ All these questions formed and swirled in my head. I shook my head to free myself from the thoughts that plagued me. Her wounded face came into mind with I shouted at her this morning, and again when I told her she might have loved it if I had died. _Why did I say that?_ I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't help myself. I was so angry with her for saying we were nothing. My mind casting back to the rooftop that seemed like a lifetime ago. I wanted to feel her again, feel her soft lips against mine. To feel her shudder under my touch. But I knew with what I was about to do, there would be no coming back from that. There would be no way that I could have her, that I could call her mine. I would just have to make do with some other brat. But I could guarantee that no one would be like her.

I heard a rush of hoof beats to my right, heading in the direction I had just came from, but the fog impaired my vision to see who it was. All I could make out was the dark silhouette but I couldn't identify what it was. I shrugged, assuming it was one of the message relay soldiers from the Commanding squad. Something caught my horse's eye as he skidded to a halt and reared up in the air. Throwing his legs wildly in the air as I gripped onto his thick mane for added support, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as I hoped I wouldn't fall into the claylike mud. My hood flying up against my face as he landed on all four feet and began to weave nervously. His breaths coming in short sharp pants as he warily looked around him, _something had frightened the poor creature_.

I patted the frightened creature's neck and urged him to trot on. I glanced back from where I came from, my gut still churning. Something felt wrong. _No, something was wrong!_

I looked up into the sky but there were no plumes of smoke to indicate any change of course or any titans in the area. However I had a sinking feeling that something was happening, somewhere someone was fighting off a huge lumbering titan. My thoughts went to Furlan and Isabel, as I set off again. However in the few moments it took for my horse to have his hissy fit, I hadn't realised he had turned us around and into the opposite direction to Erwin.

I slowed the horse down, coming to a ledge. It was a small one but it was enough to see the carnage below. Bodies strewn everywhere. My eyes widened at the horrific scene in front of me, _what the hell happened here?_

A scout, lying at the base of a massive tree sent up a black flare, gasping for air.

"What happened here?" I called out to him, my eyebrows furrowing as I already drew up to the inevitable conclusion.

He raised his hand and pointed to my right, his breathing began to splutter as his lungs filled with blood, "Ti...tan..." He managed to say before falling to the ground, taking his final gasps before becoming forever still.

I surveyed the area around me, spotting giant, deep hand and foot prints in the sludgy mud. Water filling up the prints as it continued to pelt it down with rain.

"What? How did we pass each other?" I questioned, kicking my panicking horse into gear. My eyes widened slightly, _maybe it was the silhouette I saw. Oh no, that was definitely a horse and rider, too small to be a titan._

The scene was horrific as I passed through, the number of body parts grew with each stride my horse took. Organs and blood leaking out of the fallen and seeping into the ground. There were even bodies in the trees, blood spattered across the bark, the clanking of their broken ODM gear whistled through the thick air as it swayed. I was caught by surprise when my horse slipped, his hoof landing on a battered hand, causing the clumsy animal to fall and land on his side, throwing me out of the saddle and straight into the watery ground. I groaned as I sat up, my back killing me as I tried to stretch and check if I was hurt anywhere else. Growling as my horse got to his feet and ran full pelt away from me, leaving me stranded. I pushed myself up onto my knees, about to call the animal back when I cast my eyes downward...

Her blood spattered features frozen in pain, fear stuck in her lifeless emerald eyes. Her head lying next to my knee, blood still pulsating slowly out of her arteries. Isabel...

My breathing came in short ragged gasps as I stared at her lifeless face. _No, what have I done?_ Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at her, _how could this have happened? They were fine, they were okay when I left them. They can't be dead!_

A massive body came into view as the swirling fog thinned slightly. It was on all fours, its back arched like a beast getting ready to launch at its prey. A dark mass of hair sprouted from its head, falling into shaggy, matted waves around its shoulders. It groaned and grunted as it chewed on a body. It turned its ugly head to look at me, bright red eyes leering at me as it crunched down on the soldier in its mouth, spitting out the torso that landed inches away from me. He skidded a little, a trail of intestines lying in his wake, his dead, petrified gaze landing on me, his lips frozen on some unspoken words. Furlan...

The titan raised its eyes to meet mine, a massive grin planted on its bloodstained lips as it growled. The fog swirled again in the wind, swathing around the titan until it was barely visible.

I quickly pulled my blades out and launched my grapples into its shoulder, not caring about wasting gas as I catapulted myself into the air. Slicing the pairing blades into its ugly face, hot blood spurting out as it screamed. It backed off, shaking it's head furiously as it searched for the cause of the pain. I flew down from the sky, my blades slashing through the air as I furiously began to cut the fucking beast apart. I screamed as each blade cut into the titan's flesh, blood spattering across my face, knotting in my hair. I was blinded by rage and grief over the loss of my friends, my family. The only people who had ever cared about me, and I wanted this bastard to suffer for it. Its screams and yelps intensified as I flew around its massive body, gouging out massive chunks of steaming flesh. The titan didn't know what to do as it reared up onto its knees, trying to make a failed grab for me as I ripped the beast's head from its shoulder. I howled as I watched the head bounce away in a flurry of blood and hair, its tongue laying on the ground as it came to rest just a little away from the treeline. I sneered as its hand tried to make a grab for me, cutting the hand to nothing, I rotated in a wheel of blades as I severed the arm and made the final cut at the nape, screaming as I landed next to her. The remains of the titan plummeted to the ground, swirling the air around me, my hair billowing around my face as it crashed with an almighty thud. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed, kneeling on the ground, not giving a shit as the dark bloody mud seeped into my white trousers. I closed Isabel's eyes with quivering fingers, her face cold to the touch, the warmth had drained away, just like her life. I done the same with Furlan before standing in the middle of the two. My eyes wide as I tried to understand what had happened.

...

I don't know how long it had been before I heard faint shouts and cries in the background. I wanted to call out to them, tell them that I was here, that I needed help but I couldn't bring my voice to the surface. My voice getting stuck in my throat as I let out a strangled sob.

"...anyone out there!"

"... any survivors!"

"IS ANYONE OUT HERE!"

Hooves splashed through the sodden ground, swirling the rainwater and blood. The voices came closer but I couldn't move. My legs rooted to the spot.

"OVER THERE!"

The hoof beats came closer, splashing mud up my thighs as the once snowy white horse skidded to a halt. I no longer cared about such trivial things such as not being clean, I was nothing without Furlan or Isabel. I was nothing, nothing but a useless rat who should have died when I was a child. I should have died starving in my mothers dank house. I should have died next to her. _Oh curse that bastard for finding me! Why did he save me? Why did he give me the skills to live? Why couldn't I return those skills onto the two people I loved most in this godforsaken world._

"LEVI!" That voice. I wrenched my eyes open, snapping out of my grieving thoughts as I turned sharply to see the blonde bastard upon his muddy white horse.

"You're the only one left?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling down over his electrifying blue eyes, a smirk tugging on his lips, "How pathetic."

My hands shook at my sides, my whole body quaking in fury as he loomed over me, ordering the other scouts in his squad to secure the area around us, ward off any straggling titans. My eyes searched frantically around the scouts, but I couldn't find that familiar face.

"Where is she?" I spat, my voice barely audible as I scowled up at the blonde man.

Erwin observed the area, looking at the fallen bodies, his face contorted in a sharp grimace, "She turned back when she saw the flares. She came back to help you so I am guessing anyone of these bodies could be hers." His voice cold and malicious.

I snapped, fury once again breaking free as I launched myself at the Section Commander. Grabbing him by his underarms and violently throwing his heavy body into the ground. The giant goliath of a scout sprang from his horse and rushed over to help the blonde, who laid sprawled on the sodden ground, coughing and spluttering as he heaved himself up onto his forearms.

I equipped my blades, pointing them at the blonde and the goliath, "Stay back unless you are willing to join him!" I hissed, death glaring the man. Mike shrunk back, holding his hands up in surrender as the blonde turned and sat on his backside in the mud. _Tch... filthy, wallowing pig!_

As he sat up, I could see no fear in his eyes as he peered up at me. I could see my reflection in my blades as I stared down at the ground, the metal still elevated at the blonde. I didn't recognise the man who stared back at me. Blood spattered up his cheeks, mingled with tear stains and rainwater. Glacial, dead steel blue eyes. Limp, matted raven hair. Hollowed cheeks and eye sockets. A sneer pulling at the corners of his mouth, exposing clenched teeth. The man who stared back, murderous, a killer.

"The only reason I am out here, is to kill you!" I said venomously, placing the edge of my blade to his neck, a small amount of blood trickled down his neck as it bit into his flesh. He didn't flinch away or try and escape the metal that rested against his artery. He just stared at me, rainwater flowing down his face. He reached into his cloak, pulling out a large fat brown envelope.

"This is all the documentation I have on Lovof," He stated, throwing it at my feet.

I growled, my chest feeling like it was close to bursting, "You knew we were after you?"

Erwin said nothing, he just looked at the bulging envelope as it soaked up the water, "Yes. I knew, so did (F/N). She helped provide me with all the evidence I needed to take down Lovof. But you are too late..."

My grip on the blade tightened. _What the hell was he on about? How did (F/N) help him in anyway?_ The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, he used her to spy on us. Whenever she was with him, she was giving him all the intel he needed. _How could I have been so fucking blind?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Erwin smirked as I pressed the blade closer to his skin, "Those documents there, are fake. The real ones are already in the hands of Darius Zackley. Its over for Lovof."

My eyes widened slightly, so there were never any documents to steal, because they were already gone. We came all this way for absolutely nothing, "Then why bother bringing us into the Scouts! If you had all the evidence you needed, why bring us into this shit?!" I shouted, my voice a low rumble. I didn't even recognise my own voice anymore. I felt completely betrayed and heartbroken.

The blonde sat back on his heels, his leather boots drenched in the bloody rainwater. His features unreadable, his eyes glazed over, "Your skills are like none I have ever seen before. The only other soldier who came even close was Scout (F/N) (L/N). Yes I brought you in because I needed more information, more solid, concrete evidence. But I wanted you for your skill. We need more soldiers like you," The man paused, his voice monotone as he pondered his next words carefully, "I also needed to throw Lovof off my trail for a while. Taking you in was my best option."

My eyebrows pulled down further into a deeper glare, my eyes hooded with rage, "You. Let. Them. Die. For. Nothing." I panted, trying to catch my breath as my lungs threatened to burst out of my ribcage. I couldn't get enough air, my heart pounding in my chest, blood roaring in my ears, "YOU. KILLED. THEM. FOR. NOTHING!" I screamed, a tear falling down my cheek.

Erwin's eyes flickered up to mine, anger setting in his electric hues as he grabbed the blade from his neck, "Who was it who killed your friends? My subordinates?" He hissed, his eyebrows almost touching in his dangerous glare. His jaw ticked furiously as he clenched his teeth and rose up onto his feet, towering over me.

"Was it me? Was it you? Did we kill your friends? Did we eat them?" He asked in a sadistic voice.

I was thrown off, my eyes widening as he continued, "If you had stayed, could you have stopped all of this? If I allowed (F/N) to stay, could you have both prevented this from happening?"

"You're absolutely right. If I hadn't raced off to find you, to kill you then they would still be alive!"

Erwin's face contorted in fury, thrusting my blade towards my chest, cutting deeply into the flesh of the palm of his hand.

"NO! YOU HAD NO PART TO PLAY IN THEIR DEATHS! TITANS KILLED YOUR FRIENDS!"

My eyes widened a fraction as he bellowed at me. His words slowly sinking in as I made sense of them. There was no way of knowing that if I had stayed that I could have made a difference. There was no way of knowing if I could have prevented Furlan and Isabel's deaths even if I had given it my all. No matter how skilled I was, there was no way of changing that.

"We are completely ignorant to the titans. We understand next to nothing about them. Where they come from? Why they thirst for our blood? Why they must eat us? These questions will continue to go unanswered if people like Lovof remain at large. Embezzling our expedition funds in order to line his own fat pockets and fund his activities down in the Underground. To continue smuggling our weaponry, our resources. Humanity's future is outside those damn walls, yet if we continue to remain ignorant, the titans will keep pushing us to extinction. Humanity doesn't deserve to exist if we do not fight!" Erwin declared, his head held high as he towered over me.

My eyes remained locked on him as I listened, his words making complete sense to me. _He was right, about everything_.

The blonde ran his hand along the edge of the metal blade, slicing his hand further, his face now inches away from my own, "Humanity's eyes are clouded by the false sense of security and safety those walls provide. What of your eyes Levi? Do they remain clouded? Or do you see that our lives are meant to be lived in freedom! Away from those walls. Freedom to explore the world we live in! Will you kill me? Kill me and you may as well return to the Underground, live out your life as a lowly thug before dying a painful death. Never to see the light of day again! Or will you, Levi Ackerman, join the Scouting Regiment in our fight! We need your skill... to save humanity. To fight for what is rightfully ours! To earn our freedom!"

I stood there, unmoving. I dropped my blade, the metal splashing into the water below me. The thought of returning to the Underground was unthinkable. Not with all I have seen and experienced through this past month. I have experienced warmth and friendship and most importantly, I have experienced love. My eyes have been opened to the beautiful wonders that is the outside world. Nothing could compare to that. All of the beauty we had missed out on in the Underground. And last night, seeing the moon for the first time, the twinkling of stars. The passionate events with (F/N), _oh how could I forget all of that_. I would never be able to return to the Underground. There was no way I would give any of that up, even if they were dead and couldn't share any of it with me.

My eyes trailed up slowly to meet Erwin's powerful gaze, my features deadpanned, "Alright. I'll join you. You have my trust..." I whispered dropping my head, my matted hair falling limply over my eyes.

The blonde sighed, a smile on his lips as he placed a large hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly, "Have no regrets Levi. It will only cloud your judgement and damper your decisions. I need your mind to stay sharp."

I nodded, my eyes still staring at my mud caked boots. The rain had stopped ages ago, only just now had the clouds began to disperse. Allowing the sun to peak through and begin warming up the earth. The warm rays seeping into my drenched clothing, attempting to warm up my frigid body.

"I need to find her," I whispered, my voice low and grief stricken.

The Section Commander nodded once, "Mike, how is the perimeter coming?"

The goliath who had been watching the whole scene, broke out of his reverie. His eyebrows raised in surprise, his mouth twisted in a weird sort of sneer, "Perimeter is being completed, so far no titans are in the vicinity."

"Good, make sure it stays that way. We need to collect our dead."

Mike sighed, thumping his huge fist against his broad chest, "Yes sir." He turned and gathered the remaining scouts who had turned to watch the spectacle and galloped off.

Slowly, I managed to move my feet, the sticky mud squelching under my boots as I tried to stay up right and yank my feet out of the sinking ground. The titan had now degraded into nothing but a smouldering pile of bones, the ivory rising up through the ground like some strange formation. My eyes cast on the ground as I scanned through the dead bodies. Hands, arms, legs, torsos, heads, organs everywhere, dispersed in every direction. _Would I be able to recognise her mangled corpse?_

I heard a rustle in the treeline, putting me on high alert as I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Whatever it was, it was too small to be a titan, however I still drew my blades. Stepping tentatively, trying to avoid making any sound as I moved closer to the sound. As I got closer I could hear a low groaning, for sure this had to be some sort of animal, wounded by the titan as it crashed through the area. That was...until I saw a shock of (H/C) hair sprawled across the ground.

My eyes widened, bulging out of my skull as I dropped my blades and sprinted over to her, my gear clanking loudly at my sides. Her body was slumped up against a tree, her hair fanned out across the grass. Blood trickled out of a gash in her forehead. Her arm clutched around her side as her breathing came out in low agonising gasps. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth parted as a low groan passed through her lips. I tumbled to the ground, landing heavily on my knees as I brushed the tendrils out of her face and pulled her head over onto my lap. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at her flushed face, touching her face with my icy, shaking fingers.

Her eyes flew open as she flinched at my touch, flailing her arms in the air as she punched me in the mouth, my teeth cutting into my cheek. I fell back, landing on my backside, my eyebrows shot up as I cupped my mouth, moaning in pain.

"Hey! Calm down... you're safe," I moaned, my hand muffling my voice as I crawled back over to her. Her wide (E/C) eyes stared directly at me, her brows furrowed slightly as she took in my features, "Levi?"

"Yes. I'm here. You're safe now," I repeated, bringing her body to my chest, rubbing her back in soothing circles. She glanced up into my eyes, tears filling her dull eyes as she broke down, fisting the fabric of my shirt as she placed her forehead in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her convulsing body, one arm cradled around her waist, the other supporting the back of her head, stroking her soft hair.

"Shh... you're okay. I'm here," I soothed, turning my head to glance over my shoulder. Erwin was still searching through the dead corpses, his face twisted in disgust as he picked up a hand and inspected it, "I've found her! She's alive!" I called out, my voice cracking. I was overwhelmed, trying to figure out why the titan didn't kill her. But I pushed that to the back of my mind, all I needed to know was she was safe, she was alive. Erwin smiled sadly, shouting for a medical scout to come forward and assess her.

I held onto her, not wanting to ever let her go. I will never let her out of my sight again. I leant my head down, resting my chin on her crown, pressing kisses into her hair as I repeated the words, "I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again."


	8. Grief

Chapter Eight ~ Grief

Reader's prov.

Levi hoisted himself up into the saddle behind me. His strong arms encircling my waist as he took hold of the reins of his horse. I winced as his arm brushed up against my side, my ribs feeling tender, making it harder for me to breathe. His rain soaked clothes pressed up against my back, sending a violent shiver up my spine. I felt cold, lifeless as I glanced at the ground, seeing his dead hand. _How could I have been so careless? They are dead because of me, because I left them_. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of his face, contorted in pain. My name on his pursed lips. I held back my tears, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

"ALL SQUADS, HEAD TO BASE CAMP!" The blonde Section Commander ordered.

Levi slowly encouraged the horse into a walk, my body shuddering as it picked up speed. His ODM gear jolting into my thighs as he rode forward. My gear had fallen and snapped when I crashed into the tree. Erwin deemed it unrecoverable but announced that there were plenty of supplies, such as spare gear at base camp should I have the need for them. I turned my head as the horse cantered away, Furlan's lifeless body disappearing. The retrieval squad staying in the field as well as Mike Zacharius to gather up all the corpses and return them home.

Levi was silent the whole way to the base. His hands brushing against mine occasionally, sending electricity shooting up my arms. I wished he would say something, yell at me, hit me. Anything but this cursed silence. But he stayed silent, brooding as his eyes remained focused, not wavering off our course. I gave into the tears as I silently sobbed, replaying Furlan's death over and over in my head.

His tortured screams as the titan bit down on him. He has saved my life, only for him to die in my place. _It should have been me who died. Not him._ I was reckless with grief and I got him killed. In my mind, he was a hero. Whether others believed it to be true or not. They all were heroes. Even Levi. In the Underground, constantly risking their lives to help others. They lead a life of meaning, yet they still ended up dead. Their lives to be forgotten in the abyss of fallen soldiers. In the end no one remembers the dead, they only remember those who come back alive. The people who matter most.

I had only know them for a short period of time, yet I felt like I had known them my whole life. Staying up late to tell stories. _Oh how I loved hearing about their adventures._

...

 _"Yeah, it was fantastic!" Isabel had laughed, swatting her knees with her hands, "And Furlan walked up to the guy, yelling at him to put the knife down before he beat him like the stupid little boy he was!"_

 _I giggled along with her as Furlan puffed out his chest and thumped his fists against it, making us laugh even harder. Furlan blew out a breath, his face lighting up in a gentle smile as he stared at me._

 _"So what did he do?" I gasped between fits of laughter._

 _Furlan shrugged, "Meh... the guy ran away crying like a girl," he laughed, clutching his belly as he nearly toppled off his chair, "Ahhh... stay away from me you demented freak!"_

 _I howled louder as he impersonated the man, running around the room flapping his arms around his head. Isabel striding up to him, her face nonchalant in an attempt to impersonate Levi. However she kept smiling and laughing, struggling to keep up her façade, "Then Levi came up to Furlan and said, 'Oh well seems the little girl pissed herself.' thing was, Furlan didn't realise that Levi was behind him the whole time, imitating that he was gutting the guy. That's why he ran off like he did."_

 _I cackled as I stared over at Levi who was calmly drinking his tea. A flush creeping on his face as he sighed and glanced back out of the window, "Oh how you like to exaggerate things, idiot."_

 _Isabel came back to sit next to me, crossing her legs under her as she stuck her tongue out at the ravenette, "Come_ _on Furlan, your turn," Isabel giggled, wiping her eyes from the stray tears as she placed an arm around my heaving shoulders._

 _He tilted his head to the side, a cocky smile spreading across his face, "Have I told you how Levi and I met Isabel?" he asked as Isabel groaned and placed her head in her hands. I shook my head, leaning forward, eager to hear this story._

 _"So there we were, Levi and I, back at our house. We had just come back from a big score. Levi was cleaning the kitchen in his little maid outfit..."_

 _Levi threw a scowl at the man as he wacked him around the head with his hand, "No I wasn't. I was sitting at the table, polishing my knife!"_

 _"Oooh yeah, so you were. Well anyway we hear this loud crash against the door. We walk over there, our knives drawn. I opened the door very, very slowly and this girl tumbles in. Near enough falling flat on her face..."_

 _"Yeah, I think she drooled on my boots. I made her polish them for weeks," Levi smirked as Isabel threw a pillow at him, which he caught and launched it into her face. Causing her to fall back onto the bed. Furlan and I howled with laughter as she scrambled up, one of her bunches falling out, making her look absolutely ridiculous. His eyes sparkled as he glanced at her, like a brother looking on proudly at his sibling._

 _"Anyway, there she was lying on the floor and both me and Levi were like, 'Whaaa? what's a kid doing on our door step?'" Furlan giggled, standing up and pulling a weird face as he took a sip of alcohol from the bottle he had stolen from the kitchens, "I was like 'shit I ain't ready for adoption yet, we've only just gotten used to living together'."_

 _I sat there, my arms propped up on my knees as I rested my cheeks on my fists, staring up at Furlan as he continued the story, cackling and laughing at his own jokes. Levi grumbled something about not being interested in men, making Furlan cackle with hysterical laughter._

 _"So anyway, the reason she came to us for help, the reason she was running away from the men who guard the stairs... was because she wanted to help this bird that had fallen through a drain... she was clutching it so tightly to her chest that I thought she was going to kill the damn thing with her smothering," Furlan chuckled, sitting on the chair swiping his tear stained face. His rugged features now red and blotchy from laughing so hard. Isabel started to giggle lightly, "Okay so maybe it was a little funny, but I bet (F/N) would have done the same thing, am I right?"_

 _I shook my head, my wavy (H/C) hair flowing gently around my shoulders as I sucked in a large breath, "I might have done. But I would have tried to get past the guards better than walking up to them saying, 'Oh hey there fellas, just need to pop outside for some air'," I howled._

 _Isabel took a long pull from the wine bottle next to me, her face flushed, "Well I thought it was a good idea at the time."_

...

That night I really felt like I belonged with them. That I could really be apart of their circle of friends. _Oh how I wanted so much to fit in with them_. Isabel and Furlan accepted me very quickly, both of them being like kindred spirits as we laughed and joked about silly things. In that short space of time I had developed what I thought would be a long lasting friendship with the pair of them, one that I worried would be tarnished after the rooftop incident with Furlan. Without realising it at the time, they had managed to worm their way into my heart. Burrowing so deep into it that my heart was now cracking and breaking with grief. _They were gone, and it was all because of me._

* * *

Once we arrived at the large castle-like base camp, I was lead to the infirmary by the Section Commander. Levi by my side as he threw one of my arms around his shoulders and helped me into the building. My head was stitched up and my side bandaged, there was nothing they could do for my ribs apart from give me some tablets to take for the pain. Levi was also evaluated, only having a slight graze on his cheek and a bruised back from where he said his horse had thrown him.

Later on that evening, I was laid up in one of the beds, my eyes refusing to close. I wanted so desperately to sleep but I just couldn't. Not without talking to Levi. He left hours ago to clear his head, but he hasn't returned. Erwin sat beside me, his head in his hands. His left hand in a tight bandage.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, my voice cracking at the effort.

Erwin lifted his head, a small sorrowful smile spread on his lips. He rubbed his hand with his fingers, tracing the lines of the material, "An accident. That's all you need to know."

"Cut the crap, Erwin and just tell me how it happened," I spat, not in the mood for his cryptic nonsense.

The blonde man blinked up at me, surprised at my sudden out burst. His blue eyes dull and glazed over, "Levi came after me. I spoke with him shortly after he killed the titan that..." he paused, his eyebrows marring his face as he cast his eyes to the ground, "...killed your friends. It was an accident, a misunderstanding."

I sighed. I knew Levi would try to kill Erwin, after all it was part of the job he had been entrusted with from Lovof. I am glad that Erwin managed to talk him out of killing him, and get him to join our cause. The blonde sat still, brooding as he rubbed his temples with his long fingers.

"If you're going to punish me then get on with it! You can't make me feel any worse than I already do."

Erwin flinched, his whole body twitching at my cold harsh tone, "I am not here to scold you, (F/N). You followed your gut instincts, you trusted yourself to know what to do. You knew something was terribly wrong and you went to try and stop it... I cannot punish you for that. You've been through enough as it is."

"But I failed! I failed to stop it! They are dead because I left with you!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes. Erwin flinched again at my grating tone, "I watched Furlan die. And it is my fault. I killed them when I left!"

"Why did you want to leave?" Erwin's hoarse, tired voice asked, shutting his eyes as he sat back. His forehead wrinkled as he rose his large eyebrows.

"Because I was pissed off with Levi! I left because he hurt me and now because of my stupid decision they are dead!"

The blonde didn't respond, he just placed a hand on mine as I sobbed. The warmth from his hand failing to heat up my frigid skin.

"It's all my fault..."

I didn't hear or see Levi enter my room. He stood silently in the shadows, watching me as I broke down.

"If anyone is to blame for their deaths, blame that bastard titan! Your choices didn't affect the outcome of today. If you had stayed then you would have surely joined them." My blurred gaze travelled to where Levi stood. He looked awful, his cheek swollen from the cleaning agent used to disinfect the wound. His lips swollen and bruised from where I punched him in the face. His eyes hollow and haunted as he glared at me, the blue steel glacial and blank.

"I could have stopped it..."

"Enough (F/N)! Cut the fucking crap!" Levi hissed, his scowl deepening, casting dark shadows on his face. Even if he said it wasn't my fault and that it was solely the titan's fault, I could feel that on some level he did blame me.

I gulped, hoping he wouldn't hurt me too much as he stepped into the light. His raven hair matted around his face, the skin under his eyes red and puffy. I had never seen the stoic man in such a state before. It hurt me to look at him, so I bowed my head, but that didn't erase the image from my mind. The image of a broken man.

"I will leave you guys to talk," Erwin announced, patting my hand gently as he got up and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. As he passed Levi, he whispered something in his ear. However I couldn't make out what he said. Probably something along the lines of 'take it easy on her, she's beating herself up enough already as it is'.

The door shut quietly and now I was alone with the ravenette. My eyes focused solely on my hands which were folded in my hands. Little cuts and slices tore through my hands as I flipped them over and examined them properly. My skin feeling raw.

Levi let out a deep sigh as he sat in the chair next to the bed. Leaning his elbow on the armrest, his head in his hand, one leg crossed over the other. We sat in silence for a long while. The only noises that I could hear were Levi's steady breathing and muffled voices outside the door. Again I wished for him to do something, even if it were violent. It would have been better than just sitting there, wallowing in his own thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Levi," I croaked, breaking the tense silence. _Wow I sounded like shit. I felt like shit. I bet I even looked like shit._

I glanced up at him, waiting for his reaction. He sighed, rubbing his head with his fingers, his lips pursed, "So am I," He eventually said.

My eyes widened in anger, "Is that all you have to say?" I snapped, clenching my hands into tight fists.

Levi sighed an exhausted sigh, his features completely shattered and sorrowful, "What else do you want me to say, (F/N)?" his tone tired, his eyes squeezed shut.

I clenched my teeth together, feeling my anger bubble to the surface, "I broke my promise to you! I said I would watch over them for you and I didn't. So shout at me, hit me! Do whatever you want to me, but don't sit there in silence!" I shouted at him, throwing my hands up in frustration.

Levi jumped, his whole body jerking at my cold-hearted words.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Levi sighed, removing his hand from his face so that he could look at me. I could still make out the tear stains from where he had been crying over his friends. My heart leapt into my mouth as I wanted to get up and embrace him, tell him I was sorry. He just looked so lost, so broken. Its not something I would have ever wanted to see.

"If you remember, I revoked my promise to you. I was careless with my life, going after those titans. I never expected you to keep your word after what I said. How I treated you," he said in a dry monotone voice.

I laughed. It sounded cruel as the sound escaped through my lips, momentarily scaring myself, "And yet here you are! You kept your promise after all and mine will always be broken! Why the fuck are you not mad at me?" I growled, sitting up straighter. Feeling like there was a rod going through my spine, a sharp agonising pain shot through my side.

Levi didn't respond, he just processed my words, refusing to look at me, his eyes staring into space, hooded and in pain.

I threw my head back against the pillows, exhaling loudly, "You should have just left me out there to die!" I whispered, not thinking he would actually hear me.

I flinched violently as I felt a hard sting on my cheek, my hand instinctively went up to protect myself from another blow.

He stared back at me, his eyes livid and menacing, brimming with tears. His large calloused hands shaking violently at his sides, "How fucking dare you! How dare you speak to me like that!" He shouted, his voice bouncing, echoing off the stone walls. I'm pretty sure the whole damn base heard him cry out. Finally the response I had been waiting for, now all I had to do was soak up the insults and the blame he would throw at me.

I stared into his eyes, still holding my stinging cheek as he towered over me, "Don't you ever wish yourself dead, do you hear me?! If you are not in this world then I have nothing else to live for. Nothing else to fight for. Yes I am furious that you left to go with Erwin, but its not like you had a choice. You were ordered away, he steered your horse. I was never under any orders to leave but my own. I went after Erwin! I was going to slash his throat open because I was hired to do so. If I had stayed with Furlan and Isabel and not chased you down then maybe, just maybe, they would still be alive. But then I would still have had to carry out my mission, and in doing so I would have lost you."

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped open as he explained. His eyes looking anywhere and everywhere, searching for the words he needed. His teeth furiously chewing on his lip as he found his next words. A sea of emotions washed over his face as I listened to him.

"I am no longer fighting to kill someone, just so I can live on the surface. I am fighting for freedom. And as much as it goddamn hurts me to say, none of this would have been at all possible if they hadn't died. As much as I..." He choked, a tear falling down his cheek, "As much as I loved them and would give anything to have them back at my side, I refuse to regret my decisions. I will hold no malice toward you, only to the bastard creatures that took away their lives. I refuse to hold you accountable for a titan's actions. I know you loved them too and it will hurt like hell for a while, and you may regret leaving, but it is not your fault. I don't blame you, and don't think for one second that I do.

"At least you tried to keep your promise. Erwin told me how you ran back as soon as you saw the flares. How you tried to save Furlan's life. So as far as I am concerned, you kept to your word, you kept your promise to me. Just please don't wish yourself dead. I... I can't... I can't take it..." He huffed, tears now streaming down his features. His hands clawing at his hair as he collapsed onto his knees, breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs.

My heart tensed and sunk, tears of my own falling down my face as I threw my bed sheet off myself and knelt down beside him. Pulling his heaving body to mine, his face buried in my neck. My hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back, my other hand stroking his soft yet matted hair. His tears staining my shirt. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a death grip, nothing would break us apart, and we stayed there. On the cold wooden floor. We stayed like this until our tears had dried and our sobs ceased to nothing but light hiccupping. No words exchanged, we just held each other. Allowing our grief-stricken hearts to bare all to each other. Allowing our wounded, broken souls to mend.

* * *

I was the first to sit up, wiping my tear stained face with the sleeve of my shirt. Levi's soft breathing tickled the hairs on the back of my neck. His eyes closed softly, his lips parted slightly. He was drifting, almost asleep on my shoulder. His arms sagging around my waist, falling just shy of the top of my backside. I turned my face so I could look at his face. His features so youthful and young when he isn't frowning. I brushed a lock of raven hair out of his eyes, tracing his frown line as he frowned and wrinkled his nose. I stroked his tearstained cheeks, wiping them away with my cool fingers. His eyes snapped open, staring at me with a wide, confused expression.

I shifted slightly, my feet going numb from kneeling on the floor for so long. He lifted his head from my shoulder, the movement slow as if his head weighed a ton. He pulled away from me, heaving himself up. Groaning loudly as he wobbled on numb legs, gripping the chair tightly for support. After the feeling came back into my own legs, I stood. Levi's arm banding around my waist as I stumbled. I hobbled over to the bed, climbing into the cool sheets, patting the other side of the bed whist looking hopefully at Levi, asking him to join me.

He shook his head and slumped down into the chair beside me, sprawling his legs out in front of him and laying his cloak over his legs, "No, you need your sleep if you are to heal."

He yawned, scrubbing his face with his hands. Shifting as he got comfortable.

I flomped down on the pillows, "It's not like I was asking you to have sex with me. I just think the bed would be more comfortable than that rickety old chair."

Levi's breath hitched, a smirk forming on his full, bruised lips, "Even if you had, I would still say no."

I frowned, "So you are really going to sleep in that chair?"

He sighed, closing his fluttering eyes and resting his cheek on his fist, "Yes I am."

"You'll damage your back if you do."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi's eyebrows drew together, "Go to sleep," he murmured.

"No, not until you get in the bed."

"Go to sleep now, (F/N)," he growled in a low menacing tone, his eyes still fused shut.

"Make me!" I challenged, my mouth setting into a grim line.

"I _will_ cut your vocal chords if you don't shut it and go to sleep," he threatened, opening one droopy eye. _He looks too adorable to sound so threatening,_ I thought, smiling inwardly at the stubborn, yet sleepy man before me.

"Fine," I groaned, sighing in defeat.

A low growl came from his chest as he sighed, his breathing slowly evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

"Would it really kill you to just get in the damn bed?" I questioned, peaking at him.

He sighed a heavy sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted again, "No, but it will kill you. Now go to sleep brat! Don't make me ask again," he argued.

I sighed, pulling the blankets around my shoulders, _Tch... stubborn shithead_ , I thought as my eyelids drooped. Becoming very heavy as I was lulled into sleep by the sound of Levi's deep, peaceful breathing.

* * *

 _I thrusted my hand out to Furlan, my fingertips grazing his as he was caught in slow motion by the red eyed titan. His dull blue eyes transfixed on mine, a small sad smile on his lips as he was pulled into the giant's mouth, his bottom half passing though the giant yellow stained teeth. The titan bit down, blood flying into the air. His strangled cries echoing through my head as he called out my name. Blood forming in the back of his throat as his lungs began to flood._

 _I screamed, trying with all my might to get to him. But I couldn't move. It were as if I was suspended in the air, unable to move in any direction. I wanted so badly to snatch Furlan from the titan's grasp and hold him tightly. My efforts only increased as I caught sight of his head entering the massive cavern. His features paling, his eyes changing into a blue steel colour, his hair morphing into a raven black. It wasn't Furlan at all._

 _I shouted and screamed, jumping and trying to get away from the suspension as I watched his stoic eyes shed a single tear, his lips frozen on my name as the titan swallowed him before turning it's giant leering red eyes onto me, licking its lips with its elongated sharp tongue._

* * *

Levi's prov.

A blood curdling scream tore from her lungs as she thrashed around on the bed. I sat bolt-up-right, my eyes locked onto her bucking form. She screamed again as I threw my cloak off my legs and jumped over to her, placing my hands on either side of her face.

"(F/N), wake up!" I said, my voice shaky and panicked, _what the hell is she dreaming about to react like this?_

I hoped she would rouse herself from her sleep as I gently spoke to her, coaxing her out of whatever hellish nightmare she was facing.

"No! Please!" She cried, her eyes screwed shut, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Levi! Please don't leave me! I love you! Please don't die!"

My breath hitched as she cried out. _She what...?_ My mind threw a blank as I tried to wrap my head around her words. Whatever she was dreaming about, I was in it. A growl erupted from my chest as I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Wake up!" I called, watching as her frightened (E/C) eyes burst open. At first she just laid there, not seeing me at all, her eyes staring through me. The sparkle that she always seemed to have in her eyes was no longer there. As she came to, she gasped, swiping at her tears furiously. Her eyes moving around the room as she gathered her bearings before her eyes came to rest on me.

"L...Levi?" she whispered, confusion written across her face, "What happened?"

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and crushed her to my chest. My nose grazing her shoulder as I took in her sent, fresh water and jasmine. I knew she wouldn't remember what she had said, but in that moment I realised that I had feelings for her too. My heart swelled as she melted into my arms, burying her head into my chest.

"You had a nightmare," I murmured, trying to slow down my racing heart, which I was sure she could hear, "Are you okay?" My voice thick and unrecognisable.

She shook her head against my chest. My shirt became warm and wet as her salty tears began to leak out of her eyes once more. I awkwardly took off my boots, not once letting go of her, chucking them across the floor and pulled her down onto the mattress. I pulled the bedsheets over the pair of us and she snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around me, throwing a leg over mine. My hand stroking her back, tracing small shapes into her cool skin. Her (H/C) hair fell around my shoulders and I pressed my lips into her hair, gently leaving a kiss on her head. My lips pulsating slightly at the contact as a scorching heat shot through me.

It took a while for her sobs to subside, I'm not exactly sure how long but it was definitely longer than half an hour. I shifted down in the sheets so I was level with her, pressing my forehead to hers, closing my eyes, "I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here. You're stuck with me brat." She giggled lightly and nuzzled her head against mine, and she stayed there for the rest of the evening. Her warm breaths caressing my cheeks. She smiled in her sleep, the last thing I heard before I drifted off in her arms was, "I love you Levi." Leaving me smiling gently back at her as I pressed another kiss to her forehead, _I love you too brat._


	9. Admitting Feelings

Chapter Nine ~ Admitting Feelings

Reader's prov.

The expedition continued as planned. The Scouting Regiment continued the onslaught against the titans as we continued to test out the Long Range Scouting Formation. The Regiment doctors checked me over, making sure my injuries wouldn't interfere with my participation in the mission before they cleared me for my duties, much to Levi's angry protests.

...

 _"She still needs to rest! There is no telling what kind of damage she could cause by using her gear!" Levi argued, his cheeks dusted with a rosy flush as he glared at the Commander standing in front of us. His arm held out in front of me as I tried to step around him and collect my gear._

 _"We need her in the field! You and (L/N) are unlike any of the other soldiers. If even just one of you were to sit out then there is no telling how many countless lives could be snuffed out!" Commander Shardis shouted back, his lean form towering over Levi._

 _I stared between the two men, I needed to get this under control. There was no telling what would happen if they continued. Levi looked like he was about to start using his fists to do the talking for him as he squared up to the Commander._ _He was livid with the Commander for even suggesting that I resume the mission. I could see it from his point, I didn't exactly feel my best to be going back out into the field. However there was no way I would let the expedition continue a day further without my participation. I owe at least that to Furlan and Isabel. I owe it to them to slay as many titans as I could before my life would be snuffed out into nothing. Whether it be today, or tomorrow, hell even years from now, I still owed them my life._

 _"If you send her out there, she might as well go back to the walls as a corpse, because of you and your shitty commands!" Levi growled, his pupils constricting into slits as he stared down the Commander._

 _"Learn some damn discipline! I am the Commander of this Regiment, what I say goes! Do I make myself clear, you damn runt!"_

 _Levi saw red as he moved forward to Shardis. I grabbed Levi's arm without even thinking, pulling him back. My hand touching the bare skin of his own, hoping my touch would at least soothe him slightly, "Levi...stop."_

 _He ignored me, wrenching his hand away from me. I growled in frustration as I sidestepped the man and stood between them, placing my hands on his chest, "Enough Levi!" I stared at him intently, imploring him to see sense as his gaze met mine. His eyes widened slightly and his features softened, his mouth twitching slightly. His pupils dilated back to their normal size, his eyes now calm as he placed his hand over mine._

 _"I just don't want you to get hurt," His voice barely a whisper as he refused to look at me._

 _I sighed, smiling sadly at the man, completely ignoring the fact that the Commander was behind us, "I know, but it's my duty. I want to help, I want to fight."_

 _Levi's eyes softened even more as he recalled the speech he had given a few nights previously. He bowed his head, his ebony hair caressing his rosy cheeks, his lips parted as he released a shaky breath, his cheeks puffing out slightly, "Okay."_

 _..._

Erwin accepted the both of us into his squad as we continued leading the expedition. Many lives were lost, nowhere near as many if we weren't using the newly developed formation. Only 350 of our forces perished, whereas without the formation close to 800 would have been snuffed out. Yet none of the deaths hit me quite as hard as what Furlan and Isabel's had, however it was still gut wrenching to see your fellow comrades between the bolder sized incisors of a titan. Each death I paid witness to brought the memory of the dream, pounding over me like a punch in the gut many times over. And each time I would see Levi's lifeless features, reducing me to tears almost instantly. If Levi saw, then he chalked it up to my feeling guilty over Furlan and Isabel and how I couldn't save them, or the countless others who fell. Whenever he spotted me in such a state, he wouldn't ask questions or give words of understanding or reassurance. He would just swat me up the back of the head with his hand, his features always deadpanned, "Don't you even think about it!" He would warn, his voice glacial and emotionless.

Out of pure rage, I took down titan after titan. Unleashing my white hot wrath against the damn beasts. Every last one of them, in my mind, responsible for their deaths. Their faces appearing in my mind as I showed the titans no mercy. Levi was often by my side as we slayed the giant bastards, blood soaking into our uniforms, dripping from our hair and faces as we ruthlessly killed. At one point, Levi had Erwin pull me away from a titan that I had been repeatedly slashing, cutting the beast's nape before it laid forever still.

"Are you completely nuts? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He shouted at me.

"I think it would be best if we head back, your in no fit state to continue at this point," Erwin agreed. I had been gone for over an hour, ripping off the titan's limbs, never once striking its vital region. I wanted the animal to suffer, so every time I would wait for it to regenerate enough so I could cut it down again and again. Its blood tangled into my hair, matting it to my face. My uniform soaked. Luckily titan blood evaporates just like the titan corpses, but I could still feel the congealed gunk on my clothes as I walked away from the two men.

"The titans must pay for what they have taken from us," I whispered, knowing full well that Levi heard every word.

* * *

It had been near enough a week before we were given the all clear to withdraw back to Wall Rose via Shiganshina district. I hated to admit it, but I had never been so happy to see those alabaster walls as they came up on the horizon. It reminded me of something my father had said once after coming back from an expedition, "No matter how many times you go out of those walls, you will always feel safe once you are behind them again," which also happened to be the last thing he said before he died. As much as I hated the feeling of being trapped in behind these walls like some animal in a cage, I couldn't help but finally understand his words as the feeling of safety flowed through me once we passed through the threshold of the gate.

Family members threw themselves at the soldiers, their sons, daughters, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, friends. Both relief and sorrow filled the cobbled streets. The looks on the returning soldiers faces told the citizens all they needed to know as we passed. No one would dare try to comprehend the horrors of the outside world while the titans were still at large. The other half of the Shiganshina citizens launched insults at the Regiment, scrutinizing how our numbers had depleted. Yelling angrily about how every expedition we set out always ends in the same fashion, nothing accomplished apart from the growing number of deaths. Soldiers upon soldiers dying for what... absolutely nothing. I glowered at hearing their harsh words, cutting through the air like a knife.

"Our taxes hard at work, ladies and gentlemen."

"Can't even leave the walls for a week without loosing half of their ranks."

I tensed in the saddle, my horse tossing his head slightly with displeasure as my hands tightened on the reins, "I would love to see how they would fare against a titan," I growled in a low, cruel voice, my teeth gnashed together. My hands began to shake violently. Levi who rode beside me shot me a scornful glance, "Pay no mind to those pigs. They have no idea."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something small weave through the crowds, I turned my head to see a small child, no older than nine. His teal green eyes staring into my own as his features fell as he glanced around the returning members of the Scouting Regiment. A small warm smile crept onto my mouth as I tugged on the horse's reins, turning him toward the child. He stood there, his eyes wide and mouth held agape as the crowd parted ways for my horse, his hooves clopping onto the cobbled streets. I threw my legs off the side and dismounted heavily onto the ground, holding the horse's reins as I came to stand in front of the boy.

"Hi, what's your name soldier?" I asked, supporting myself on one knee so I was eyelevel with the boy.

"Um... E...Eren Jaeger ma'am," he stuttered, his hand flying up to the back of his neck, scratching the base nervously. A rosy blush dusted along the apples of his cheeks and on the tops of his ears, his eyes casted downward to look at his light brown boots, the hem of his baggy trousers brushing them gently in the light wind.

My smile widened, although I could feel that it didn't quite reach my eyes, "You want to join the Scouts huh?"

His eyes widened as his head snapped up to look me in the eye, "How did you know?"

"Because I was just like you," I said, tasselling my hand through his chocolate locks, "I would always watch the Scouts come and go, and no matter how broken they looked, they kept up their fighting spirit."

Eren grinned, his eyes bright in awe as he stared at my jacket, my 'Wings of Freedom' clearly visible on my breast pocket, "I want to join! I want to explore the outside world!"

My smile widened as I carefully unclasped my cloak and wrapped it around his small shoulders. The bottle green cloak swamped him, the hem trailing on the ground but it suited the boy.

"And I have no doubt that you, Eren, will become one of the finest scouts known to humanity," I paused, taking in his shocked features. Chocolate brown, messy hair, teal green eyes wide with hope, cute yet rounded youthful features. The child reminded me so much of myself as I continued to study him.

"Promise me that you will never lose that drive and passion. A strong spirit is made from true passion, and no matter the turmoil that you will encounter in the Regiment, if you hold onto that then you will get to where you want to go. You will make your dreams a reality."

With that said, I tasselled his hair once more, the silky strands running effortlessly through my fingers, before straightening and turning to mount my horse. I swung my leg over his back, his neck lowered as he nuzzled the boy.

I glanced down at the awestruck youth, "Keep that safe for me, okay?" He nodded, saluting me with a wide grin spreading across his features. His eyes bright as they caught the sharp rays of sunlight. I saluted him back, wincing slightly from the pain in my side. I tugged the reins, joining the rest of the Regiment, seeing that Levi had waited for me. His features unreadable as he glanced at me. He encouraged his horse to go forward as I heard the boy yell at the top of his lungs, "ARMIN! ARMIN! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" causing a small smile to spread across my face. _Maybe there is hope in all this darkness after all._

* * *

Levi's prov.

The rest of the ride back to HQ was fairly pleasant. Once we retreated behind Wall Maria, the onslaught of verbal violence from the Citizens lessened. The shouting and screaming ceased, replaced by tranquil silence. Nothing but the birds and the sound of hooves. Sweet bird song flew through the trees, the winged creatures soared through the sky, chasing each other, diving on the trees to stop and stare at the returning Scouting Regiment.

The soft breeze swayed through the trees, the branches creaking lightly, the leaves rustling gently. Her (H/C) tendrils tickled her face, her cheeks rosy with the chilling bite to the gentle breeze. I sat back in my saddle, my legs numb from all the constant riding, as I admired her beautiful features. Her glistening (E/C) orbs focused on her path, her perfectly straight nose, her plump soft lips curved into a gentle smile as she petted her horse's neck. Her hands, small and gentle, remembering how they had fit perfectly in my own. And it had taken her almost dying at the hands of a titan for me to recognise this. To recognise her beauty. To recognise my feelings towards her.

We hadn't spoken properly in days, the last real conversation we shared being the one where we exchanged our guilt. My throat seized at the memory. We both agreed to give each other some time to process everything that had happened. However the silence between us was agonising. Every time our eyes would meet, her lips would part as if preparing to say something, however before the words could pass through, she would stop herself. Guilt washing over her features, sadness seared into her eyes as she would cast them downward, before walking away. Her actions would send all my hopes crashing to the deep, dark abyss of disappointment.

This silence between us, was deafening.

* * *

I sat alone in the mess hall, all the other scouts had been ordered to take a few personal days to recover from the expedition. The ones who stayed spent their time in their barracks or in the tavern, mourning their losses and drowning their sorrows. My family had died a long time ago, so there was no one for me to go back home to. And there was no way I could face anyone who had known Furlan and Isabel. To reveal to them that I had lead them to their deaths.

I gently sipped at my tea, holding the rim of the porcelain cup gently with my fingertips. The heat used to bother me, scalding my fingers. But now I felt nothing, I couldn't feel any pain. I just felt numb.

I quietly pondered the fragile balance of life, wondering why I was given the skills to live, to survive. Trained to live through the most brutal of times and yet through all I had learnt, I was unable to pass on any of those vital skills. I thought it would rub off on them, that they would be able to fight for survival. But I was wrong. Nothing I ever do is good enough, and they paid the ultimate price for my ignorance. All life is precious and worth fighting for, yet I couldn't do a damn thing to protect it. To protect theirs. My grip on my cup tightened, my muscles tensed as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to banish the images of their lifeless corpses from my mind. Not just Furlan and Isabel, but everyone else who I had lost in all of my years of survival. Their cold lifeless eyes burned into my soul, their hands clawing at me, trying to grab me. A never-ending nightmare of guilt washed over me. My hand shook, the contents of my cup sloshing lightly.

Quiet footsteps came up from behind me, a small warm hand placed on my tense shoulder, "Unless you want to scald your crotch, I suggest you put that cup down," She said, her voice small and unsure, even as she scolded me.

I opened my eyes, twisting in my seat so I could see her sweet face. Her eyebrows pulled down in concern over her (E/C) eyes. Her mouth parted slightly as she let out an uneven breath.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my eyes travelling up her form, drinking in the sight of her, "Why haven't you gone to spend time with your family?"

Pain flashed through her eyes as she hung her head. The (H/C) tresses shielding her face, "I don't have any family left," was all she could say, her voice low and hoarse, barely a whisper.

I placed my cup down on the saucer, the amber liquid sloshing up the sides. Grunting, I heaved myself up and placed my large hands on her small shoulders. I didn't know what to say, she never indicated that she was the sole survivor of her own family. But then again when had I ever asked her. Isabel's words came ringing in my ears, " _Because unlike you, I actually made an effort to be her friend!"_ My hands tightened on her shoulders at the memory, clenching my eyes shut and shaking my head.

"I'm sorry I..."

"It's fine, you didn't know," she interrupted, her (E/C) hues staring down at her boots, small tears forming at the rims, "It's not something I openly talk about."

She backed out of my grasp and took the seat opposite me, sitting down as I moved to grab another teacup from the cupboard before joining her. We were silent as I poured her a cup of tea, making it to her desired taste before sliding it in front of her. She tentatively grasped the handle as she took a sip, her eyes closing euphorically as the amber liquid passed through her full peach tinted lips.

My mind drifted back to that night on the roof top. It didn't feel like it had only happened a week ago, but many years. I ghosted my lips with my fingers, remembering the soft skin, so gentle against my own. The feel of her hair as it fell through my fingers, how her body was made for mine, our gentle love making as if it were the only thing that mattered in this fucked up excuse of an existence. I wondered if I will be able to feel that again, or did I completely screw everything up?

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, studying my face, her face shadowed with concern.

I groaned inwardly, knowing she was probably watching me as I had traced my parted lips with my fingers. How my eyes had closed as the memories of her came flooding back.

"It's nothing."

We were plunged back into silence as I contemplated how to even start a conversation, my head beginning to hurt as my brain went into overdrive.

"How did they die?"

"What?" she gasped, her eyes resting on me. _Jeez you would have thought I had asked her how old she was, judging by her reaction,_ I thought, instantly feeling like a heartless bastard for even thinking of such a cruel thought. _Of course she would be upset and shocked by my question, they were her damn parents for fuck sake._

I sighed and took a sip of my tea before turning my face to look at hers, "What happened to your family?"

She cast her eyes downward, a stray tear falling gently down her face, "My father was in the Scouting Regiment so you can guess how he went out. My mother died of a broken heart," she said, a shuddering breath escaping her parted lips, "I remember going to the gates in Shiganshina District, looking through the soldiers who had returned before Erwin found me and explained how my father had died saving his life."

I listened to her as she recounted her parents deaths. _We both aren't so different after all,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry. I understand that must have been very difficult for you."

Her glistening eyes glared up at me, tears now flowing down her cheeks as she blinked, "How could you possibly understand?"

I glowered at the amber liquid in my cup, pain lancing through my heart, "I, too, lost my mother when I was very young. She was a prostitute in the underground, she did all she could to work and raise me by herself, I was told that she loved me more than her own life. I don't know what happened but she contracted this disease that slowly killed her. I was stuck in that room with her body for months, only leaving so I could try and find food and water. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. I wanted her to wake up but she wouldn't. It wasn't until she started wasting away in front of me that I realised she was dead..." I trailed off, shaking my head, "But then again you are right. I have never lost anyone other than Furlan and Isabel to the wrath of the titans. So I guess I don't understand."

Her mouth fell open as I recounted my pitiful tale, her tears stopped as her eyes flashed with horror, "Levi, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it."

I glanced up at her, shrugging, "It's not your fault. We've both lived very different lives, and you are right. No one can even begin to understand the pain we have collectively been through. I guess it's that pain that has defined and shaped us. Made us into who we are today," I explained, softening my eyes.

A tense silence fell between us, so thick that a pairing blade couldn't even slice through. I grasped my cup by the rim and took a small sip, the cooling liquid sliding silkily down my throat. A small smile spread across her lips, her eyes sad yet amused as she watched me, "Funny way to hold a cup. You know they have handles for a reason right?" she chuckled softly, trying to uplift the mood.

The beautiful melodic sound quickly turned into a fit of giggles, as if I had said or done the most funniest thing in the world. It made me want to laugh along with her but how could I after recounting my mother's death to her. Something that I had never told anybody, now out in the open between us.

"Yes I know they have handles for a reason, brat," I sighed, exasperated. I wanted more than anything to smile, so desperate that it actually irritated me to the point of frowning at her. I wanted to show her more than the monotone, deadpan man who sat before her. I wanted to let her in, but how could I? I trained myself never to let anybody in, to never show my emotions. And after all said and done, I thought my smile was hideous.

"Then...why do... you hold... it... like that...?" she gasped between fits of laughter.

"It's a pathetic reason, you wouldn't care for the answer," I chided, my voice harsher than I intended.

Slowly her laughter died down, her features pulling down slightly, "Please tell me? I want to know."

"No."

"Levi please, I want to know. I promise I won't laugh or anything," she continued, practically placing her hands in a praying stance.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes, "Fine. But only when you have calmed down," my tone annoyed at being urged to spill my pathetic reason for holding my cups differently.

She stuck her tongue out and stopped laughing completely. Resting her head on her hands as she stared up at me expectantly with her beautiful (E/C) eyes. All traces of her earlier tears gone apart from the stains down her flushed cheeks.

I puffed out my cheeks as I sighed, twisting in my seat to face her, running my hand nervously through my undercut. She couldn't be more adorable in this moment than what she was right now, the sight of her making my heart swell painfully in my chest.

"When I was a child, I had very few items of value to me other than my mother. Everything I owned was either given to me or I worked hard to get it. I would work so hard that sometimes I would pass out just to earn the smallest amount of money, just to acquire the simplest of things. Things that wouldn't matter to you or I now. Anyway, I worked for enough money and bought myself a beautiful porcelain tea set and some rather inexpensive tea leaves.

"I remember trying to use the handles of the cups but every single time I did, the handle would break, tea would spill over me and the one thing I had worked extremely hard to get would shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces on the floor. So I decided to start holding the cups by the rims, not only to save myself money, but to save myself from having to pay the doctor to come out and see to my burns..."I trailed off, noticing how her smile had soured and her eyes had become sad once again.

I felt a pang of guilt lance through my chest for bringing her uplifting mood down. _Me and my stupid mouth._

"That...That is incredibly sweet," she murmured softly, "Not what I was expecting at all. Definitely better than what I thought it was going to be."

I raised my eyebrows at her, a small smirk tugged on the corners of my mouth, "What did you think it was?"

A blush dusted across the apples of her cheeks and down her neck, her face now hidden with her fingers. I could just see her full peach tinted lips that were pulled up in a small smile, "I thought you might have had a fear for holes."

I stared at her with a blank expression, "A fear of holes," I repeated, my tone amused. I sat there in silence, her words replaying over and over in my head before I burst out laughing. Throwing my head back as the sound erupted from my chest.

(F/N) stared at me, her eyebrows raised in concern. It had never occurred to me that she had never heard me laugh before. I clutched at my sides with one hand, slapping the other on the wooden table in front of me. Tears streamed out of my eyes and down my face as I gasped for air. Once my giggles had subsided, I swiped my eyes from the stray tears that escaped from the corners, my eyelashes damp from the salty water.

"It wasn't that funny," she said in an annoyed tone, however I knew she couldn't keep her smile off her lips.

I glanced up at her, a smile in my eyes as I brought my tea to my lips to moisten my now dry mouth, "Oh but it was."

* * *

Reader's prov.

After his laughing fit, we were silent for a while. The only sounds we could hear were our breathing, the occasional sloshing of our tea, the clinking of porcelain and the occasional sobs and footsteps outside the large wooden doors that lead into the mess hall. I chewed on my lip. I had been thinking a lot about the roof top as of late and I wanted to confront him about it, but I was dreading what he might say. If he didn't want the same things that I did.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Levi's brows creased in a slight frown, his lips pursed, "You just did, but of course," He said, his voice soft, "As long as it won't make me laugh again. My sides still hurt."

I smiled at his little comment. It was nice to hear him laugh, he had never laughed properly in front of me before, and it was definitely a sight to behold. The sound of his laughter had lifted my spirits considerably. My smile disappeared, _Crap... now I actually have to ask him! Shit! Why did I open my big mouth?_

I chewed on my bottom lip, hard enough to taste the metallic blood. I couldn't form my thoughts into coherent words. _How was I going to say what I needed without sounding like a complete idiot?_

"Just spit it out," Levi grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing further as he downed the last of his tea.

My eyes became very interested in my boots as I mustered up my waning courage. My cheeks on fire as I puffed them out on a loud exhale, "That night on the roof top... before the expedition..." I mumbled, my eyebrows set in a frown as I tried to form the words, "I am confused as to what happened...and where we go from here."

I chanced a look up at Levi who had become very intrigued by his hands. His fingers folding and unfolding in his lap.

"Why are you confused?" his tone cracked, sounding broken. His eyes reflected the sadness in his voice.

"Because I don't know what it means," I whispered, running one hand through my hair, wincing when my fingers caught on some tangles.

Levi sighed gently and scooted closer to me, his knees bumping my own as he took my cold trembling hands in his strong warm ones. He didn't speak at first, he just held my hands in his. His calloused fingers rubbing soothing circles into my soft skin, transferring his warmth through to mine. I brought my eyes up to meet his, the emotionless façade was completely broken away, replaced with a mask of confusion and sorrow.

"After my mother died..." he said, his breathing uneven and shaky, his strong hands trembling slightly, "I promised myself I would never come to love anyone like that again. Sure I cared about Furlan and Isabel, I may have had a fondness for them, but I forced myself not to let them into my heart, to not love them. Because losing my mother ripped a huge hole in me, scarred me beyond repair. So much so that I started thinking that I was unworthy of love. And because of my negative thoughts, I became bitter and hated any affection that was given to me.

"So I taught myself not to care. To come across as nonchalant, someone who wouldn't give a damn about anyone. Someone who wouldn't bat an eyelash at anyone's pain or discomfort. Sometimes it would break away when I saw kids in trouble, women being attacked. Sometimes I would give others advice because I didn't want to seem completely heartless, but my façade never fully came down..." he croaked, his eyes swimming with emotion, "That is until I met you."

My eyes widened as I studied his face while he explained, my heart racing so loud I was sure if he stayed quiet long enough, he would be able to hear it.

"I've never felt like this before... I've never loved anyone like this before. That night on the roof top, I thought if it would make my feelings go away. If I gave myself a taste that you would just leave my mind and I would go on like before. But you didn't. If anything, spending that night on the roof top with you made me want you even more. When Furlan interrupted us, I felt so guilty for looking at you the way I did. I regret how I left you on the roof top, it made me sick when I was lying in my bed alone, waiting for you to come down. But you never did. I went out to look for you early the next morning, I checked the stables since I know you love your horse. I checked everywhere, I even went back up to the roof, but I couldn't find you. But when I got back... when I saw Furlan hugging you, I was so jealous that I was restraining myself from punching the fucking daylights out of him..." His voice cracked, his cheeks puffing out as he released a stuttering sigh, "When you said we were nothing, it shattered what was left of my heart..."

"Wait... I never said that you meant nothing to me," I said in a stern voice, my eyebrows pulling downward in a frown.

Levi nodded, "You did, you said that you and I didn't exist, that there would never be anything between us..."

I shook my head, a small smile settling on my lips, chuckling lightly, "You stupid, stupid man. I was talking about Furlan and myself. He accused you of hurting me, forcing me to do something that I actually wanted to do. Furlan had it for me from the start, but I couldn't reciprocate the feelings because they belonged to someone else."

Levi's eyes widened as I explained, his mouth forming an 'O' as he sighed, "Oh."

"Anyway, continue what you were saying," I urged. I wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"Right, um..." He said, trying to think back to where he had gotten to. Clearly he had either put a lot of thought into this speech, or he was very good at coming up with things like this from the spot.

After a while in a thoughtful silence, he continued, "I thought you were talking about me. That's why I went at you the way I did. Why I hurt you the way I did. But when I saw your body against that tree, I was begging to the goddesses that you were alive. Even if I took what you said about Furlan in the wrong way, even if I took it as if it were about me, I couldn't imagine a world where you don't exist.

"Because you have made me fall in love with you. And I feel stronger than I ever have before. I will do whatever it takes to eradicate the titans. Because I want to live in a world of freedom, with the woman I love. Without the fear that you will be taken away from me, without the fear that one day, one of us may not come back from the expeditions. I want to live in a titan free world and experience the sights beyond the walls with you by my side." His soft steel blue eyes stared softly back into mine, his declaration complete.

I sat there awestruck, _he feels the same way?_ My thoughts unable to comprehend what he was saying, "You love me?" I stuttered, my breathing coming out in short gasps.

"With all my heart," Levi said softly. He released my hands. His right hand grazing my cheek with his finger tips while the other guided my hand to his chest over his heart. The steady beating thumped against my palm, "You restarted this old thing. And now I am ready to share it with you," He whispered, a small, shy smile forming on his mouth.

I swung my leg over the bench and straddled it, shifting closer so that I was inches away from him. My eyes searching his as I placed my free hand around the back of his neck, my fingers brushing past the soft hair of his undercut as I lowered his head to mine. I tilted my face to his, brushing my lips softly against his. He closed his eyes, groaning as my lips pushed gently against his, small tears falling down his cheeks. I kissed my way up to his eyes, gently pecking his closed eyelids, the salty tears coating my lips. I freed my other hand from his chest and brushed his cheek with my thumb as I kissed his forehead, his nose, the corners of his mouth, before placing my lips gingerly back onto his awaiting mouth.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips, feeling his breath hitch and his lips curving as they moved in time with my own. Our lips moulding perfectly around each other. The kiss changed its sweet nature into a heated lustful one as he ran his warm tongue along the seam of my lips, begging for entry. I willingly opened my mouth, his tongue darting into my cavern, licking sensually against my own muscle as he familiarised himself again with every nook and cranny. His free hand reached behind my head and gently tugged my hair tie out of my thick (H/C) hair, freeing it so it hung loosely around my shoulders. He twirled several strands between his fingers, pulling on them every so slightly, enticing a moan from deep within my throat.

I pulled away from him, my eyes hooded as I gazed back into his soft, loving steel blue gaze, "I think we should continue this somewhere more private," I smirked.

He nodded his head, unable to speak as he tugged me up to my feet and grasped my hand tightly in his. We jogged through the mess hall, small giggles erupted from my mouth as he lead me down the corridors to a spare sleeping quarters.

"Who's room is this?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow as he pulled me through the door.

"Its mine since I spent the morning cleaning it," He growled as he kicked the door closed and walked me over to the bed, his lips feverishly sucking at my throat. He laid me down gently, taking off my boots and belts before turning to his own. Once he was finished, he allowed the leather to clatter to the floor, before his body blanketed my own, pressing his lips back onto mine.

His lips smothered my face in gently kisses as he fumbled with my shirt, untucking it from my trousers. My back arched to help him as he peeled the shirt over my head and threw it onto the floor. He marvelled my smooth abdomen, running his nose from my cleavage down to the waistband of my trousers. His large hands brushed against my breasts, banding his arms around my middle to unclasp my bra. I moaned as he yanked the offending material away from me and also threw it onto the floor. The under-wires clattering against the hard wooden floor.

"You made a mess," I whispered, my hands in his hair as his wicked tongue trailed down my collar bone down to my breasts, nuzzling them gently.

"It's one mess I can live with," he smirked, his hot breath sending a pang of pleasure through my body down to my groin.

My fingers threaded through his hair, trailing down the thick column of his neck and down to the collar of his shirt. I quickly untied his cravat, placing it on the night stand. My eyes flitted up to his hooded stormy eyes, asking permission as I traced my fingers over his collar bones. He nodded and I grasped the collar of his shirt, smashing his lips to mine as I ripped his shirt open, not caring about his buttons scattering across the floor, pushing the silky material over his shoulders. He growled as his tongue licked against mine, one hand against the side of my face, the other holding my head still, twirling my hair around his fingers. My greedy hands moved down to his white trousers which was held in place by his belt.

"Oh Christ," He moaned as my fingers unbuckled the belt, unzipping his trousers before slipping them down his thighs. His lips pressed against my pulse point as he kicked off the material by his ankles and moved to strip me of my own trousers and underwear, wrenching the garments from my legs, allowing them to pool on the floor at the base of the bed.

"You are so beautiful," He murmured against my skin, his teeth latching onto my skin as he sucked gently. I moaned as I ran my hands down his back, feeling his muscles ripple under my touch. His steel erection pressing lightly against my lower belly. My insides clenched as Levi raised his head, glancing at the blushing bruise that was now blooming on my neck. His fingers unlocked from behind my head and wrapped around my breasts as he circled my nerves with his fingertips. Feather light and rolling them until they formed stiff peaks. I cried out, my head flying back against the pillow, pressure building up in my groin as I felt his own arousal against me, hot and pulsating. I climaxed, shuddering as he continued to pleasure my breasts, my eyes squeezed shut, his mouth covering my own as he kissed away my moans.

I was still quaking from the after shock when I wrenched my eyes open and tugged at his boxers, freeing his length and wrapping my fingers delicately around the silky flesh. He jerks in my hand, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his chest heaving as it rises and falls heavily. My eyes find his, hooded and heavy-lidded, his lips pulled up into a small private smile as he presses his lips gently back down to mine, teasing me as he kisses the corners. My lower lip tugged between his teeth as his hands continue to knead my breasts to his liking. I squeezed his length gently, trailing my finger nails up and down him, causing him to shudder.

"If you're going to do it, do it properly," He growled, releasing my breasts and sitting up on his unsteady knees. He truly was a sight to behold, his strong, thick muscled thighs, his abdominals, his gorgeous hooded gaze. I licked my lips as I crawled over to him, brushing my nose down his abdominals, through his hair and to his exposed length. _He smells so divine_. My tongue slithered out of my mouth, trailing along his length until I kissed the head of his erection.

"(F/N), you are driving me insane," he panted, his hand in my hair as he thrusts gently against my mouth. I complied, accepting him into my warm cavern. My tongue flickering around him, teasing him as I licked him up and down. His breath hissed through his teeth as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked as I twirled my tongue around him. His panting quickened, his chest heaving as he grew closer to his climax, my fingers stroking through the soft hair above his length.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he climaxed in my mouth, thrusting as he rode out the pulsing waves that shook through him. I swallowed as his seed spilled down my throat, coating my tongue in his salty release. Once he stopped jerking in my mouth, I slowly removed my mouth from him, dragging my tongue back up his abdominals, his chest to his neck, finding his lips and pressing my mouth hard against his own. Levi wrapped his strong arms around my body, his eyes scorching as he bit into my lower lip. I gasped and he took full advantage, plunging his tongue inside and licked sensually against my tongue, tasting his own release in my mouth, "Your turn brat," he sighed, pushing me down into the bed. He lined himself up to my opening and gently eased himself inside me. His large length filling me up as I sighed, remembering how good he felt the last time he was here. Once I adjusted to his sheer size, he began to thrust into me at a loving, tantalizingly slow pace. Circling his hips against mine, his mouth pleasuring my own as I moaned into his mouth.

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured against my lips, fluttering his long eyelashes so they tickled my cheeks. Gradually he picked up the pace, his hips teasing me as they circled against my bundle of nerves. Steadily the coil built back up in my groin, moaning into his mouth as I met his thrusts. My hands clawing down his sweat-slicked back. My heart swelled as he moved his lips and peppered kisses all over my face, neck, down my cleavage and to my breasts. My lungs on fire as I panted heavily, my hands feverishly trailing over his scorching muscles. I met my climax around him, shuddering under his powerful body, moaning into his shoulder, sinking my teeth into the hard flesh. He powered forwards, chasing his own release before collapsing on top of me.

The only sounds were our panting breaths as we basked in the after glow of our love making.

I grasped his glorious face between my hands, stroking his face. His eyes met mine slowly, the glacial cold now void from his warm gaze. Molten steel blue eyes stared back into mine as I planted my lips to his again. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but it was enough to say what we were both thinking. He broke away, laying back against the pillows, dragging me down so my head rested over his heart, his fingertips tracing random patterns into my back.

"I think I am well and truly done for," He murmured, a smile in his voice.

I glanced up at him, cocking my head to the side, "What makes you say that?"

He graced me with a small, shy smile as he placed his lips to my forehead, "Because I don't think I am going to survive you, brat."

I smiled at him, despite his insult, his hands still trailing softly down my spine, "Good. Because I don't think I will survive you either, Levi Ackerman."

I laid my head back on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart. My own fingers skating down his biceps and entwining with his long fingers.

"I love you," He whispered, his warm breath tickling my wild hair, sifting the tendrils so they tickled my ear. I lifted my head again, this time brining his heavenly lips back to mine. His mouth tasting of tea and his own sweet natural self. Tea and Levi, what a perfect combination. He jerked within me, becoming aroused once again.

Pulling away, I smiled mischievously at him, "Ready for round two?" I giggled as he flopped back down on the bed, puffing out his cheeks before he too, began to laugh. The sound rumbled from his chest, a cheeky smile in his eyes as he grabbed me and sat me so I was straddling his hips. His eyes hooded with love and reignited lust as he reared up, stealing a quick kiss before placing his hands behind his head, a smirk playing with the corners of his lips, "I think I could go for another round, brat."


	10. May I introduce, Captain Levi

Chapter Ten ~ May I introduce, Captain Levi

Reader's prov.

Sunlight pierced through the shutters, the warm rays rousing me from my slumber. I yawned and peered around the room before my eyes settled on a familiar ebony haired male who slept soundly next to me. A deep blush rising to my cheeks as I remembered the night's activities and what had transpired in this very bed, the thought bringing a small smile to my face. I gaze adoringly at his sleeping face, resting my chin on my arm, which rested on his chest, as I keenly studied his beautifully handsome features. How his sleep rumpled hair fell delicately around his forehead, caressing his cheeks and eyes. How his frown line had all but disappeared, his brows peaceful as he slumbered. I wasn't used to seeing them in such a neutral expression, they're usually curved over his feline-like eyes in a frown, or completely straight in nonchalance. The apples of his cheeks dusted with a gentle rosy blush which passed over his perfect nose. His perfectly sculpted full lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply, in and out. He looked so much younger in his sleep, every line that usually marrs his perfect skin has completely smoothed over. Which brings me to the question that I don't actually know his age. I know he is older than me by at least a few years, most likely in his mid to late twenties. However in this peaceful state, he could easily be mistaken for a man in his late teens.

I shifted carefully so that I didn't wake the beautiful apparition beneath me, dancing my fingertips gently along his face, brushing the silky onyx hair out of his eyes. The smooth locks shimmering in the bright early morning light. I had never woken up to something, or someone, who looked so pure, so innocent than that of Levi. It truly felt like the best feeling in the world. And I was the only one who could witness him like this.

His eyebrows twitched as he stirred, draping one muscled arm around my waist. He nuzzled his head closer to mine as he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are waking me up brat?" He moaned, his deep voice thick and sexy in his sleepy state.

I gazed up to find warm, half open eyes staring down at me, his face void of emotion.

"It's morning. Besides, you never sleep in this late," I said softly, trailing my fingers up his bicep, over his shoulder, ascending his neck and cradling his cheek in my hand. His earlobe skimming my fingertips as I stroked his soft skin. He skated his own fingers down my arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"How late is it?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I think it's a little after eight," I murmured, sighing lightly as he relaxes. His shoulders slumping back into the pillows, is other arm wrapped under my backside as he pushed me up him, resting his chin on my head lightly as he lets out a content sigh.

"What do you say to lying here for a little while?" he hummed, closing his eyes, his nose buried again in my hair as he continued to trace shapes into my spine.

I smirked up at him, "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," I murmured, my eyes hooded as I stared at him. My heart fluttering in my chest as his smouldering steel blue gaze returned to mine.

"But?"

I smiled at him and shifted so I straddled his hips and rested my elbows lightly on his chest, supporting my head with my hands, "But, I can think of something else we can be doing," I replied, my voice sultry as I twirled a lock of his black hair.

He smirked, his eyes smiling cheekily at me as he cupped his hands behind my head, rearing up and taking my mouth with his warm lips. The kiss sweet as his lips caressed mine gently, his fingertips grazing my cheek as my hands find their way into his rumpled hair.

He pulled away and gazed deeply into my (E/C) eyes, his hues smouldering,"I like your thinking brat, and I think I can squeeze you in since we have some time on our hands," he said huskily, before tracing his tongue over the seam of my lips, begging for entry.

 _Yep, definitely the best way to wake up in the morning!_

* * *

We had been back at HQ for about a week or so now. I had finished up all my reports on Levi and the other two, handing them to Erwin, who just placed them in a filing cabinate for reading later. I made sure to lock away the notes in my desk drawer as I really didn't need a certain ravenette discovering them by chance. That would be an arguement I'd rather not face. Erwin had asked me to help him finish up the remaining paperwork for the expedition, leaving out how Levi had tried to kill him. He also requested a statement from Levi to give an indication on Flagon's behaviour before he had set off, hoping that the titan attack was nothing more than an unfortunate accident than the idiot purposefully plowing into a hoard of bloodthirsty abnormals.

My heart lanced with pain when I saw the death reports on his desk. Furlan and Isabel's names jumping out at me on the page. Huge fires had been erected around the back of the HQ building, to cremate the bodies to prevent secondary disaster. It took three days to identify all the dead and either send them home to their families or burn them. It was a gut wrenching process, especially when you have to lay your friends on the pile. Levi and I stayed, watching as their bodies burned, waiting until they were nothing but ash and bones as the black plumes of smoke rose into the dark sky.

It took Levi a few weeks to return back to his old insulting self. One morning when we were at breakfast in the mess hall, Erwin, Hanje and Mike came to join us as we silently sipped our tea. For a while there was just mindless chatter about nothing in particular, until Mike started spinning a tale about an angry little elf throwing a blonde commander off his horse and using a pairing blade to threaten to kill him. Levi and I both stiffened and threw death glares at the goliath.

"And do tell, where were you when all this was happening?" I retorted, furrowing my eyebrows at the dirty blonde Section Commander.

"Well...I...er...?"

Hanje giggled next to Erwin and slapped his arm playfully, "He was cowering behind his horse because shorty here threatened him!" She laughed.

Levi sighed a low sigh, "You weren't even there four-eyes. So how the hell do you know?" He glowered, his cup still resting on his sculpted lips. The woman laughed even more, gripping Erwin's shoulder as she steadied herself from falling off the bench, "Oh you know, the big guy told me," She said, patting the blonde's arm lightly.

I stared at the blonde who just shrugged before turning my gaze back onto Levi. His adam's apple bobbing as he took a sip of his tea, "Tch maybe you should keep your nose out of other people's business. After all, what transpired there is between me and eyebrows overthere."

I burst out laughing, Hanje joined me as we howled with laughter. Mike snickered over by himself and Erwin just scowled. Levi had a smile in his eyes as he regarded my laughing form. _Oh man, Levi might be a downer but he sure knew how to make people laugh._

 _..._

It was hard to get used to not seeing Levi everyday. Since he had gotten his own room and we no longer shared barracks together. It was not an easy adjustment to waking up and him not being in the same room. I never realised how much I had actually enjoyed his silent company, or maybe it was just that I knew someone else was in the room with me. Terrifying nightmares terrorised my sleep, often waking me up with a scream, tears flooding down my cheeks, my body dripping in sweat. Not being able to sleep left me tired and unable to function properly. Once Levi started noticing my sleep deprived state, he invited me to stay in his room. It was nice since it meant I could sneak a peak at him whenever I woke up. I have to say, I didn't suffer as much with the nightmares when he was around.

Occasionally he would stay in my quarters, however the first time he did, he knocked on the door with a hankerchief covering his mouth and another one tied over his raven hair, his arms clad with buckets and cleaning agents, a broom under his arm.

"Look if you want me to stay in here, help me clean it brat!" he growled, his voice muffled slightly by the snowy cloth as he thrust a broom into my hand and began to scrub the windows.

I didn't complain...much since it meant spending time with the clean freak. However my arse still hurts from where he kept booting me up the behind if I missed a spot or if I insulted him too much. It can't be helped, I just hated cleaning.

...

 _"Why are you such a clean freak?" I'd asked one day whilst brushing my horse. Levi was in the next stable, washing down his horse's legs from the glue-like mud we had ridden through whilst training for using ODM safely whilst on horse back. He excelled in the training obviously, however it was hilarious when he slipped and fell, getting a face full of the disgusting ground._

 _Levi sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, his sleeves rolled up, exposing his toned arms. His white silky cravat tucked neatly into his shirt to prevent it from getting dirty. Luckily he had taken it off for the training, otherwise it would have been saturated with the sticky mud. He glanced up at me under the railings, a frown marring his features, "That shouldn't be hard to work out brat!" he answered, rising to his feet and feeding his horse a carrot (clean by the way) from his pocket._

 _"Because of the conditions of the Underground?" I offered, trying to pry the information out of him. The unfortunate downside to him returning to normal was the fact that he barely shared any information about himself anymore. Every little morsel I get, I have to physically pry away from him, which is frustrating to say the least._

 _"Yes, because of that festering shithole!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasporation._

 _I clasped my hand over my mouth, stifling a giggle at his frustrated tone, hoping he wouldn't hear my failed attempts at concealing the laughter that bubbled from my chest. His head whipped around the door to my stable, his hand swatting the back of my head playfully._

 _"Keep giggling at me and I will make you clean the toilets," he threatened, his body eclisping the door way as he stroked my horse's muzzle._

 _I laughed even harder at him, clutching my sides as my chest heaved. Levi's brows quirked upwards, clearly finding me amusing in some sort of fashion, "Levi... that is hardly... a threat since your... bathroom... is sparkly clean," I smiled sweetly at him, swiping the tears away from my eyes._

 _My horse nickered in response, nodding his head as if he were agreeing with me. Levi's brows curved over his feline-like, stormy eyes, his mouth etching into a wicked smirk, "That is very true. However I wasn't referring to mine or yours for that matter. I was referring to the shared barracks," He said thoughtfully, stroking his chin with his fingers, "Looks like a shit bomb exploded in there. Or maybe a titan thought it was a decent place to shit everywhere, either way it definitely needs a serious clean."_

 _I gaped up at the man and continued to brush my horse as Levi laughed, feeding my horse a carrot and even allowing the beast to lick his hand in appreciation._

 _"Titans don't have I digestive system. They don't need to go to the bathroom," I muttered under my breath._

 _"What was that?" Levi questioned, turning his head to face me, whilst still petting my horse._

 _"Nothing, just talking to the traitor of a horse I seem to own," I smiled sickly sweet at the ravenette, waiting for him to turn his head before I stuck my tongue out at him._ Damn you for being such a damn stupid clean freak!

 _"I saw that."_

Oh shit!

* * *

A month after returning from the expedition, Commander Shardis called Levi, myself and Section Commander Erwin to his private office. The room was much larger than Erwin's office, however it didn't hold the same cozy, home-like atmosphere. There was a large dark oak desk placed against the right hand wall, large enough that it could comfortably seat ten adults around it. The rest of the space was rather empty apart from a small arm chair near the dusty window and a tiny table next to it. Books on strategy were laid on the small table and a small glass of alcohol next to the open pages. Book shelves adorned the other wall, however there were fewer of them and many were well worn with cracked spines. At least two of the shelves held many glasses and various crystal decanters filled with amber, ruby red and near enough black looking alcohols.

Commander Shardis sat behind his desk, his hands laced around the back of his neck as we entered the vast space, "Ah please, come in and have a seat," He grumbled, lifting a glass to his chapped lips, taking a sip of the dirty brown liquid.

Levi and I continued to stand whilst the blonde took the chair opposite the Commander. I chewed my lip nervously, hoping my habit wouldn't show how I truly felt by being in the Commander's office. _Where we in trouble for what happened to the mission?_ Surely the man had read over the notes and possibly noticed that we had glossed over one or two details in regards to Levi and his whereabouts through some of the mission.

"Now the reason I have called the three of you here is because, as you are well aware, we are down a squad," The Commander stated, his eyes glazed as he referred to the late Flagon squad. The whole of the twelve members had died that day, including Flagon himself. I didn't like the man but none of them deserved to go out the way they did. We remained silent for a moment, I hung my head, casting my eyes down to my boots. Levi doing the same, however I could feel his smouldering gaze on me, probably trying to gauge my reaction.

"Now Section Commander Erwin and I have been conversing and think it would be wise if we allowed you, Levi, to lead your own elite squad. You are undoubtedly the strongest soldier I have ever seen. Take the compliment since it's the only one I will ever give you runt," Shardis informed, only chiding Levi when the ravenette scoffed at the idea of being paid such a compliment from a high ranking officer.

"You have an extremely high titan kill rating despite only having been on one expedition, and your efficiency in your kills is flawless. I would just like to know if you would be willing to accept my offer. If not, then I will find someother ableboddied runt to offer the position to."

I glanced over at the ebony haired man who stood beside me, a smile spreading across my face.

"Of course sir, however I have two conditions," Levi answered, his eyebrows pulling down in concentration.

Shardis' eyes lit up, eyen if his face deadpanned as he sighed, waving his hand at the ravenette, "And what might they be?"

"None of this squad leader bullshit, I would rather be known as a Captain," Levi announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shardis groaned lightly, scrubbing his hand over his face. Erwin nodded, a smirk on his lips, "Squad leader Levi doesn't have the same ring to it as Captain Levi, does it (F/N)?"

I smiled at the blonde before turning to face the ravenette, "I definitely prefer Captain Levi, so I am in complete agreement with Erwin on this matter," I replied, my eyes on those smouldering steel blue eyes, my voice sultry as his eyes became hooded, lust creeping out of the depths.

"Well I am sure there will be no despute over it then," The Commander nodded, stroking his chapped lips with his index finger, leaning back into his chair, "And your other condition?"

Levi stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I get to choose who I want in my squad."

Shardis pursed his lips, eyeing the ravenette intently as he frowned, "And why is that?"

"Because I only want the best in my squad. I don't want to be tied down to shitty rookies with barely any skills. That is how everyone will get killed by the titans."

"Why can't you train them into how you want them to be?" Erwin interjected, his large eyebrows raising in concern.

"Like I said, what would be the point in having rookies when I can have actual talent and skill to nurture," Levi explained, his eyebrows furrowing at the blonde, his mouth curving into a sneer. I could definitely see Levi's point. At least then if he hand picked his squad, he could pick them out due to their skill sets.

"Think of it this way sir, you want more soldiers like Levi. Then who else would be better at hand picking those lie him than Levi himself. That way he could train them one to one and hone in their skills. Within no time, you could have a whole squadren like Levi," I explained, quickly glancing at Levi's raised eyebrows, his eyes touched by my resolve to back him up, "The titans wouldn't stand a chance and this war would be over before we know it."

Shardis closed his eyes as he mulled over the thought, a small smirk playing with his tight thin lips, "Granted."

I grinned at the newly appointed 'Captain' Levi, his features stoic but his stormy eyes bright and rather happy, proud even as his eyes glimmered.

The Commander then turned on me, his amber eyes raking over my form, "(L/N), I have to say in the short time I have known you, I have ever seen such a promising fine scout, your father would have been very proud of you. You are also rising up the ranks."

I beamed at the Commander, my (E/C) eyes shining. I hoped my father would be looking down on me in this moment with proud eyes. Levi cast a glance over to me, his eyes guarded as he assessed my emotions. I couldn't be happier, but that didn't stop the stab of pain lancing through my chest at the mention of my father.

"You are being appointed the position of Lieutenant. You have your choice of squads which you can go into."

Erwin turned to face me, his eyebrows raised expectantly, eager to hear my answer as he smiled gently at me. I bit down on my lip as I considered the squads, the commading squad, Erwin's squad, Mike's, Hanje's and now Levi's. I glanced over the three men in front of me, Levi kept his eyes trained ahead of him, but as soon as my eyes fell on his stoic features, my mind was made up.

"Sir, the squad I would like to go into... well the Captain would have to approve and choose me," I said, the word 'Captain' rolling leisurely off my tongue.

Levi quickly glanced at me, his eyes lighting up even if his features remained nonchalant.

"Well Captain, how would you feel about having Lieutenant (L/N) in your squad?" The Commander asked, lacing his hands together in his lap, leaving forward slightly.

"I could think of no finer scout to have in my squad sir, I would be honoured to have Lieutenant (L/N) by my side," His eyes now glinting passionately, his voice silky soft as he purred my new title.

 _Oh we are going to have so much fun with this!_

...

As we left the Commander's office, Erwin gave us both a sideways glance as he sauntered back to his office. Grunting a barely audible congratulations to the pair of us. His eyebrows pulled so far down over his eyes it was a wonder he could see anything. His footsteps echoing off the stone walls as he turned and stomped his way down the corridor.

"Do you think he may be pissed off that I didn't choose his squad?" I asked, turning to Levi as we headed back to my room. Levi fell into step easily with me as we walked down the dark corridors. It was night fall, the other soldiers were either making merry down in the mess hall or already sleeping in their barracks.

"So what if he is, he's just jealous," Levi remarked, smirking to himself, "However you will be pleased to know that I am very happy with my decision. But I have to ask, why did you choose my squad?"

I glanced up at his soft features, his stormy eyes still held their lustful form from earlier, "Because the only man I ever want to be under and take orders from happens to be a short, grumpy arse, clean freak," I smiled, opening my door and heading inside. Levi closed the door and pushed me up against the cool wood, holding my hands above my head, "What have I told you about calling me short, brat?"

I smiled a sultry smile, his eyes glazing over, hooded, "Not to do it. However if it puts you in these sorts of moods then I will gladly comment on your short stature," I explained, biting my lip gently as I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Multiple times a day."

Levi hummed in response, trailing his fingertips along the column of my neck, "You are a teasing little brat, aren't you?"

"Only for you," I breathed, turning my head to the side as he laid a gentle kiss on my throat. I moaned as he travelled his scorching lips up my neck, latching his teeth onto my pulse point, my sensitive skin singing beneath his mouth. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat as he glanced up at me, his eyes hooded with lust, "I think we will keep this."

I groaned as he continued to punish my neck until the purple bruise bloomed brighter. A smirk on his lips as he turned my head back so he could gaze into my (E/C) eyes, "Are you still going to want to take orders from this grumpy arse of a clean freak, who is taller than you, when he orders you to do daily cleaning duty?" His warm breath skated across my skin, his voice dangerously low, causing the hairs on my nape to stand on end. I pressed my lips to the hollow of his throat and trailed up to his perfectly sculpted lips. His smouldering eyes heating my flesh in an oh so delicious way.

"Even if you make me wear a maid outfit, polish your boots, clean the floors, scrub the shitty toilets and clean the stables until they are sparkling and you can see your face in every surface," I hummed, delicately rolling my knee against his crotch.

He groaned, releasing my hands and lacing his fingers in my hair and pulling my lips down to meet his. His mouth moulded around mine and moves gently yet very demanding, tugging my bottom lip between his teeth. "The only squad I want to be in happens to be lead by you," I moaned around his mouth, squeezing my eyes shut as his scorching lips leave my lips.

"That's what I like to hear Lieutenant," He smiled lustfully, pressing his knee between my thighs and pushing me up the door. I whimpered as he ghosted his lips over my earlobe, jaw, nose, the apples of my cheeks, my eyes, and finally back to the corners of my mouth.

"And you call me a tease, shorty," I giggled, freeing my hands from his hold. My fingers slide up his chest, his neck and into his silky hair. His eyes focused on me as my hands tease his hair, gently pulling the soft tendrils.

"Sir, don't we have to go out and pick out your new squad?" I asked, denying him entry as his tongue traced the seam of my lips.

"Not yet brat, you've teased this grumpy arse, so now you are going to receive your punishment," He growled, yanking me away from the door. We both toed off our boots, Levi slid my jacket off my shoulders as pressed me into the mattress of my bed, "Besides, I don't think the cadets would be all too pleased about being woken up and dragged from their beds for me to judge them. I will need to see them in action and pick them out that way," He mumbled, as he fumbled around with my ODM harness.

I arched my back to help, my belts slipping down off my shoulders and over my backside, down my thighs and onto the floor with a sharp clatter. Levi smirked as the belts hit the wood, "You won't need your ODM gear with the heights you'll be going," he murmured, throwing my shirt up over my head.

"Tch... no wonder my room's always messy, you keep trashing it," I whispered, groaning into his mouth as he silenced me with his beautiful lips.

"Gives us something to do in the morning. Besides, it brings back some rather delightful memories."

I flushed, hiding my face in my hands, "You did not just say that."

"Oh but I did," He whispered, trailing his fingertips down my sides.

I giggled at the comment as I undo his cravat and place it neatly on the table, the snowy white material flowing through my fingers.

"Why didn't you just throw it?" Levi questioned, quirking his eyebrows, a small smirk appearing on the corner of his lips.

"Because you seem rather attached to it. You make sure that no one but you cleans it and you wear it all the time, so it is clearly something that you care about," I answered truthfully, "And I don't want to ruin it."

Levi's mouth splits into a genuine smile as he moves his head lower to mine. I think he is going to kiss me but I was wrong when he tickled my face with his hair that fell over his face.

"That is the sweetest, kindest thought brat. I am touched," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against mine, before placing his lips against the tip of my nose.

I bit my lip, _Oh I want to ask him but it will ruin the mood, oh fuck it!_ I thought as I eyed him with cautious eyes, "Why do you wear it all the time?" I asked, stroking his back through the soft linen of his shirt. He sighed, leaning up onto his elbow, his eyes no longer hooded and lustful but replaced with sorrow.

"It's the last thing I own of my mother's. I don't have many memories of her so I always keep this close to me at all times. Makes her feel like she is close," He explained sadly. He bowed his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

I peered up at him with glistening eyes, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. He leant into my touch, turning his face so he kissed the palm of my hand, "I am sure you have items that remind you of your parents."

I nodded, "My father gave me a brown braided bracelet, it was the last thing he bought me before he died," I offered, studying him as he lifted his gaze. His eyes sparkling, as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I couldn't stand to see him so sad. It tore my heart in two, _my poor, poor clean freak._ I placed my hands gingerly on either side of his face, pressing my lips sweetly to his. Our mouths moved in unison as I traced the seam of his lips with my tongue. He allowed me in, letting me slip inside, licking hs mouth sensually, memorising its delightful sweet taste mingled with the strong taste of his black tea.

He moaned into my mouth and threw his shirt over his head, unclasping my trousers and yanking them off so they pooled on the covers of the bed. Levi came up for air, his eyes hungrily devouring my body as he stared at my practically naked form. My hands fumbled with his waistband, wrenching off his trousers and boxers in one fell swoop. Levi rolled over and lifted me up so I straddled his narrow hips, slipping my underwear off and down my thighs. His warm hands trailing along my skin, leaving goosebumps along the burning trail left by his fingertips. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, flinging it on the floor next to Levi's pile of clothes, pressing my naked body against his smooth skin. My (H/C) hair flowed over my shoulders and pooled on his chest. My fingertips traced the scar on his side as I peppered his chest with butterfly kisses. I licked his skin, tasting the salt as his skin broke out in a sweat as he moaned. I dragged my tongue up to his pulse point, latching on with my teeth, "I think you should have a matching one."

The friction of his heaving chest puckered my bundles of nerves, my breasts feeling heavy and sensitive as he dragged his wicked fingers gently along them. He moaned loudly as I sucked his skin, a light bruise blooming on his porcelain skin. He growled and rolled back over, pushing me into the mattress, yanking down on my hair, enticing a gasp out of my mouth as I released him. He took full advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth, immediately dominating me. I giggled against his onslaught as I steadied us, my hand gripping the side table as we nearly fell on the floor with the force of the roll. He quickly changed his mind as he flipped me onto my stomach, his arms banding around me as he trailed his fingertips along my breasts, pressing his warm muscular front flush up against my back. His erection teasing me as he circled his hips, the head parting my lips and he gently eased himself inside.

"Shit!" Levi groaned, pressing his forehead into my back, tickling my skin with his hair, "How can you be so perfect?"

I was far from perfect, especially since I keep upsetting him, but I don't answer as he gently thrusted in and out, his hips circling in agonizingly slow circles. He feels so good, so deep, as I take him to the hilt. He peppered kisses all over my back, along my shoulders, my mouth held agape from the onslaught of his hands, mouth and pelvis. My hands curled around the sheets in a death grip as I moaned, his thrusts getting faster and rougher. The coil tightens in my groin and before I knew it, I climaxed around him. Shuddering and convulsing from the earthshattering orgasm. He kept thrusting into me, his arousal like a steel hot rod impaling me. He jerked within me and on a loud groan he spilled his release into me, his heavy body collapsing onto me.

Once he stopped shuddering, he rolled off me and pulled my slick body into his chest. Allowing me to curl up ontop of him, my eyes heavy and drooping. Our breathing collectively fast paced from the glorious fucking.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest, nuzzling my nose between his pecks, planting soft kisses across his chest. Allowing my lips to linger longer over his pounding heart.

"It's not your fault," He yawned, "I still think it is sweet how you treat my cravat with such care," His face nuzzling into my soft wavy locks.

"Well anyone who gives you as much love as I do deserves to be treated with such care. Unfortunately I cannot directly treat your mother like that since she isn't here, so your cravat will have to do."

Levi chuckled lightly, "You just made that creepy brat. Maybe I should leave you two alone?"

I giggled, "Yeah because it was totally your cravat I fell in love with in the first place. You just happen to be an added bonus, "I chided sarcastically. Levi laughed hard, his chest heaving against mine. It felt good to hear him laugh again. Here in our little bubble we talked long into the night wrapped around in each other's arms, and that is where we fell asleep.

* * *

My hand subconsciously touched the cool sheets where Levi should have been. The only reason I woke up was because I felt cold and didn't feel his warm body against mine. My eyes snapped open as I turned over abruptly. Levi was nowhere in sight. I pulled the bedsheets around my form and moved over to my now dishevelled desk. _Hm... I could have sworn I locked...those documents...away..._

"OH SHIT!" I shouted, throwing my hands into my hair. I quickly spied a note on the piles of papers, picking it up with shakey fingers and read through Levi's neat handwriting;

 _Dear (F/N)_

 _I have left because I need to clear my head. I know I never said to keep things said between us confidential, but that doesn't excuse you disclosing such personal information about myself to the Section Commander. I thought I meant more to you than that, brat. I promised you I would never leave you and I still intend to keep my promise. I still care about you, but I need some space where I can think about what I have just read. Please give me that._

 _If you are scared that I am leaving you forever, I won't. I love you too much and I think it would physically kill me. I just need to get over this betrayal of trust first._

 _Yours,_

 _Levi_

 _P.S. Before you blame me for rifling through your shit, just know that I tripped and the draw fell open. Probably because your desk is shitty and riddled with woodworm. Trust me, I would rather not have known what you originally thought of me._

My hands continue to shake as I reread the note, unable to comprehend what was happening. _Shit, I don't care if you want space, I have to explain myself, now!._

I grabbed my nightshirt and tugged it over my head, put on some shoes and bolted out of the door and into the cold night.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Eleven ~ The Truth Comes Out

Levi's prov.

I woke up very early the next morning, feeling cold. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, I've never woken up to feeling cold before. And it wasn't just a normal sort of cold. My chest lanced in pain as if an ice shard had been shoved through my chest. Something felt wrong. My eyes scanned the dark enveloped room, _hm... must be really damn early. I am never up at this time._ I sighed and rolled over to see her. (F/N)'s back was facing me, her (H/C) hair fanning out across her pillow, her skin glistening in the low glow of the moonlight. Carefully I sat up and moved the bed sheets back, desperately needing a glass of water to quench my thirst. I padded across the cool wooden floor, tripping over one of the boots that laid carelessly on the floor, bashing my bare hip on (F/N)'s desk, "Oh for fuck sake!" I grunted quietly, kicking the leather aside. I stood still for a moment as the desk jostled and banged loudly against the wall, glancing back at (F/N)'s sleeping form as she shifted and rolled over in her sleep. I waited for a moment before I breathed out a sigh and glanced at the desk.

The drawers had fallen open. One of them containing a sizeable stack of papers. My curiosity peaked but I left them alone until I stood on a sheet of paper that must have fallen out of the desk. Even in the dim light I could just about make out the first sentence, _**Behaviour report #1 ~ Subject: Levi Ackerman**. _ I sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes widening, _Wait... A behaviour report...on me?_

 _ **Day #1**_

 _ **It's been only a day since apprehending the criminal but I can already tell he is of a sadistic nature. He doesn't seem to care much about others feelings. If I had to guess, he takes enjoyment out of insulting others. However I would give him the benefit of the doubt and say that he doesn't seem to give much away, whether it be his thoughts or emotions. It will be harder to get any information out of him than what I previously thought. It seems he has trust issues so I will have to work my way around that in order to get him to tell me what I want.** _

My mouth popped open as I abruptly stood and made my way over to the desk. Even though I was stark naked, I sat down on her cool wooden chair and flicked through the notes, a shiver running through my body.

 _ **Day #4**_

 _ **Seems Levi has a strong bond with his subordinates, Furlan and Isabel, however I have come to the conclusion that they are more than likely, just pawns than friends. To support this theory, Levi treats them as petulant children than the adults they actually are. And more often than not, he is always scolding them, punishing them if he has to. He doesn't seem to care if he leaves bruises, as long as they learn their lesson then he is happy...**_

 _ **Day #7**_

 _ **Levi still insists of cleaning the barracks every day. I think there is some sort of deep set fear of living in a dirty environment. But then again, if he had been born into the filth that was the Underground then surely I can be sympathetic in him wanting to clean every surface. But still, resorting to physical punishment if there is a spec of dust on the floor begs the question if he was made to do this when he was younger and whether he would get punished as well. Is he projecting his childhood onto us via this punishment?**_

 _ **Day #15**_

 _ **Training went well with Levi although he was rather disrespectful to his superior officers and didn't pay any attention to orders. Seems that he is incapable of following orders but his own. However he doesn't seem to slack off in hand-to-hand combat since he managed to put me on my backside. However I think I have come to the assumption that Levi is manipulative and will take advantage of any situation if he had reason to do so. This is why I believe he took advantage over me...**_

 _ **Day #17**_

 _ **Hanje has reported to me that Levi was searching for me, not long after the incident at the training grounds. I don't want to see him, but it does beg the question of what he wants. Surely he knows how he managed to hurt me, and would just leave me alone. But according to Hanje, he looks for me every day and expresses with Furlan and Isabel how he wants to talk with me, to make sure I am alright and I am not hurt. What exactly is going through his mind?**_

 _ **Day #26**_

 _ **Levi seems to show dominance and control over women and often uses himself to get what he wants. However he does seem haunted by the ever present thought of going back to the Underground. I have come to the conclusion that something bad must have happened there, granted it was a disgusting place, but why would he want to avoid it so much. He also seems remorseful over the happenings of the training sessions a few weeks prior. He felt rather guilty over bruises he had left, which from earlier assessments, he wouldn't have cared before hand. But today he seemed rather attentive in wanting to make sure that they were not causing pain or any other discomfort. I believe this man may just be a small boy at heart, concerned with his actions...**_

 ** _Day #28_**

 ** _Levi has completely withdrawn from himself. The loss of Furlan and Isabel has definitely affected him deeply. It seems I was wrong on my earlier assessment in that they were only his subordinates, they were clearly family to him. He has suffered a great deal, and definitely is scarred by what happened. From my understanding, he took down the titan responsible, however he didn't just strike the vital region. According to Section Commander Erwin Smith and Section Commander Mike Zacharius, the titan corpse had literally been hacked to pieces. Levi clearly took out any pent up rage against them, making me believe this is rage inside him, is far from over..._**

 ** _Day #35_**

 ** _Levi seems to be more troubled than I initially thought. The reason for his nonchalant, stoic attitude seems to stem from abandonment issues from losing his mother at an early age. Only to be taken in by a man who knew her, who again, abandoned him when he was ready to survive on his own. It would appear that the pain of losing two vital people in his upbringing scarred him and he therefore refuses to get close to people._** ** _Not wanting to go through the same hurt as before._** ** _It also shows that he is capable of loving someone to great lengths, but he is very childish in trying to get the same affection back. He also has a strong connection with his possessions. In the sense that anything he deems as his, he has had to work extremely hard for and will go to any means in keeping that possession safe, like gripping the rim of his tea cup instead of the handles. He has a fear of breaking the cup, which stems from an incident in his childhood._** ** _I am glad that Levi seems more willing to open up to me, willing to show his emotions so I believe I have made a break through..._**

My eyes widened as I threw the notes back onto the desk, my breathing coming in shuddering gasps as I replayed everything she had written about me. _Why would she do this? Why would she keep such documentation where I could easily find it?_ All sorts of questions ran through my mind as I tried to gather up coherent thoughts. _Did she really feel that way about me?_ I glanced up at the sleeping woman, her features so innocent. But I couldn't look at her for long. Anger bubbling up inside me, my limbs quivering as the sting of betrayal lanced through my heart.

I stood up and grabbed my clothes, throwing them on in the darkness, my mind reeling. As much as I hated that she had written about my personal life, I couldn't get one thought out of my head, _Erwin put her up to this! He must of asked her for behaviour reports on me._ I rubbed my hand over my face, tears spilling out of the corners as I tried to wrangle my emotions. _How could she do this to me? Maybe if I told her not to tell anyone... no... fucking hell!_ I wanted to shake her awake right now and ask her what the hell she was thinking, but I couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her.

I sat on the corner of the bed and pulled on my boots, before trudging over to her desk. Grabbing a sheet of paper, I wrote her a small note and left it on the pile of papers. I quietly walked over to the bed, studying her sleeping features. It pained me that I would be hurting her by leaving, but I needed space. Some place to think about what I was going to do. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her room and welcomed the cold dark night's embrace.

* * *

Reader's prov.

I ran down the corridor, not caring about how much noise my loud footfalls were making. All I cared about was getting to Levi before he does something stupid. Not that he would intentionally hurt himself, but who knows. He probably feels so unloved and I have to make that right. I have to give him his trust back. He needs to know the truth about those behaviour reports.

Shit! Why didn't I just burn them? There was no reason for holding copies of them. If I had gotten rid of the notes then this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't be running down this corridor in the dead of night to explain my foolish actions to the man I love.

I burst through his door, almost knocking it off its hinges as it banged against the wall. Levi was curled up on his bed in the foetal position, his arms banding around his knees. His boots strewn across the floor, his belts left hanging off his chair. He glanced up, sighing heavily, "I thought I asked for fucking space brat!" He growled, his voice thick with emotion, and even in the dim light I could see the glistening trails falling down his cheeks. Seeing him look so vulnerable, it took every ounce of strength not to walk over and cuddle him, let him know that everything was going to be alright.

"Just please fuck off," Levi asked, laying his head back down on his pillow and balling himself even tighter. I didn't pay him any attention, I just tentatively stepped over to him, sitting down on the bed in front of him. Childishly he turned over so his back was facing me, however I refused to say a word to him while I collected my thoughts, How can I make him see how sorry I actually was?

"Oh I get it. You came here to hurl more insults and assessments my way," Levi growled, throwing himself up so he sat up next to me, his eyes glacial and filled with pure rage, "Well get on with it! What am I now? Childish because I ran away, hm... maybe that indicates that I am so fucked up in the head that I cannot handle tough situations...Or maybe its because you assume my mother did horrible things to me and that has deeply scarred me... You don't even care that I lost my entire family, and yet I am still here, trying to fight for what I want... So come on get it over with, insult me further so I can go to fucking sleep and forget about all this crap!"

His harsh words cut into me like a knife, causing me to flinch at his acidic tone. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words out.

Levi scowled at me, his eyes deadly as his mouth curled up into a sneer, "Well here is an assessment for you. What I see in front of me is a scared little bitch who doesn't like being alone. She manipulates people, seduces men and then when she is done with them and has all the information she wants out of them, she composes the biggest steaming pile of shit she can come up with before submitting it to her superiors. Just so she can rise up through the ranks, never once caring about who she might be hurting," He spat, his voice dripping with venom, his hair falling over his eyes as he continued, "I deduce that this was caused by Daddy issues, hm... I wonder, maybe he manipulated you into doing things you didn't want to while Mummy wasn't around. Maybe you retained these behaviours because even though he wasn't around anymore, you still felt he could hurt you. Maybe that bastard deserved to die!"

I turned my face to him, gaping at the broken man before me. Before I knew it, my hand connected with his cheek so hard, my hand began to sting. Levi grumbled as he held his cheek, a red handprint evident on his skin. So much so I could actually make out my fingers.

"Enough!" I shouted, lowering my hand, not even looking at the man as he sat there, stunned, "What you are saying isn't how you actually feel. You are only saying it to get me to leave, well hurting my feelings won't work. I came here to explain so let me do that." I huffed, surprised that my eyes were still dry. I would have normally broke down if someone insulted my father in such ways, but I refused to let Levi know how much he actually hurt me.

He was silent for a while, his breathing returning to normal from his verbal attack as he carefully sat next to me. Not touching me in any way, his head bowed so I couldn't see his face, "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean any of that."

"I know."

He lifted his head slightly, tears glistening in his eyes once more, "Do you really think all of that shit about me?" He asked, scrubbing his hand over his face and turning enough that I could see him clearly out of the corner of my eye.

"No I don't. Because none of that is my writing," I whispered, crawling into his lap and nuzzling up into his chest, listening to the fluttering of his heart. He froze at my action, but I didn't give a shit. I wrapped my arms around him, he needed to know how much I actually cared whether he liked it or not.

"What do you mean?" He asked, resting his chin on my head, sighing lightly.

"If you actually looked, the only document that I had written was the first," I explained, "When we first arrived with you here, I was asked by Erwin to write up reports on you and the other two regarding Lovof. But I also had to include a behaviour report about you. I wrote the first one and it felt so wrong. Judging a man who I didn't know based solely on your nature to give to the Section Commander. So I asked Hanje to make notes on your behaviour and mannerisms. That way I found it easier to write about because they were not my thoughts or conclusions. I found it easier after a while to write about you after the roof top, because I was able to understand how caring and kind you actually where. But I still had Hanje collect all she could, because I didn't want to give Erwin the impression that he was reading some lovesick teenage diary. I had to include things that I didn't feel to give him a more realistic report," I paused, collecting my thoughts as I stared up at the stoic man. He didn't move or make any snide comments, he just listened intently. His features marred with sorrow.

"As for the things you told me in confidence, I never indulged into what happened as it would have been disrespectful to you to divulge in such matters. Especially when they have absolutely nothing to do with how you are now. Granted they may have shaped you, but I didn't need the Section Commander to know such personal information. All Erwin would know is that you lost your mother and the man who taught you to survive. I didn't explain how she died, or how you spent months with her corpse.

"After the expedition, Erwin asked me if I could continue with the behaviour reports and I refused. There was no need. I told him if he hasn't got a general idea of who you are then he needed to find someone else to write the reports for him. I never meant to hurt you with what I said..." I trailed off, buring my face into his chest, "I am so sorry."

Levi sighed deeply, sniffing and banding his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his chest.

"I know you promised you wouldn't leave me, but I understand if you want to take a break from me..."

Levi lifted his head and pulled my chin up with his index finger so I was forced to look into his stormy anguished eyes, "No, I can't ever take a break from you, so don't even suggest it brat!"

He pressed a gentle kiss onto my lips, his smooth skin ghosting mine. When he pulled away he had a frown marring his features, "So everything I read was actually Shitty Glasses' notes."

I nodded against his chest, "Yes they were."

He sighed again and a low growl rumbled from his chest. His eyes filled with sorrow as he glanced down at me, placing a kiss in my hair, "I am so sorry about what I said, I was..."

I grimaced, shuddering slightly. He pulled his arms around me, rubbing me with his warm hands, "I know you are sorry. I know that you were angry and you needed to vent. But please, if you are going to vent, leave my father out of this."

He nodded once and placed his chin back onto my head. His warmth transferring to me as I slowly warmed up. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A fantastic idea. It wouldn't fix this, but it sure as hell may help.

"Come with me," I whispered, a smile spreading across my face as I crawled out of his lap and offered him my hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I know for a fact Erwin hasn't opened any of those behaviour reports yet. He just shoved them into his filing cabinet."

Levi smirked properly as I pulled him up, his eyes lowered to mine, "What are you suggesting?"

"That we steak them and burn them. Along with the notes in my room. It won't make up for what I did..." I whispered, lowering my head, feeling ashamed. My eyes trailing down to our joined hands. Mine fitting perfectly in his large palms.

"No but it's a start," Levi smiled and brought his lips to mine once more, "Seems I've had quite the influence on you brat!"

I smiled up at him, peaking at him through my eyelashes, "Yep, goodie two shoes now turned thief. You should be so proud."

"Wouldn't have it any other way brat!" He said mischievously.

* * *

The corridor leading to Erwin's office was clear. I tried to keep very quiet as Levi scoped out the corridor and the rest of the hall way. I've never done anything like this especially during the dead of night, so to say I was nervous would be an understatement. The corridor was very dark and ominous, it usually is but with no torches alight, it seemed to make things that much more frightening. The darkness was definitely playing tricks on my mind as I whipped my head around, the feeling of dread seeping through my veins as I felt like someone was watching me. I shivered and turned back as a dark shadow jogged up to me, touching me lightly on the hand before speaking in a hushed whisper, "All clear, come on."

"I think someone is watching us," I said in a concerned voice, glancing back over my shoulder, hearing a light chuckle, "Are you laughing at me?"

Levi turned his head, his features confused, or at least from what I could tell, "What are you talking about? There is no one here. Come on lets go."

He entwined his fingers with mine and dragged me over to Erwin's door. The massive wooden door squeaked a little on its hinges but it wouldn't have been loud enough for anyone but myself and Levi to hear. I tiptoed into the office, very aware that the blonde Section Commander was asleep in the next room. I gestured to Levi, showing him where the filing cabinet was, just under his desk. He carefully eased it open, pausing every few seconds so he could hear Erwin's loud, deep snores before continuing. Once the draw was open enough, I struck a match and lit one of the candles on the desk and brought it lower so I could rifle through the files of paperwork. Levi glanced down at me, giving me a questioning look as I rummaged through until I found the behaviour reports in a rather fat looking file. I handed it over to Levi and closed the drawer quietly.

As we were about to make our escape, Erwin stirred in the next room, coughing loudly, the bed sheets rustling. Levi grabbed my hand and bolted out the door and down the hallway were we slipped into a small office, shutting the wooden door quietly before pressing our ears to the cool smooth wood. I could faintly hear Erwin muttering to himself, as his heavy footfalls paced his office. I could only imagine what he must look like. His blonde hair sleep mussed and all over his face, his eyes droopy, his mouth held agape in a silent yawn, groggy and trying to figure out if he had shut his door before going to bed. The thought made me smile a little. _Poor Erwin_.

Once we heard the door click shut, Levi carefully and quietly stepped out, his black hair flicking to the sides as he checked if the coast was clear, "We're good," He murmured, grabbing my hand once more and started jogging back to my room. I giggled as I loaded all the unwanted paperwork into my drawer and tugged it out of place. Levi placed the heavy file on top, a small smile appearing on the corner of his mouth as he took the drawer from me. I leant under my desk and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, one of the bottles Furlan had managed to steal from the kitchen store, and some matches.

We then proceeded to leave the comforts of my room and head out the back of HQ where the fires had been only a few weeks prior. The wooden cages that held the fires were charred but they would hold for what we needed them for. Levi threw the drawer onto the pile and I doused it in the alcohol, making sure that it had seeped through to every single piece of paper. Striking a match, Levi threw it onto the pile. The papers exploded into flames, dancing and licking up toward the sky.

"I meant it, I am sorry for the pain I caused you, Levi," I mumbled, leaning my tired weary head onto his shoulder as we watched the flames swallow up the documents.

"It's okay, I forgive you brat," he replied softly, kissing my forehead.

We stayed until the papers had been completely devoured, nothing remained apart from a pile of smouldering ash. Levi and I turned to leave, my head still resting on his shoulder. _Oh how I could stay here forever and just fall asleep on him, just like this._ Our footfalls quiet as we stepped back into the building and climbed up the steps, through the dark corridor back to my room.

"I think you will like your punishment."

I lifted my head, confusion spreading across my features as I looked up at the smug looking ravenette, "Oh really? What do you mean by that?"

Levi smirked, opening my door and stripping down to his boxers in one fell swoop, "I will have you clean my new office for me tomorrow, top to bottom."

I gaped at him, drinking him in. He truly was a magnificent sight, his abdominals rippling as he bent over, picking up his trousers and folding them neatly onto the chair.

"You get an office?" I grumbled, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"So do you. Yours just so happens to be next door to mine. But that is not what we were discussing," Levi paused, placing his hands on my shoulders as he stripped me of my nightshirt, "You will clean the office until I see it is clean enough."

"And how clean is clean enough?" I whispered seductively, stepping closer to him, my cool wrapping around his shoulders.

"Oh how did you put it a few hours ago?" He smirked, placing a finger on his chin as he dragged me over to the bed, "Ah yes, so shiny that I could see my face." He straddled me, a small smile on his lips as I continued to gape at the man. _How could he make cleaning sound so erotic?_

"Is that alright Lieutenant?"

"Perfectly Captain," I purred, turning my face so I could kiss his lips, fire igniting through my veins. I pulled away before it could become too heated, I could tell by how he stiffened against my thighs, "But I will need my beauty sleep first."

"Oh screw sleep," Levi groaned, flopping down on the other side of me, landing on his back, the bed jostling with the movement.

I sighed and straddled him, pressing my body down into his, "Oh alright Captain, if I service you quickly, will you let me sleep?" I asked, a cheeky grin spreading across my face.

"I am sure I can take your sleeping into consideration, but it depends highly on how well I am serviced," Levi mumbled, mischief laced into his voice. His warm steel blue eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Oh my dear, dear Captain. You'll be lucky to walk out of this room to view your potential candidates for your new squad, when I am done with you."

Lets just say, I barely got any sleep that night. But hey, it was for a very, very good cause.


	12. Missing

Chapter Twelve ~ Missing!

Reader's prov.

The next day was a completely joyous occasion. Levi decided to make good on his punishment, leading me to his office shortly after breakfast. My arms clad with cleaning supplies as I entered the old dusty room. It looked like this room had never been touched since the building had been built. Dust hung off the bookshelves, cobwebs lined the ceiling and dangled down off the shutters. The floor and the walls caked in grime and filth. I wrinkled my nose, sneezing at the dust particles in the air. Levi held his arm over his nose as he entered the room, squinting as he eyed the room. I hoped he was regretting his decision in choosing this room.

"Did you have to pick the dirtiest office in the building?" I questioned, placing my hand on my hip, tapping my foot in annoyance.

Levi turned and smirked at me, his smouldering steel blue eyes burning into my eyes as he walked over. He leaned in close as if he were about to kiss me before whispering in my ear, "No, but at least I know I can keep you in here for the best part of the day."

I gaped at the man, smacking him on the shoulder as I stepped into the dust filled room. I decided to start with the ceiling as any of the crap would fall onto the floor, which was my next joyous task. Levi smiled to himself and turned to leave. He but came back after a short while, carrying a large black leather chair, Mike trailing behind him, pushing a wooden desk. I could hear the wolf whistles from Mike as I sat up from my kneeling position and pulled the face mask down around my neck. The goliath blushed and turned away from me as I glared at Levi, who shrugged, casually pointing to his backside and looking up at Mike.

Groaning and rolling my eyes at the ravenette, I turned around and continued scrubbing the floor until it felt like my hands would snap off. The floor had taken three tries to get up all the dirt and grime, now it looked pristine and polished. However my knees felt like they were going to fall off from the pressure of kneeling on them for the best part of the morning. I grumbled, muttering under my breath as the men moved in the furniture as I finished up my cleaning. And as much as I hated the man right now, I was very thankful when Levi brought me lunch and sat on the floor with me to eat his. He gave me a small, sheepish smile as he handed me a plate and a teacup, filled to the brim with hot tea. I was completely parched so I downed the drink in one, not caring that I near enough scolded my mouth. Levi's eyes widened but he said nothing, turning back to his meal.

"You're almost done," He stated, shoving the last of his bread in his mouth, reaching behind him to put the plate on the desk.

"Levi, I have been in here for hours!" I grumbled, flopping down on the hard wood floor, draping my hand over my eyes as I puffed out my cheeks on a sigh.

Levi chuckled, "That will teach you to write bullshit about me then, won't it brat!"

"Fuck sake, Levi, I said I was sorry," I moaned, sitting up and pulling the mask back over my nose and mouth before turning back to the walls. Levi sighed, standing next to me and rubbing his hands down my arms, "I know. If you finish up with the walls and the windows then you are done."

"Yes Captain," I remarked, my voice adopting a sarcastic tone, which only rewarded me with a slap up the head.

"Less of the cheek, or you won't get the gift I got you this morning," he mumbled as he cleared the plates. The china clattering noisily as he loaded them onto a tray and walked out of the room.

 _A gift? What kind of gift? I've never received a gift from him before so what on earth could it be?_ With all sorts of questions swirling in my mind, I quickly scrubbed the walls until they were now a pale cream. The windows took a little more time, since the dust had stained the glass, but once it was done it was late afternoon and the sun was a giant orange ball above the tree line just on the horizon.

I glanced at the cupboard in the corner and decided it would be wise to put the cleaning supplies in there. That way Levi would always have the supplies with him, in case he needed to do a last minute clean up before bed. I giggled to myself as I laid the broom in the cupboard and closed the door. Whirling around the room and glancing around at my hard work, _if he doesn't like it then he can clean the rest himself!_

I dragged my feet as I walked out of the office and down the hallway, yawning loudly. I guess one good thing came out of today's cleaning session, due to Levi's constant comings and goings, I didn't get booted up the backside for missing a spot. But then again, considering how many times he has done it, I was surprised I could still sit down properly. The atmosphere changed, dread washed over me as ice flowed through my veins. Sending a cold shiver down my spine as I glanced over my shoulder. There was no one there, but that didn't alleviate the feeling. Every time I was alone, I kept getting this sense of dread. That someone was watching me. I hurried back to my room, closing the door behind me and sliding down the wood into a heap on the floor.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I couldn't understand why I felt like this. If someone was watching me, I would rather they just come out so I could tell them to piss off. I rested my cheek on my knees, quietly sobbing as the dreadful feeling slowly dissipated, leaving my body cold and shivering. My eyes felt like they had weights on them as the drifted closed and my breathing evened out, falling into a fitful sleep, slumped up against the icy wooden door.

* * *

I could hear a faint rattling of the door handle above me, pulling me out of my sleep. Gentle knocks tapped on the door and a familiar voice called to me. But I could barely open my eyes, I just shuffled away from the door and sat in the middle of the floor, hunched over by my bed. The door swung open and light footfalls stepped towards me. His voice silky soft as he brushed my cheeks with his knuckles, his warm fingers sending a rush of heat to my flesh. I dragged my eyelids open and stared into Levi's beautiful, but concerned face. His eyebrows pulled down over his stormy blue eyes, his hair slightly dishevelled and a faint blush dusting his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed but I couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing to my ears.

My breath caught in my throat as I edged closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me as he supported my back and legs, carrying me over to my bed where he carefully stripped me of my belts and boots. He didn't speak as he slipped off his cravat, unbuckled his harness and pulled off his boots before laying down beside me. His arms encircling my waist as he drew me into his chest.

"What's wrong brat?" He asked. Despite his insult, his voice was very concerned. I had grown to like his insult, hey could even be my new pet name, despite the fact I hated the thought of pet names.

"I keep feeling like there is someone watching me," I whimpered, pressing my face deeper into his chest. My whole body curled up around him, I just wanted to disappear, so only he could see me.

Levi tilted my chin so he could look into my terrified (E/C) eyes, his eyebrows narrowing, "Well if there is anyone watching you, then I will protect you from them," he declared, his hold tightening around me, "They can fuck off, you are my brat. No one else's."

I smiled lightly and rested my head against my pillow, glancing up into his eyes, "Thank you," I murmured, running my fingertips along his nose and down to his lips. Tracing their shape. My fingers trailing gently over his cupid's bow. His lips curved into a small smile as he pressed a kiss into my fingers.

"Before I forget, I know I apologised about what I said about you parents. But I just wanted to apologise again, I was taking my anger out on you and you didn't deserve it," He muttered, his eyes lowering so he wasn't looking at me.

"Well you weren't entirely wrong with your assessment," I mumbled, closing my eyes at the painful memories, "You just had the wrong parent."

Levi didn't say a word, but his breath hitched in his throat, I could only imagine the look on his face as I recounted the shitty abuse that my mother had dished out to me, "That's the only reason I don't talk about her. She tried to control my life, she wanted me to turn out exactly like her. And if I disobeyed her orders she would get very angry and beat me. But she wasn't always like it, only after my father died."

Levi sighed gently, pressing his warm lips against my forehead. The kiss warmed my heart as he showered my face in adoring kisses, "I am sorry. I hope you know I would never treat you like that."

I chuckled, twisting my fingers up into the locks of his midnight black hair, "I know, but I still can't feel my arse from the amount of times you've kicked me."

Levi chuckled as well, "Well I think they have actually helped. Your cleaning today was perfect. I am sure if I look close enough, I could probably see my face in the floor."

I poked him in the cheek, sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. My breath hitched as he presented the box to me, pulling me up so I was sitting in his lap.

"Open it," he murmured, his voice rumbling through his chest against my back. With shaky fingers, I opened the box. The soft velvet, smooth against my fingers as I stroked the lid with my finger tips. Levi rested his head on my shoulder, his soft hair tickling my ears. I removed the small piece of cloth to reveal a small pendant. It was silver with two sets of initials engraved on the top with a small pair of wings beneath them. The Wings of Freedom.

 _L.A & (F/I) (L/I). _

My breath caught in my throat as I picked up the pendant and held it up to the light. It shimmered in the firelight, creating dancing shadows across the engraving.

"Turn it over," he said softly, kissing the side of my head, burying his nose into my (H/C) hair.

I turned it over and read through the small inscription on the back of the pendant. My heart fluttering in my chest, tears welling up in my eyes.

 _You will always be my brat,_

 _I love you,_

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Levi._

A sob broke free from my throat as I clutched the pendant to my chest, turning in his lap and pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss. My tears melted on his cheeks as I threw my arms around his neck, caressing his undercut. My lips moulding to his, moving with his gently as he sighed through his nose. I pulled away and opened my eyes slowly, greeted by the loving gaze of the man in front of me.

"Do you like it?"

I smile and peck him on the lips, "I love it. It's the best gift anyone has ever given me," I said truthfully, "Thank you."

Levi smiled, brushing my cheek with his knuckles, "You are most welcome brat."

My smile faded as a frown creased my eyebrows, "Where am I going to put it?" I asked, staring up at his eyes.

"You know that braided bracelet, you could attach it to that," he suggested, getting up and moving over to my desk, opening the only drawer I had left and pulling out the bracelet. I nodded at him and handed him the pendant. He carefully and expertly attached the pendant and then wrapped the bracelet around my wrist.

"There, perfect," he mumbled, kissing the bracelet gently.

"Yes you are," I whispered, trailing my fingers into his hair. He laughed and pulled me down onto the bed, wrapping his warm arms around me once more and pulling the bedsheets up over us. There were no words exchanged, no sexual interactions, just gentle touching. Entwining our fingers together, our soft breathing filling the room as we drifted slowly into a peaceful, sleep in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

A few days later Levi had confirmed that none of the present soldiers at the Scouting Regiment were skilled enough for him to make additions to his squad. Many grumbled at the thought of a criminal leading a squad. Others seemed to have accepted that Levi was the strongest soldier out of the whole Regiment and seemed willing to follow him. However none seemed to meet his standard, so the next day Erwin, Levi and I rode out to the Cadet Corps training facility just in the interior of Wall Rose, a few miles away from the gate of Trost District. Erwin had business to attend to with the Commandant, whereas Levi and I were just interested in the newly recruited talent of the Cadet Corps.

Many fresh faced cadets run up to us as the Commandant saluted us respectfully. His grey hair tasselled in the breeze, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The usual uniform of the Regiments, replaced with a long, dark green coat with the Cadet Corps crest on his shoulders and breast pocket. Levi hopped off his horse, handing the reins to one of the cadets who rushed over to take the horses. I landed lightly beside him, twirling my bracelet delicately with my fingers as I stood beside the Captain.

"I am Commandant Lawson, to what do I owe the pleasure of hosting two of the Scouting Regiment squad leaders?" the man asked, his voice low.

Levi glanced up at the man and sighed, "I am here to observe the cadets, I'm going to hopefully handpick some to join my squad," He muttered, handing over a letter from Commander Shardis to the Commandant.

The elder man sighed and read through the letter, nodding lightly before calling out to the cadets, "Alright you insufferable swines. Line up!"

 _Oh I haven't missed this place one bit,_ I shuddered. Nothing but verbal attacks from the trainers and gruelling punishments. The training itself wasn't so bad, but being in the Scouting Regiment made me realise how much I actually had forgotten about the place. It also makes the Scouting Regiment seem like slackers as there wasn't much training involved, more drills and expedition planning.

Once the cadets had lined up, the Commandant turned to us, his eyebrows creasing slightly, "They are all yours," he grumbled before heading off to the barracks with the taller Section Commander. _Funny, Erwin is usually the talkative type, I wonder what is wrong with him?_ I thought as I watched the blonde retreat, his blonde hair set ablaze in the bright morning light.

The Captain stood in front of the recruits, eyeing them all shrewdly. I glared at the girls as they giggled when his eyes fell on them, _oh great. I'm going to have to deal with hormonal teenager girls... who seem to have set they eyes on my man... oh the joy._ I sighed heavily, crossing my arms over my chest as the Captain addressed the cadets, "Listen up brats! I am Captain Levi of the Scouting Regiment," Levi paused, turning to me, waving his arm in my general direction, "This is my second in command, Lieutenant (L/N). We are both here to choose some able-bodied cadets to join my squad in the Scouting Regiment."

I stepped up next to the Captain, clearing my throat, "I will be taking half of you to assess your hand-to-hand combat skills. Captain Levi will take the other half to test your skills at ODM," I announced, smirking at the Captain as he arched an eyebrow at me.

The cadets began to talk amongst themselves as they split themselves into two groups, one half mine, the other Levi's. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my shoulders, _this would be fun._

"Lets get moving shitheads!"

* * *

Around midday, all the cadets had retreated to the mess hall. My half were quaking in their boots, nursing bruises and battered egos, while I seemed to be in good spirits. I bounded over to the Captain. It was another scorching hot day, and he was definitely a sight to behold. His shirt clung to his sweat covered body, his jacket slung over the his arm as he pulled his cravat loose around his neck. His hair dripping with little droplets of the salty water.

I smiled at him as I stood in front of him, "Well?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes centred on his face, and not his washboard abs that were visible through his white shirt. He shook his head sighing darkly.

"Only one so far, Petra Ral. You have any luck?" He grumbled, running his hand through his hair as he sheltered under a large tree. I came to stand beside him, accepting the cool shadows cast by the massive trunk of the tree. The leaves swayed above us, the branches groaning in the light wind.

"Zilch, nada. They were all pratting around until I asked each one to spar with me," I huffed as I tried to picture Petra. There were many young girls in this squadron, so it was quite possible that she was beautiful and very skilled. Without my realising, I began pouting and bowed my head. My fingers nervously twisting the bracelet on my wrist as I tried to concentrate on the question that was at the tip of my tongue, "So how good was Petra?" I asked, my voice conveying annoyance as I crossed my arms protectively across my chest.

Levi seemed to notice my hostility and walked over, tipping my chin up between his index finger and thumb, "Now Lieutenant, you wouldn't be jealous now, would you?" He asked, a smile in his eyes as they gleamed with amusement.

"No..." I scoffed, tearing my gaze away from his molten steel eyes, "Well maybe... surely you have noticed how all those girls were fawning over you." I pouted again and closed my eyes. Even though I knew there was no reason to be jealous, I knew there was no way that I would ever be able to keep this man. No matter how many times he told me he would never leave me, I felt that I would be kidding myself if I didn't expect that one day I would wake up to the sheets being empty and no Levi in sight.

"They can fawn over me all they like. I already have my brat, and right now she looks fucking adorable," Levi smirked, releasing me and allowing his hands to drift down my arms. His touch igniting my sensitive skin, the hairs on my nape standing on end as I glanced up into his eyes, "I love this adorable brat. And I will keep telling her that, until the day I die."

I smiled softly, gazing up at the adoring man through my eyelashes, "Oh really, and why does she look adorable?"

"Because she is pouting and jealous over some shitty cadets. Because she doesn't realise how beautiful she is and how much I love her," he said lovingly, quickly glancing around before chastely planting a kiss on my lips.

I giggled, kissing him back, biting his lip, "Oh I bet a certain Captain would feel pretty jealous if you heard what the male cadets were saying about this adorable brat in hand-to-hand combat," I mumbled against his lips, prodding him in the stomach. A growl ripped through his throat as he scowled at me, "I am sure those shitheads will hold their tongues, especially if I was there."

I giggled and pushed him away from me as I heard a loud foot falls sprinting over. One of the cadets sprinted over and my veins turned icy. I couldn't explain why I suddenly felt so uncomfortable, but I shrugged it off as the cadet came skidding to a stop.

"Lieutenant (L/N) ma'am," He saluted, his features youthful yet rugged. His skin pasty white and his eyes a reddish brown, his hair dark and a mess on his head, fell past his ears and brushed his shoulders. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place his face.

"What is it?" I snapped, turning my gaze onto the male.

He froze for a moment when he saw Levi. His eyes darting back and forth between us before he settled back on me, "Could you possibly teach me some of those moves from that hand-to-hand combat session? I realise that it will stand for nothing against our final grade but I would really like the opportunity to learn from a scout," He asked, his voice rushed as Levi turned to scowl at him, his eyes assessing the cadet, sizing him up.

Levi muttered something under his breath, leaning back against the trunk of the tree as he observed the boy darkly.

"Sure. However I am rather busy, so you may have to forfeit your dinner," I mumbled, stroking my chin thoughtfully, giving a half-hearted smile at the cadet.

He didn't seem phased by my suggestion, he just smiled, a little creepy but it seemed harmless enough as he said, "Sure thing. I will meet you in the training grounds during dinner then."

I nodded once and the cadet walked off, chuckling. My eyes widened slightly as I recognised the chuckle. It was the same one I heard a few nights back when we were burning the documents. I brushed the feeling of dread off, _there was no way a cadet, who I don't even know, would be following me around? I was just being silly, right?_

Levi continued to grumble under his breath as I approached him, pinching his flushed cheek, "Are you jealous, Levi?" I questioned, smirking at him.

He placed his lips to my wrist before clamping down on the skin with his teeth. I shrieked and yanked my hand away from him, cursing under my breath as I rubbed the spot where he had bitten me. It didn't hurt, it just caught me by surprise. Especially when the man had an to make sure everything that entered his mouth had been cleaned and sterilised, or thoroughly cooked.

"You still haven't answered my question, shorty!" I growled, placing my hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow at him. Levi clicked his tongue against his cheek, catching me by the waist and thrusting me against the trunk of the tree. I blushed furiously as I realised what I had just done, I could definitely see that he was more than a little excited, however there was nothing either one of us could do about it.

"Maybe just a little, since that shithead is stealing my brat away from me. Especially when I could have her taking care of more important things," He said seductively, his voice low and sexy, causing me to gulp as I stared at the magnificent man, "But don't worry, I am sure I can wait a little longer."

* * *

Levi's prov.

The day had long since finished, training with the other half of the shitty cadets had only turned up one extra who was in the year above the rest. Oluo Bozado, he seemed far to old to be in the cadets. Probably had enough of collecting firewood and picking plants, decided to join the military in order to become a real man. However I didn't appreciate his enormous amount of self confidence, and his ego definitely took up the entire field as he tried to show off. But he did seem to get the job done so I had to give him credit for that.

I slowly ate my dinner as I tried to tune out the ramblings of Hanje. Herself and the goliath, Mike had tagged along later during the day. Hanje only wanted to be here so she could see me in action, honestly, was I not allowed five fucking minutes away from her incessant theories and titan love story bullshit. At the present time, all she could talk about was her titan friends and how she was fascinated by the genealogy, _jeez this woman could talk the hind legs off a stone donkey._

I sipped at my tea. At least I didn't have to put up with the hormonal teenage brats. (F/N) was right of course, all of the female cadets were falling over each other's feet in order to try and get me to notice them. However the will never know that I only have eyes for one woman. Come to think of it, where is that woman? I sighed and stood up, grabbing my plate and washing the dish up thoroughly before heading for the door. She should have been back by now. The superiors, as I have come to understand, have their dinner later on in the evening once the cadets had finished, and her sparring session with that brat should have finished by now.

 _Tch... Maybe she pulverised him into the ground and needed to take him to the infirmary,_ I thought as I walked out of the cabin without saying a word to the others. The Section Commander's electric blue gaze following me as I left. I clicked the door shut and headed down across the dirt path down to the training grounds. The light was dim, with only the crescent moon to offer me some light.

I scanned the dirt field for two sparring figures but I couldn't see anyone, _Oh she better not be playing fucking games with me_ , I grumbled as I walked around the field. I stopped suddenly when I heard a metallic crunch under my boot. I lifted my foot and bent down to pick whatever it was up. I held it up to the light and I felt my heart stop, a sharp icy shiver crashed through my spine, my limbs became rigid as I realised what it was. The silver pendant glistened in the soft glow of the moonlight.

 _But how... she promised..._

...

 _"Promise me one thing?" I asked, running my hands down her bare back as she turned her face toward me. Her cheeks flushed after our morning love making._

 _"Anything," She whispered, her voice breathy as she pressed her back flush up against my skin. I relished the contact with her, her (E/C) orbs overflowing with love and affection._

 _"Promise me you will never take this off," I murmured, trailing my fingers over the bracelet with her new addition. The silver pendant giving off a blinding glare against the sun's powerful rays._

 _She smiled and turned herself so she was facing my fully, her hair wild and messy around her face. Her lips swollen from the force of our ferocious kissing, "I promise."_

 _..._

My eyes searched frantically around the space, noticing how the ground had been disturbed by some sort of scuffle. My breath caught in my throat as I found teared shreds of her favourite olive green shirt. My heart jumped in my mouth as I collapsed onto my knees, "(FFFFF/NNNN)!" I roared, tears springing into my eyes. There was only one conclusion that came to mind. Someone had taken the love of my life.

Well that person was going to pay dearly. I didn't care what the cost was, I would find who ever did this and tear them to fucking pieces. In that moment I realised I would do absolutely anything for her, even if it meant sacrificing myself.

I sobbed silently, my hands clenching into fists around the pendant, cutting into my flesh, enough that I felt a trickle of blood down my hands. I glared up at the moon, my whole body shaking violently, my voice a low, venomous growl, "I will find you (F/N), no matter what it takes!"


	13. Settling Differences

Chapter Thirteen ~ Settling Differences

Levi's prov.

The crescent moon glowed up above me. The soft rays of light glittered down on the ground, a light breeze twirled through the dusty ground. My eyes were fixated on the small pendant in my hand, coated in a fine layer of dust and mud. I felt my stomach heave at the sight of the dirt coating my fingers, but I couldn't bring myself to actually retch. I needed to find her and I cannot do that if I let my fear take over me. My hand stung as the blood dripped from my hand and onto the parched earth. My tears stopped flowing ages ago, but my shoulders still heaved, sobs still caught in my throat. I shifted my gaze over the disturbed ground, there seemed to be a small trail leading off into the trees. Three sets of boot prints along with two straight, deep lines, as if they had been dragging a body. There was no blood, other than my own, on the ground so I could safely assume that she may still be alive.

I stood up on shaky, numb legs. I needed to get to Erwin, surely he would help in the search for (F/N). I thundered back to the mess hall, pushing the door open with so much force, it slammed against the wall, groaning on it's hinges. Erwin, Hanje and Mike all glanced up at me, their eyebrows furrowing at my dishevelled state.

"(F/N) is missing," I grated through clenched teeth. The bracelet digging into the skin of my palm, a rhythmic dripping on the wooden floor. The blonde Section Commander abruptly got to his feet, the chair crashed to the floor with a loud thud. His eyebrows drew together, his electrifying eyes practically glowing in the dim candle light.

"What do you mean she is missing?" His voice thundered as he stepped toward me.

I growled under my breath and stormed over to him, grabbing the man by the nape of the neck. The Section Commander groaned and buckled under the force of my grip, my eyes focused on his suddenly fearful blue hues, "I mean, she went to train a cadet, and now she is gone! She didn't show up for the evening meal and I found this on the training grounds," I snarled, thrusting the bracelet in front of the ditzy blonde's face. I released his neck and allowed him take bracelet from my hands, his eyes zeroing in on the initials, his eyebrows pulling down into a furious glare.

"And just because you found a bracelet, you immediately jump to the conclusion that she is missing? How do you know she is not just in her barracks?" The blonde questioned, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

I yanked down on my hair in frustration, my eyes narrowing further at Erwin, _The stupid fool!_ I grumbled under my breath, _How could I get him to understand?_

"Because she promised she would never take it off! That's how I know!" I spat, turning my back to the Section Commander. My hands shook by my side as I tried to gather back my self control. _One more word from the man and I would end up punching him square in the face._

Mike piped up, sipping on his tea as he eyed me, "She promised you she would never take it off? Why would she do that?" His deep voice curious as he quirked an eyebrow in my general direction.

I didn't answer, but then again I didn't need to as Shitty Glasses perked up beside him, "Isn't it obvious? He gave it to her, that's why she promised, isn't that right Levi?"

Slowly I nodded my head, closing my eyes as I sighed deeply. I needed them to believe me, I needed them to help me. For the first time in my life, I don't think I can actually do something on my own.

The blonde Section Commander cleared his throat as he pondered the thought, "Well lets assume that your conclusion is correct, there is no way we can actually go and look for her," he paused. I whirled around, staring down the idiot as he continued, "There are no witnesses, not to mention the fact it's dark so there is no possible way we can follow a trail," his voice agitated as he dropped the bracelet back into my awaiting hand. I stared up at Erwin in shock, I couldn't believe my ears. Hanje's eyes swept over me, her russet brown eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

"However we can try and pick up the trail in the morning. Hopefully who ever they were, they didn't get far," Erwin continued, stroking his chin with his fingers.

I clenched my hands into fists, the bracelet cutting deeper into my flesh, the dripping quickened in pace as a small puddle of blood formed on the ground. My whole body was quaking in fury, _how could he even suggest that? The stupid fucking man!_

"No!" I hissed, staring at the floor, I could feel hot angry tears start to build up in my eyes, "If we don't leave now, the trail will be cold by tomorrow."

Hanje stood from her seat and stepped over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder as she stared up at the Section Commander, "He's right Erwin. If these people are bold enough to capture one of our own, right under our nose, it is likely they knocked her out and dragged her away. Therefore I surmise that there will be an eighty percent chance that the trail will be dead tomorrow," Her voice soft as she explained the statistics to the blonde, "If we leave it too long then there will be less than a fifteen percent chance we will find her alive. These people are sophisticated to coordinate an abduction right on the our training grounds. I think that is even too high a risk for even you to not consider looking for her now."

Mike stood from his seat and stood beside Hanje, "For once, I will have to side with Four Eyes. We need to look for her now, otherwise we may as well assume she is MIA."

I was grateful that the two of them sided with me, that they at least believed me, however Erwin just stood there. His eyebrows creased and assessing us with shrewd eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "Look I understand you all care about her and want to find her, but it is far too dangerous to just go gallivanting off into the woods on the assumption that we will be able to follow the trail. Our best option is to get the Military Police and let them continue the search."

"NO! I know for a fact that those lazy bastards will not do anything!" I shouted, stepping toward the man, my anger close to bubbling over, "You can sit back here and wait for her body to turn up like the heartless fucking imbecile you are. But I am going to find her!"

Erwin sighed and shook his head, "No you won't. You will let the Military Police do their job," he growled.

My eyes widened. I snapped, I couldn't contain my rage any longer. I stormed up toward him and threw a punch at his face. My knuckles smashing into his jaw, a loud satisfying crack rang through the air. I recoiled my fist and swung again, cracking my fist against his nose. Mike pulled me off the Section Commander as he collapsed onto the ground, clutching his face in his hands, groaning in pain. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand, my breathing accelerated as I pulled against the arms that restrained me. His thick biceps curled under my underarms, his hands resting on my shoulders as he pulled me back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING HEARTLESS! SHE IDOLISES YOU! HELL SHE EVEN THINKS OF YOU AS A BROTHER AND YOU WOULD ABANDON HER IN HER TIME OF NEED! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I AM FUCKING RESTRAINED! BECAUSE I AM SO CLOSE TO SLITTING YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" I roared, my blood boiling in my veins. I struggled against the goliath as I tried to lunge at Erwin, who was still groaning on his knees. His fingers clawing at his face, his hair rumpled and falling over his hands.

"Calm down Levi!" Hanje scolded, her eyebrows drawing together as she stepped closer to the Section Commander. She knelt down and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, before she turned back to me, tears steamed up her glasses, "I'm sorry, but if the Section Commander has made up his mind... then there is no changing it."

I huffed and stopped struggling, wriggling free out of Mike's grip before yanking my jacket off my shoulders, throwing it on the floor in front of them. "If you won't help me then I quit!" I growled, storming out of the mess hall. Hanje's shrill voice called out to me, begging me to reconsider, but I refused to listen. I couldn't stand being in the company of people who wouldn't help. Especially when that person was so beloved by all those around her. I turned to Hanje, my eyebrows furrowing, "If you want to help look for her then ask around about a tall male cadet, long brown hair and brown eyes, average build. If not just give the description to the Military Police. But I am going to find her now!" She nodded her head, throwing her arms around me quickly. I didn't return the brief display of affection, I just pushed her away and turned my back on her.

I sprinted toward the ODM store and quickly stocked up on blades and gas. Attaching the canisters and compressors to my harness. Then I ran to the stables and quickly tacked up my horse. I hoisted myself into the saddle, stroking the horse's mane as I placed the bracelet around my wrist, kissing it gently. Kicking the horse's sides, I rode him forward to the training grounds and picked up the trail, leading the horse into the woods. _I will find her, no matter how long it will take. I'm coming brat! Hold on!_

* * *

Glaring up at the brightening sky, I let out a frustrated cry. The trail had long since gone cold, the grass was no longer showing impressions of boot prints. There was nothing, it was just gone. As if they just disappeared. I even scanned the trees in case there may have been indentations from possible ODM gear use, but there was nothing. I threw my arms onto the horse's mane and rested my head against them. My back protested with a sharp aching pain from spending all night riding. I was completely shattered, having spent the whole night following the trail. My eyes were heavy and drooping closed. _How am I supposed to find her now?_ I've exhausted myself and lost the trail. Not to mention, I quit the Scouting Regiment so there was no way they would help me now. _Why did I have to ask Erwin for help? Why didn't I just go off by myself? I would have caught up with them by now. I would have had (F/N) safely back in my arms._

I felt like the ground was being pulled from under my feet. I felt like I was freefalling into a dark abyss where I would see the light of day again. I ran my fingers through my hair, yanking down on the roots. My scalp screamed in pain as I choked back a sob, tears forming in my eyes. _I've lost her. I've lost her and I will never get her back. Oh why did I always call her a damn brat? Why was I so horrible to her? Why did I always jump to conclusions with her without letting her explain?_ My mind threatened to burst with the vicious onslaught of questions and 'what ifs'.

My horse's ears perked up, his nostrils flaring as he nervously stamped his hooves on the spot. His right ear swivelling as he looked in that general direction. I lifted my head and listened intently. I could hear faint voices in the distance. I quickly swiped away my tears, hopping off my horse and tying him to a tree before creeping over to the direction of the voices. Two male voices, grunting and laughing drunkenly. I quickly ducked behind a tree, hoping they didn't hear or see me as I listened to their conversation.

"...Boss should let us have some fun with her..."

"...See the rack on her..."

"...She's quite the looker..."

"...Good in bed..."

"...That bracelet looked expensive..."

"...Scouts probably gave it to her grieving husband..."

"...Not married..."

"Explain the initials on the pendant then dumbass!"

"Boyfriend? I don't know! All I know is the boss wanted her to get to some guy."

I peered around the trunk of the tree as the voices grew closer. They were both older men, one short and slim, the other tall and quite fat. Both of them were smoothing the grass over, removing any trace of the trail I had been following. I knew the trail wouldn't just disappear! They've been getting rid of it! I snarled as they came closer.

I tiptoed up behind them, equipping both my blades and pressing them into their backs, "Don't move a fucking muscle or I will kill you both." The pair froze, their conversation ceasing as the taller of the two turned around to face me. His meaty face obscured by a bushy blonde beard, his body covered in a oversized black trench coat that exceeded past his knees.

"And who are you?" he asked calmly, reaching slowly into his pocket.

I sneered at the man, my eyes narrowed, "Tch... big mistake," I growled, thrusting the blade into his stomach, ripping his abdomen open as I pulled the blade back out and pointed back at the man, "You are in no position to question me!"

He cried out, blood spurting from the wound as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. He glanced up at me with terrified eyes and tried to edge closer to me. The ruby red blood flowed onto the dewy green grass, soaking into the soil. I grunted as he fell onto the floor, his bloody fingers scraping up my leather boot, tears and blood pooling beside him, his breathing slowing into nothing. _Tch... disgusting pig!_ I thought as I kicked the man away from me and circled the other.

"Hey look man... I'll tell you everything... just please don't hurt me... I beg you!" He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks, his nose dripping. I curled my lip in disgust at the snivelling man, his hysteric sobs the only sound that echoed through the silent forest.

I pressed the blade into his navel, the other held limply at my side, "Where is she? What have you done with her?" I growled, my eyebrows curving menacingly over my eyes. My hands steady however I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me, I felt like I was ready to combust.

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about!" The man sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. His skeletal-like body quaking like a leaf during high winds.

"Where is the woman you took? Her name is (F/N)! Where the fuck is she?" I shouted, becoming impatient, my grip on the blade tightening, "Tell me now or I will not hesitate to carve you up like your friend here."

The man's sludgy green eyes widened in panic as he cast a glance at his lifeless friend, his whole body shaking violently. I pressed the blade firmly against his abdomen, hearing his shirt rip open under the sharp blade.

"It makes no difference to me whether I kill you or not," I hissed, stepping closer to the cowering man.

"Okay! Okay!" he cried, placing his hands over his eyes, "Gabriel took her!"

"Where? Where did he take her?" I pressed, my tone stern but I could hear the desperation in the depths of my monotone voice.

"He said he was going to hold her in the Underground until the boss arrived, after that I don't know!"

I scowled at the man, _he better be telling me the truth_ , "Who is this boss?"

"I don't know, I swear! Only Gabriel has dealings with him," he whined, scrubbing his hand over his face and twisting it up into his short receding grey hair, "The boss has some issue with this guy and this woman is the key to getting to him. Other than that I don't know anything else, please I just want to go home!"

"Why does Gabriel only have connections to this 'boss'?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing. _What the fuck is going on here?_

"Because he is the head of the smuggling gangs and the stair-guards in the Underground." My eyes widened slightly. I knew I recognised that shithead of a cadet. He ran the Underground smuggling trades with the merchants and ran the operations regarding the stairs. He is the one who helped put the price of freedom to go top side. It was his goons who tried to capture Isabel when she tried to release that damn bird.

"Well I would like you to deliver a message to this Gabriel," I grumbled, twisting the blade at his stomach, his skin tearing with the movement. A small trickle of blood bled through his shirt as he whimpered, "And if you don't, you can trust that I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Yes I will do what ever you want! Just please let me go!" he cried, tears streaming down his terrified, pain-stricken face.

I sighed and curled my lip again in disgust, noticing a growing wet patch spreading down his trouser legs, _Shit! The shithead is that scared he pissed himself._

"Tell him, if he so much as lays a finger on (F/N), then I will personally rip him apart and feed him to the titans! Do I make myself clear?" I hissed, twisting the blade further again. The man crumbled to his knees so I towered over him, my eyes piercing into his. _Oh how I would love to kill this scum, but I need him alive._

"Y...Yes... p...perfectly cl...ear," He stuttered, wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

I nodded and lowered the blade, watching as the man scrambled to his feet and sprinted away in the direction he came. Fortunately, I already knew where Gabriel lived, having had a run in with the man once before. However this would require more help. I would need some assistance to infiltrate such a place. I would notify Erwin where I was going but first I needed to meet up with an old friend of mine. A man who would be perfect for the job at hand.

* * *

Reader's prov.

I slowly dragged my eyelids open. My groggy (E/C) eyes met with a dim torch-lit room. I scanned the room, there was nothing in here apart from the dark, dirty black bricks. The smell of mould and decay penetrated through my nostrils, a smell I would never forget. My veins were ice cold and dread speared my heart, the same feeling I had been experiencing for the last few days.

I couldn't see much, but I could tell I wasn't alone. My arms felt numb and lifeless above my head, I glanced up to find them shackled up in the air. The dirty, blood spattered cuffs wrapped around my wrists attached to two long yet taunt chains that extended up to the ceiling. My legs were also shackled, spreading my thighs so I felt all exposed. I glanced down my body to find my clothes missing, the only things on my person was my bra and a bloody skirt that I knew wasn't mine. My eyes widened, _Where the hell am I? Why can't I remember how I got here?_

I struggled against the icy metal, the cuffs biting into my flesh, rubbing them raw to the point of breaking the skin.

"There's no point struggling, you will never get out," A smooth voice called through the darkness. I turned my terrified eyes in the direction of the voice. A tall man sat in a winged chair, his legs crossed over each other, a glass of wine held in his palm while his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. His reddish brown eyes glinted malevolently as his mouth curled into a terrifying smile.

"W...Who are you?" I croaked, my throat dry. My voice sounding raspy and dead.

"Oh sweetness, don't you remember?" he enquired, his eyebrows raising slightly as he cocked his head to the side, "'Please ma'am, I know it will stand for nothing to my final grade'... yada, yada, yada," he smirked with a flourish of his free hand.

My eyes widened at the cadet, "But... but why did you kidnap me?" My voice frightened as I continued to struggle against my restraints.

The man cackled maliciously, throwing his head back. His wild flaming hair flying around his face, his features contorting in the firelight. The shadows playing tricks with my mind as his face twisted and contorted in frightening ways.

"Oh, now that was funny. You are a funny girl," He chortled, swiping away the tears from his eyes, "I would have thought it was obvious, I would be glad to tell you... however some of my friends have come to visit and would _love_ to meet you."

My eyes widened as two men appeared behind him, I would have tried to get away from this place but I knew it was pointless. Unless I chewed my own damn arms off that is.

The men loomed over me, one stroking my cheek with his grubby fingers, "Don't worry angel, this won't hurt...much," he said in his raspy voice while he fumbled with his belt buckle. The other man pulled out a sharp knife from his boot and held it to my throat, "Fight back, I dare you!"

I shook my head frantically, fixing me eyes on the man in the chair, "Please... don't do this... I'll do anything!" I pleaded, struggling against the cuffs again.

He smiled and took a sip of his wine, "Oh I am sure you would, sweetness. But my poor little darling, unfortunately I need you to lure Levi here. And before you even think about it, he won't save you! Because we are going to kill him," the man said, cackling once more as the henchman positioned himself behind me. The other slicing the knife blade across my cheek. I screamed, tears flooding down my cheeks as the man grabbed my hips, "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"

He cackled again, rising from his seat and cupping my cheek with his spare hand, "You know what we are going to do, we are going to beat you in front of him until he begs us to kill him in order to spare you. Then we will slit your throat, and then, oh the sweetest part will be cutting him up into little pieces before we finally kill him," He growled, his voice threatening as his eyes glowed red.

"NO PLEASE! KILL ME! TAKE EVERYTHING OUT ON ME! JUST LEAVE LEVI OUT OF THIS!" I spat, yanking my face away from his grasp.

The man ignored me "Alright fellas, have your fun, just leave her alive enough that Levi will come running," He said as he straightened and walked out through the door, glass of wine still in hand, cackling as he left.

I screamed again, all I could think about was Levi and how they would hurt him. I wanted him to burst through the door and save the day, hold me to his chest and take me away from this dreadful place. But Levi never came to rescue me from the tormentors.


	14. Reunited with an Old Aquaintance

Chapter fourteen ~ Reunited with an Old Acquaintance

Levi's prov.

I waited in a dark alley, deep within the depths of the Underground. The stench of decay churning my stomach violently, the thick, dank air hung low like a looming miasma. My lungs seized, making it harder to breath. _How on earth was I able to stomach the smell and live here before?_ The whole atmosphere down here had changed, when I lived here before, the streets were relatively safe. Only because Furlan, Isabel and I would clean up the scum gang members, everyone was terrified of us. Now, there were gangs running wild in the streets, crime had escalated and on my way here, there were more bodies piled up against the sides of the buildings than ever before. _This place sure as shit, went to hell when we left._

Peering around the corner of the alley, I watched the side door to the tavern. There was only one man who could help me, if I was to infiltrate Gabriel's home and get (F/N) out of there, alive. And he happened to be drinking himself to death in the building next to me. Probably got a bar maid on his lap, taking advantage of her. I shuddered at the memories of the man, the way he would pull a woman onto his knees, dragging his filthy tongue from her collarbone to her ear, his breath reeking of alcohol and smoke. He truly was the epitome of a degenerate pig. A drunk.

He had been in there for well over three hours, and any minute now he would walk out and stumble his way home. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ , I thought as the door swung open on its hinges, the wooden door creaking as a tall man with shoulder length dark hair fell out. Laughing and spluttering as he tried to keep his balance, raising a bottle to his mouth and taking a long pull.

"See ya bastards later!" He shouted, his voice raspy as he stumbled out of the alleyway. Muttering and singing to himself as he went. He turned to ogle a few women who passed, their eyes narrowed into a frown as he tapped one of the women's backsides. She shrieked, yelling all sorts of curses at the man as he shrugged and continued on his way. My presence behind him going completely unnoticed as I walked slowly, my head bowed, hands stuffed in my pockets. My fingers curling around a small knife. I decided to leave my ODM gear back at my old place, where no one would find it. The place had been locked up before we had been captured, and only I had the key. That way, I could move more freely, without the worry of the canisters creaking and making any loud noises.

The drunk stumbled and fell over as he reached the steps of his hovel. The bricks stained with all manners of shit, rats scampering across sodden ground, wooden boxes laid discarded on the floor, all kinds of rubbish littering the foundations of the place. This place was truly disgusting, if Furlan and Isabel were here, they would be laughing at the thought of me entering such a filthy place. But then again, if they were here, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be alone somewhere, living on the surface, probably drinking myself to death with sorrow, for the woman I could have loved. In ways I was grateful that reality never came to pass.

The man crawled up the steps to his home. I grew impatient, stepping up behind him, grabbing him by the scruff of his dirty trench coat and threw him into the door. He stumbled and fell to his knees, cackling like a witch, "Well, well. Levi, you could have just said hello and I would have let you in," he grumbled, his hat falling over his face, casting dark shadows. His eyes narrowed as he eyed me from the corner of his eye, his hand reaching into his pocket.

"Tch... that is bullshit and you know it. Given half the chance, you would have shot me," I hissed, throwing the gun I had swiped from his pocket, onto the table. The barrel landing with a loud thump as it slid across the table, "But I can't have that. After all, the only reason I am here is because you are the only piece of shit that can help me."

The man cackled loudly, throwing his head back as he rose to his feet, dusting off his trousers. His laughter cut short by a vicious onslaught of coughing before he turned to me, "Well now, ain't that just precious. My little boy, asking me for help," he scoffed, his pale eyes piercing into my own.

I clenched my teeth, grasping the gun from the table, and pointing it at the man's face, "I'm not your little boy!" I growled, stepping toward the taller man, "You just took me from one shitty home to another! I owe you nothing!"

"Hell, now you and I both know that ain't true. You owe me everything, even your very life. After all, I took you away from your mother's corpse. I took you away from that place, trained you to survive. Had I not done that, out of the kindness of my heart, well you would be dead in the gutter somewhere," He said maliciously, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand, "So in actual fact, you owe me everything. And If I agree to help you, it will cost ya!"

"It won't cost me anything Kenny! The only payment you will get is keeping your miserable life!" I snarled, my lips curling into a sneer at the thought of owing this man anything. Hell if he hadn't come along, well I could guarantee I wouldn't have ended up the way I am. I could have been better, I am sure the Military Police would have had to investigate the smell, they would have found me and put me in an orphanage topside. Either I would have been adopted, or I would have lived out my days in the orphanage before setting out to work. Either way, I would have lived a better life than the one I have had to put up with.

Kenny chortled again, striding over so the gun was pressed against his chest. He towered over me, his rancid breath washing over my face, "You may be a scout! But you don't have the guts to kill me!"

"Keep going the way you are and we will soon find out!" I growled, tilting the gun and offering the handle to him. He wouldn't kill me, the interest in his eyes peaked as soon as I asked for his help. He would at least hear what I had to say before killing me.

His eyebrows quirked in surprise, a sardonic smile stretching across his face as he grasped the gun with his skeletal fingers. Dragging his feet across the splintered wood, he trudged over to a small shelf on the other side of the near enough empty room, placing it on top of a small box before slumping down into a chair. Swinging his leg over the arm, taking his hat off his greasy head and flung it so it landed on the table.

"So what do you need my help for?" he asked, his tone clipped and business-like.

I sighed lightly and leant against the door frame, crossing my ankles over each other, "A friend of mine has been kidnapped by a man named Gabriel, you know him?"

Kenny laughed, throwing his head back as the raspy sound escaped his throat, "Know him! Fuck, I used to play cards with the man, always cheated."

I groaned, of course he would know him. Kenny being part of the Military Police, of course he would be lazing at fucking large with one of the most notorious gangsters in the Underground. Not to long ago, I owned that title. I scratched my undercut and continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Well he took her, so I need you to help me get into his residence so I can get her back."

"Her? So this friend of yours is a woman?" he asked sardonically, stroking his overgrown sideburns.

"Yes. Can you help me or not?" I snapped, furrowing my eyebrows at him, my eyes zeroing in on the corrupt MP.

His eyes glinted dangerously as a twisted smile spread across his face, his fingers tracing the seam of his lips, "When were you going to dish out that piece of vital information? That my boy had a lady friend, I mean come on, we are practically family," He cackled, placing the rim of the bottle to his lips. His eyes rolling back into his skull as he savoured the taste, "Well I have to say, when I left you, I never thought that scrawny little brat would ever find a woman to love. What is she, blind and deaf?"

A growl ripped from my chest, my anger bubbling to the surface, "You are nothing to me! Don't you ever say that you are part of my family! Once you have helped me, I will leave you to drink yourself to death," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, my hair falling into my eyes from behind my ear, "And I can guarantee, the day you die, the world will be a safer, brighter place."

The man scoffed darkly, "Oh ouch... that hurt Levi, right in the heart!" he smiled maniacally, clutching his chest through the fabric of his ratty old shirt. I sighed and began to tap my foot angrily, awaiting my answer. I really didn't appreciate all the shit spewing out of his mouth, but I couldn't kill him, yet.

"Well, I guess I can help you get your lover back. Hey, you never know, the Military higher ups might just promote me for my services," he mused, resuming stroking his side burns.

Trust the bastard to only think of what he could stand to gain, I grumbled, nodding at the man, "How would you recommend we do this? I am against the clock here."

Kenny leaned back in his chair, shifting until he was comfortable, "What's the rush? Gabriel has kidnapped women before, all he does is let his men have fun with them before he releases them."

My eye twitched in anger, just the thought of any other man defiling (F/N) made my stomach churn dangerously, bile rising up into my throat. I wanted to be sick, but I couldn't, not at such a crucial time. (F/N) needed me. And I needed to be strong in order to save her from that man's clutches. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late before I got there.

"You should know as well as anybody, after all you are in the Military Police. Kidnappers are likely to kill their hostages after seventy two hours," I mumbled, rubbing my temples, a headache forming just above my eyes. I was getting annoyed with the man as he kept dodging my questions and changing the subject to fit him, and to think I need this man's help. Hell if I could go it alone, I would.

"Yeah, and? How long has she been missing?" Kenny asked, quirking his eyebrow in my direction.

I groaned, trying to think of a way to get this lazy arse off his backside, "Sixty five hours," I lied through my teeth, my face unmoving. In actuality it had only been just over twenty four hours, but I wasn't going to risk her being gone for too much longer.

Kenny hopped up from his seat as if he has a spring up his arse and went over to his shelf, pulling down a dusty old book, "Well best get drafting a plan then," he chirped, placing the book on the table and setting out blueprints for the residence for Gabriel's house and started running through all the exits.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked, musing over the blue prints. Kenny just gave me a sideways glance as if he were saying 'you expect me to answer that stupid question?'

I didn't question him, I just turned back to the papers. _Shit this place was like a fucking fortress_ , I thought, _definitely not going to be a quick job._

* * *

After an hour or so of running through the exits of the fortress, I began to formulate different plans in my head. I couldn't say for certain which one would work so I turned to the man next to me, my eyebrows creasing as my eyes narrowed at him, "So how are we getting in?"

Kenny smiled devilishly, his eyes scanning back over the blueprints that were sprawled across the dusty table, "Always in a rush eh? Well we could go buckshot, but that would probably end in all of us getting killed. Most likely way would be stealth. Take 'em by surprise," he explained, stroking his sideburns thoughtfully, "Either way you slice it, there will be casualties on both sides."

I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I needed to do this cloak and dagger style. It needs to be as quiet as possible in order to get (F/N) out alive.

"...Or I could propose a card game to Gabriel. He never turns down a wager. He will let me in, that way you can deal with the guards while I distract him. Then while I have him occupied, you can rescue your lady friend and leave without being noticed," Kenny suggested, glancing sideways at me, his eyes glinting in the light.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "That is the smartest idea you have suggested all day."

Kenny grunted in approval and continued to eye up the papers as I turned and sat myself down on a lone wooden chair next to the table. My lips pursed as I tried to think on what to say, chewing on my bottom lip as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Spit it out!" Kenny spat, his eyebrows narrowing over his eyes. The pale silver hues conveying annoyance as he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. His hands pressed either side on the sticky, filthy table.

I chewed on my lip, near enough making it bleed before I spoke, "So when will we be doing this?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too long due to my lie. In all honesty, I just wanted her away from that place as quick as possible.

Kenny straightened, scratching the nape of his neck as he stretched onto his toes, "Well I could try and set up a game for tonight, will you be ready for that?" He asked genuinely. My eyes narrowed at the man as I tried to figure out whether he was concerned or whether he was just trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Of course I am ready! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can part ways as if this never happened!" I growled, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. Her beautiful face coming into mind as I remembered how her hands fit perfectly in mine, how her eyes would sparkle when she laughed, how her lips curved into a sultry smile when she called me short. A small smile etched onto my mouth as a fresh wave of tears sprung to my eyes. A single tear falling down my cheek as I imagined how much pain she's going through. All I could think was how they would be defiling her, which brought a wave of nausea crashing through me. I would kill that bastard for even crossing me, he wanted my attention, now he has it. And I don't think he will like the outcome when this is all over. _Don't worry my little brat! I will find you!_

* * *

Reader's prov.

I lifted my cheek up from the cold, hard floor as I gingerly sat up. The man had released me from my chains after his henchmen had finished with their abuse. My body seared with pain as I moved, my cheeks from the knife, my hips from where the man had held me down. My eyes pricked with fresh tears as I remembered their disgusting hands all over my body. I wanted to take a bucket of bleach and bathe in it, to wash away the feel of their lips, their fingers... everything from my body. I could only imagine how ashamed Levi would be of me. He would curse to the pits of Hell, shouting at me because I didn't fight hard enough. I'm a soldier for Christ's sake, I should have been able to fight them off. But I couldn't, in the end, I am still just a weak little girl. I guess Levi was right when he called me that.

I sniffed and rubbed my nose, ripping out my hair tie and throwing it across the room. I heard the slide of a deadbolt as the door opened and the three men eclipsed the doorway.

"No...please...not again..." I whispered, inching away from them, my voice barely audible as they stepped into the room, "Please... just let me go."

Tears streamed down my cheeks, causing them to sting even more, as the leader stepped forward. His long hair grazing his shoulders as he walked, his red eyes burrowing into mine.

"Why? We're doing this for Levi, my sweet," He chuckled, cupping my cheek with his hand and brushing away my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed, my lip quivering as my frame trembled, both from the force of my sobs and the chilling bite to the air.

"Oh my sweetness, don't look at me like that," He pouted, his red eyes gleaming maliciously, "Levi needs to pay for his crimes. You're the only way we could get him here, and it seems he will be here sooner than you think."

My breath caught in my throat, "K...Kill me..." I whimpered, stuttering my words as I turned my lips to his palm.

"Oh I wish I could my sweetness, but I cannot," he said silkily, brushing my hair out of my face with his other hand. I glared at him as I snapped, biting into his hand hard. He screamed as he tried to wrench his hand away from me, but I refused to let him go. A metallic taste coating my tongue as he bled from my canines.

"AHHH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" he cried, yanking his bleeding hand away from my mouth. I spat the blood out of my mouth as he punched me square in the face. My head lolling back on my shoulders as I flexed my jaw. I lifted my head and scowled at the man before smiling maniacally, "KILL ME! LEAVE LEVI OUT OF THIS!" I screamed at the man, "OTHERWISE I CAN GUARANTEE THAT WHEN HE GETS HERE! YOU WILL ALL END UP DEAD!"

The man scowled at me, curling his lip as he motioned his men to me, "Give her hell, just remember to leave her breathing!"

My eyes widened as I shuffled, backing away into a corner as they advanced on me. The larger of the two cracking his knuckles, while the other grabbed his blade, trailing his tongue along the edge.

"No.. please...don't... I'm sorry... NO!" I shrieked as the man dragged me out of the corner by my hair, throwing me onto the concrete. The larger man pounced on me, throwing his fists at my face while the other kicked and sliced me with the blade. As they continued their ferocious beating, my heart broke for what Levi would find if he did come here. I choked back on some blood that rose into my throat, tears falling down my cheeks, "Levi...please don't come..." I sobbed as the broader man punched me again in the face, the world turning black once more.


	15. Betrayal

Chapter Fifteen ~ Betrayal

Levi's prov.

Kenny left an hour or so after we ran through the plan in order to set up the 'game' between himself and Gabriel. I hung back at the pitiful place he called home until I was sure he was gone before I also left. I needed to get this information to someone I could trust before heading into the dark abyss. That way at least there would be someone else who could help me, whom I trust, if the bastard was to rat me out. I crept down the alley and found a tall cloaked figure standing alone, his electrifying blue eyes assessing me as I walked up to him. He nodded at me as I explained the plan to him, asking him to only come in if he deemed the plan had gone awry. He didn't speak or answer me, he just squeezed my shoulder tightly, taking the letter from me before he flew up onto the rooftops and out of sight on a single gust of gas. His cloak fluttering around his shoulders, his wings concealed under the dusty material.

I smiled, shaking my head, my dishevelled hair flopping in my face. Who would have thought that one day we would be seeing eye to eye with each other? Who would have thought that in my time of need, it would be him to come to my aid? Even if he had refused to help me in the first place. I slowly walked back, knowing it would take Kenny a while to set up the meet. I kicked the odd cobble, my heart crashing in my chest. This was my chance to get her back, if I fuck up, then he will find us both dead in that place. In no time I found myself back at Kenny's hovel, the stench hitting me in waves as I opened the door and sat back in the single wooden chair.

It took a while but soon the drunken bastard returned, his eyes sparkling as he grinned, telling me the game was on. I nodded once and stood from my seat, stretching my tired muscles. Kenny grabbed his things, stuffing them into a satchel along with a small bag of money before he held the door open for me. I pushed past the man and walked out into the putrid darkness.

I hated being back here, and I was pleased that I had actually forgotten what it was like to live down here. I didn't miss this place one bit. My lungs burned from the stench and lingering ammonia. My eyes watered, the air scolding my eyes. I just couldn't wait for the moment when I could get out of here again. When I could go back up to the surface and take a gulp of that clean air. To wash myself of this place forever. But in order to do that, I needed to get out of Gabriel's residence in one piece, with (F/N) by my side.

Kenny lead me through the streets, people clawed their way from the darkness, begging for money, food, anything that would make their lives any easier. My mouth pulled down at the corners when I saw a man and woman both lying dead, wrapped in each others arms. Her caramel brown hair flowing over her face, and his black hair mingling with her long tresses. They looked like myself and (F/N), maybe not completely, but enough that it sent a shiver down my spine.

Kenny lead me through the streets, it took a good half an hour before we came near to the large underground fortress, well sort of. It was a massive squared off building with only three windows, the roof flat like most of the other buildings in the underground. A sizable staircase lead up to the wooden double doors. Off to the left there was a small side door which from what I could see from the hole in the wood, lead to another staircase that went down into the basement of the residence.

"Alright, there's your entrance," Kenny gestured down to the doorway, a sly smile spreading across his face.

I nodded once and narrowed my eyes at the man, "You just keep your mouth shut, otherwise we're both dead," I growled as I ran over to the side entrance. I could hear Kenny's heavy footfalls as he ran up the stairs, his booming drunken voice shouting the street down.

 _Tch... idiot, if we fail it will be because he is hollering his fucking head off,_ I thought as I slipped through the hole in the door. The air was just as heavy and dank as the outside. I quietly navigated the dark stairwell, my footsteps near enough silent as I ran my hand down the wall. The brick walls felt damp and slimy, my stomach heaving with the sensation, but I couldn't worry about something so trivial as getting dirty at a time like this. There was a faint metallic sent to the air, but I couldn't identify it, but whatever it was sent a chill up my spine. I drew my knife out and held it in the air, ready to take out anyone who dared cross my path.

I could hear faint voices coming from further down the stairs, two men, cackling.

"...you see the look on her face?"

"...you think you might have sliced her face too many times?

"...she deserved everything she got!"

"I hope this Levi turns up soon, I wanna gut something!"

The voices grew louder as the faint glow of a torch began to flicker towards me. I pressed myself up against the bricks as two men passed, one cleaning a bloody knife, the other rubbing his bruised knuckles. I felt a growl rumble through my throat. I had a pretty good idea how he got those bruises and who's blood that was. I crept up behind the two of them, tapping one on the shoulder. As he turned around I stabbed him in the throat. His eyes wide as he choked on his own blood. A fountain flowing out of his mouth as I wrenched the blade out of his neck as I kicked the other in the chest. A loud thud rang through the air as he crashed into the bricks, a grunt escaping his lips as I walked over to the man.

"Where is she?" I barked, placing the knife at his throat, the blade scraping across his skin.

He raised his arm, pointing down the stairs, his eyes growing wide as I slowly speared him through the heart. I could feel their blood coating my hand as I grabbed the torch and ran down the stairs. The stairs were steep and got thicker as I descended. My breathing coming in short gasps as I came face to face with a huge black iron door. The metallic smell stronger, whatever it is was coming from that room.

I glanced around the small corridor, my eyes narrowing, _where are all the guards? I know Kenny said there would be a few, but they can't have all gone up to play a game of cards. Surely some would have stayed behind to guard the hostage, or he clearly doesn't know how to kidnap people_ , I thought, shaking my head, my hair fluttering in my face. This whole thing just felt far too easy, not that I was complaining.

I slid open the huge dead bolt and pushed the heavy door open. My eyes widened as I stepped over the threshold of the room.

Blood caked the cobbled floor, chains hung from the ceiling. A rotten wooden table to the far right of the room held an array of torture devices, all of them rusty and covered with dried blood. I froze as I heard a soft sobbing coming from the corner of the room. I turned so the torch bathed the whole room in a soft glow, seeing her crumpled body sprawled on the floor.

"Please...no more... just kill me..." she breathed as I crashed into the room, the knife falling from my hand with a clatter, falling onto my knees beside her so hard that the sharp cobbles tore through my trousers, cutting into my skin.

My hands trembled, tears springing to my eyes as I stared at her near enough lifeless form. The only indication that she was alive was her shuddering breathing, her chest slowly rising and falling. She looked... there were no words to how terrible she looked...

Both of her beautiful eyes swollen shut and black with bruises. Thick blood oozed from the slices on her cheeks, across her neck and down her arms. Her nose trickling with blood and her lip split open and swollen. At the base of her neck, tight finger-like shadows bloomed over her skin as if someone had choked her. Her arms and legs clad in bruises and slices which she could have only have gotten from her attackers. She wore a black bra, one of the straps sliding down her shoulder and a small blood coated white short skirt. The jagged edges barely covering the tops of her shadowed thighs.

I could feel my lower lip begin to quiver violently as I blinked back the tears, brushing her icy face with my warm hand. Her whole body flinched as she jumped away from me, cowering away from me. My heart split in two at the fear that plastered over her face, her body quaking.

"Please...leave me alone..." she cried, tears falling down her swollen face as she tried to open her eyes to see.

I couldn't even find my voice as I crawled over to her, placing my hands on either side of her face, placing my lips gently to her forehead. Tears spilling down my cheeks as I peppered her poor face in my feather-light kisses.

"L...Levi...?" she questioned, placing her frigid, trembling fingers over my face. I allowed her to trace my features as her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her hand skimming over my cheekbones, across my lips, my eyes, through my undercut, even burying her bloody nose into my neck as she confirmed it was actually me.

"Levi...Oh...Levi!" she cried, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. Her forehead resting against my collar bones as I encircled my arms around her waist.

"My poor, poor brat," my voice cracking as I breathed in her sent. She still smelt of apples and lilies, her favourite body wash, the one I had bought for her from the market. There was a slight musk to her but given her current confinements I wasn't all that surprised.

"Come on, we need to leave," I ordered into her hair, but made no effort to get up, "We have to get out of here before anyone comes back."

She shook her head and pushed my hands off her, holding them in her trembling fingers, rubbing soothing circles into my knuckles, "No Levi. You need to go, they were luring you here. You have to leave! They will kill you if you stay..." she whimpered, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Just leave me here and go back to the surface. Live your life."

"No! I will not leave you behind, come on!" I cried, helping her stand up, her legs shaking as she held onto my shoulder. She was so weak that as soon as I let go of her, she fell to the floor so I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, cradling her to my chest.

"I promised you I would never leave you," I explained, my hands squeezing her gently, "Please don't make me break another promise to you."

Her lip quivered as she tried to gaze up at me, her eyes opening a fraction so I could see her terrified, bloodshot, (E/C) eyes, "But Levi, I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she whimpered, wrapping her cool hands around the column of my neck.

My eyes softened as I glanced down at her feeble form, a small smile forming on my lips as I ran the tip of my nose down hers, "(F/N), I would rather get ripped apart by titans than leave you here to die," I declared, stepping over to the iron door.

Her face, despite being swollen, lit up with adoration, her eyes swimming in tears again, "That wasn't funny or clever, Levi," she chided, her voice soft as her chin quivered.

"It wasn't supposed to be. I am telling the truth. I love you and if anything were to happen to you, I would throw myself to the titans," I grumbled, turning my head away from her as I opened the door quietly.

I popped my head around the door, my eyes scanning the darkness before I deemed it safe. I tentatively stepped out, my feet quiet as I moved through the threshold and started to climb the steep steps. I had to hunch over a little so I wouldn't over balance and come crashing back down to the bottom. My eyes flitted around as we ascended the stairs, my heart clattering violently in my chest, threatening to burst out of my ribcage. The hairs on my nape standing on end as my ears picked up on every little sound. Every echo causing me to freeze on the spot, just praying that we weren't to be discovered, before I would shake off the dreadful feeling and carry on. The sound of her quiet breathing against my chest, her warm breath tickling my cool hypersensitive skin. Blood roared in my ears as I heard a faint tap behind me. I daren't look behind as I continued, the tapping getting louder until I realised they weren't taps, they were footsteps... before I could think, my legs broke into a sprint up the stairs.

 _Fuck!_

I could hear whoever was behind me sprinting along with me, their breathing becoming laboured as I pelted up the stairs. The rancid odour of alcohol filled my nostrils, making me want to gag as the person came up close behind us. Even though, in my arms, (F/N) weighed next to nothing, running up the steep stairs posed quite a challenge, my calf muscles screaming at me to stop. I could just see the light of the hole in the side door. _Once through we would be home free_ , I thought, as I pushed myself even harder, my breathing steady, _We would be safe_! Just as I was about to reach for the door something hard collided with the back of my skull.

I grunted, stumbling forward, my eyes unfocused as I tried to concentrate on the door. My legs slowed enough for whatever it was to hit me again. Searing pain rang through my skull, my teeth chattering together with the force of the weapon colliding with my head. My eyes fluttered closed as I fell to the floor, (F/N) falling out of my arms with a sharp thud on the brick ground, rolling and crashing into the wall next to her. She let out a pained scream as I tried to lift my head from the floor, my hands blindly trying to find her, slapping the cobbles with no success.

"(F...N)..." I stuttered, a wave of nausea crashing over me, forcing me to lay my head back onto the ground. The back of my head felt warm and sticky, liquid trickling down my neck and soaking into my shirt. The blood matting into my hair as it flowed freely from the wound. My eyes shut as I lost consciousness, her screams ringing in my deaf ears. My mind slowing with the last remaining thoughts... _How could I have fucked up? We were...so...damn...c...lo...se..._

* * *

My eyes twitched as I tried to open them, my vision blurred as they flickered open slowly. My head feeling like it weighed a ton as I tried to move. The back of my skull throbbed, my hair matted against the back of my head. I groaned as I tried to test me arms, but I couldn't move... cool iron wrapped around my wrists, binding them together behind my back, yet they felt loose. As if they were not attached to anything. My eyes slowly cleared enough that I could make out that the room had changed into a grander looking hall. The high ceilings and marble work intricate and rather beautiful. All the furniture had been pushed to one side and a large sheet of clear material had been placed over the floor, as if to prevent it from getting dirty. The air smelt a lot cleaner, no matter where you were in the underground, nothing could make the stench go away so I knew we were above ground. My eyes scanned the room, finding her instantly. (F/N) sat a little way in front of me, tears pooling in her swollen (E/C) eyes as she stared at my face. Her features pinched with fear as men circled her, touching her hair, her arms, trailing their dirty fingers all over my beautiful brat.

I tried to move towards her, my breathing laboured as I tried to get up onto my forearms, but my body refused to cooperate. My limbs felt like lead, cold and heavy. _That bang to the head sure has done a number on me,_ I thought as I placed my cheek back against the cool cobbles, grunting as my eyes never leaving hers.

"Well lookie here. Sleeping beauty is finally awake," A familiar cold voice called. I could smell his breath before I saw him, his muddy boots inches away from my face as he stepped around me. His dusty trench coat trailing down by his ankles as he walked over to her. His eyes cold and assessing as he cupped her cheek in his hands.

My eyes snapped open wide as I glared up at his face, his silver eyes gleaming maliciously. A stab of betrayal lanced through my chest as I tried my hardest to sit up.

"Kenny... You fucking bastard!" I yelled, flailing my arms in an attempt to rock back on my heels. I managed to slump over onto my side, my elbows holding me up as I stared up at the man who betrayed me. Everything I invested in him, the trust I had that he would help me pull this off and he just slapped me in the face with it.

Kenny cackled as he trailed his fingers along her neck, down to her cleavage. Her whole body shuddering as she glanced at me with wide eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, "LEAVE HER ALONE KENNY!" I growled as I tried to crawl over to the man.

"Too bad they messed her up eh? Bet she was quite the looker, don't worry sweetheart. I am sure if you had longer to live, Levi would have left you because now, well you are not something to be desired!" The drunk cackled maniacally, his head lolling back around his shoulders as his eyes glowed.

I lunged at the man, not getting far as I was pulled back into my sitting position by two strong hands, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I roared, my hair flicking in my face as I eyed Kenny up, _One of these days, when you are dying, I will turn my back on you when you need help! You fucking bastard!_

"Or what Levi? What are you going to do?" Kenny chortled, bending down to her level, his tongue flickering out of his mouth as he ran it along the base of her jaw down her neck. I struggled against the arms that held me back. My head pounding as I tried to get to her.

"Now, now, Levi. Do behave yourself. The boss will be here any minute now," A tall man with reddish brown eyes and shoulder length hair chided, tutting as he waved his finger in my face as he stalked around us. _Gabriel,_ I seethed as the man brought up a chair, flicking his legs over the arm, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach as he did. I cast my eyes back to (F/N), her cowering stance as Gabriel glanced her way, rubbing absentmindedly at his hand. I gazed at his hand and saw teeth marks digging into his tight porcelain flesh. I smiled inwardly, _that's my girl_.

"How could you do this Kenny?" I growled through my gnashed teeth, my jaw and eyebrow ticking furiously. I was about ready to rip this man apart for his treachery.

Kenny shrugged, straightening up as he pushed away from her, his face falling slightly, "Money, why else?"

"YOU SOLD ME OUT SO YOU COULD LINE YOUR FUCKING POCKETS!" I roared, my face heating up as fury blistered and bubbled through my veins. My heart catapulting against my ribs, yet my breathing remained steady and deadly calm, "WHY?" It's not like I trusted the man implicitly, but I didn't think he would betray me for something so trivial.

"Because Levi, I don't get paid enough in the Military Police, so I do the odd job on the side. Besides, my employer pays really well, and what he wanted this time was you. It was no mistake that you found me the other night. I planted myself at that tavern where I knew you would notice so that I could get you within my grasp. And now, I get a big fat payday while you get to take your beloved to go off and meet your makers," He cackled, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"You son of a bitch..." (F/N) whispered, her eyes falling to the floor.

"That's right sweetheart. It was no accident that Levi managed to get as far as he did. I told Gabriel everything and he orchestrated this whole plan of attack. I just needed to get Levi to go down to the basement via the side door and we were done. The training I gave you meant nothing, did it boy?" He sneered as he came to stand in front of me, his wide mouth stretching into a cruel smile.

"How could you betray the man you helped raise?" she whimpered, her lip quivering as tears fell down her face. I knew she was angry but she couldn't show it. Oh (F/N), what have they done to you?

"For one thing I didn't raise him, I just gave him the tools to survive. And secondly, did he not tell you that as soon as I was sure he could survive on his own, I left him, left him to fend for himself, hell I would have rather he died," The man explained, tipping his hat to her.

A loud crash came from behind, the sound of a pair of large doors opening and slamming. Heavy footsteps clicked closer as a booming raspy voice filled the air, "Well done for your outstanding performance, Kenny. Your money is in the carriage out front."

My eyes widened, bulging out of my sockets as I realised who had orchestrated the whole thing. Who had wanted me dead, all because I didn't finish the job I set out to do with Furlan and Isabel. The same man who kidnapped the woman I love and beat her to a pulp. I glared up at the overstuffed man, who stood over me, his rounded face twisted in a sneer, his beady eyes leering down at me.

"Hello Levi, glad you could make it to your own funeral!"


	16. Sacrifice

Chapter Sixteen ~ Sacrifice

Levi's Prov.

Nicholas Lovof loomed over me like a dangerous dark cloud. His overstuffed gut protruding over his expensive looking leather belt, his white dress shirt straining, the buttons threatening to burst with the sheer mass of his middle. His short stubby legs carried him heavily, his arms looking too small for his body as he ran his meaty hand through his thinning dark hair. His small pig-like eyes, dark and malicious as he sneered down at me.

I glared up at the man through my lashes, my mouth pulled into a snarl as I bared my gnashed teeth, a growl rumbling through my chest. I could feel my eyebrows... hell my whole body twitching in fury. _I thought that bastard Erwin said Lovof was no longer an issue? That he had been picked up by the Military Police and dealt with according to his crimes?_ I grumbled as I leered at the fat bastard who stood in front of me.

"Thank you boss, I will be taking my leave now. Levi, Miss (L/N), do enjoy yourselves without me," Kenny cackled as he sauntered out of the grand room, shutting what sounded like two heavy doors behind him, his stench still lingering in the air.

Lovof stared after the man, chuckling darkly as he brought his gaze over to (F/N) and myself, "You seriously thought you could get away eh?" He rumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Pitiful really. Oh well, now you will get your comeuppance for your incompetence."

I glared up at the man, my whole body quaking as I tried to struggle against the arms that held me. I glanced back at the man who held me, my eyes widening slightly before I turned my gaze back to the pig in front of me, "What you asked me to do..." I paused, _Wait! I can't tell him that, I can't tell him I couldn't continue the job because of (F/N). He'll kill her for sure._

"Hmm... Continue!" Lovof growled, standing beside her, his meaty hand resting on her bare shoulder. Her whole body quaking at the contact.

"I couldn't continue the job because of Furlan and Isabel. They died on an expedition and my point of view changed!" I said truthfully, shaking my head, my eyes never leaving the bastard.

"Well that still doesn't excuse you to not carry out a job I paid for you to do. Now I am facing a court marshal..."

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" I growled, my eyebrows curving dangerously over my eyes, "You'll get just what you deserve for stopping people from going to the surface! People like you should be fed to the titans!"

Lovof smiled manically, his eyes widening as he spoke, "That maybe so, but I can get you to come through for me, after all, this little one has been asked to testify against me, isn't that right my dear?"

My eyes trailed over to her swollen, wide, (E/C) eyes, "I don't know what your talking about!" she growled, her voice cracking slightly.

"Feigning innocence will get you nowhere!" He hissed, smacking her hard across the face. My eyes shot wide open as I struggled harder against the arms that held me.

"Keep still Levi, or you will blow my cover," He whispered in my ear, his blue eyes burning into the back of my head as I felt him silently unshackling me. I stopped struggling as my eyes flew over to (F/N), blood dripping from her mouth as she spat the blood out.

"Do you know what I am going to do Levi? Maybe I will just have you kill her instead. Once that is done, I will kill you and then I will go after Erwin Smith myself," He chuckled, running his hand down into her hair, picking up a tendril and sniffing it. I blanched, _there was no way he would get me to do that! Never! Not even if he threatened to throw me off Wall Maria and hand feed me to titans! I would never harm her again!_

"You are a very beautiful woman. It's such a shame that you will die along with this pathetic wretch today," Lovof said as he ran his fingers down the length of her jawline. I chewed my lip furiously, _Oh how I wanted to rip this man's fucking head off._

(F/N) wrenched her face away from his fingers, "Stay away from me," she hissed, her eyes solely focused on me as she sat back up. Lovof paid no mind as he grabbed her chin in his grasp, his mouth marred in a sneer.

"So what, pray tell, are you doing with this rat?" he asked, his voice soft yet raspy, glancing down at her with bright, dangerous eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" She growled, glaring as best as she could at the man.

Behind me, he moved onto the second shackle as I flexed my wrist, _one shackle down, once the next is off I will kill you!_

"Fair enough, Gabriel," he muttered, shrugging and clicking his fingers.

Gabriel stood from his seat and trudged over to me, his boots clicking on the marble. He came to stand before me, his eyes cool and assessing, "You got him?" He asked the man behind me.

"Yes I have him."

"Good!" He smiled, swinging his leg and kicking me straight across the face. A grunt left my body as I collapsed on the material covered ground, my head pounding harder than before. My eyes trained on her horrified face as Gabriel continued to kick the shit out of me. 'Don't do it' I mouthed to her, hoping she wouldn't cave into this torture display. I scrunched my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain coming from my abdominal region as the man brought another blow to my ribs, shattering the bones in my chest. I coughed and wheezed, every breath feeling like ten kicks to the crotch as I fought for oxygen.

"STOP!" (F/N) screeched, the whole room echoing with her panicked scream.

I groaned, my eyes still closed as I listened to her sobs, "Stop... please leave him alone... I'll tell you..." she cried. I could hear her shuffling, as if she were trying to crawl over to me. Gabriel stepped away from me, dealing one last blow before he stepped to the side.

I could hear the smile in Lovof's voice as he stopped her in her tracks, his heavy footfalls standing beside me as he kicked my shoulder with his shoe, "Good girl."

"I am his Lieutenant. His second in command in Levi squad..." she whimpered. I opened my eyes a fraction, her head bowed. Her beautiful (H/C) hair framing her swollen face. I closed my eyes again, pain searing through my head and ribs.

"And how did you come to gain so much intel on myself and my activities?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly.

(F/N) bowed her head and sighed lightly, her breath shuddering, "I gained intel on you from sources in the Underground," she lied, however it was a very good lie, "Not to mention the fact that while we were struggling to fund expeditions, your movements were getting bolder, your wealth growing, doesn't take a genius to work out that it was you embezzling the Regiment expedition funds."

"Hmm... even so, why would Levi go to all this trouble to save a brat like you? Not to mention your reaction to a simple beating. I believe there is more to it, CONTINUE!" he shouted, sidestepping away from me as Gabriel came closer to me.

The last shackle fell away from my wrist, my eyes snapped open as I jumped to my feet, catching Gabriel by surprise as I dealt him an uppercut to the jaw. His body flying across the room into a tall mirror, the glass shattering and falling around his crumpled body. He groaned as he tried to lift himself up, but was swiftly cut down as a goliath of a man sank his foot into his rib cage. Lovof stood there, his eyes wide in shock as one of his 'guards' took down Gabriel, shackling the unconscious male.

His small beady eyes darted around the room as his guards took their duster jackets off, exposing the true identities of the Scouting Regiment's finest. Section Commander Erwin stepping around me as he eyed a shocked (F/N). His brows sinking further down over his eyes as he brought his scowl to the fat, frightened pig, "Nicholas Lovof, you are under arrest for your crimes against the Scouting Regiment and for attempted murder of two of our officers," His voice carrying over the room like a thunder clap. Despite my dislike for the man, I had to give him his dues, he definitely knew how to gain everyone's attention.

"But...how?" he questioned, his eyes wide with fear.

"You're not the only one who had a backup plan. I sent for Erwin before I came to the Underground, requesting his help..." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at the fat pig.

...

 _I stood in front of Erwin, his face pulled down in a frown as I explained the details of the up coming rescue mission. His index finger stroking his lips as he hummed thoughtfully, the dull light only making his electrifying eyes glow more intensely._

 _"You know this Kenny will betray you once you enter the residence," he muttered, his eyes settling on the ground below._

 _"I know he will, but for now I am counting on it. It is the only way I can get to her and bring her home," I mumbled, handing him a slip of paper and a cream envelope, "That's the address for Gabriel's residence. No doubt once I am captured, they will move us above ground. You should be able to follow, then you will have your man."_

 _"And the letter?" The blonde asked, his frown deepening when he saw the name penned on the front._

 _I sighed, bowing my head, "Only give it to her if something happens to me. If I have to, I will make sure she comes out of it alive. She is all I care about," I murmured, pain lancing through my heart, "I will sacrifice myself in order for her to live. Leave me there if need be, just get her out safely. Promise me that."_

 _The tall blonde nodded, resting a large hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly before taking the letter and shooting up to the roof top where the rest of his regiment squad were lying in wait._

 _..._

Lovof stood there shocked as he eyed me with a panicked expression. He took a step back from (F/N) as I glanced up at the blonde Section Commander. He nodded once, a malicious smirk etching on my lips as I cracked my knuckles and stalked over to the frightened pig. He backed away from me, nearly tripping over his feet as he tried to get away. (F/N) stood on shaky legs, her eyes meeting mine as she ran to Erwin's outstretched arms, burying her face into his chest as I stalked Lovof. _That should be me holding her! But first I have to deal with this piece of scum!_ I thought as I stood in front of the pig.

"You are going to pay for everything!" I growled, throwing a punch into his meaty face. His nose cracking under my knuckles as he screamed, blood trickling out of his snout. He fell to the floor with a thud, sliding back on his arse as he tried to crawl away from me. I sighed, pacing up to him quickly, stopping him with a kick to the face. His whole face crumpled as my boot came into contact with his jaw, the crunch echoing off the walls.

"For sending Furlan and Isabel to their deaths!" I paused, launching my foot into his overstuffed gut, "For everything you put (F/N) through!" Another kick, his screams loud and pained, "You will get back!" I hissed, stamping down on his chest, saliva flying out of his mouth, "Tenfold!"

My voice dangerously low as my eyes sparked threateningly. I continued to deal deadly kicks to the man's abdomen, a purple bruise becoming evident through his sweat slick shirt. I heard a faint chuckle from the pig as he wiped his disgusting mouth along his sleeve, _I had to be careful. I was dealing with a hog that was backed into a corner!_

"Is that so?" he chuckled darkly as I threw another kick into his abdomen, hoping to silence the fucker. I sighed and crouched down to his level, grabbing him by the roots of his thin, greasy hair, "Yes it is, you worthless fucking pi..." I grimaced, my eyebrows scrunching up as I felt a sharp pain rip across my chest. I glanced down at a small handle of a knife protruding out in the middle of my chest, crimson blood soaking my pale shirt, I could already feel my breathing getting laboured. I dropped the man, a gasp tumbling out of my mouth as I fell to my knees next to him.

"LEVI!" Erwin shouted as Lovof stood, cackling and kicking me to the side. I rolled over, the knife sinking further into my flesh. I glanced over at Erwin, luckily he had (F/N) crushed against his chest so she didn't see what had happened, his eyebrows arched in shock, his mouth held agape. I winced as I rose up to my knees, glaring at the overstuffed pig. A clatter rang across the room as a pairing blade skidded across the marble, bumping me on the thigh as it came to a stop. I grasped the handle, turning to the cackling hog and sliced the blade upward, straight across his fat belly.

His laughter promptly stopped as he gazed down at his stomach, his eyes budging as he spewed up a fountain of blood. The man's overstuffed gut ripping open, his internal organs spilling out of the large gash, splattering on the white marble floor. I felt a few droplets of blood glide across my face as the heavyset man crashed to the floor, dead, blood pulsing out of the wound. The puddle grew, soaking into my sodden trousers. I glanced down at my own shirt, the front of it stained with my own blood. _Oh shit!_ I winced as I pulled the blade out of my chest and dropping it onto the floor with a sharp clatter, placing my hand over the wound. Warm, sticky blood coating my fingers.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Erwin asked, stepping forward, a timid looking (F/N) by his side. His arm wrapped around her.

I turned to face them, my eyes flitting to her face. Even though it was bruised and swollen, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever met. The way her (E/C) eyes gleamed, the way her (H/C) shined in the sunlight, her kisses, her touch. How she ignited feelings within me that I thought were long since dead. I wanted to remember all those times with her, her laugh, her smile. The way her hair fanned out when slept, the way she complained when it was cleaning duty, the way her voice would go low and sexy as she tried to seduce me. Everything about her, I crammed into my mind as I fell beside the dead pig, landing heavily on my back. All my muscles screamed at me as I tried to move, my legs falling from their arched position, my mouth slack as I tried to take in decent gulps of oxygen. My lungs burned, my heart raced, my eyes watered, my ears rang. I'm going to die... but it was okay, I saved her from her tormentors. She would live on with out me. Find herself someone new, get married, have children, grow old and then she would come up to join me, where I would be waiting for her.

A sob caught in my throat as I pictured her standing beside me, dressed in white, a smile on her peach-tinted lips as she said 'I do', pressing her soft lips to mine. A flash of light and she was standing beside me, her large abdomen protruding over her trousers as she brought my hand to her stomach, a small kick against my hand as I stared up at her in awe, another flash and I was throwing a little black haired girl with (E/C) eyes up into the air, her mother laughing beside me as I smiled down at my little family. A tear ran down my cheek as I realised this was something I would never be able to have with her.

(F/N)'s screams ripping through the air as I struggled to breathe, closing my eyes as the life I could have had flashed before me.

* * *

Reader's prov.

Lovof laid dead next to a dying Levi. I could barely see, however it was enough that I could see the crimson blood soaking through his shirt. I wrestled myself out of Erwin's hold and ran over to the stupid man. My heart dropping out of my chest, my legs a blur yet I still felt like I was moving too slow. How was I supposed to get to him, to save him if I couldn't even run fast enough! _How could he do this? Stupid fucking idiot!_ I skidded to a halt next to Levi, crashing to my knees as I placed my hand onto his chest. His panicked steel blue eyes resting on mine as he clawed at his chest. His fingers brushing against his collar, he couldn't breathe...

I ripped his shirt open, his pale body stained with his blood as it continued to pulse out of the small wound. I shredded the shirt in half and pressed it against his chest, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit his lower lip in pain, a groan erupting from his throat.

"Stay with me Levi! You are going to be just fine!" I ordered, for the first time in what seemed like an age, my voice not quivering. I glanced at Erwin, who was ordering a frightened looking soldier to go and find Hanje and the medical squad who were stationed just outside.

Levi's hand grabbed mine tightly, a tear falling down his cheek from his scrunched up eyes, his long eyelashes fanning across his paling cheeks, "Keep your eyes open Levi! Look at me! Stay focused on me!" I ordered, tears springing to my swollen eyes as I pressed on the blood-soaked shirt. _Fuck! It's not working!_ I panicked.

"(F...N)" Levi stuttered, his breathing accelerating as he squeezed my hand in a vice-like grip. I turned to him, my eyes meeting dulling steel blue eyes. He was fading, _shit_!

"HANJE! HURRY UP!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks as I turned my gaze back to him.

"There's... no point... brat..." Levi chided, coughing up blood, "I'm... so... sorry... I wasn't... quick enough."

I placed my hand against his cheek, stroking his cool, soft skin, "Shhh... don't talk. You will be okay," I whispered, my tears dripping onto the marble floor. The blood from his chest pooling on the ground, slowly growing in size. My mouth opened to say something but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. Because I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I refused to say goodbye, because he would be okay.

Levi coughed, his lips coated in crimson blood, his teeth stained with the blood flooding into his mouth, "I...love...you..." he murmured.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE! YOU SAVED ME NOW LET ME SAVE YOU!" I shouted, thumping him on the shoulder, "YOU DO NOT GET TO LEAVE ME HERE! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I WILL GO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH FOR YOU! BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DIE LIKE THIS YOU FUCKING SHORTARSE MORON!"

Levi sighed, chuckling despite the effort, "I...thought I... told... you not to... call me short!" he whispered, his lips turning blue as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"NO! LEVI!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders violently, his hand falling limp in my grasp, "NO! YOU FUCKING MIDGET! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU... YOU BASTARD..." I cried, pounding his chest as Hanje came crashing in with her supplies.

Her face fell as she glanced at the man in my arms. His face ashen, his whole body limp as I cradled him to my chest. My sobs wracking through my frail body violently as I placed my lips against his icy ones. They were no longer warm with life, only cold with death. His kiss no longer felt welcoming, his lips no longer moved against mine so passionately, and they never would again. A blood curdling sob escaped through my lips as I pressed my forehead into the crook of his neck, my eyes squeezed shut as the tears flowed freely, "I love you... I am so sorry Levi," I cried, running my fingers through his hair.

"(F/N) move!" Hanje ordered, trying to push me out of the way.

"NO!" I cried, holding Levi tighter to my chest, "I won't leave him!"

Hanje sighed, pushing me off him and laid her ear to his chest, "Right, Erwin you deal with her while I try and save humanity's strongest!"

Erwin nodded, dragging me kicking and screaming off Levi... _wait... did she say she was going to save him?_ "How can you save him? He is dead!" I screamed, trying to wrestle my way out of his grip, "Erwin! Let me go!" I hollered, turning and slapping him straight across the face. He didn't even flinch as he continued to drag me away from the man that I loved.

"No he isn't. He is just unconscious from the blood loss, however if you don't let me work he will be very soon!" she informed as she called for her assistant who helped carry Levi out of the room. His hand falling down by his side, his fingers spread as if he were still holding my hand.

 _He's not dead..._ I thought, my eyes drying as I glanced at Erwin's ashen face, his eyes, for once, dull and lifeless as he stared after the soldiers carrying Levi away. I brought my head to his chest, releasing all of my pent up anger on him. Thumping my fists against his chest as he held me close, allowing me to release everything onto him. _Please just let him live... I can't live without him..._ was the only thought going through my mind.


	17. Missing You

Chapter Seventeen ~ Missing You

I was waiting, waiting for life, waiting for death. Either would have been a significant improvement to what laid before me. It had been two weeks since he had saved me from the band of criminals who had kidnapped me in order to lure him to Nicholas Lovof. Honestly, the man wasn't all that scary from what the reports make him out to be. He just turned out to be another fat pig who wanted to stay that way behind these ivory walls. I shuddered at the thought of the man stopping us from our expeditions, stopping us from saving humanity from the threat of the titans. But now he was dead, just a pile of ash and bone, his influence no longer to be felt against the Scouting Regiment.

It had been two weeks since the man I loved, nearly died. Thanks to Hanje and the medical team, they managed to stop the bleeding and fix him up as best as they possibly could. They even got help from one of the best doctors within the three walls. Doctor Grisha Jaeger kept a close and careful eye on Levi as his wounds healed, even tending to his ribs which had been broken by the vicious beating that Gabriel had dealt him. He was optimistic that Levi would wake up soon, but he had said that during the first few days of Levi being unconscious. He had said that as he left, giving Hanje precise instructions on keeping his vital signs as he had other patients to attend to in Wall Sina. Only to send for him if there was a drastic improvement, no matter which way it seemed it would go. Either way, Doctor Jaeger would come back, either to witness his death, or his new lease on life. Two weeks of constant care, yet it yielded nothing.

I just couldn't understand why he wasn't waking up. He was just a shell of his former self, his raven black hair hanging lifelessly around his pale features, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes sunken in slightly and held tightly shut. He had lost a lot of weight, but that was to be expected since he wasn't eating at all. I was managing to give him mouth treatment which just consisted of giving him water with a wet sponge at his mouth. But even that didn't seem to help. His pale lips parted as he breathed slowly. My eyes moved down the column of his neck, across his tightly bandaged chest, holding his ribs in place while they healed, across tight muscled, yet still bruised abdomen. His legs disappearing down under the bedsheets. I had requested they move him into his own room since I knew if he did wake up, that he wouldn't appreciate the amount of dust in the infirmary. I nursed him, giving him sponge baths, changing his sheets. Rolling him every so often under Doctor Jaeger's instructions, so that he didn't develop bed sores from being stuck in one position for too long. Yet nothing I was doing helped, nothing helped him wake up.

I sighed, despite the man's flaws, and he had many, he still came for me. He came for me and this is what he got to show for his heroism. My heart broke as I tried to recall his low monotone voice, but I couldn't remember it. I couldn't even remember the way his eyes would light up when he called me a brat, how he would smile when I called him short. How he would laugh when I said something stupid, like Levi being afraid of holes. All these beautiful memories were tarnished because I couldn't remember his beautiful voice. I missed my Levi so much that my heart shattered even more with every passing day that he wouldn't wake up.

Nothing Hanje recommended to wake him up worked. I tried talking to him, having the weirdest conversations with him about how I cleaned his room from top to bottom, how I knew he would probably slap me if he found out that I hadn't been eating properly. I tried reading to him, just some stupid books about the outside world, explaining how the world was covered in a deep body of water called the ocean, giant forests and dunes of sand. I tried aroma therapy, lighting candles of Levi's favourite scents, I even wafted my tea at him but that still did nothing. I even tried an unorthodox arousal therapy that Hanje had read about. I had carefully straddled his hips as I brought his limp, cold hands down my body before resting them on my hips. I even tried running my hands down his body, careful to avoid his healing chest, I pressed my lips against his cold ones but nothing happened. Not even a twitch of his eyebrows or the slightest bit of pressure against my lips. Tears spilled over my eyes as I knelt my head down on his shoulder, just in the crook of his neck.

"Please Levi... Please wake up," I whimpered, my breathing heaving into heart breaking sobs as I laid gently on my poor clean freak, "Please come back."

* * *

Three weeks into Levi's unconsciousness and Hanje was a frequent visitor. Although she wasn't a doctor, she kept a close eye on Levi as she didn't exactly trust the other medical staff. The only persons she actually trusted with Levi's care was myself and Doctor jaeger. She made sure to check on his vitals every morning, noon and night. Her eyes cast downward on her watch as she lifted his hand and placed two fingers to his pulse point, timing the seconds as she calculated his pulse. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed his hand back on the bed, covering him back up with the bedsheet. She paced the edge of the bed as she noted down his vitals on a chart, hanging it back off the bed post.

"He's no better, but he hasn't gotten any worse," she explained as she squeezed my shoulder tightly. I smiled up at her, knowing all to well that the smile didn't reach my now healed eyes.

"I just want him to wake up. To yell at me for not cleaning this disgusting room multiple times a day," I giggled, a tear falling down my cheek, "I just want him back." Hanje smiled back at me, opening her arms as I stood and wrapped my arms around the taller woman.

"I know. The place is so quiet without his incessant yelling about how dusty it is," she chuckled, resting her chin on my forehead. I buried my head in her chest, tears silently falling down my cheeks. We stayed like this for a while before she broke away, her eyes sombre and tear filled, "You know there might be a chance he could still..." she trailed off, her voice cracking as she swallowed, a single tear slowly trickling down her cheek, steaming up her glasses.

I pulled away from her, sitting back down next to Levi, placing my warm hand in his cold one, rubbing soothing circles across the taunt skin across his knuckles, "I am prepared for it, have been for two weeks now," I mumbled. I had been prepared for the fact that he might die since we got back. Every night I would stay awake, telling him if he needed to go that it would be okay, that I would be okay. I had cried into his shoulder as I had whispered to him that I would always love him no matter what happened, that I would always cherish him in my heart.

I knew straight from the beginning that there was a seventy five percent chance that Levi would die. Hanje made sure that nothing was kept from me, that I knew everything so I could mentally prepare myself.

"I hope for you sake it doesn't happen. Don't worry about Commander Shardis, I will keep him away," She murmured, swiping her tears and taking her glasses off from her face and cleaned away the steam, "He just doesn't understand how much this SHORTARSE, CLEANING OBSESSED MORON, means to us," she said, shouting her insults toward the unconscious man beside me. He didn't stir, he didn't wake and shout at the woman for insulting him, he just laid silent, his light breathing the only sound in the room.

I smiled half-heartedly at her, "Thanks," I whispered.

Commander Shardis wanted us to stop wasting valuable resources on a 'lost cause' until Erwin stepped in, explaining the ravenette's value and how we needed to try everything to save humanity's last hope against the titans. Of course the Commander argued this, but Erwin again stepped in, forcing the Commander to see sense that Levi was well and truly humanity's strongest soldier, and that he deserved as much of a chance as anyone else. Mike relinquished his hold of the title willingly, settling for being humanity's second strongest while I was given the title of humanity's strongest female soldier, which I was fairly appalled by, all things considering. Before all of this, I would have been soaking up the fame like a sponge, but now, I couldn't give a shit if I was one of humanity's strongest or not.

"I will leave you two alone now. Remember Erwin will be coming in shortly. Call me if anything changes," Hanje stated, her voice soft as she placed a loving arm around me, pulling me close, "He's put it off as long as he could. But he needs to write up that report on what went down."

I nodded, glancing at my hands as my thumb ran over his knuckles. Hanje left the room, her footsteps dying away as she left me alone with the unconscious man again. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his forehead. A tear falling onto his face, but I quickly dabbed it away. I sat back down and grabbed the sponge and cup of water that sat on the bedside table and dipped the sponge into the water. I carefully leaned over the man, careful not to lean on him as I dripped water through his lips, his mouth glistening as the water fell through and coated his dry tongue.

It didn't take long before there was a short, sharp rap at the door.

"Come in," I called, dipping the sponge back into the water and repeating the process. The door squeaked open as a sombre looking, tall blonde stepped in, making a mental not to oil the hinges of the door. His form rather casual as he wasn't wearing his uniform. He wore a brown jacket over a casual blue shirt and brown trousers with black dress shoes. His hair dishevelled and not combed to one side, his eyes sorrowful as he glanced over to the bed where the ravenette laid lifeless. He shuffled his feet along the wood as he came up beside me, pulling up a chair. The legs dragging along the wood flooring, the sound grating against my ears. I frowned at the scraping wood, noticing the mark it left of the polished floorboards.

"How is he today?" he asked, running a hand through his dishevelled blonde hair, his eyes assessing Levi with his concerned gaze. I knew Erwin felt guilty for what happened to Levi, despite him having no control over the situation as it stood. However, he still felt responsible due to the fact that he allowed Levi to beat the shit out of Lovof.

I turned my head to face the man, taking in the anguished depths of his dull blue eyes, despite how stoic his features remained. "No change, heartrate is within normal range, his breathing rate is normal but a little shallow, and the wound is healing well with no sign of infection. Pupil reflexes are still reactive and his temperature is normal," I recounted, smiling lightly at the blonde.

"And what about you? How are you?" he questioned, his eyes running over my thinner form. I hadn't eaten properly since I had gotten back because I had been too busy trying to look after Levi. Oh how mad he would be if he found out I hadn't been taking care of myself.

"I will be okay. But it depends on whether he wakes up as to how okay I will be," I explained, rubbing my temples gently with the tips of my fingers. Erwin was silent for a little while before he turned back to me, nodding his blonde head and returning my smile, "I have to ask you about this crap..."

"I know. Hanje explained that you couldn't put it off any longer and that the higher-ups want their report now," I interrupted, placing the sponge back into the cup and placing it back on the bedside table.

Erwin smiled wanly, taking out a pen and paper from his jacket pocket.

"Can you tell me what happened the day you were kidnapped?" he asked, his voice heavy with despair as he glanced at me warily, his pen poised over the paper.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, my hand finding Levi's cool fingers. Wrapping my hand around his as my thumb caressed his knuckles gently, "I agreed to train a cadet who turned out to be Gabriel. I was to train in him in the sparring fields while the other cadets were at dinner but he never showed. When I got there, there was no one in sight. I waited around for about ten minutes but when he didn't show, I turned to leave and that's all I can remember. I assume he knocked me out from behind and dragged me away," I murmured, my fingers tightening around Levi's. I frowned, I could have sworn I felt pressure against my hand but I shook it off. I must have imagined it, after all I was squeezing his hand pretty tight. I quickly cast a glance to his face, nothing had changed. His face still smooth, his breathing still soft as they escaped from his parted lips.

I turned back to Erwin as he penned all of what I said onto the piece of paper, his hand writing furiously, "And as you are aware, Levi came out to find you, but found your bracelet and shreds of your shirt. He ran back to us and asked for help that... that I refused," Erwin explained, his voice cracking slightly.

"And I don't blame you for refusing, after all it was late at night and there was a slim chance of you finding me in the first place, " I reassured. I knew he held this guilt close to his heart. I knew that he felt that what happened to me was all his fault. That he couldn't protect me, but in all honesty, I felt that his decision was brave. He made a tough call and didn't let his emotions get in the way of that decision. And for that I admired him.

Erwin shook his head slightly, "What can you tell me about what happened while you were in Gabriel's custody?"

I sighed again, thinking back to the torture I had endured in those short few days, "I was shackled in a basement, I can't tell you much about my surroundings since I was kept in the dark for the most part of it. Gabriel confirmed that he wanted to lure Levi to him, however at the time he failed to mention Lovof's name. He just kept mentioning 'the boss'. Two of his guards tortured me none stop, trying to pry any morsel of information out of me. One even came close to..." I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory of the larger of the two guards trying to rape me.

Erwin's pen stopped scratching on the paper, his eyes angered, his eyebrows raised in shock, "They tried to rape you didn't they?"

I nodded, unable to speak past the large lump that formed in my throat. My eyebrows pulled down into a frown as I felt more pressure on my hand, but I shook it off again and released my grip from Levi's hand. Erwin grunted, his eyebrows pulling down over his eyes, totally eclipsing them in rage.

"Yes they did. But I managed to fight them off. They beat me because of how hard I fought against them. I managed to gain enough intel about how they were planning to kill Levi because he didn't finish the job. From there I managed to work out that it was Lovof's work. Levi killed the two who had tortured me and managed to get me out of the basement, however Kenny managed to get the drop on Levi and hit him multiple times around the head. And well, I guess you know the rest," I informed, resting my gaze back on the man laying before me.

Erwin nodded, placing his pen down and tucking the paper back into his pocket, "I think that will do. The Military Police will be able to use this to convict that piece of shit and either imprison him or execute him," he smiled wanly, placing a large hand over my knee, "I am just thankful we managed to get to you in time. Otherwise, I don't know what would have done."

I smiled back at him, "I know. I just wish no one had got hurt," I murmured, creasing my eyebrows, "What will happen to Kenny? Won't he get convicted?"

Erwin groaned, shaking his head, "Even with our multiple testimonies, there wasn't sufficient enough evidence to prove that he was actually there."

I grumbled under my breath, _Not enough evidence my arse_! Erwin nodded at my disapproval, "Well that is all I needed for my report. Doctor Jaeger will be arriving tomorrow to check up on him," he informed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

I nodded and smiled half-heartedly at the man, he bowed his head, his eyes glistening, "I just want to say I am sorry Levi," he murmured as he stood and placed his hand on Levi's other hand, "I should have listened to you from the start my friend. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened to you."

I stood and walked over to the blonde, placing a hand on stubbled cheek, "There is no way of knowing that. Remember have no regrets," I reassured, kissing him lightly on the cheek. His eyes closed for a moment before he nodded.

"I said the same thing to Levi two months or so back," he chuckled turning to leave.

"I know he told me," I smirked, giggling at the man.

Erwin sighed, reaching into his pocket, "I guessed as much. Look he told me to give this to you should anything happen. I didn't give it to you straight away because I thought he would recover quickly, however that doesn't seem to be the case. I haven't touched it, I just hope you don't have to open it," He said as he left, handing my the soft cream envelope with Levi's neat scrawl on the front, "I hope he comes back to you."

The door closed quietly behind the blonde as I sat back on the chair, holding Levi's hand in mine. I ran my finger under the seam of the envelope, opening it up. There was a single folded sheet of thick paper. I unfolded the sheet and read through Levi's words.

 _To my dearest (F/N),_

 _If you are reading this then unfortunately, the rescue mission didn't go as well as I had initially planned, that's not necessarily meaning I am dead, but it is very likely. I am sorry that this happened to you and I know that I can never forgive myself for what happened. I let you out of my sight and this is what happened. I should have known that Lovof would have come after me sooner or later. And because of my stupidity, I put you at risk. And for that I am so sorry._

 _I want to tell you that, well, I love you so much. I am sorry that I didn't tell you that enough. I am sorry that I am such a shitty person in general, you deserve so much better than me. You deserve a man who will bring you flowers everyday and write you little notes just to tell you that he is thinking of you. But I can promise you that if I am alive, that I will try and change. I will try and be happier for you because I know how much my scowling all the time brings you down, how my constant insults make you doubt yourself and lowers your self esteem. I can't promise a miracle but I will try and come damn close. I promise you that. As I have told you once before, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you from harms way._

 _If I am not alive then I want to apologise for the shit that I have and will put you through. It will get easier with time, that much I know. I know it will be hard and you will go back into your shell, you will treat people differently, hell you may even turn into a grumpy shit like I am. But promise me that you will come to love eventually. Promise me that you will find someone who will love you like I would have done. Someone who you can give children to and be the most loving person to until the day you part from this world. I will be waiting for you on that day._

 _On that day when you come up to join me, I will have you back in my arms. I am just sorry I couldn't give you the life that I wanted to give you, the life that I promised for us._ _I know I am shitty with words but I hope you can understand everything I have said. I love you with every fibre of my being and I will never ever stop loving you brat._

 _With all of my love, forever and always,_

 _Levi_

Tears fell down my face as I stared at the man who was deadly still beside me. His letter crushed to my chest as sobs heaved through my body. I climbed onto the bed and placed my forehead against Levi's bare shoulder. My heart beating heavily in my chest as I sobbed into his shoulder, my tears falling onto his cool skin, _how could he think such cruel things about himself?_ It broke my heart to know that he thinks that way. _If he... no... when he pulls through this I am going to make sure to tell him how he really makes me feel!_ I declared, my fingers still entwined with his as I cried myself into a fitful sleep, dreaming of that day. The events replaying in my head over and over again, the day I almost lost him.

...

 _I raced after Hanje and the medical team. Erwin hot on my heels as I fought through the countless soldiers in order to be beside Levi. They all tried to stop me, I didn't care how many I had to fight through, I would fight through the Titans themselves if I had to. I would be by his side. Levi has been so alone for most of his life, I wouldn't allow him to be alone any more. He doesn't deserve to be alone. Erwin's thundering voice shouted behind me, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as I powered through._

 _Hanje turned around, her glasses catching against the bright sunlight. Her hands working furiously as she packed as much gauze into Levi's wound as she could. Her fingers trembling as she pushed her glasses up her nose, blood coating her finger tips. I clambered up onto the carriage and collapsed beside her, my eyes falling on hers as she glanced up at me disapprovingly as the horses began to move forward._

 _"(F/N), you need to go back to Erwin, now!" She ordered, her eyebrows furrowing as she glowered at me._

 _I placed my palms on the gauze and pinned the woman with piercing gaze, "I am sorry Hanje, but respectfully, I will have to disobey your orders," I hissed, placing pressure on the wound on Levi's chest, "I will assist you in whatever you need, just please don't send me away."_

 _Hanje pursed her lips, a sigh escaping through her nose as she stared down at the dying man before us. She shook her head, her brunette hair flopping limply around her shoulders, "Okay," she whispered._

 _I nodded, a small, tight smile appearing on my lips, "What do I need to do?" I asked as I cast my eyes down to the ravenette. He looked so peaceful, as if he were no longer troubled with the pain. His frown line had completely disappeared and his face had smoothed out completely, giving off the illusion that he was younger than he actually was. Blood continued to seep out of his chest, soaking the gauze and trickling down in rivulets down to the wooden flooring of the carriage. His hands resting by his sides, his chest barely rising and falling, his breathing rasping through his blue tinted lips._

 _"Just keep pressure on the gauze," she mumbled as she pressed her ear to his chest, her features anxious, "He still has a heartbeat. It is very faint, he is definitely fighting to hang on."_

 _"How exactly are you going to save him?" I asked, my lips pursed tightly to keep them from quivering. I knew that Levi couldn't indefinitely hang on, without help he would surely die. I bit my lip, drawing blood, the very thought of Levi dying was unbearable. I couldn't lose him, not now._

 _"Mike has ridden ahead, he is sending for the best doctors within the walls. Hopefully one of them will be able to get to HQ before..." she trailed off, her cheeks flushed and her glasses began to steam up as a few tears spilled out of the corners of her large eyes._

 _I shook my head, my hair caressing my shoulders as I stared down at Levi. Please, hang on..._

 _..._

 _"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do," A doctor from Wall Sina mumbled, twiriling his moustache as he spoke, "He is too far gone, lost too much blood. There is no possible way to save him."_

 _A growl escaped my chest as I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, thrusting him up against the wall of the room, "How can you say he is too far gone! How is he alive if he is too far gone! He should have died ages ago from the sheer amount of blood loss, yet he is still fighting! So you can shut up and shove your apologies up your pompous arse and help him!" I seethed, my hands tightening as I lifted him off the ground. My teeth gnashed together and bared, my fists shaking as the muscles in my arms screamed for me to put the potbellied man down._

 _"(F/N)! He is not worth it!" Hanje growled as she put a hand on my shoulders, "Just put him down!"_

 _I turned my face to the brunette woman, a sigh escaping my lips as I uncurled my fingers from the man and stepped back as he crumpled to the ground. His frightened eyes flickered from me to Hanje to Erwin, who was leaning against the wall. His dull blue eyes fixed on the man lying in the bed to my left._

 _"You can either try and help him or fuck off!" I growled as I stomped out of the room. I shut the door behind me and pressed my back flat against the wall. My eyes focused on the low, wooden ceiling. My breathing coming in short pained gasps, my eyes stinging and my chest tight. I buried my face in my hands as I slid down the wall, crumpling on the cold stone floor. Dry sobs wracked through my body as I brought my knees to my chest._

 _That was the last doctor from Wall Sina. There was no one else. They had all said the same thing, that Levi couldn't be helped. Levi was going to die because they can't get off their fat arses and help. More like they aren't skilled enough to help him and that we cannot pay them enough to help one person. The Commander just wanted us to give up. Throw in the towel and put the man out of his misery. But I refused, I wanted to get him the best help, yet all I kept getting was shitty doctors telling me that it is impossible to save him._

 _The door opened and footsteps came around the door, the sound of material scraping down the walls as they came to sit beside me. A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders, I rested my head against his broad shoulder and pressed my face into his neck. His other arm wrapped around me, his fingers sifting through my hair, carefully detangling the mess around my shoulders._

 _"What am I going to do?" I whispered, opening my blurry eyes to meet his dull blue gaze. His eyes were clouded with grief as he placed his lips against my forehead, "There is one more doctor who will take a look at him. He is coming from Shiganshina district. Hopefully he will be able to help him," he murmured, his face falling, "Otherwise, I am afraid there will be nothing more we can do. We may be able to wait it out and see if he heals on his own, or it might just be time to end his suffering."_

 _I sobbed quietly, "I think you are right," I mumbled, feeling feather light caresses across my cheek, yet there was nothing there. I frowned and brushed my cheeks with my hands as I stared back up at the man before me, "If this doesn't work, I'll... I'll do it."_

 _..._

* * *

I woke up feeling feather light fingertips tracing my cheek. I grumbled under my breath, Hanje must have come back to check Levi's vitals before heading to bed and was trying to wake me up. The fingers continued to brush my cheek, the thumb circling my tired eyes and the fingers slowly trailed up into my soft (H/C) tendrils, twirling the strands of wavy hair around the fingers. I gradually opened my eyes, Levi's eyes were still closed. But he seemed different.

His cheeks were flushed and his frown line had appeared on his forehead. His lips held tightly shut as he breathed through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly. I glanced down him, the hand I was holding kneading soothing circles into my knuckles. I turned my head to see his other hand on my cheek, tears springing to my eyes as I came to the realisation, Levi was awake. Well sort of.

A choked sob broke free from my throat, his eyes fluttering open slightly. His gorgeous steel blue eyes resting on my face as a small, pained smirk tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Hey brat," he croaked, his voice thick and raspy since he hadn't used it in so long. My hand flew up, cupping my mouth as tears spilled out my eyes, splattering across his shoulder. My sobs growing louder as I buried my head back into his shoulder, releasing his hand as he brought his arms slowly around me, cradling me to his chest tightly. He grunted in pain as he shifted in the bed and turned his face to bury his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. I could feel his tears against my shoulder as he pressed his face into my shoulder, holding me in this position for a long while. One hand stroking down my back as his other twirled around the strands of my hair. We both cried for what seemed like hours before we finally were able to speak.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered, my heart catapulting against my ribcage, "I thought I lost you."

Levi pulled away, his stormy, tear-filled eyes searching mine, "I know and for that I am so, so sorry," he wheezed, clutching his chest gently with his hand. I pushed up on my elbows, balancing my weight on the arms, my eyes panicked, "Am I hurting you?"

He chuckled, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut, "No not at all brat, your fine. Come back here," he ordered, crushing me back to his chest. I gingerly laid back down next to him, pressing my forehead to his. He winced, lying that I wasn't hurting him but I took his word for it. I just hoped I wasn't causing him too much pain.

"Levi, the things you said in this letter..."

"Is all true," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly, his breath stuttering slightly as he breathed through the pain.

I sighed, "Please let me finish," I whispered as I glanced at him. He nodded his head and was silent, awaiting what I had to say, "Levi, there is no man I want more than you, and you don't have to change a single thing about yourself in order to try and please me. Truth is, I love your scowl, it never brings me down. To be honest if you smiled at me all the time then I would think that there was something seriously wrong with you. I love the small smiles I get when I say something funny or when you are trying to be romantic. Those smiles, I know are reserved for me and only me. As for your insults, well I like them. I hate pet names so I would rather be called a brat than honey or sweetheart. I love that I am your brat and I hope that it will never change. The only man I want a life with is you. If you had died, I would never love again," I explained, holding the crushed letter away from my chest.

"Well it's a good thing I am not dead then, looks like you don't need this shitty thing after all," he muttered, his breath catching in his throat at my lengthy declaration to him. He took the crumpled letter from me and ripped it up into several pieces. I was about to protest when he placed his hand on my cheek and brought my lips to his. The kiss soft and weak but it still held all the passion of the kisses before it. It was sweet and conveyed everything that Levi had said in the letter. His love pouring from his soul into the kiss as his lips moulded with mine. He pulled away, his eyes hooded with love, "I love you brat and I promise I will never leave you again."

I smiled, "And I love you too Levi, just the way you are," I whispered as I brought my lips back to his. I heard an ecstatic cheer from behind the door, "SHORTY IS ALIVE!" causing a chuckle to rumble through both our chests as we resumed our reunion.


	18. Scars

Chapter Eighteen ~ Scars

Reader's prov.

It took a while for Levi to get back to full strength. Levi's attitude was back in full force, and because he was bedridden, he would order me and Hanje about, always complaining to us if his room wasn't clean enough or if he was uncomfortable. Despite having to lie in a bed, he ate like a horse and had started slowly gaining back the weight he had lost, his cheeks no longer hollow and his eyes no longer sunken into his skull, he looked better, healthier. Unfortunately he was bedridden for a week due to the fact that while he was in a comatose state, his muscles had began to waste away. Doctor Jaeger had to recommend that Levi try and slowly build up to being able to continue with daily activities by himself, by performing daily muscle exercises to regain control over his body. However, Levi was a stubborn fool and would push the boundaries and would even go as far as jeopardising his stitches in order to get up and move around.

So much so that, he had asked me to go and get him something to eat and drink and when I returned, I found him lying on the floor. His panting breaths as he tried to heave himself up onto his arms. I dropped the tray I was holding, soup and bread scattering across the floor, seeping into the wood as I rushed to his side. Throwing his arm over my shoulder and hoisting his lighter body up so he could stand.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned, frowning at the ravenette. He was unable to speak, his heavy breathing taking up all his effort as he gripped my arms tightly. My eyes softened as I took him in my arms and walked him over to the chair beside his bed. His hand gripped his chest as he fought for oxygen, his eyes wide and frightened as his other hand swiped at the air, trying to find me. I sighed and clasped his hand in mine as I checked him over. Running my spare hand up his calves, his thighs, opening his shirt and checking his chest which was no longer bandaged. I pressed gently on his ribs, earning a wince and a hushed curse. I shook my head and ran my fingers down his arms and finally down his back.

"Well despite your ribs, you haven't hurt yourself even more," I grumbled, my (E/C) eyes meeting his startled steel blue eyes, "What were you trying to do?"

Levi's breathing slowed as he calmed himself down, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. He ran his hand through his scruffy hair, his undercut starting to grow out, "I was trying... to get up so I could... take a shower. I feel disgusting," he whispered, closing his eyes as he focused on his breathing.

A small smile caressed my features as I stared up at this impossible man, shaking my head, "So you thought you would endanger your health even more by trying to do it yourself. Why didn't you wait until I got back?" My voice airing my concern as I stroked his knuckles.

His eyes snapped open, glaring at me with hostile eyes, "Because you have done everything for me for the past several weeks. I wanted to do something by myself," he groaned, releasing my hand and rubbing his sore ribs. I sighed, it only seemed natural for a man as independent as Levi, to want to do things by himself. I couldn't stay angry at him for having a justifiable reason to want to do something. I rose up to my full height and took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, pulling him to stand.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, trying, half-heartedly, to swat me away.

I smiled at him, kissing his stubbled cheek, "Giving you what you want," I murmured as I walked him out of the door.

He grumbled as passing soldiers snickered and laughed at him. I shot them all cold glares, even grumbling a few insults in their direction as I helped Levi to the shower room. I grumbled under my breath as I sat Levi down on the bench and switched on the water. Honestly, how could the other soldiers be so cruel? Had it been them who had been struck down, well I doubt even Levi would not be that heartless to laugh at them when a comrade was trying to help them out. I stepped out of the room and grabbed two towels, locking the door and folding the towels neatly beside Levi and walked back over to the shower. Luckily his body wash was already in here since I had remembered to put it back after giving him his last sponge bath a few days or so before he woke up. I waited until the water was at the correct temperature, testing it against my skin, before stepping over to Levi. He sat slumped over, rubbing his calf muscles. His eyes cast downward in defeat.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with asking for help," I murmured, kneeling in front of him and taking his head in my hands.

He turned his nose up as my wet hand stroked his dry skin. His steel blue eyes rose up to meet my concerned eyes, his mouth pulling downward at the corners, "It's embarrassing. Not the asking for help part, but I just need to be able to do things on my own..." he trailed off, his eyes casting back to the ground. I could have sworn I saw his lip quivering slightly. I had never seen this strong man, so weak and helpless. It broke my heart to see him so sad, full of independence yet he couldn't do anything to help himself.

I smiled and placed my lips to his forehead, stroking the back of his head with my hand, "It will come in time. You just need to wait a little longer, then you will be back to your old self," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

He sighed and nodded once, untucking his night shirt from his trousers and unbuttoning them. His eyes still dull and sorrowful, but at least he was able to give me a small smirk as he leaned on me, stripping himself completely and covering his modesty with a towel. I smiled gently at him, and helped him up, walking him into the shower.

I turned and was about to sit back down when his hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist, "Where do you think you're going brat?" he asked, steadying himself against the wooden railing. I covered my eyes with my hand and turned back to him, "Well I thought you would like to shower by yourself. So I am going to wait for you to finish," I smirked, pointing in the general direction of the wooden bench.

I peaked through my fingers, meeting a pair of smouldering steel blue eyes, "What if I fall?" A smirk pulled up on the corners of his mouth, "No you need to get in here. I need you to help me, not only that but you smell like you haven't showered since you got back."

Uncovering my eyes, I gaped at him, "I will have you know Levi, I have showered near enough every day thank you," I grumbled, crossing my arms angrily over my chest.

Levi smirked and traced little patterns on my wrist with his finger tips, "Hmm... Well I still need your help. Get that glorious arse in here now brat."

I couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was playful like this. So I carefully stripped down to my underwear, watching as his eyes grew wider. He was like an alcoholic grasping for a drink, his eyes wide, his mouth slackened, gaping. However I didn't realise until I glanced down my body that he wasn't admiring my body. He was staring at it in horror. Healing bruises shadowed my skin along my stomach and ribcage. My thighs adorned with finger like bruises, as the memory of the men came into mind. Scars from the knife slashed across my skin and marred it. In all of these weeks worrying about whether Levi would live or not, I had forgotten what those bastards had done to me. I had pushed it so far out of my mind that I didn't see the scars, no longer saw the bruises. Until today.

I shuffled my feet, biting my lip furiously as I tried to cover myself with my hands. A single tear streaking down my cheek as Levi's face twisted in disgust. I couldn't bring myself to speak, I just gathered my clothes and threw them back on. My arms hugging my chest as I stepped back away from Levi, "I'm sorry... I..." I couldn't even form a proper apology as I darted to the door, unlocking it and leaving the room. Levi's yells following me out of the door as I ran.

* * *

Levi's Prov.

I sighed gently as I washed the soap out of my hair, the hot, soothing water cascading down my back in rivulets. Washing away all of my worries, all of the grime that these past few weeks had caused, my body slowly feeling stronger. My mind racing as I carefully washed myself, wincing every so often. My ribs aching as I twisted and bent down to wash my legs. My chest felt fine, well, at least it no longer felt like I was being poked with a burning rod straight through the heart. Once I felt I was clean enough, I grasped the razor and shaved my face. I hated any form of facial hair, hated the way it felt against my skin as I got rid of any trace of the crap. Once my face felt fresh and smooth again, I turned the water off and carefully stepped out and grabbed one of the towels. She had been back while I had been showering, a fresh set of clothes laid out on the bench beside me and a small damp note,

 _Hanje is outside if you need anything. I need to clear my head for a little while._

(F/N)

I sighed. I still couldn't understand why she ran out the way she did. I would have gone after her, but I am already unsteady on my feet. Hell if I tried to run, I would end up killing myself. So I stayed put, hoping whatever caused her to run away would ease. That I would be able to run after her if it were to happen again. I slowly dried myself and then stepped into the clothes that (F/N) had laid out for me, stepping into my shoes and walked over to the door.

Four Eyes stood just outside, her smile tight as she started walking beside me. I was slow, but I felt better. I could actually walk by myself, which in my book was a miracle.

"I am glad to see you are on the mend," she murmured, placing her hand on my shoulder. I grumbled, rolling my shoulder to shake her hand off, "I just showered, please do not cover me in filth."

The brunette chuckled and gazed down at me with fiery eyes, "I am not that filthy," She smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. I just wanted to get back to my room. She lead me back, her gaze ever watchful in case I were to stumble or fall. I grumbled under my breath as I opened my door, chucking my night shirt and bottoms onto the bed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she closed the door behind her.

I groaned and turned to face her, running my hand along my jaw, "Where is she?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Hanje shook her head, her hair whipping from side to side, "I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Well that is too fucking bad. I want to see her so where is she?" I growled, thundering over to her. I winced as I caught my ribs on the back of a chair, cursing as I rested my hand against them, glaring up at the woman.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," she murmured, hanging her head, "But even so, she wants to be alone."

I grabbed her head by her ponytail, bringing her face so her nose was inches from mine, glaring straight into her startled eyes, "No, right now she doesn't need or want to be alone. She just feels like that because..." I paused, closing my eyes, "Oh it doesn't matter, just tell me where she is or I will shove your head so far up a titan's arse that you will never see the light of day again."

The brunette sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose and smiled lightly, "You have it real bad don't you?" She muttered as I let her go. As she straightened out her uniform she told me (F/N)'s location. Explaining how she had ran into her and asked if she could watch over me whilst I finished up with my shower. That she needed some time to think about several things and just wanted to be alone. I sighed, _oh my poor brat. What have I done?_ I thought as I exhaled through my nose.

"Thanks Hanje," I murmured, patting her shoulder before I carefully stepped out of the room. My legs screamed at me as I took to the stairs at the end of the corridor, ascending up to the second floor of the barracks. I knew I was pushing myself too far but I needed to see her. I went without seeing her for three whole weeks, there was no way I was going to waste anymore time not being with her. I turned the corner and walked along a second corridor down to a smaller number of stairs leading up to the roof. Who would have thought that after all this time, her favourite place to sulk would still be the place where we first kissed. Well it was more than a kiss, but that's not the point. I shrugged and rubbed my arms lightly as I, in my haste to find her, had forgotten to bring a jacket up with me.

She sat just in front of me, her arms wrapped around her knees, bringing them to her chest. Her head rested on top of her knees, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her (H/C) hair whipped around her face in the wind, grey clouds swarmed in the sky, promising the start of a storm. The chilling wind biting at her flushed cheeks, her arms tightening around her knees as she shivered.  
I sighed lightly and walked up behind her, carefully lowering myself to sit beside her. She glanced up at me with wide, glistening eyes, tears still streaming down her face. I gazed down at her, running my thumb under her eyes, catching her tears as they fell. I reached into my back pocket and awkwardly pulled out a tissue, holding it out to her. She accepted it and wiped her tears before blowing her nose. She looked so sad and forlorn, it actually hurt to look at her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me, her head resting on my shoulder. She released her legs and banded her arms around my waist, hugging me gently. Her touch gently as if I were made of glass and that I would shatter at any given moment. I rested my cheek against the crown of her head, a sigh escaping through my nose as I pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

(F/N) glanced up at me with confused eyes, swiping away her tears as she shifted to look up at my face, "Why are you sorry? I am the one who left you alone. You could have fallen and hurt yourself," she croaked, her voice cracking.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I... I just didn't know how bad they were..." I trailed off, my eyes casting down to her hands. Twisting my fingers so hers entwined with mine. Despite my hands being larger, her hands fit so perfectly in them, her body fitting against mine. I wasn't one for sappy shit, and I definitely didn't believe in fate or destiny, but it was as if she was made for me.

"It's not your fault. I completely forgot about them," she stuttered, shivering against the chilling wind.

"If I ever get my hands on that pipsqueak, I will kill him for what he did to you!" I growled as a few drops of rain fell from the sky and a loud clap of thunder rumbled above us. Lightning streaked across the sky, as if the clouds were cracking apart. My emotions voiced by the weather as I stared into her dull, (E/C) hues.

"Well he was hardly a pipsqueak. I mean he managed to break your ribs," she giggled lightly, however her face didn't stay bright for too long as she hugged me closer. Her eyes wide as she replayed what she had just said.

"Maybe so. But he hurt you," I whispered, my eyes trailing up to the stormy sky above as another streak of lightning lit up the sky, "And I will never forgive myself for that."

(F/N) sighed and shifted so I was at arms length, her eyebrows furrowed as she regarded me coldly, "It's not your fault he beat the shit out of me. So don't go blaming yourself," she hissed, her mouth pulling down at the corners as she tried to gauge my reaction.

"It is my fault. I might not have inflicted the pain on you, but I knew that Lovof wouldn't have let me come off without any form of punishment. He went after you to get to me, and he succeeded in hurting you, both physically and mentally. And I will never forgive myself for not protecting you," I explained, closing my eyes and bowing my head.

She sighed deeply, bringing her hand to cradle my cheek, "Stop. Please," she whispered, stroking my skin softly, "It is not your fault. How the hell were you supposed to know Lovof would come after you the way he did. The only way he could have known about you and me is if he had someone watching your every move. It's not your fault I got hurt. I am just sorry that I am not the person I was before all of this."

I frowned and glanced back at her, my eyes narrowing as I tipped her chin with my index finger and thumb, "What are you talking about?" I questioned, stroking the small dimple that appeared under her lip as she took a shaky breath.

"The way you looked at me... It hurt..." she murmured, lowing her head and sniffing loudly.

My mouth popped open as I rested my forehead on her shoulder, shaking my head, my damp hair caressing her delicate skin, "No... oh you silly, silly brat," I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut. The reason she ran from me was suddenly clear, "(F/N), no matter what scars adorn your body, I will always think you are beautiful. I didn't mean to stare or make you feel uncomfortable. I just didn't realise how much they had defiled you," I murmured, kissing her shoulder gently.

She didn't say anything, she just pulled my face up and pulled my lips down to hers. My lips moulding to hers as she melted into my arms. I skated my lips up her face as I kissed away her salty tears. My eyes closed as I traced my fingers up her arms, along her shoulders to cup her cheeks and hold her head still. I needed to make it up to her. I needed to make her feel wanted again.  
The rain fell softly around us as I gingerly kissed my way down to her throat, sucking gently at her pulse point until a small mark presented itself, "This is the only bruise I ever want to see on you," I murmured against her skin, unsheathing my teeth as I bit down gently. She gasped, her hands running through my undercut, _damn I need to cut it soon, hmm... maybe after this_ , I thought as I kissed my way back up to her plump lips. I wrapped my right hand around her loose pony tail, twirling her hair around my fingers and tugging gently.

A sigh escaped her lips as I guided her down onto the floor, my lips skating down her neck as I relieved her of her shirt. I awkwardly unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, the other resting behind her head. I traced my tongue along her bruised skin, wanting to make her feel loved and cherished again. "I want every part of you, and nothing will ever change that," I whispered as I raised my head and ran my nose down the length of hers.

A small smile curved on her lips as she kissed me gently, shivering as a gust of the chilling wind hurtled toward us. I sighed, "Maybe we should go inside and continue this," I suggested, her eyes hooded as she grinned.

"Okay," she whispered, buttoning her sodden shirt. I sat up and winced, clutching my aching ribs as I stood on unsteady legs. I lowered my hand and helped (F/N) up, smiling when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest were my new scar sat.

"Come on, your cold and I want to spend all night making you scorching hot!" I smiled one of my rare smiles at her, leaning my forehead against hers as droplets of water fell from my now wet hair. Her smile brightened up the dark, stormy sky, her cheeks flushing scarlet at my filthy comment as I lead her back down from the roof and back to my room. A smile stayed present on my lips until I fell asleep that night, with her wrapped in my loving embrace.


	19. Business as Usual

Chapter Nineteen ~ Business as Usual

Reader's prov.

Levi's recovery sped right up after last night. You wouldn't think that taking a shower and enjoying the night in a woman's arms would help much, but the next morning Levi was up and getting dressed into his uniform. Unfortunately from his weight loss, his uniform hung a little looser around his shoulders and hips. His hair combed through and even his undercut had been trimmed and tamed back into its usual primp and proper way. I rose up from the covers, leaning back on my elbow as I took him in, his fingers working carefully as they adjusted his cravat. A small sad smile came across my lips as I remembered his words, ' _It's the last thing I own of my mothers'._ I brushed the bracelet that laid against my wrist, the small Wings of Freedom, Levi's and my initials engraved below. The best gift that I had ever received.  
I sniffed lightly as I trailed my eyes back over to Levi, who was now facing me. His nonchalant steel blue eyes locked onto my face, his mouth set in a grim line as he walked slowly over to the bed. His side of the bed dipping slightly as he perched on the end.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern settling like a film over his eyes, his jaw set as if he were annoyed at something, or someone.

I studied him closely for a moment before answering, "Maybe I should be asking you that question," I murmured, a sad edge to my voice as I brushed my fingers over his face. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek gently against my hand, breathing a long sigh through his nose, "I'm okay. I just need some time."

My brow furrowed as I stared at the man, "Time for what?" I questioned, my voice soft however I couldn't stop the small hint of irritation slipping through. Levi's eyes flickered open and he regarded my features for a little while before he shuffled off the bed and stood over me, "Time to get used to all of this," he whispered, trailing his fingertips along my jawline, "When you have been alone for as long as I have, it is very hard to believe in others feelings. No matter how many times they are voiced."

I could sense he was hiding something as I sat up, the bed sheets covering my chest as I didn't want to give him a distraction, "That's not the only reason, is it?" I pushed, sliding off the edge of the bed and standing in front of him. My chest pressed up against his, my other hand resting on his arm, "Please Levi, tell me. I thought we were okay."  
His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at me. I bowed my head, my forehead touching his cravat. He brought his warm arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. His voice vibrating through his throat, "I'm...scared," He whispered, his voice pained. I lifted my head so I could look into his steel blue eyes, the beautiful hues swimming in sadness.

"Why on earth are you scared?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

This time he bowed his head and turned away from me, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm scared of letting people in. I'm scared of loving someone, not because I don't want to but because I am terrified it will be ripped away from me again..."

My breath hitched as he explained. Everything made perfect sense, this poor man has had everything he has ever held dear to him, ripped away. It's completely understandable. I smiled gently at him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I'm scared too. But it's okay to be scared of the unknown. Everything we have in this world is so uncertain, but I can understand you being scared. It's what makes you human," I said soothingly as I turned him to face me. His face still expressionless, however his eyes still swam with unshed tears, "It takes someone who is so strong to admit that they are scared of something. Others can see it as a weakness, but I don't. I see it as your strongest aspect. Not that you can be fearless or emotionless when the time calls for it, but that you can show that you have another side, one where you are scared of what is to come next. That, at least in my eyes, makes you one of the strongest men I have ever met."

Levi released a slow, shuddering breath as he glanced up at the ceiling. The tears in his eyes slowly trying to spill over his lower eyelids, however he refused to let them go, "I don't feel strong. I let the one thing I care about almost get ripped away from me. Twice," he whispered, his voice low and pain-stricken.

My lower lip quivered slightly as I placed my hands on either side of his face, lowering it so I could see his eyes, "There will always be times where you could lose something you care about, whether it be from the Titans, humans, or even things we cannot control or predict. Better to enjoy the time we have together than to focus on what we could be losing."

The unshed tears broke free from their holdings, flowing slowly down his porcelain cheeks, creating streaks down his chin before dripping onto the hard wooden floor. His mouth twisted slightly as he nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. Slowly he bent so his forehead rested against mine, his nose caressing my own, his eyes staring deeply into my (E/C) hues. He cleared his throat, his voice thick and a hushed whisper, "You're right. Better to live a life now with no regrets, than to live one not worth living at all."

My smile grew as I nodded, closing my eyes and I gently pressed my lips to his. His lips warm as they moulded with my own, his mouth tasting of salt from his tears. His hands weaved their way into my sleep-dishevelled hair, his thumb caressing my skin at the nape of my neck, sending goosebumps down my arms. He released me, his eyes sparkling in the low light of dawn.

"Are you sure you are ready to get back to work? I am sure they will allow you to take more time off," I murmured as I huddled against his chest. His strong arms banding around my waist.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, "I am more than ready. I think I would go crazy if I took anymore time off than what I have already."

I nodded once, nuzzling his chest, "Just promise me one thing?"

Levi sighed a long deep sigh through his nose, his tone reserved, as if he were wanting to complain, "What is that?"

"Just promise me that you will talk to me if you are feeling like this more often. I want to help ease this unsettling feeling, and I cannot do that unless you talk to me. Just promise me that you will not shut me out," I whispered, blinking back my own tears. I knew it was the hardest thing I could ask of him, but I needed that reassurance that he would be able to come to me if there was any doubt in his mind. If he was ever feeling overwhelmed or scared, that he would feel safe enough to talk to me.  
Levi hummed gently, turning his head to the side so that he could rest his cheek over the top of my head. His chest rising and falling slowly yet deeply. Had he not been standing in front of me, I would have thought he had fallen asleep.

"I promise."

I smiled gently as I glanced back up at him, raising one eyebrow at him, "Okay thank you. Just don't over do it today," I murmured before slyly adding, "But you are grounded."

Levi cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at me in confusion, "Grounded?"

"Yes grounded. You are not allowed to use your ODM gear under any circumstances, is that understood Captain?" I ordered, my tone sultry as I pushed away from the man and gathered up my uniform from the floor, sliding my underwear on before dropping the sheet and grabbing my bra off the floor.

Cold steel, blue eyes followed me as I continued my little tease. Giving him a full view of my chest as I slowly clasped my bra and tugged the straps over my shoulders. He walked over, towering over me and placed a finger under one of the straps before letting it go with a snap. It stung a little but not enough to cause real pain as he stared down at me, his eyes lustful.

"What makes you think I am going to follow your orders, Lieutenant?" He whispered, snapping the strap again. I gasped as I stared into his hooded eyes, my own lust coming into play as I took a glance down at his groin, where his pleasure was clearly visible.

"Because sir, if you don't, I am sure I can think of a punishment for you. After all, a stable relationship requires balance, meaning, you can punish me but I need to be able to punish you too if you don't do as I say from time to time," I whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder slightly.

He smirked at me as he took hold of my upper arms, "And what sort of punishment would I get if I fail to comply with your order?" He questioned, his tone curious as he cocked his head to the side. His hair falling into his face, his eyes flashing playfully.

I smiled up at him as I reached up to whisper in his ear, "No more fun evening activities for you." My smile only grew as he gasped, dropping his hands in mock surrender, "You wouldn't?"

I turned away from him and proceeded to grab my trousers from the floor, still teasing him, "Oh but I would. So be a good Captain and don't use your ODM," I giggled as I ran from the room to the bathroom, leaving a stunned yet laughing Captain behind me.

* * *

Levi's Prov.

Once (F/N) had returned from the bathroom she was fully clothed in her uniform, her hair left loose around her shoulders, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. It was quite a sight to behold since most of the time we spend together is either in bed or she's crying about something. I knew I was the main catalyst for those sad moments, but I didn't think seeing her so happy, bright and bushy tailed would brighten my mood so much. Her aura rubbing off on me in such a way that my fears that were voiced in the brief few moments before were pushed to the back of my mind.  
She came to stand in front of me, her smile evident in both her (E/C) eyes to her plump, yet slightly swollen, peach tinted lips. I crossed my arms over my chest, a small smirk twitching at the corners of my mouth when I noticed she hadn't even bothered to cover up the bruise on her neck.

"I'm glad you're not covering that up," I murmured, as she touched her neck.

She giggled, the sound music to my ears, "Well of course sir. To be honest if they haven't really guessed that there is a relationship between us that is more than professional then I'd have to class the scouts as rather unobservant," she rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her hip, "And with a profession like ours, not being observant is a rather dangerous concept, wouldn't you agree sir?"

I chuckled and nodded my head once, "That would be a rather dangerous predicament. Now come, I am sure we have things we need to get on with."

The (H/C) Lieutenant smiled and turned toward the door, falling into step beside me as she ran through the schedule for the day. Since I was out of practice, she had to inform me of a lot. Like a mandatory meeting with the Commander and other Squad leaders, mainly just for reports on how their squads are performing. A meeting with Squad leader Hanje about possible opportunities to capture titans and learn from them, which many of the Squad leaders kicked up a stink, however Erwin and I both agreed that, yes it was unsafe and would need careful planning and consideration, would be good to learn more about the enemy. The last of the meetings regarded just myself and the Lieutenant with Erwin.

He sat us both down in his office, his eyes tired as he sat back in his winged leather chair. My eyebrows narrowed as I took in the office. I remember when Furlan had described the layout, but it was nothing like how he had said...

...

 _Furlan sheltered under a large tree behind him, leaning his drenched back against the wood, crossing his arms over his chest. The rain was pelting down yet the Squad leaders insisted on training throughout the bad weather. Isabel was sitting on a large bay horse, practising an ODM assisted dismount. The brat was nowhere in sight, yet her horse was grazing happily over the other side of the paddock. I had barely spoken to her since the hand to hand combat session, but I had no time to think on that right now. I strode over to man, my hair sticking to the sides of my face as the wind sent an icy chill through me. It was a week before the expedition would begin and we were no closer to finding those documents and segregating Erwin Smith to take 'care' of him. I gnashed my teeth together and sheltered beside Furlan, wringing my cravat out._

 _"This is ridiculous. ODM isn't supposed to be used during this kind of weather, no wonder they have complaints of rusted buckles and bearings in the weapons depot," Furlan growled, running a hand through his sodden brown hair._

 _I sighed, "Is that really what you are worried about? Rusty buckles and bearings?" I grumbled, staring up at the man. His dull blue eyes creased at the corners as he weighed my snarky words. His mouth twisting into a sneer as his eyebrows curved over his eyebrows, "Of course not. I am concerned that we are not going to be able to complete the job. I've been getting cosy with that blonde bastard but I can't seem to get anything out of him."_

 _"Tch... that's no fucking excuse. If you can't gain any information from the man himself then we go into his office and steal whatever we can find," I hissed, my eyes returning to the black stallion over the other side of the paddock._

 _"That's why I managed to acquire the plans to his office. I don't want to take any chances when getting in there, if we get caught then we are as good as dead," Furlan murmured, handing over a scroll of paper._

 _I unfolded the paper, making sure to shield it with my body to prevent it from getting wet, and glanced quickly at the blue prints. It was a fairly simple layout, yet there were two exits from the office. One from the office itself and another from the joining bedroom._

 _"I'm thinking if I have you staged outside the office and Isabel outside the bed room then we should be covered. I will go in and search through his desk, it's positioned by the window. He has bookcases outlining the walls so I will search through them as well. Then I will check the fireplace to the left and make sure there aren't any burnt documents, and lastly I will check in the bedroom itself in case he feels better in keeping those sorts of documents close to him. If you guys see or hear him coming then give me the signal and I will escape without being seen," Furlan explained, a small smile stretching across his face. This is what Furlan is good at. Strategy and planning the best form of attack when it comes to stealing important documentation or supplies._

 _I glanced up at the man, narrowing my eyes at him, "Fine but I think we should do two sweeps of the office. One now, then another on the eve of the expedition," I suggested, crossing my arms over my chest. My eyes widening slightly as I spotted a figure heading over to the black stallion. I could make out that it was a woman, but nothing more than that. But I was certain that the stallion doesn't allow other people near it without putting up a fight, yet the animal was perfectly fine. More than fine, the animal practically charged over to her once it saw her.  
Furlan followed my gaze and sighed, "I think you should keep your distance from her." _

_I shot a glare back at the man, "Why?"_

 _Furlan sighed and pushed away from the tree, standing just under the canopy so that he wouldn't get soaked from the rain, "Because, she is a distraction. We need to focus on the job at hand. We can't let ourselves get swept up in any feelings for some woman."_

 _I raised one eyebrow, a sneer twitching at the corners of my mouth, "And what do you mean by 'we', Furlan?" I hissed, taking my eyes off the brown haired man. Biting the inside of my cheek, I knew exactly what he was about to say. But even the thought of it made my blood boil in my veins._

 _"Come on Levi, surely you're not that dense to know that we both seem physically attracted to her. I am just saying we shouldn't be fraternising with the enemy," he continued, placing a calm hand on my shoulder._

 _I scowled at him before pushing off the tree myself, grasping the triggers of my gear and shooting a grapple into the nearest tree, "Furlan, you might have taken me in, but don't try and tell me what I can and cannot do," and with that, I flew out of the dry canopy and into the torrential downpour._

 _..._

"...Levi, were you listening to anything I just said?" Erwin grumbled, placing his large hand on the side of his face and rubbed at his temples.

I shook my head, feeling disorientated. The memory of Furlan alive shook me to the core, my hands shaking by my sides. I glanced at the Lieutenant who was sitting beside me. Her eyes concerned as she placed a hand on my knee, "Sir, are you feeling alright? Do you want to take a break?" she questioned, her tone worried. I focused on her face, trying to bring myself back to reality. Back to where my friends were no longer apart of my life. I focused on how the corners of her eyes crinkled ever so slightly as she squinted at me, how her eyebrows arched over her eyes. How her mouth pursed, thinning them, how her warmth soothed me, returning me back into the office.

"Levi, are you feeling well?" Erwin asked. I glanced over at him. He, too, seemed to be concerned about my wellbeing as he removed his hand from his temples and stared at me straight in the eye. His massive eyebrows weighing down over his electrifying blue eyes.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "I'm fine. Now what were you saying?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes before pinching the bridge of my nose.

(F/N) didn't seem convinced but she didn't push the matter, she just released her grip on my knee and sat back in her chair. Her eyes every now and then focusing hard on me, to make sure I was okay.

"I was explaining how it would seem our issues with Lovof haven't been resolved, even with his death," Erwin stated, his voice grave as he steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them.

My eyes widened slightly. I vaguely remember being told about how I killed Lovof, but remember nothing about myself committing the act myself. I glanced over at (F/N), her face had drained of colour and her eyes were open wide, her mouth stretched into a grim, white line.

"But surely, Lovof dying would have settled everything..." she said, her voice breathy and thick with fear. I could tell exactly what was running through her head at the moment, but it seemed that she wasn't willing to let it show.

Erwin sighed deeply, "Ideally yes, with his death everything should have been an open and shut case, but it would seem that he is not the only one who has been embezzling out expedition funds. It would appear that Lovof was just the face of the operation and that this runs far deeper than we realised. It would seem the nobles want to shut down the Scouting Regiment and focus their money onto the Military and Garrison Regiments," Erwin explained. He unclasped his hands and slid two files across the desk, one for myself and the other for the Lieutenant.  
"There are is one noble in question, but he doesn't live within Wall Sina. He happens to live in Shiganshina District and controls most of the merchant guild and markets there. I would like the pair of you to investigate. We are sending you in undercover as Military Police, once you have gathered enough evidence to bring down this whole operation then you are to call on me to help make the arrest."

"So we have to pose as MPs in Shiganshina? How are we even going to gather evidence? How did you even find out about this?" (F/N) questioned, her voice shrill.

Erwin smiled gently at her, his eyes kind as he answered her, "Yes. I suppose you could gather the evidence with the help of a former criminal," he murmured, gesturing to me. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, careful not to crease my cravat. "As for how we found out, it was simple since we have managed to crack Gabriel. He is singing like a song bird, throwing all his employers under the carriage as it were."

Before she could speak, I cut in, eyeing the blonde Section Commander with a harsh glare, "We accept the mission. We will ride out for Shiganshina in the morning," and with that, I grabbed the files and stood. Erwin stood as well, his expression kind but neutral, "I wouldn't ask you two to do this if I could trust anyone else with this. But I cannot, so I wish you the best of luck and I hope that you are successful in your mission."

I nodded once, turning on my heel, I left the room with the Lieutenant trailing behind me.

* * *

Reader prov.

I followed the Captain away from Erwin's office. I couldn't believe that this shit that started with Lovof still wasn't over. Would it ever be over? Would we ever be free from the tyranny of the nobles? They have to understand that without the Scouting Regiment, there would be no way to even begin to explore the outside world. There would be no escaping these infernal walls.  
The Captain lead the way through the corridors, only briefly stopping to talk to the Commander who asked him how he was doing. It was quiet in the HQ building, the other squads were out in the training fields, gearing up for another expedition that would take place outside the walls in just a short few days. Word was that there was another stronghold just east of the wall with many vantage points where fighting the titans outside the walls would be made possible. This mission was vital, it was just a shame that I wasn't going to be apart of it.

Levi continued to lead me through until we stopped as he unlocked the door to his office, asking me to go inside. I walked in and smiled gently, it seemed that Hanje was true to her word. While Levi was comatose due to being stabbed, Hanje had promised that she would look after his office, making sure that everything was clean and tidy. Seemed that she had actually done a good job as there was practically no dust and the desk was neat, the closet where Levi's cleaning supplies were stored was shut and the windows were streaming in the natural light, despite the fact there was a light drizzle splashing up against the glass.

He closed the door and walked over to his desk, carefully lowering himself down into the seat, placing the files down on the hard wooden surface of the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a deep sigh escaping through his mouth. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite, hoping that I wasn't in any trouble. We were sitting in silence for a while before he glanced back at me. His steel blue orbs warm, "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice monotone.

I nodded, "Yes I am fine. I am just a little shocked. I would have thought everything with Lovof would have been done and dusted with his death," I replied, resting my elbows on my knees and placing my head in my hands.

"It's not an ideal situation. You're not the only one who is more than pissed off at the fact this matter hasn't been resolved. But we will do our best to gain access to any evidence to bring down this shithole of an organisation against the Scouting Regiment," he stated, swiping a stray hair from his face, "Without the Scouting Regiment, I would not be here in this position. So I believe anyone who pits against it should be taken down."

I smiled weakly at him, "It seems like only yesterday I was sent to the Underground to get you," I giggled, glancing up at the former criminal, "Even in these short months, you have grown to understand the cause and want to fight anything that can prevent us from taking down the titans."

Levi smirked and clicked his tongue, his eyebrows arching over his eyes, "Well I must say, the only reason I have my freedom is because of the Scouting Regiment. Therefore I owe a great debt to humanity," he explained, his tone gentle.

I shook my head, my (H/C) hair spilling over my shoulders and shielding my face, "I just don't know how to do this. Surely a noble is going to know the difference between a fake Military Police soldier and a real one. How are we even going to get past that?"

I heard shuffling from behind the desk, but I didn't look up. I just stared at the ground, until a pair of brown boots appeared in front of me. Levi knelt between me and the desk, moving my hair with a gentle sweep of his arm, "I know this will not be your first time in deception of another human to gain evidence against them. I should know since I was on the receiving end of it. However you are correct, the stakes are higher now because this is a noble. However, this is simple enough. In the file is a note from Commander Shardis explaining that both you and I are being transferred to the Military Police. Of course this is not true, but it will fool the Military Police long enough for us to do our job. The noble has no say in who he gets as his guards, you and I just have to make sure we play the part," Levi whispered, raising his hand to stroke my face. His fingertips gliding across my skin.  
I leant into his warm touch, turning my face enough to ghost my lips across his palm. His heated eyes sparkled as his mouth twisted up into a smirk, "Besides you have the Underground's worst criminal on your side, so as long as you stick to me, you will be perfectly fine," he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss before straightening back up.

Shaking my head I smirked at him as he went to sit down, rubbing his chest lightly as he went, "Now, if you would be so kind Lieutenant, a cup of tea would be grand. Then we can get to work on these files. We will need to know as much about this noble before we pursue him," Levi grumbled, opening the file and slumping back in his chair.

Laughing I stood, "Right away sir."

* * *

We spent the majority of the day in Levi's office, pouring over the files that Erwin had given us. Unfortunately there wasn't much to go on due to the noble being practically faceless. His name was Christoff Raymond. All that happened to be in the files was that he owned the large villa on the hill that overlooked Shiganshina district. As Erwin had said, he owned all of the merchant guild and markets in the small district and happened to have a hand in the dealings with criminals. Most of what I could gather was that the Military Police were scared of him and definitely didn't question his authority, no matter what. Levi didn't seem to like the idea of such a man. He kept curling his lip and spitting out nasty remarks about how the man seemed like a pig and definitely gave the impression that Lovof was just a pawn in Christoff's game to gain power in the noble court.

It was late that evening, Levi was still in the office, I had stepped out to get some more tea and bring him some food. It really seemed that Levi was like a dog with a bone, not able to let go until he had poured over every last detail, "You need to know the enemy inside and out before you can begin to think up a strategy to take them down," He had said before I left.  
I yawned loudly, carrying a tray with two cups and saucers, a tea pot filled with Levi's favourite brand of tea and some bread and broth. It was all that was left in the mess hall, but then again, both Levi and I were knee deep in this mission and we needed to gather as much information as possible.

I walked quietly through the fire lit halls, the flames flickering and throwing up glowing, dancing shadows across the walls and ceiling. The occasional sound of groaning wood from doors opening and closing, chatting of soldiers as they got ready for lights out were the only sounds to be heard in the quiet castle. When I got to Levi's office, I balanced the tray carefully on my hip and let myself in.  
The sight before me made my heart swell. Levi was slumped over his desk, snoring softly. His face smooth and untroubled by what was to follow. His eyes closed but not squeezed shut, his frown line all but disappeared. His lips parted slightly, a sheet of paper under his face. His hair spilling over his eyes and flowing around the sheet of paper. I carefully set the tray down over on the small table beside the two seater sofa, careful not to make any sound before I tiptoed up to him. His breathing soft and deep, his chest rising and falling in a slow yet steady rhythm. I smiled as I leant beside him, pushing a strand of his soft raven black hair behind his ear.  
His eyebrow twitched and he groaned in his sleep, batting my hand away with his hand. Today really must have tired him out, he's only been awake for about a week and he was already trying to get back to his full time duties. I knew it would be hard but I had to support him as best as I could.

Gently I grasped his shoulder and shook it gently, "Levi, wake up," I murmured.

"Fuck off Furlan!" He groaned, batting my hand away again. This time his eyes cracked open and sleepily stared at me. My mouth popped open, but was quickly replaced with a sad smile. Levi slowly came around and glanced around, "Did I fall asleep?" he croaked, sitting back into the chair, twisting his head and raising his arms up above his head, arching his back like a cat.

"Yeah you did. And I think you were dreaming," I smiled, straightening up and walking over to the sofa. Levi hummed in response, cocking his head to the side as he stood and made his way over to the sofa. Once he was settled, I poured him a cup of tea, leaving it black with no sugar and then handed it to him. He pressed his lips to the porcelain cup and took a gentle sip, a smile etching onto his mouth as he sighed euphorically.

"You make a beautiful cup of tea," he murmured, glancing sideways at me as I ladled the broth into two bowls and handed one to him.

"I was taught by the best," I replied, "So what was your dream about?"

Levi's spoon paused in front of his lips, his eyes on me at all times, "What do you mean?"

Turning to face him, I glanced into his steel blue eyes, they were more guarded than usual but that wouldn't stop me from trying to get what I could out of him.  
"You were dreaming. So what was it about?" I asked, popping a slither of bread into my mouth.

He sighed and placed the bowl back onto the tray, having touched nothing, "I... I was dreaming about Furlan and Isabel," He whispered, casting his eyes down at his boots. His mouth pulled down at the corners and his eyes closed, his shoulders slouching a little with the weight of his grief.  
I placed my bowl back on the tray and turned to face him, placing the palms of my hands on the sides of his cheeks, "Levi, it's okay to dream about them. They were your friends, hell I would say they were your family. You lost them in such a horrific and sudden way, no one could ever be prepared for that and no one would blame you for being angry and upset over their deaths," I explained, tracing my fingertips over his sideburns.

Levi turned ever so slightly so he could read the expression in my eyes, I wanted him to feel safe, to feel that he could talk to me and express any sort of emotion around me. He smiled sadly, "I thought of them today, while we were in Erwin's office," he stated, his voice so forlorn and quiet.

"I know. I just didn't want to push it with Erwin there, better to ask you about it when we're alone," I whispered, tracing his eyebrow with my thumb, "What were you thinking about?"

"I remembered talking to Furlan during that horrible storm. Isabel was riding that huge bay and we were sheltering under a tree. I guess we were just talking about how we were going to get the documents that we needed for Lovof, and then we started talking about you," Levi smiled, leaning into my touch as I did hours before.

"Me? What about me?" I asked, genuinely intrigued now. _I didn't know that in their spare time when I wasn't around that they would speak about me, how odd_.

"He was trying to tell me not to get distracted by you. Didn't really work though," he smiled, placing a tender kiss to my lips, "I'm glad I didn't listen to him."

I smiled back at him, releasing him and handing him his broth, "I'm glad you didn't either. Now eat your broth then we can go to bed. You look like you could sleep for days," I chuckled.

"Hmm... sounds good, however I have a better idea that definitely trumps sleep," He grinned, flashing me a set of pearly white teeth. I chuckled and shook my head, "I think you should sleep. You've tired yourself out today."

Levi jutted his lower lip out and sniffed, his eyes wide with mock sadness. I sighed, laughing at his attempt at puppy dog eyes, "You should pull that face more often," I giggled, clutching my stomach.

"Why? Is it working?" He asked, still pouting.

"Yes it's working, now eat your broth!" I chuckled, elbowing him. Levi grinned a devilish grin as he gave me a quick kiss of the cheek before turning back to his broth and practically downed it all in one, "Wow! I've never seen someone so eager to go to bed," I chided as I sipped my tea slowly.

"Only when there's you involved, will I be enthusiastic to go to bed! Now hurry up!" Levi smiled, "I want to go to bed and spend all night getting up to mischievous shenanigans with you!"

I sighed and hoisted myself up, chuckling when he whisked me into his arms, pulling me close to his chest, "You are ruthless and completely insatiable, Sir. But that is why I love you."


	20. Meeting Christoff Raymond

Chapter Twenty ~ Meeting Christoff Raymond

Reader's prov.

The next morning both Levi and I set out for Shiganshina District, our letters of transfer in the saddle bags along with any belongings and previsions we would need for the trip. Luckily the Military Police barracks, as we were informed, were all full, so Erwin saw to it that we were given a house in the district nearest the villa to use for the time being.  
It was a long ride to Shiganshina, we only stopped once and that was for a brief lunch break and to water the horses before setting off again. It was well past midnight by the time we reached the gate at Wall Maria that lead to Shiganshina, which was unmanned so we passed through easily. The horses' hooves clopping loudly on the cobbled road as we made our way through the quiet streets. The only sounds to be heard was the faint sound of music and drunken laughing from the taverns below. It wasn't long before we found the house, simple enough when it was on the same hill that the villa was. It was a small wooden house, much bigger than my home which laid somewhere below. It was big enough to house Levi and I for the time being. The wood creaked as the wind battered the foundations, the glass panes rattling in their frames. The small pathway leading up to the house was carefully trimmed and well loved, flowers in full bloom in the window box under the window. It was rather beautiful from what I could see of it. The moon only giving off a faint glow so it was hard to see in the darkness.

Levi hopped off his horse and unlocked the door whilst I quickly untacked and fed the horses, leaving them in the joining stable. Levi was already inside, taking in the surroundings as I walked through the door, saddle bags in hand. Levi had lit a number of candles so he could see the place, running his fingers along the hard wooden surfaces of the chairs, tables and counters. It was a few minutes before he emerged from the bedroom, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his chest, "Ah, nice to see the Scouts are starting to appreciate my cleaning methods. The place is spotless."  
I grinned happily at him, "Does that mean we don't have to clean before bed?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"No we don't have to clean, but I would recommend taking a bath before we go to bed, as we both stink of horse," he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

I smiled up at him as he lead me through to the bathroom where a large tub sat in the middle of the room. He turned to hot water on and waited until the water had filled the tub half way before testing the water with his hand. Swirling the liquid around as I grabbed the bath oil from the side and poured it into the bath. Soon the room was filled with the delightful scent of lemon and the surface of the water had disappeared under a blanket of bubbles.  
Levi smirked and removed his boots, placing them neatly behind the door. I cocked my head to one side and raised my eyebrows at him, "Since when do you care about where you leave your boots?" I questioned, trying not to smile as he turned his head and peered at me through the gap between his arm and waist.

"Because I have tripped over many times when we have just left our boots lying around. Trust me, it hurts when you bang into something," he muttered as he rose back up to his full height and began to unclasp his buttons. Leaving his shirt on yet open, I could see his abdominal muscles tense as he walked over to me. His fingers tracing down my neck to my buttons where he skilfully unbuttoned my shirt, before moving on to my trousers. He popped the button open and shimmied the material down my legs, tapping my ankles so I could step out of them. He grabbed hold of my thighs and dragged his nose up my skin, all the way to my throat. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers looped into my underwear and ripped them apart, causing a squeal from me.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes still hooded.

I pouted, mock sadness playing with my features, "That was my favourite pair of underwear," I lied.

Levi smirked, tapping my nose with his finger, "You don't have a favourite pair of underwear. Besides, I can always buy you more if you are _that_ concerned," he whispered, his arms banding around my chest so he could unhook my bra. Once free from all offending material, he stood back, admiring his handiwork. His fingers stroking his lips, his eyes slowly opening and closing. I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet, I didn't like the way I looked right now. Not with all the bruises and scars marring my skin. However I stayed as still as I could, allowing Levi to take in his fill of me before he instructed me to get into the tub. I obliged, however I was rather reluctant to get into the water without him, "Aren't you joining me?" I asked, turning my head as he quickly took out the hair tie and placed it on the unit beside the sink, allowing my hair to flow around my shoulders as he teased the strands with his fingers.

"Yes," he answered in a monotone voice as he stripped off his shirt and his trousers and boxers in one before sliding in behind me. Once we were both in the tub the water came up to our necks, his hands moving over to the sponge over to the side and he started bathing me gently. His hands gliding over my skin as he pampered me with his touch. He gracefully allowed the sponge to soak up the warm water before placing it against my skin and squeezing it to allow the water to cascade down my skin in rivulets. I hummed with pleasure as he continued this gentle display, feeling the warmth of his legs on either side of my bare thighs. Sighing, I turned around and placed my head over his heart, listening to its rhythmic beats, his arm banding around my shoulders as he leant back into the water. His warm body against mine, my eyes glancing down his side. His ribs were less visible than what they were when he first woke up, and his hip bones were no longer jutting out underneath his skin. His porcelain skin no longer pasty and taunt, but replaced with a healthy glow and supple. I then glanced up to his face, his eyes were closed, his lips parted as he breathed evenly and his raven black hair swayed as his breath caught the loose strands that fell around his face. His cheeks slightly pink from the steam emanating from the water. His cheek bones no longer prominent, his cheeks evened out now, no longer hollowed. The sight of him healthy was definitely good, however I would feel a lot better when his ribs would be covered with the slabs of muscle again. It's rather unsettling to see.  
We stayed like this until the water started turning cold before we both scrubbed up and drained the bath. Levi wrapped me up in a long towel, hugging my shivering body close to his. I placed my head again on his chest, this time I glanced at his scar. The edges white while the middle remained pink. I raised my hand to trace it, but was caught by Levi's staring.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as his arms rubbed my shoulders, whether it be to warm me up or dry me off, both were working.

"Nothing," I replied, my voice thick with unspoken sadness. My mind racing with the images of Levi's lifeless face, the blood on my hands that I can still see if I focus too hard. Even though I knew he was standing before me, alive and well, not even he was enough to chase away those images. I didn't hear Levi speak, but I know he muttered something even if I didn't hear it. I quietly removed myself from his grasp and moved to the bed room, taking my saddle bag with me.  
As I dried myself, I carefully unpacked all the clothes I had brought along with my gear, in case we were to ever need to use it. Silently I got changed and moved over to the bed.  
It was a small double bed, better than the doubles that could be mistaken for two singles pushed together at HQ. The frame was a solid wood, as soon as I sat down on the mattress, the whole bed creaked, making me jump violently. Once my heart had stopped racing, I laid down and pulled the sheets over my cold body. It was a while before I heard Levi come in, I don't know whether he just decided to give me some head space or whether he was off doing something, but sure enough he sat down on the bed, ignoring the loud protests and moved over to huddle up beside me. His warm bare arms wrapped around my waist, his chest flush with my back, his legs tangled themselves in mine. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed loudly through his nose, "I'm sorry."

I blinked, unsure of why he was apologising. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say, so he filled in the blanks for me, "I know you're still haunted by what happened, or at least that is what I think is wrong. I know it must have been horrible to see that. I should know because I felt like absolute shit, and I'm very surprised you saw anything at all with your eyes blown up like that..." he paused, shaking his head, "Sorry, I know I am shitty with apologies."  
A small smile graced my lips as I turned to face him, "You're very shitty with apologies, but I am grateful for it all the same," I whispered, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I heard him hum with approval as he wrapped his strong arms around me as the whole world fell into darkness, his deep breathing lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up an hour or so before dawn. The room was still dark, yet outside the sky was grey and filled with clouds, even though in such an early hour, it was rather warm which only meant it was going to get hotter as the day progressed. Levi was still sound asleep. His dark hair fell over his face, his eyebrows twitching every so often. His arms wrapped around my waist, his torso receding under the bedsheets and further down his legs were tangled in the white sheet. One of his feet sticking out at the end. I gently wriggled out from his grasp, surprised I hadn't woken him up. I glanced at the dark circles around under his eyes, showing that he clearly wasn't sleeping very well, and I definitely heard him get up once or twice during the night, so I decided to let him sleep a little longer. Silently, I grabbed my uniform and walked to the bathroom, figuring I would make less noise if I was in a separate room. I sat on the edge of the tub and shimmied the white trousers up my thighs, then moved onto my pale olive shirt. I left the first few buttons undone and then moved onto the belts.  
As I adjusted the straps along my back, the door burst open, Levi panting in the door frame.  
I blinked at the man, taking in his shaken form. His hair dishevelled from sleep, his eyes wary and trained on me, sweat glistened on his brow. I left the strap and moved over toward him. The last time I had seen him this out of breath was when he had fallen out of his bed and couldn't raise himself to get back up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice laced with concern as my eyebrows pulled over my eyes.

Levi took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the door frame, pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had left," he whispered, panic dripping from his voice. I didn't know what to say so I just held him as he controlled his breathing, his back shuddering with the effort he made to push air in and out of his lungs. Once he was back to normal, I pulled away from him, resting my forehead against his. His brow still sticky from the sweat, "I would never do that. They would have to pry my cold dead hands away from you for me to leave."

As I said this, Levi pulled away, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he raised his head and glowered down at me, "That's disgusting..." he said, but quickly added, "But comforting to know," as he saw my face begin to fall.

I nodded at him, a small smirk creeping across my features as I took in the marvellous specimen in front of me. My eyes gliding over his bulging biceps, his pectorals and down to his rippling abdominal muscles. The only thing covering his modesty, as my eyes snaked down that way, was a very thin pair of undershorts. I ran my hands down his bare torso, blushing as I slowly went down into his underwear. My fingers trailing down through his hair before touching the silky flesh of his erection. He moaned gently, resting his head gently against my shoulder.

I smirked at him before releasing him from my embrace so I could finish getting changed. We were expected at the Raymond residence within the next hour or so. Levi sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed his clothes, "You are such a tease," He muttered, dressing in the bedroom before grumbling under his breath, "I can't believe we have to act like those shitty MPs."

Moving out of the bathroom, I sat on the bed, perched beside him, "I know, it's not ideal at all," I sighed as I kissed his cheek. I knew he hated the MPs, and quite frankly, after what I saw in the Underground, I certainly did as well. There was nothing to justify their actions on leaving a whole population to starve and suffer in such a way. They had the man power to help, or if they were struggling they could easily ask the Garrison's help and increase their presence in the Underground to stop the poverty. I knew the system was flawed. The top titan killers put into the MPs so they wouldn't have to face a single titan, just so they could sit on their arses and watch as the human population dies. The system was wrong, if anything they should put the people who were most likely to be killed by titans into the MPs, just to keep them safe. But that's not what the king wants. In my opinion, I don't think he actually cares about our safety of the human race.

Levi was ready before I knew it, I had to shake the thoughts out of my head before he asked what was the matter. We both grabbed our horses and tacked them up, making sure to lock up the house before we rode for the Raymond Villa at the top of the hill.

* * *

Levi's prov.

It was a rather large residence and could easily house more than just one man. But then again I had gotten used to large residences being used for the comforts of just one man. The MP crest burning into my back, wearing this uniform felt wrong, not right at all. I hated even being in connection to the MPs, even if it were only temporary and not even real. Surely Erwin could have found a better pair of soldiers, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Once we arrived at the Villa, a pair of MPs grabbed the horses and took them to the stables before leading us through the grand residence. I was surprised and disgusted with how dirty the place was. It was rather disgusting, dust clung to the air, the walls, along the window panes and even on the carpets. Little plumes of dust kicked up from our boots which made me want to be physically sick. However despite the disgusting dust problem, the décor wasn't that bad, the wooden walls were of a dark wood, large statues and paintings stood on either side of the narrow corridors.

I shook my head as the MPs who lead us through stopped us just before two double doors and went inside, leaving me and (F/N) outside. I turned to her and gave her a tense smile before nodding and sighed. The doors then opened and we came face to face with Christoff Raymond.

He was nothing like either of us expected. We were expecting some sort of mafia boss, who would be rather large, heavily muscled and have scars across his face. But that wasn't the case at all. He was a rather short fellow, about my height if not shorter, very impossibly thin with a head of dark curly hair. Glasses hung off his hooked nose as he glanced out to Shiganshina, and he had a pair of beady golden brown eyes.

He turned and smiled gently, revealing crooked, yellowing teeth, "So you are my new body guards, excellent," He said in a high pitched voice that made me want to laugh in his face. I held back my laugh as I sighed and watched as he introduced himself and gave us our assignments.

...

Over the weeks, we got used to the man. Although not having much brawn, he was definitely a smart thinker, and very capable of running a criminal organisation. Both (F/N) and I gained as much intel as we could on him. Erwin wrote to us every week, giving himself an alias every time and giving different places to where he would collect our reports. However nothing prepared us for what was going to happen within the next few days. The Scouting Regiment had to move out on an expedition at the start of the week. Both (F/N) and I knew what this would entail when they came back, but they would end up coming back far too late.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!** _


	21. The Fall

Chapter Twenty One ~ The Fall

Reader's prov.

It seemed to be an ordinary morning. The birds were singing, the sun had barely risen in the sky and already I could tell it was going to be a rather warm day. I shuddered as I sat up and leant over to kiss Levi who was still asleep. We had both been pouring over some evidence that we were to give to Erwin the following week, providing he actually came back. He, along with the scouting regiment went on a mission outside the walls since they had heard of a strong hold that they could claim. If claimed, it would give us a great advantage when being outside the walls.  
Levi was exhausted, mainly because he was being the brawn of the mission while I was acting as the brains. He had been given orders to follow Raymond around, making sure that no one touched him. Anyone who tried, had a five foot three, sixty five kilogram male attack them. And most of that weight I had come to understand must have been all muscle.

I groaned as I woke up, stretching and walking to the bathroom. Over the passed few days, I had been feeling like absolute rubbish. It was concerning to say the least since it was very rare that I ever got sick. But three times this week I have been throwing up into the toilet, and I could tell it was worrying Levi. One thing crossed my mind of what it could be, but I quickly dismissed the thought since, not only was it ridiculous, but because it was impossible since every woman was on birth control at the Scouting Regiment. Yet here I was, heaving as I threw up my guts into the toilet, the bile burning my throat. Sweat sticking to my forehead and back as I clutched the seat with my hand. My knuckles turning white with the force.  
Levi must have heard me retching because he came in shortly after, holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back. He turned his head away and breathed through his mouth until I finished gagging. I sighed and flushed the toilet before starting to brush my teeth. Today was the worst one, I could barely keep anything down other than tea and sometimes bread.

Levi rubbed my back and sighed, "Alright you are not going in today," He muttered as he released me so I could spit into the basin. I swilled water around my mouth and spat before glancing at Levi. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply and it was very easy to tell he was seriously concerned.

"Levi, I am fine, I can work today. If I still feel like crap tomorrow then I will see a doctor," I murmured as I pushed passed him and went to start putting on my uniform. Or I would have done if I could find the blasted thing. I turned around, glaring at Levi, knowing instantly that the raven haired Captain had moved it.

Levi shook his head and turned to face me, resting his hip against the door frame, "No can do Lieutenant, unfortunately I have hidden your uniform and I cannot seem to recall where exactly I put it. Now your orders are to stay in bed, Doctor Jaeger will be coming to see you around midday before he leaves to go to Wall Sina, so you best be here for when he arrives," He grumbled as he started getting dressed into his own uniform.

I pouted and sat down on the bed, rubbing my face with my hands as I laid back onto the cool sheets, "Arse," I muttered under my breath as I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Levi came up beside me and sighed gently, his warm breath caressing my face lightly, "I might be an arse, but this arse cares very deeply about you and wants you to feel better. So do as you are told brat," he whispered before kissing my nose.

I opened one eye and nodded gently before kissing him on the lips. He protested a little but finally gave up and kissed me back. His hand snaking around to cup the back of my head while his other caressed my cheeks. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine before sighing and finished getting dressed. Once ready he kissed my head and waved goodbye before heading up to the Raymond Villa.  
Sighing, I went back to sleep for a while before I heard a knock on the door. Luckily I was still dressed in a pair of casual trousers and a shirt, so I went to the door and opened it.

A relatively tall man stood there with a briefcase, he was wearing a brown hat and a large black coat. His blue eyes, kind and rather deep set, hidden behind a pair of circular glasses. He had a long nose with a slight bend and a small amount of facial hair above his lip. He was of a relatively slim build, although his clothes looked baggier than usual. I remembered Doctor Jaeger from when Levi was in his comatose state.

"Ah, Lieutenant (L/N), how lovely to see you," he smiled gently as I motioned him inside.

I chuckled, "Yes, lovely to see you as well Doctor. How are you?" I asked as I lead him inside and allowed him to set up around the kitchen table. Doctor Jaeger smiled and sighed, "I am doing well, although Levi tells me you are not fairing as well, what are your symptoms?" he asked as he started to unpack his equipment.

I grumbled under my breath and sighed, "Well I have been being sick for the passed four mornings on the go, I can barely keep anything down. I have had some slight aches in my back and tiredness. But I just assumed they were all part of the job," I murmured.

Doctor Jaeger nodded and smiled, "I have to ask, but is there any chance at all that you could be pregnant?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I... I do not actually know. I am on the birth control that the Scouting Regiment requires all female soldiers to take," I murmured, blushing slightly at his question. Yes pregnancy had crossed my mind, but Hanje had assured me that sex whilst on the birth control was completely fine and nothing would come of it.

"And your sex life, how is that?" he asked as he got out his stethoscope.

I blushed even harder, my cheeks burning up as I lowered my eyes and turned my head away from the man, "I guess you could say active," I whispered, feeling rather embarrassed.

Doctor Jaeger chuckled, "Alright, lie down and lift up your shirt," he ordered.

I did as I was asked and he listened to my heart and my lungs before he pressed the stethoscope to my abdomen. A small smile etched across his lips as he took the nubbins out of his ears and smiled kindly at me, "Well my diagnosis is that you are in fact pregnant, despite how good those birth control methods of Hanje's are. Your symptoms are consistent with the first trimester of the pregnancy. You haven't started developing a small bump so I could roughly say you are between five and six weeks," he murmured. I frowned slightly as I tried to count up the weeks. That meant I conceived a few weeks before I was kidnapped. I shook my head and sighed as I glanced up at him, "Is there anyway to stop the sickness?" I asked.  
I was in complete shock but I hid it very well. I would most likely shut down after Doctor Jaeger's visit. I needed to tell Levi, but how the hell would I tell him something like this. There is the very high chance that he would leave me since he doesn't really like children. And there was no way I could guarantee that he would even want children, especially after only recently joining the Scouts and becoming a decorated officer. Not to mention, Levi and I had only been together a short time, there was no guarantee that the relationship would even last.

Doctor Jaeger smiled and nodded, "You need to drink and eat things with more chamomile and ginger. They should help calm your stomach. I will inform Hanje of your condition when she gets back from the mission so she can set up a plan with the medical scouts on how to look after you and also how to proceed with your career as a scout."

I nodded absentmindedly as he packed up his things and smiled before leaving. Once he left, I felt the tears begin to run down my face. All that was going through my mind was how the hell would I tell Levi.

* * *

Levi's prov.

I sighed heavily. My day was nearly finished and the evening guards were about to take over. My mind today was with (F/N). I would never fully admit just how worried I was about her, but it was a rather thin line, which is why I called in Doctor Jaeger so quickly. Luckily he would have found out what was wrong with her and prescribed her the correct medication to get her back onto her feet again.  
I hated seeing her feeling so shitty. Even when she was here, protecting Christoff Raymond, she was off colour, often darting off to the bathroom to throw up. Even many of the guards, as well as Raymond himself, joked that she might be pregnant. I didn't believe a word they said since she was on the birth control that Hanje had created, therefore there was absolutely no way she could be, right? What would I even do if it turned out that she was pregnant? I knew I wouldn't exactly be angry with her since I had a part to play in it as well, but there was no way I was ready yet for a child. I could barely look after myself so there was no way I would be able to look after a small child. A child that would depend on me and (F/N) to protect it. However the more I thought about the possibility, the more I actually wanted it to be true. Just thinking about it, I would rather she be pregnant than have some other issue with her.

I pondered these thoughts for the whole day. My eyes wandering to the window before a loud explosion rang through the air, jolting the ground and causing the priceless artifacts in the building to fall and crumble to the ground. The foundations of the Villa shook, temporarily unbalancing me. I had to hold onto the window sill and wait for the after shocks to die down before I could stand. I stood up straight and looked back outside, my eyes widening as I saw a large hand on the wall of Shiganshina district. It was dark, crimson red with white tendons, clouds of steam flying up into the air along with bright sparks. The large fingers curled around the wall, the muscles contracting as it pushed itself up. Loud crumbling sounds erupted through the peace as a large head showed up on the other side. Its face like a corpse, small beady eyes and a long row of boulder sized teeth to crush humans.  
My eyes widened as I saw the titan and I stood frozen to the spot, "The wall is fifty metres tall, no titan has ever been able to breach it."

I ran from my post, I needed to get to (F/N). I didn't care about the mission right now, all I cared about was getting to her. There was another loud thud as I watched massive rocks fly up into the air and shower the ground below. Screams erupted through the streets as I saw the ant like people running away from the wall. My eyes and mouth held wide open as I grabbed my horse. He panicked and started thrashing around as I tried to mount him. Steady loud thumps came from the gate direction as I saw multiple titans enter the city. Once I managed to seat myself onto my horse, I forced him into a gallop. I needed to get to (F/N), that there was no question. I needed to get to her so that we could help guide the citizens into Wall Maria. But my first priority was the woman who I would hope to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

Reader's prov.

It was around six in the evening when I finally came out of the bathroom. I had been in and out of the bathroom all day, throwing my guts up since Doctor Jaeger had given me the news that I was expecting. I still hadn't figured out how to tell Levi, and I knew I couldn't keep it a secret for very long. He would be notice in an instant as soon as my body had any change, since Levi was a rather perceptive man. I didn't even know if he wanted children, or if he wanted a future with me.  
In the Scouting Regiment, it was very rare that we soldiers ever had a future, just due to the fact that so many of us were killed in each mission outside the walls. So not many of us even consider planning a future, just because there was no way of knowing if it was at all possible. I knew that I had never considered it before, but now I was having to consider it.

As I moved away from the bathroom toward the bedroom, I heard an almighty crash that unbalanced me. I fell in a heap on the floor, the building shaking with the sudden after shocks. Dust fell from the ceiling as I shielded my face, protecting my eyes.  
Once the tremors had ceased, I awkwardly stood up and made my way over to a window to see if I could source the explosion sight. But when I glanced up at the wall, my eyes immediately focused on a large red hand settled on the top of the wall.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening as I stared at the hand. I couldn't take my eyes off it as a face appeared. The beady eyes staring down at the buildings below. Another shudder of the ground, large piece of rock and rubble where tossed up into the air and a loud chorus of screams erupted. I could only guess that the wall had been breached as I watched as people began running for their lives.

My senses kicked into overdrive as I moved around the bedroom to find my uniform and grab the ODM gear that Levi and I had stashed in the event that we would need it. In the end, I only managed to find the belts as I scrambled to attach them before putting on the ODM gear. I could hear loud thumps enter the district as I glanced back out the window. I could clearly see the heads of titans wandering through the streets below.

As I was about to exit the house, Levi crashed through the door, his face pale and concerned. He glanced at me for a moment, his eyes raking up my form as if to check I was okay before he threw his arms around me.  
"I didn't know what I would be coming home to," he whispered in my ear as my arms encircled around his waist. I pressed my face gently into his shoulder, momentarily forgetting the situation we were stuck in. His warm embrace suddenly bringing tears to my eyes as I remembered the tiny little issue we both were going to face, if we both got out of here alive.

I pulled away and moved a stray hair away from his beautiful steel blue eyes, smiling slightly before a loud explosion brought me back to my senses.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice calm, not betraying the panic that I felt.

Levi glanced back to the district and sighed, "We need to get as many survivors past the gate as we can. That way we can get them to the boats and get them to retreat further into Wall Maria," he said in a stern voice. The Captain was back and for now, I would have to forget about our "problem" that was currently growing inside me. I didn't even know if I was going to make it till tomorrow, so there was no point in dwelling over what could be. I could dwell on such problems if we were to both make it out of here alive. Not only that, with the strain I have already endured, I wouldn't be surprised if I was to lose the baby.

I nodded and immediately sprang into action, grabbing his ODM gear. Once he was strapped in, we both took to the air, flying over the buildings. The cool air reddening both our cheeks as we stared at the carnage down below.

People were running for their lives, all screaming as they tried to evade the invading titans. The large beasts lumbering forward, giant garish smiles upon their features as they swung their large limbs, grabbing any of the helpless humans below. Their large yellowing teeth crunching down on the unfortunate souls they happened to catch. Their lips and chests painted crimson as their victims blood showered the parched earth.

I tried to look away but I was completely horrified by the absolute desolation from these beasts. I knew the titans were terrible, having been on the mission but I had never seen anything like this. So much meaningless death. Tears fell down my face as I saw a mother trying to run away from a five meter titan, a small bundle in her arms. The smiling beast quickly catching up to her, she wouldn't be able to out run it for long, and then both her and her child would be dead. I frowned as I immediately changed course, trying to get down to them. I twisted into a spin and managed to cut the nape to the beast, watching as it fell dead on the floor. The mother thanking me before she ran off toward the wall.  
Levi had waited, however he was less than pleased, "We need to inform the Garrison to get as many people out, taking on this number of titans is suicide," he scolded as he shot his hooks into the nearby church. Levi kept his eyes forward, clearly not wanting to watch as we both landed next to a garrison soldier. Levi gave his orders and the soldier nodded and moved to go and tell as many soldiers as he possibly could.

Even with our efforts, we knew that today would be a major loss for humanity. We still had to try, but it was too late. And by the time help came, there was nothing to be saved.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


End file.
